All That Glitters Is Not Gold – La Vida Telmarina
by lisura
Summary: After King Nain's death in Archenland, Caspian negotiates the union under Narnia's crown to avert a looming civil war and protect the country from Calormen. Soon it is made a requirement that the King marries the daughter of the Grand Duchess and Caspian's life is turned upside down.
1. Anvard

**Hey there, welcome to my Fanfiction!**

 **This story is going to be about Caspian's life a couple of years after the events of The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, ups and downs ahead, and please don't worry, starting from Chapter 2, our favorite Telmarine King will play an active part instead of only being mentioned ;)**

 **Disclaimer, as usual: I don't own any of the characters that are familiar to you, nor the beautiful Narnian universe.**

 **If you're still interested, let's go through the wardrobe and prepare a King's visit in Anvard, shall we?**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Anvard**

"Seriously?"

Amused, but with an incredulous smile on her face, Ria looked at her older sister, then back at her mother. The question echoed through the huge dining room until unpleasant silence followed. With a much lower voice she added, "Jhara, she can't be serious, right? That's impossible…"

Her sister's shrug was enough to silence her. Apparently their mother _was_ being serious. They would indeed accommodate the King of Narnia, Caspian X, within the next few days, perhaps weeks, even though their current residency, an old hunting lodge in the north east of Anvard, did not seem very suitable for the occasion.

"You want to welcome him here?"

A little suspiciously, Ria let her gaze wander from one end of the room to the other. But not even she could help but notice that their current home, more or less improvised, was hardly adequate to house a King. Although the staff tried to keep the lodge in good condition, the rather rural character and the old-fashioned construction could not be denied. In no way could their current home be compared to the castle of Telmar, let alone Cair Paravel. Even Ria and her sister felt uncomfortable. The rooms seemed gloomy and cold even in bright sunshine. High ceilings with lots of stuccowork, a shabby patio and the outlying pavilion offered a touch of romance, but that was it.

An indignant snort made Ria realize that the Grand Duchess, her mother, was irritated. Ria was her youngest daughter and had just turned eighteen. She insisted on believing that this had to be the reason for her inappropriate naivety. But that was just who Ria was, vivid and headstrong. Her sister Jhara was quite different, even though she was only two years older - she was responsible. And Ria would also have to be, some day. As soon as she had Jhara's wedding arranged, the younger one would also have to come to her senses.

With a remarkably intimidating look on her face, Aláseya circled the heavy wooden table of the dining room. "I really hate to remind you, my dear Taliah," she said and deliberately used Ria's real name to make sure her daughter knew how serious the situation was, "but we are in the midst of a civil war!"

Their mother's reminder was unnecessary, the sisters knew that all too well. Ria was still haunted by the scenes she had witnessed night after night whenever she looked out of her window in their mansion in the heart of Anvard. Children crying in the streets looking for their mothers, thieves benefiting from the chaos, angry people brutally fighting each other… It was unbearable to see the misery the unrest caused, and therefore none of the sisters objected to leaving the city center at the time. The riots had begun to frighten Aláseya - the mere presence of nobility seemed to infuriate the people even more and so they decided to, at least for a while, stay in their family's hunting lodge on the outskirts of Anvard.

"The old town is burning, and so is the palace," Aláseya went on. "So if I, as Grand Duchess, have the privilege to welcome the King of Narnia, who may be able to make peace again, I will gladly do so - even here! And you should be honored, too! If your father had heard you speak like that…"

Jhara rolled her eyes and sighed. "Then he would have laughed and agreed with her. This place is safe, and we're thankful for it, but it's also quite eerie."

Jhara was used to defending her little sister. For Aláseya, life was all about public reputation, responsibility and duty. _Noblesse oblige_ , as she liked to say. And Jhara was forced to bow to it, but she wanted Ria to be left in peace. It was bad enough for one of them to be treated as a political means, being forced to marry an aristocrat for the benefit of the family…

"Well," Aláseya crossed her arms, glaring at Ria again. "Eerie and lacking of pomp is all we can offer. Even if you don't like it, I highly doubt there is only one person in Anvard that would not wish to live here. So mind your words - you should be ashamed of yourself!"

Since the death of her husband a few years ago, Aláseya had rarely ever been in a good mood. And that Ria was grateful for their home, even though it did not necessarily mean she felt comfortable in it, was out of the question. But King Nain's death, only a couple of weeks ago, had changed their lives abruptly. He had left no children, and so his last will insisted that all aristocratic nobility - no matter their rank - should come together to appoint his succession. It had to be a person of royal blood, without one dissentient vote. Quite a struggle, as it soon turned out. It made the country look much weaker than it actually was. To avoid an immediate attack from Calormen, a peace treaty was made - which was nothing more than danegeld of people's taxes to ensure that the frontier areas had nothing to fear from the South. But the temporarily leading monarchs had to realize soon that additional expenses such as these made their financial resources dwindle faster than they had expected. Government debt, however, was to be avoided at all costs, so the majority of the nobles believed that an union with the kingdom of Narnia might be their best option. Lively discussions in small taverns soon led to bloody street fights and probably the worst civil war Archenland had ever seen. Some people proudly believed that Narnia's help was not at all required and that Archenland had always been on its own, while others pragmatically kept the financial and military benefits of an union in mind.

"I gather you have nothing else to complain about? Fine!" Aláseya snapped. "Because I'm busy, as you can imagine, and you'll have to kindly excuse me…"

Their mother left the room in a funny haste - much to Ria's delight. She took a deep breath as she felt Jhara pat her back.

"Don't feel bad," Jhara grinned. "I believe our residency is shabby, too. Do you think the King's eyes will widen when he arrives?"

"Why?" Ria giggled. "Who would mind rats in the cellar, right?"

"Oh, the rats," Jhara sighed. "But there is hope - Caspian is said to be very charming. If he compliments the landscape once or twice, mother will be perfectly satisfied."

That was exactly why Ria loved her bigger sister so much. She understood her no matter what and she always made her laugh. She was a perfect example of discipline and good behavior in many ways, but above all, Jhara had a good heart, and great humor.

"It would be a blessing if he pretended to like it here," Ria bit her lips, "I don't want to imagine Mother's mood if he doesn't…"

Jhara grimaced and nodded, then she started to head to the lodge's entrance. "Oh, erm… Do you think anyone would notice if I snuck out for an hour or two?"

Ria was fairly surprised to hear a question like that from her sister who usually kept her duties in mind religiously. Ria shook her head anyway. "Well, no, I don't think so, but - "

"Very good, see you later!"

With a big smile on her face, Jhara put on a night blue cloak, right about to leave.

"Wait! Where do you want to go?" Ria stepped in her way. She was right to be concerned, it was already getting dark outside, and therefore not the best time to leave the house, considering Anvard nightly riots.

"Oh, come on, you know exactly where I want to go," Jhara winked. "I told you all about Dylan!"

"Yes, sure. But… he lives in the old town."

Jhara nodded impatiently and explained, "He wrote so many letters, he wants to see me."

"Why isn't he coming here?" Ria tried to whisper. "You know it's way too dangerous to be in the city center by night, don't you?"

"Ria, he can't be seen around here - our mother would kill him! She's been talking about my wedding with Diorn for weeks…"

It was true. The Grand Duchess had already rejected several proposals. No one was good enough for her eldest daughter until Margrave Diorn had asked for permission to marry Jhara. He must have impressed her a lot, because not only did she agree to let him marry her without Jhara's consent, she also went on and on about the great opportunities of their union, trying to convince her daughter that love was not important at all. And maybe she would have believed it not long ago. But Dylan had entered her life unexpectedly, and she loved him for sure. The mere thought of losing him after her wedding was painful.

"I don't have much time left with him, don't you understand?" Jhara said, almost in tears. She looked down to hide her face and heard Ria take a deep breath.

"Alright," she said, "I'm coming with you."

"What? No, you're not! You've just said it yourself, it's dangerous! No way, I'm responsible for you."

"So am I for you," Ria smiled. "Don't worry, I won't be sitting right next to you…"

Jhara really wanted to refuse, but then again, what could go wrong? Instead of answering, she handed her sister another cloak and shrugged.

"I still think it's a bad idea, just for the records," Ria said, following Jhara to the door.

There were no housekeepers to be seen and no guards were patrolling. Their trip back would be much more difficult, but it was not time to worry about that yet.

The hunting lodge was located on a huge property, one could almost speak of a park, surrounded by an ornately decorated iron fence. It did not take long to ride to the capital, so Jhara and Ria headed to the stables behind the lodge. The two sisters were able to sneak in easily and quickly, and without attracting anyone's attention, they saddled the horse that was most used to both of them, Lestate. As dusk threatened to set in, they rode straight through the main gate. It was risky but quick, and it worked.

"You've been stealing away for months, haven't you? Mother has no idea. That's brilliant!"

Jhara could not help but smile.

* * *

 **Just in case you're interested in looking at some of the stuff that served me as an inspiration (characters, locations, gowns etc.), you can look up this story's board on Pinterest. Just search for 'lisura' as a person and check out 'All that glitters is not gold'.**


	2. The Chronicles

**Chapter 2**

 **The Chronicles**

As they finally approached Anvard, the country's capital did not shine in half its former glory. How could the people of one and the same folk be so divided in their opinion? Even in the distance, the result of countless riots and fires was visible. Collapsed roofs and wads of smoke were silent witnesses of the current turmoils. In the old town, the heart of Anvard, the chaos of broken windows, doors and damaged property was distressing. The musty smell of destruction and rotting filth could not be denied and got worse by the day. At that, it hurt every proud man and woman from Anvard to see the majestic palace in the abandoned state it was in. Had Nain guessed that Archenland was going to be shattered like this, he would surely have stated his last will differently.

"We're almost there," Jhara rejoiced as they arrived at Dylan's quarter.

The streets were getting narrow, which made it impossible to ride on. They carefully tied Lestate to a peg and Jhara pulled out some apples from the saddlebag. She spread them on a small piece of cloth and patted Lestate on the back.

"When did you think of the apples?" Ria wondered.

"If you'd helped me more with saddling, you'd know."

The girls moved on through the darkness of the streets swiftly. Only a couple of old lanterns lit their way. Curtains and shutters had been closed everywhere and it almost felt as though no soul lived there at all. Only in one building, the expansive windows in the front area were dimly lit. They could see well into the tavern and the closer they came, the more muffled voices they could hear.

"That's the place I meant, over there." Jhara looked at her sister as if she had just turned four and pointed to the entrance. "Why don't you spend an hour or two in there? I know the innkeeper, he's really nice, and we wouldn't be far apart. Dylan lives right here, across the street."

Ria nodded as Jhara rummaged around in the saddlebag for a leather-bound book.

"You've always wanted to read this and never found the time, right? But I'm warning you, it's rather boring - you'll see."

When Ria took the heavy book, all about Narnian history and folk tales, she grinned and hugged her sister.

She could almost hear Jhara's heart beating fast as she passed the heavy wooden door of Dylan's house. Ria knew how much her sister loved him, and yet she herself did not know anything about love. But since she had to expect to be married to someone she probably did not like anyway, she had no intention of losing her heart to anyone.

She barely noticed the light rain as she crossed the deserted street with her head full of thoughts and timidly entered the tavern. She hoped to spend most of the evening unnoticed. But as it was so quiet inside, almost everyone turned around and looked at her. Some men were sitting at the bar, some had made themselves comfortable at tables.

Ria forced a smile. "Gentlemen!" she acknowledged them politely and relaxed when most of them did not pay any further attention.

And as the tall, chubby man behind the bar finally turned his gaze to Ria, the innkeeper seemed somewhat surprised.

"You do look familiar, Missy," he said, his eyes never leaving her face. "You look like someone I know!"

"Yes, I believe you know my sister - Jhara," Ria tried to help him.

"Ah, of course, yes, I do!" he grinned. "You look a lot like her... Come here!"

He offered Ria a seat at the bar and she gulped as she crossed the room, knowing only too well that the other guests were watching her every step attentively.

The tavern's owner took a new cup to dry and winked when he asked, "So where did you leave Jhara, young lady? Do tell me, what's your name?"

"Oh, excuse me, it's Taliah, or just Ria," she smiled and continued muttering, "my sister is… I think she wanted to… run some errands."

"Ria, nice name. Better than mine indeed, I'm Henry!" he introduced himself and drew nearer. "But considering the hour, it's very unlikely she will find any place to run her errands at, isn't it?"

He obviously wanted to let her know that the excuse she had thought of was no good, but she had already been fully aware of that when she uttered the words.

"She's meeting Dylan, that's much more likely, or am I wrong?" he grinned. "He won't stop talking about her, he's really in love."

Henry reminded Ria of her father, he was light-hearted and protective in a very unobtrusive way. It was probably the reason that made her finally nod. She shrugged, saying quietly, "I couldn't let her go all alone."

"Oh, how nice of you," groaned a bearded man at the other end of the bar, then he took another sip of his beer. "Even though you are the younger sister!"

Apparently he knew Jhara as well - or, judging from his annoyed undertone, at least their mother…

"You there, don't be so cynical!" Henry defended Ria. "Siblings have to take care of each other, no matter who is older. The girl is perfectly right!" He smiled at her as he mumbled the last part, "My brother and I, we were best friends at your age. I used to look after the old scallywag all the time… We're not talking anymore, but you know, back in the days, it was what it was."

Ria nodded. It almost felt like Henry had known her for years, not minutes.

"Oh, tell me, what would you like to drink, Missy?" he suddenly asked. "I can offer you anything. Liquor, of course only by way of exception, or tea - whatever you like!" His lightheartedness instantly lifted Ria's mood.

"Tea sounds great," she beamed.

Henry eagerly turned around and brew up a big pot of water with herbs.

"The book you brought, what is it?" he went on to ask, looking over his shoulder.

She gazed at the book critically, only for a few seconds. Then she decided it would be ridiculous to lie just because Narnia was dividing their nation these days. Nevertheless, she answered Henry as quietly as she could, so that only he was able to hear it.

"The Chronicles of Narnia. I haven't started to read them yet."

"Is that so?" Henry returned to the bar. "Are you sure this is adequate reading material these days?" He eyed her skeptically - she did not know that he was just joking.

"It's not the book's fault our country's falling apart,"she tried to take a stand, yet it sounded more like a question.

Henry grinned teasingly. "You're very right, Missy. And I'll tell you something. I couldn't think of a better King than Caspian, he should rule our country. I mean, just look at Narnia. The wealth and peace ever since he's been in power… I bet even Calormen would not dare to attack us if we belonged to the kingdom of the North. I have no idea why all these numskulls make such a fuss over it…"

"I couldn't agree more, Henry," Ria sighed. Finally someone said it out loud.

The innkeeper chuckled as he poured her some tea, he was careful not to spill any liquid on the leather cover of the book.

He winked at her and cited in a calm voice, "Oh yes. 'Make your choice, adventurous stranger, strike the bell and bide the danger, or wonder, till it drives you mad, what would have followed if you had.' Do you know that, Ria?"*

She thought about it for a few seconds, but then she shook her head no.

Henry raised a brow. "Well, then tell me, would you strike the bell?"

"I… yes, I think so, why would I not? Better than be driven mad, right?"

Henry nodded, smiled thoughtfully, then he said, "That's what Digory thought as well. He and Polly were the first cross-world travelers in Narnia. He struck the bell. The consequences were… well, I guess it was bound to happen."

"What was bound to happen?" Ria leaned forward. "It's in the Chronicles, right?"

"Maybe… Find out yourself, and don't let the tea get cold!"

"Sure," Ria chuckled and started to read, almost excitedly.

Unlike Jhara, she did not find it boring - she loved the legends and tales. After a couple of chapters she finally read the story Henry mentioned. Precisely when the consequences of the bell's struck were explained, the innkeeper came back - as though he could tell he should.

"They awoke Jadis?" Ria let out a harsh breath. "Who'd have known…"

Henry nodded cheerfully and topped up her cup every once in a while as she read on, losing every sense of time. Sometimes she mumbled along, so Henry knew exactly what she was reading. It was starting to get a little brighter outside as the dim moonlight shone through the clouds, and soon the sound of heavy rain was not to be overheard anymore. Not a good night to ride home again, Henry feared. But Ria read her book, read and read, and barely noticed how quickly the time flew by.

And when she heard the tavern's door being opened once again, she did not turn around at first. The abrupt silence that followed, however, made her look over her shoulder eventually.

A young man, he was probably about five to seven years older than herself, had entered the tavern. His eyes were tired and he seemed strained. Ria noticed the critical, almost cold expression on his face, and wondered whether it might be the grim version of a smile.

Just as the stranger started to look around to find a spot to sit down, Henry grinned and shouted, "Come on, take a seat at the bar, or do you want to keep me busy running around?"

This time, the stranger definitely smiled. "Of course not."

Henry appreciated it and pointed next to Ria, "Very well then, this young Lady could use some company, after all - she's rather lonely with me!"

Ria stared at Henry in disbelief. What was he doing?

"What a shame, seems you're right," the stranger agreed as he approached them, then he turned to Ria with an amused smirk. "Dear, would you mind?"

"No, no, do take a seat!"

"I made plenty, therefore - would you like some tea?" Henry asked as the man sat down.

"Why not," the stranger did not hesitate long and ran his hands through his wet hair. "But, please, with some lacing. And with that I actually mean a lot of lacing..."

"Tough day?"

"Tough month."

The innkeeper could not help but laugh and got to work. The young man noticed Ria's open book in the meantime.

"May I ask what you're reading? I'm curious."

"Oh, those are… Chronicles, just some tales," she waved her hand hastily.

"I like history, but I used to find most Chronicles quite boring," he replied, almost absently.

"Oh no, they're actually exciting!" Ria's face lit up.

"Are they?" he asked, his eyes holding a glint of surprise. "Which country are they from? Those of Calormen are said to be - "

Henry interrupted him with a snort, "Calormen? No, no, Sir, she's reading the Chronicles of _Narnia_." He served the tea and smiled. "A lot of liquor with a couple of herbs."

"Perfect, thanks a lot," the stranger said and turned to Ria again, almost in disbelief, "The Chronicles of Narnia - really? Voluntarily?"

He was quite charming. In a grim way, but charming.

Ria nodded and asked, "Do you know the stories? Would you have struck the bell?"

"Definitely," his mouth twitched. "I wouldn't have had much interest in being driven mad as prophesied."

"Our thoughts exactly," Ria agreed as Henry turned around again.

"That means you've also read them, young man?"

"As it happens," he said, took a sip of tea and looked at Ria. "Which story are you reading right now?"

"Caspian III. I have to admit that I had no idea how brutally some Kings ruled."

"Yes, indeed," the man said, dropping his voice.

"Well, Caspian X changed a lot over there," Henry shrugged after seconds of silence. "And he would change a lot in Archenland as well."

The young man drew in a deep breath as he said, "I'd try."

"I hope he'll try, too," Ria sighed and all of a sudden the stranger began to smile, somewhat amused, though she did not quite understand why.

Henry, however, suddenly crossed his arms and frowned as he looked past them towards the entrance.

"Do you hear that?" he asked.

Ria tried to listen, then she know exactly what he meant. Dull voices. Loud, angry voices.

"What's that?" she asked as she got up and walked towards one of the big windows. The noise grew louder, it came closer, but Ria could not see anyone yet. Then two torches lit the alley up, and she could see that far more people than expected were wandering through the narrow streets of Anvard.

"That's going to be another riot," Henry murmured, joining Ria in front of the window.

"But they seem peaceful," she gulped.

"Give them a couple of minutes... If they break another window, I'll get angry, believe me."

"Maybe Jhara and I should be going," Ria said as she looked at the entrance of Dylan's home across the street. But more and more people were walking by, and they would make it a lot harder for them to leave without trouble. The mob pointlessly wandered through the streets - as if torches and angry growls could solve any of their problems.

Ria gulped the longer she thought about it. But apparently all those raging, noisy people also worried her sister - Jhara stepped out of the door hastily. She saw her little sister in the tavern window and Ria knew what to do.

"You two agree, mh?" Henry chuckled. "Looks like you have to hurry."

Ria was about to look for some coins in her cloak, but Henry quickly assured her that he would not take any.

"Don't you dare - no need to pay for some herbs and water!"

She smiled. "Thank you, Henry. It was a pleasure to meet you!"

She said goodbye and her eyes met the rather dark, yet charismatic stranger's gaze once again. What was it with him? She could not help but giggle when she saw his faint smile.

"Take care, Missy," Henry said gravely, keeping a worried eye on her as she left the tavern.

* * *

 *** Quote from** _The Magician's Nephew,_ **C.S. Lewis, 1955**


	3. The King

**Chapter 3**

 **The King**

It was not easy for Jhara to reach her sister, but eventually they managed to make their way through the crowd. They had to return to Lestate at all cost.

"We need to go that way - come on, let's hurry!" Jhara went ahead and added impatiently, "Why do they have to protest this very night? I'm out of luck…"

"Sorry for you," Ria tried to catch up. Her sister surely had not expected to be forced to say goodbye to Dylan so soon again.

Jhara took Ria's hand and tried to push past the people that were headed for the contrary direction. They had to swim against the current and every move forward was exhausting.

"Jhara, why don't we fetch Lestate tomorrow?" Ria raised her voice so her sister could hear her. "I think we should - "

"What? Walk home? Just come on!"

Jhara seemed unconcerned, unlike her sister. Dylan's influence changed her, at least to some extend. The fear of losing the chance to be with her lover made Jhara more impulsive and stubborn, which was quite likable. But it did not help them much in their current situation. Ria hardly managed to stay behind her, even though Jhara tugged at her hand.

Lots of angry faces surrounded them. Hardly anyone let them make their way, they shoved them around and were unwilling to move at all. Sweaty skin touched their bodies and Ria was desperate to breathe properly.

"How dare you, get going!" an angry man shouted before he jostled Ria away. In shock, she let go of her sister's hand and got pushed farther away from her.

"Jhara, wait! Excuse me, I just need to - "

"Heavens, I don't care!" the man grumbled again, finally walking past her.

Ria continued her way almost frantically, trying not to lose sight of Jhara. Although her older sister kept turning around to her, she could not stop and wait for her - too many people rushed by.

"Excuse me - Jhara!"

And suddenly Ria could pinpoint what troubled her - childish fear. But she was forced to pull herself together to make her way through groups of mad people as fast as she could. Ria did not care about any of their reasons to protest, all she wanted was to be safe and at home with her sister again.

Then she saw a strange silver flash from the distance, right beside her sister, and she know that their getaway had gone terribly wrong.

It was far too late to even scream, the dagger had already hurt Jhara somewhere between her neck and shoulder. The man waddling the blade around had not even noticed, probably not even intended to hurt her, but he clearly had. Ria saw her sister cry out in pain, but she could not really hear her. Ria did not hear anything anymore, all of a sudden her mind was in a fuzzy haze and the raging crowd just passed her by as she stopped in horror. It felt as if her heart refused to beat, at least for a moment. She could not move, she could not think clearly.

But when she was abruptly pushed away by a heavy blow to the side, she woke up again. The burning pain right below her chest made her feel herself again, and she finally started running, as fast and as ruthless as she could. She saw the blood and she saw how her sister was caught by a stranger when she collapsed, and nothing could hold her back anymore.

She ran to her sister and the couple of people who tried to help Jhara. Ria was calling her name, over and over again, in an attempt to keep her awake. She quickly handed over her cloak so the helpers could make an improvised compression bandage out of the cloth. But it all felt so surreal. As though she was trapped in a nightmare, Ria did not feel the cold, hard ground on her knees. She could not feel the rain on her face. Her body was too numb to feel anything because she was so afraid of losing her sister.

And then she heard a man's voice right behind her, clearly in panic.

"Jhara! Out of the way!"

"Dylan?" Ria asked as the man rushed to her sister and cupped Jhara's face in his hands. Ria had never seen him in person before, but he was just as blonde as Jhara had always described him; he was tall and he had those bright blue eyes Jhara used to mention - so who else could it be?

"How on earth did this happen?" he bellowed and made Ria flinch. And she even tried to answer, but she could barely say a word. She was simply overwhelmed by the situation. She heard her sister mumble, Jhara was as pale as death and moaning in pain, so Ria felt completely lost for the first time in her life.

The strangers who helped them tried to agree on what to do next and Ria wanted to assist as well, but she was trembling with fear.

"You should have protected your sister!" Dylan screamed. "Why didn't you - "

"Stop yelling at her," someone behind them said in a cutting voice.

Ria turned her head and recognized the man from the tavern as he came closer. He was not much older than Dylan, but he silenced him at once, and Ria was incredibly grateful for it.

"How tight is that?" the man went on to ask, pointing at Jhara's bandage. No one ventured a reply, so without further ado he took a look at it himself and mumbled, "Should do for now…"

"That's what we came up with as well!" Dylan complained, then he asked him anxiously, "What do we do next?"

"She needs to see a doctor, now," the stranger answered plainly and turned to Ria, who had been trying to protect her side with her hand intuitively for a while now. "And so do you, by the way."

Ria shook her head in surprise.

"I'm afraid there are no doctors left in this district," a man next to them said. "All the ones I know are on the other side of town, but it would take far too long to get her there."

"But one lives only a few minutes away from your hunting lodge, isn't that so, Taliah?" Dylan asked desperately.

Ria was quick to nod when suddenly three other people hurried to them. One of them was a lot older than his companions, he seemed exhausted and was breathing heavily as he stepped behind the young stranger whose name Ria still did not know.

"Goodness, where were you? I've already feared - " the old fellow gasped, but he was interrupted immediately.

"Addison, we need a coach or a cart - doesn't matter. And Cuartio, you and Driscol take them home as fast as you can. They're injured."

"Oh, no, I'm not at all - " Ria tried to persuade him, but his grave look was enough to keep her from lamenting.

"Hunting lodge you said?" the young man asked Dylan again. "Grand Duchess Aláseya's?"

"Yes, exactly," Dylan confirmed and the stranger only nodded to the old man called Addison. He seemed to understand his demand right away, as did the others, and Driscol took Ria by the shoulders and made her move.

"Wait, please, I need to find our horse, it's just around the corner, I need to - " Ria stuttered, trying to get out of the officer's grip. "Wait a minute, I'm really fine!"

"Driscol, I'll take care of the horse, keep moving," the young man ordered.

The officer nodded and gently pushed Ria forward again. "Excuse me, you've heard His Majesty."

"What? Come again?" her jaw dropped. "His Majesty?"

"King Caspian, yes."

Had Driscol slapped her in the face, Ria would have been less surprised. She looked back at the man she had just met in Henry's tavern and all of a sudden she could see him for who he really was - the Telmarine King of Narnia.

* * *

They were about to arrive at the hunting lodge when Ria saw Dylan, a doctor and the King riding past them. Caspian had kept his promise. Lestate was not easy to lead, but she seemed to like him.

"They're here already," Ria absently pointed out.

"Yes, just in time," Addison nodded.

"Oh, we're going to regret this," Jhara moaned in pain, but with a wary smile on her face. "Mother will be _very_ upset."

Ria could not help but chuckle at this comment, which was a mistake. She felt her side burn and pulse irritatingly again, but Ria forced herself to brush it aside.

She had no time to wallow in self-pity anyway. At that very moment, Grand Duchess Aláseya rushed out of the huge entrance in a mad fury, followed by Dylan and some housekeepers. He must have tried to explain the situation to her, but Ria knew her mother only too well. She had probably stopped listening as soon as he had mentioned the words 'injured' and 'King'.

Looking through the small window of the coach, Ria watched how her mother was trying to welcome Caspian - she even took a bow, however she could not hide that she was completely troubled. But the King, down-to-earth as Ria had got to know him, seemed to comfort Aláseya, at least to some extent. And when the coach finally arrived at the front court of the hunting lodge, Driscol was right about to shoulder Ria, when she insisted he ought to take care of her sister like his companion Cuartio instead.

"The King said you were injured as well..."

"With all due respect," Ria replied firmly, "His Majesty must've been mistaken."

But when the door of the carriage was being opened and Caspian offered his hand to her, Ria hastily accepted it to make way for Jhara's helpers and as she moved, she immediately felt the burning pain in her lower chest again.

She tried to hide it, yet the King looked at her elusively and said in a low voice, "Might just be a bruise if you're lucky - but I really doubt it."

It would have been ridiculous to claim how well she felt once again, but she had no idea what else to say. Now that she knew who he was, she was quite afraid to behave inappropriately anyway.

Her mother raced to Jhara as she was being carried out of the coach, but Dylan made Aláseya realize that she could not do anything to help her daughter and had to trust the doctor. She was puzzled at first, but she accepted that he was right and then it seemed to begin to dawn on her that she had not only one but two daughters. She kept an eye out for Taliah and there was nowhere to hide. Ria could sense that her sister was right. Aláseya _was_ upset and explaining this horrible night to her would be no pleasure.

Without even realizing it, Ria looked up at Caspian as though she hoped for help, and his faint smile did encourage once again, and just enough to not run away at that. She took a deep breath and approached the Grand Duchess as their eyes met.

"Mother, I'm sorry - everything went wrong tonight, we just wanted to - "

She was almost expecting to be interrupted, but Aláseya did not say a word. Her eyes only narrowed. Was she trying to contain herself in front of the King? Ria gulped and watched as Dylan helped the two guards carry her sister into the hunting lodge. The doctor kept talking to her and he seemed confident, like everything could be alright again...

"I'm afraid I don't know what to say..." Ria finally admitted.

"And nothing else did I expect," Aláseya said under her breath. "It doesn't get worse than that, does it? For Heaven's sake, Taliah, why did you let this happen to your sister?"

Her mother, not unlike Dylan in Anvard, believed that Ria was to blame. And maybe they were right.

Contemplating this thought, Ria was surprised to hear King Caspian chime in, "Pardon me, Aláseya, I find your daughter couldn't have cared for her sister any better."

His deliberate gaze gave away that he was well aware that the Grand Duchess could hardly question her future King's opinion. Aláseya paused for a moment, then she forced a bitter smile.

"Is that so?"

Caspian solemnly nodded.

Ria already assumed she could breath a sigh of relief again, but that, in fact, caused the ache in her side to return and pulse again, so a moan escaped her lips.

"My goodness, Ria, what is it?" the Grand Duchess let her temper rise.

"I'd guess one or two of her ribs are broken," the King informed them and turned to Ria again, speaking much softer, "The doctor needs to take a look at you as well - do let him."

After a moment of hesitation, Ria finally nodded.

"No se preocupe," he tried to console her, though Ria did not understand a word. But there was something about him, his confidence and manners, that made her feel secure whenever he was around. (1)

Aláseya took a mental note immediately - did they not exchange interesting looks? The King seemed to be worried about her daughter - what a turn of events! All of a sudden she felt much less upset.

Aláseya cleared her throat and suggested, "Your Majesty, you must be exhausted, why don't you follow us inside?"

* * *

The doctor was relieved when he found that the dagger had not gone deep enough and he explained that Jhara's lungs had remained unharmed. He also examined Ria. The initial shock had made her immune to any pain at first, but two of her ribs were broken indeed. Now that the injury _did_ hurt, Ria could no longer deny how miserable she felt. But it did not matter - they had made it back home and would recover eventually.

Nevertheless she had no intention to leave her sister. Jhara was fast asleep and Ria, sitting next to her on her bed, held her hand silently. She could use some rest as well, so she longed for the moment Aláseya would finally stop her interrogation. Aláseya, Caspian's Grand Vizier Addison and Dylan had gathered around Jhara and nothing could hinder them from discussing the events of the night.

"So His Majesty thinks you took good care of your sister?" Aláseya mocked, without the King being around as cynical as ever.

Ria sighed. "Mother, please - "

"That's fine, dear. If the King of Narnia says so, it's beyond doubt!" She examined her fingernails for a moment, then she continued, "I was just not expecting him to sing your praises… Have you already gotten to know each other a little bit?"

Silence is golden, Ria thought and refused to respond. Aláseya smiled smugly and waved her hand dismissively.

"I'll be back later," she announced, then she nodded acidly in Dylan's direction. He knew she wanted him to accompany her - she still had a lot of burning questions. Did she already know about their affair? Dylan gulped and stood up to follow the Grand Duchess.

"Please call me as soon as she wakes up," he managed to ask Ria as he left.

"I'd better say goodbye for now, too," Addison decided. "I hope you and your sister get well soon."

Ria smiled gratefully, then she could not help but ask, "You don't happen to know where the King is?"

Why did she even want to know that? When she noticed Addison's vague smile, she added shyly, "Without his help we wouldn't be here now, you know? I would like to thank him. Everything went so fast..."

"He'll certainly understand," Addison assured her, "I gather he's just joined some of Anvard's noblemen to discuss the current situation. You shouldn't wait for him, the King won't come back too soon."

Ria was astounded. "But it's well past midnight..."

"Yes - I'm afraid we can't afford to waste any time," Addison nodded.

She watched the Grand Vizier leave, and now that the sisters were alone again, Ria absently touched the drainage around her chest. It was supposed to help her heal and breathe more easily, but it was truly uncomfortable and she hated to remember the words of the doctor. A lot of rest, as little exercise as possible, no corsets. What a prospect, what a night.

She decided that getting some sleep was the best she could do. But shaking off her worried thoughts was almost impossible. She could not stop visualizing the silver dagger flashing in the night, her sister's blood on her hands, and the King's face. Or his handsome features… He surely had to believe she was completely dim-witted. Anyone would have recognized the man that had freed Narnia from Miraz's reign of terror only a few years ago - anyone but her.

"Wonderful," she sighed in a low voice and mocked herself, „would you have struck the bell, Your Majesty? Do sit down, Your Majesty! Good heavens…"

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **1\. No se preocupe / Don't worry**


	4. Suggestions

**Chapter 4**

 **Suggestions**

When Ria woke up next to her sister, autumn's orange morning sun seemed to promise a much better day. But her body was aching and she could not possibly have fallen asleep in a more uncomfortable posture. Her ribs burned like fire and she was sore all over. Jhara felt even worse, of course, and had no intention of getting up anytime soon.

So Ria decided to leave her room as quietly as possible. She was still wearing the dusty dress from the day before, on top of everything without a bodice because of the doctor's examination. She desperately wanted to take a bath, but Ria was not allowed to take off her bandage for a few more days and therefore she had to freshen up less thoroughly than she would normally have. She was forced to choose a dress that was not tight nor shaped, which only applied to one gown she owned, and she had to realize that it looked pretty old and awful on her.

As she gazed into the mirror and tried to straighten her hair a bit, Ria could hardly believe any of the latest events had even taken place. At first, she had managed not to recognize the King of Narnia, then they were rescued by him and last but not least he had even defended her against her mother's accusations. All of this in a ridiculously short time period.

It was only when she noticed the smell of fresh bread from downstairs that Ria felt hungry. As if their world was still at peace, she found her mother with the King's Grand Vizier Addison, the two officers Driscol and Cuartio and two noblemen from Anvard, all seated around a richly spread table. It smelled a bit musty - the winter garden they had gathered in was old and shabby. But nobody seemed to care, for everyone was just as hungry as Ria.

"Good morning!" she tried to curtsy, but her injury made it impossible for her to move elegantly. Ria hoped her mother would not mind for once. Aláseya's gaze was critical, but since Addison offered Ria to sit to his left, the Grand Duchess apparently decided not to pick it up.

"How are you today, do you feel any better?" the Grand Vizier asked. It was the moment her mother realized she should also address her daughter's wellbeing, so she joined wearily, "Yes, Taliah, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thank you. I'm sure this will only take some time to heal."

"Of course it will!" Aláseya snorted.

Addison, however, gave her a warm smile and Ria could have sworn that he winked at her when her mother said, "Well, you two were really lucky. This young man, what's his name? Dylan! He mentioned something about a riot?"

Ria nodded. "It was terrible, all of a sudden there were way too many people in the streets. They carried torches and carts, and some of them even had weapons."

"That's a shame," Cuartio sighed, "why do so many people refuse to align with Narnia?"

Ria helped herself to the buffet as the others kept ranting about politics, about the fact that Calormen was an ever-growing threat, and at some point, even Margrave Diorn and his engagement to Jhara was mentioned. He had already heard of Jhara's accident and he wanted to express his concern by sending letters.

"He's very kind, a really good match!" Aláseya raved.

Ria had to bite her tongue to avoid making an inappropriate comment. From now on it would be almost impossible for her poor sister to see Dylan. Ria could only hope that he had been clever enough to pretended to just be some random helper…

When the financial issues of Archenland were discussed and everyone complained about Nain's last will, Ria was completely lost in thought until Driscol said something interesting.

"But as far as I know, they do love the idea of a banquet."

"Oh, wonderful, as if we had any time to celebrate and feast!" one of the noblemen from Anvard rolled his eyes.

Driscol nodded. "I know it's decadent. But the peers like it. Although some have understood how serious the situation is, most of them still insist on luxury. And you've read Nain's last will yourself, you know the King can only make a change if all the sceptics agree as well. We don't stand a chance if they have the impression that Archenland suffers a loss of wealth or culture because of the alliance. They'd never vote in our favor."

"Agreed," Aláseya shrugged.

"Where will this banquet take place?" Ria tried to hide her excitement.

Her mother was quick to reply, "Why, here of course!"

"We were thinking of some kind of ball, to be honest," Addison explained, "even though it's almost inappropriate considering all the riots. But the end justifies the means. Narnia must demonstrate its power. Those to be present need to witness that Caspian and the Narnian government are able to rebuild Archenland."

"The King himself, however, hates the idea of a ball," noted Cuartio, "he believed this suggestion to be a bad joke."

Addison smiled mischievously. "Yes, because he's worn out, hates dancing and doesn't want to give a speech - and he hasn't slept properly in days. Ever since the negotiations began, he hardly had a minute to himself. But I'm sure he'll understand how important this event is."

"At least your King gets involved, he tries to make a change!" one of the nobleman from Anvard said, quite bluntly criticizing Nain.

"I do my best."

Ria heard the familiar velvet voice right behind her, calm and steady. Like the others, she turned around in surprise, but she had to regret her fast movement instantly - her ribs burned again.

Compared to a couple of hours ago, Caspian was dressed quite differently. No longer did he wear a plain linen shirt and boots that had visibly endured exciting journeys. He was no longer dressed like any man. He had exchanged his comfortable leisure wardrobe for the impressive, noble clothing of a King, tailor made of expensive fabrics and decorated with embroidered ornaments.

One of the housekeepers, Maía, had led him into the winter garden and Aláseya immediately offered him to take a seat, right beside Taliah...

"Sorry," Caspian said in mock apology, "it seems you never really have a choice when it comes to seating arrangements." Without doubt, he had their encounter in Henry's tavern in mind. Nobody else understood this reference, but Ria could not help but chuckle.

"Aláseya, I have to compliment you - your hunting lodge is quite impressive," Caspian changed the subject casually, "is it in the family?"

Whether he did it on purpose or not, it made Aláseya beam with joy. Ria took a mental note - yes, the King _was_ charming, his reputation had preceded him.

"Yes, Your Majesty, for generations," Aláseya confirmed, "although I have to confess that it has seen better days. The park and the pavilion as well, but under the given circumstances this is of no importance. But please, help yourself, you look hungry."

"And tired!" Addison added as he handed over one of the bread baskets to Caspian.

"Thank you - who doesn't love a compliment," the King smiled wearily and went on to ask, "There's a pavilion in the park?"

"Oh yes, there is!" Aláseya's eyes widened. "It's a bit out of the way, but absolutely worth a visit. I'm sure Taliah would gladly show you around, Your Majesty."

Ria groaned inwardly because of her mother's importunity, but when she met Caspian's amused gaze, she suddenly had the impression that he liked the idea. She could not help but smile as she said, "Anytime."

"I'll get back to that for sure," the King nodded.

"Caspian, did you make any progress last night?" Addison inquired.

"Not at all," the King shook his head, "the voting procedure drives me crazy. Hours of pointless discussions are obsolete because of one objection that forces us start from scratch again. A vicious circle. Prudence is fine with me, but… Addison, the treaties won't be signed in a hundred years."

The Grand Vizier took a deep breath, then he stiffened. "The banquet will serve its purpose, you'll see. If it's a success, the sceptics might vote for us."

"The banquet? Maravilloso…" Caspian drummed his fingers on top of the table impatiently, but he found himself unable to work up the energy to even protest. "You mean it, don't you? Come on, you can't possibly believe this to be a good idea." (1)

"We've already discussed this," Addison tried to remind the King. "That could be our only chance to convince Eskright and Tesreau."

"You can't even make them chat about the weather," Caspian moaned. "What do you expect? A couple of appetizers and classical music to change their minds?"

Ria really had to suppress a laugh as she listened. She knew the gentlemen referred to well and although the friends Eskright and Tesreau were always eager to leave a good impression on her - she had no idea why, however she assumed it had something to do with her mother - she was fully aware that conversations with them could be very exhausting.

Addison shrugged and took a bite of his bread. "Well, who knows? It's worth the try, don't you think?"

"Whatever," Caspian frowned, "do what you please, as long as you don't want me to give a speech to repeat myself for the hundredth time."

Addison gulped when Caspian turned to Ria again. "Taliah, how is your sister? And you, does it hurt?"

"Your Majesty, I need to apologize - I completely forgot to thank you for helping us yesterday."

Caspian shook his head. "Not worth mentioning." As he gestured at her side, he seemed concerned. "How bad is it?"

"Two broken ribs," she sang small. "You were right."

"Too bad I was," he nodded. "The shock must have numbed the pain at first."

"We were all shocked, I guess," Aláseya said dryly and went on to change the subject, "Your Majesty, am I right in assuming that you didn't slept this night?"

"Is it that obvious?" he smirked. The exhaustion was beginning to show on his face indeed. But what was he to do? The situation was tense and prone to escalate any minute, so he could not afford to waste any time.

"Caspian, you have to look after yourself," Addison worried as well, "I know how important these matters are, but - "

"I'm glad you understand," Caspian interrupted him, "once everything is settled, I'll take a break. But the next couple of weeks are crucial."

"I'm afraid you need to get some rest, though," Ria heard herself say before she could even think about it. Who was she to give advice to a King?

Caspian seemed a litte astonished. He lowered his voice asking, "Do you think so?"

Ria managed to nod shyly after some hesitation and Aláseya was right about to apologize on her daughter's behalf when Caspian began to grin and turned to Addison, "It's not half as convincing when you say it."

"Might be true," the Grand Vizier shrugged in amusement, "but in any case I'd be happy if you listened to her."

* * *

After that morning, Ria had not seen the King in many days. He was busy attending countless appointments in the palace, the old town and many outlying districts far from Anvard.

Jhara gradually recovered in the meantime, yet the sisters were not allowed to leave the hunting lodge at all. And while the situation in Anvard seemed to worsen, the noblemen kept arguing - they did not even arrive at an agreement when ambassadors from Calormen were spotted close to the borders. The civil war split the country from within, yet they ought to act quickly to keep Calormen at bay. It was no secret that, if Anvard chose to stay on its own, the Tis'roc would no longer hesitate to claim the country - with fatal consequences. Not only would entirely different mentalities and cultures clash, they would also depend on Tashbaan's financial benevolence soon.

Was the banquet their only hope to convince even the most stubborn nobles? Taliah hoped for the best. Maybe they really had to dance for the good of their country...

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **1\. Maravilloso / wonderful**


	5. Conversations

**Merry Christmas! I know I haven't uploaded in ages, but maybe someone out there is still interested? If so, here comes...**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Conversations**

Since the King's arrival, almost two weeks had passed. And again, the morning session had been no good. Instead of solving matters, the noblemen started to suddenly disagree on subjects they had actually cleared days ago.

"Caspian, once and for all," Eskright almost shouted, "you can't believe this to be a proper solution! As if Calormen would ever agree!"

His provocative tone had been unnerving from the start. As one of Narnia's most fervent critics from Anvard, Eskright would not tire of pointing out alleged inconsistencies and making comments of no earthly use.

"These payments have been the only way to ensure our border security since Nain's death," Tesreau joined his fellow. He had also been an outspoken opponent of most of Narnia's proposals from the very beginning. "We cannot simply suspend them, this is madness!"

Caspian tried to focus. But he had led too many discussions of this kind lately, and they were not only exhausting, but also enraging.

He straightened and forced himself to reply as politely as he could.

"Gentlemen, nothing about those payments' suspension is going to be simple, I'm well aware of that," he began phlegmatically, "that's no secret and I won't whitewash the facts. But true madness would be to carry on like this. You're paying protection money - let's just call a spade a spade - and it's nothing but a short-term solution causing deceptive, temporary peace. Your funds are dwindling. How do you want to proceed? Not much is left of the former glory of your capital, let alone the districts around the mountains. How do you plan on rebuilding the palace and the old town? The taxes barely cover the minimum."

"Then we'll raise them!" Tesreau was quick to answer.

"You already have an incredibly high tax burden, that's unacceptable, you know it as well as we do," Addison objected. It did not escape him that the King was nearly at the end of his patience, so he went on, "Are you not aware of how serious the situation is? You speak and act as if Archenland was in possession of infinite resources. As if there was no need for action. These funds used for Calormen are about to be taken for granted by your neighbours. You can't afford that to happen and you know well that under the direct protection of the crown of Narnia, Calormen would not dare to attack you."

"You don't know that for sure!" Eskright waggled a finger at Addison. "Talk is cheap. I say an alliance is risky. We lose our independence and thus our sense of culture. Have we not seen what the Telmarines have done to Narnia at the time?"

There they were again, Caspian knew the common prejudices against his people all too well. Yes, he was a Telmarine. And yes, Narnia had been ravaged by his ancestors, without a doubt. But those who knew what kind of reign Caspian pursued in the north were well aware that he was no typical Telmarine King.

 _It's no use, just get out of here_ , Caspian caught himself thinking, and Addison could read his mind. But the King had sworn to act to the best of his knowledge and belief in this matter. He simply could not forget all the people who had recognized him in Anvard in the night of their arrival. Hungry, broken people, looking for a home as theirs was destroyed. Children facing an uncertain future, bound to lose their faith in justice in a country with no functioning economy. The poor placed their hopes in Narnia. Caspian could not give up on them just because of the rich nobilitys' hubris.

"Perhaps we can address some of these concerns during the next few sessions," Addison proposed, "but Eskright, Narnia has no intention of dominating let alone oppressing your country, let me make that clear."

Addison always managed to stay calm, no matter what, and Caspian truly appreciated that.

"The banquet you mentioned…" Tesreau began, clearing his throat, "maybe that's where we get to resolve an issue or two. Let's wait and see. We won't come to an agreement today I gather."

"Very well, gentlemen - we postpone!" the King said loudly. He jumped to his feet before his bad temper could show even more. Considering the current situation of the country, its poverty and the civil war, it was utterly careless of the noblemen to have high expectations of a feudal banquet and he could not help but condemn this attitude.

But the room emptied quickly - everybody seemed to be relieved when the session ended and they got to leave.

"Me vuelvo loco, lo juro," Caspian moaned and gave Addison an incredulous glance. And the Grand Vizier understood, he knew how much Caspian hated standstill - it was likely one of his best traits, but not of help in Anvard. (1)

"Take it from an old man twice your age," Addison smiled, "there is no getting around the banquet. But it will be a breakthrough, you'll see."

Caspian drew in a long breath, then he nodded. "Bread and circuses."

"Bread and circuses."

"We have to adjust some of the treaties," Caspian was about to go on, looking through a couple of unsorted documents.

"Let me take care of that," Addison said. "I'll let the jurists review them. You've been up all day and night, get some rest, will you?"

* * *

But Caspian could not rest - it was easier said than done, so he decided to get some fresh air and enjoy the silence as he sat on the stairs at the entrance of the hunting lodge.

The huge property was run-down, the park, however, was beautifully landscaped and autumn began to shine in bright colors. Caspian loved the rural side to Anvard, it was a welcome change. The pomp of Cair Paravel and Telmar was fascinating, even after years, but Archenland's majestic simplicity impressed effortlessly. Yet Anvard's beauty was in danger. The silence surrounding the capital was deceptive. One might have thought it to be the most peaceful place on earth. But the weather changed, gray clouds in the sky wanted to be proof of the coming storm.

Caspian was lost in thoughts when he heard someone stepping outside. He turned around and, to his joy, he saw Taliah coming closer. There was something about her, the way she moved, the way her messy hair came down…

She had changed her last bandage, or so she hoped at least, and the pain was almost gone. When she saw the King, her heart quickened and she could not help but smile.

"Is it still hurting?" Caspian asked and gestured at her side.

"Not really", she said as she neared him, "I'm out of the woods, I guess."

He smirked. "So you'll get to choose a dress you actually like for the banquet?"

"Yes, no more sacks," she agreed, "may I?"

Caspian nodded quickly so she sat down next to him.

"I'm surprised the banquet is really taking place," Ria shrugged.

"A dream comes true," he smiled wearily, "my humble opinion hasn't been taken into account this time. I guess the title to the thrown isn't worth much these days."

"Will you give a speech, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, sure."

His look was indefinable, but it was obvious that the last weeks' trouble had taken its toll on him.

He explained, "I know it'd be rude not to say a few words, but I'd love to disregard etiquette just this once."

"But wouldn't Narnia's critics like to see that?"

He nodded. "That's why there's no avoiding it. Normally I wouldn't mind it anyway, it's my duty, business as usual, but... I'm just going to repeat myself for the high society once again."

"Must be frustrating," Ria blew out her cheeks.

"Just as it is absurd. As if Archenland could afford to act like this forever. Calormen is a threat and we don't do anything about it. No one's even worried."

"Some of us are," Ria assured.

They briefly looked at each other until hasty footsteps on the gravel came closer. A man rushed to them. Caspian had never seen him before, he could only guess who he was. Ria, however, knew him - well enough. It was none other than Margrave Diorn, Jhara's fiancé. He carried a large bouquet of flowers as well as a book. He seemed to be genuinely concerned about his bride-to-be.

"Taliah, I was traveling when Jhara was injured, but I swear I came here as fast as I could!" he exclaimed, not even noticing the King beside her. "How is she doing? Where is she?"

"She's feeling much better already," Ria tried to calm him down in vain.

"Does she like to read? I mean, I bought this book, it is said to be exciting, but I'm not sure if she'll like it…"

"Oh, that's… nice! Don't worry, she will," Ria forced a smile. "I'd best take you to her right away…"

Ria was about to get up when Aláseya hurried by. She looked at her daughter and Caspian, then at Diorn, obviously baffled and thrilled at the same time. She admittedly liked the idea of Taliah being close to the King of Narnia, but she could not wallow in pleasure now.

"Your Majesty!" she acknowledged Caspian, a broad smile on her face, then she wanted to turn to Diorn, but he was completely flabbergasted.

"The King? Oh, where are my manners, my apologies!" he cried and made a bow. "Welcome to Anvard, Your Majesty."

"Very kind of you," Caspian replied casually and, finally, Aláseya got the chance to say, "Margrave, it's so good to see you - Jhara will be delighted!"

Ria noticed a faint smile on Caspian's face as her mother acted so overjoyed. They both knew that Jhara would not be delighted at all. Even worse, if her fiancé had heard of any rumors about Dylan, she would have a lot of explaining to do.

"Taliah, no need for you to get up, just leave that to me," Aláseya said in a tone that made it very clear that she wanted Ria to stay with Caspian. "Margrave, if you'd follow me? Excuse us."

"Sure, of course," Diorn mumbled as he obeyed.

He was gone as quickly as he had arrived and Caspian's amused expression gave away his thoughts, at least to some extend.

"Beautiful flowers," he said dryly, "your sister will surely be _delighted_."

The situation they had just witnessed was so bizarre that Ria, at last, could not help but laugh - and neither could Caspian.

"You know what?" he then went on to say. "Your sister is about to endure a serious questioning, nothing's happening in the old town, treaties must be rewritten… Our hands are tied, aren't they?"

"Yes, for sure," Ria nodded. "And you must be exhausted. This is your chance to get some rest, so I'd better leave you alone…"

Ria was about to get up when Caspian asked, "You want to leave me alone?"

It was obvious that she felt at ease around him. By suggesting to leave she was just trying to be polite, and in this matter Caspian did not care for politeness at all.

"Trust me," he said, "at the moment, you're one of the few people I don't want to be left alone by. Didn't your mother mention something about a pavilion in the park a couple of days ago?"

When Ria's eyes met his excited gaze, she suddenly had a feeling that the King liked to have her around. A ready smile spread across her face.

"Yes, she did - I almost forgot. You want to go there?"

"I'd love to."

"Fine, well…", she nodded, "follow me, then!"

She took two or three steps and waited for Caspian to get up from the stairs as well.

"But let me tell you, it's really nothing special, don't expect too much," Ria tried to warn him. "When we were children, Jhara and I used to spend hour after hour in there. Our father has even built a small fireplace so we wouldn't get cold in the winter."

"Sounds like you've had a happy childhood," Caspian replied as he noticed a raindrop falling on his cheek. After he raised his eyes to the dark sky, he exchanged looks with Ria. They were right about to get into a heavy downpour.

"Would you rather postpone that?"

"No way!", Ria grinned.

"How fast can you run, given you were injured only two weeks ago?" he asked and was surprised when she passed him by rather swiftly. He did not hesitate to join her, for it had already begun to rain.

They followed the gravel road west of the hunting lodge and could see the pavilion from the distance soon. Despite the many trees that had shielded them from the rain, the two were drenched as they arrived.

The pavilion was in no good condition indeed. A nice scent of soil and forest was in the air, but the white paint had become dry and dusty, the wood was weathered and the windows were murky - yet it did look quite cozy.

"Come in!" Ria said and opened the door.

The dark floor creaked as they entered. Despite the many windows, the light inside was almost dim. Caspian looked around and ran his fingers over some of the old windowsills. The fireplace Ria had mentioned had not been in use for a long time, that was obvious. Right in front of it, a bit dusty and with faded pillows spread all over, there was a settee just like the ones that could be found in many mansions in Calormen. Apart from that, the pavilion had become the gardeners' store room for various tools - brooms, shovels and scythes were leaning on the walls in no special order.

"Not very nice," Ria admitted as she closed the door, still slightly out of breath.

Caspian chuckled. "I think it's really charming. Except for the shovels."

"Yes, those are quite odd," Ria smiled, "but it's far away from the hunting lodge, hence far enough away from politics." She stepped away to take a look out of the window, only to see that it was still raining. Another quick glance at the puddle she had caused on the floor now confirmed she had been guessing right - she was indeed dripping wet.

"May I?" Caspian asked, pointing to the basket of firewood. It got quite cold and his clothes were completely wet, too, causing the fabric to cling on his skin.

"Oh yes, please!", Ria said, watching him with interest.

He tampered at the fireplace, thinking out loud, "It's none of my business, but I feel sorry for your sister. She doesn't seem to be too pleased about her engagement, yet your mother claims she is delighted... That word..."

"Well, yes... It's quite bold of her, but things were not easy when our father passed away. She just wants us to have a good life, so she tries to arrange everything as best as she can…"

She sighed and all of a sudden Ria was wondering what exactly she was doing. She was all alone with the King of Narnia, in a dimly lit garden shed, and their clothes were soaking wet. It would take the fabric forever to dry on their skin. And in a way, she could vividly imagine that all of this would please her mother a lot if she knew. Aláseya had been eyeing Caspian and her with great interest whenever they met and she was the one to suggest this little visit at the pavilion… Ria knew her mother. Aláseya would have been hopping mad if her youngest daughter were in this situation with any other man, but apparently she did not mind to bend her own rules in a King's favor.

"Alright, it's about to get warmer," Caspian promised as he rose from the fireplace. The cracking flames instantly illuminated the pavilion, drenching everything around them in a warm, orange light. Ria sat down on a dusty pillow, right in front of the fireplace and the King did not hesitate to do so as well.

"And you won't become ill like that?" she asked without giving it too much thought as she pointed to his wet linen shirt, only to realize how imprudent that question must have sounded.

He grinned, however, and lowered his voice, "I've been contemplating how to undress the most elegant way without giving the impression of having ulterior motives. And how to convince you to take your wet dress off without sounding selfish."

Now it was her turn to chuckle. She probably ought to be embarrassed or shocked, but that was not the case. Caspian was refreshingly straightforward and she felt at ease with him, even though she barely knew him. She trusted him.

"Well, we _are_ becoming ill, aren't we?" she said a bit shyly though.

Caspian nodded, mumbling something like "No hay pa' tanto" as he took off his shirt to hang it up over the fireplace. (2)

"Do you need some help?" he asked as if it was nothing to casually offer to open the lacing on the back of her dress. She eventually nodded though and turned around, secretly biting her lips because he was even more handsome without a shirt. But what was she doing? She sat next to the King of Narnia, who was half naked and about to undress her as well. Yet she did not feel like she had to worry about it, she was completely calm.

"What do you think, does Diorn know about Dylan?" Caspian asked, opening her dress. "Alright, you can take it off."

"Thank you," Ria said as she began to pull off the sleeves of her dress. "I don't know. Maybe it'd be best if he knew. But then again - which ever way you look at it, it's complicated. It's always been that way for Jhara. I'm afraid there will be a lot of gossip…"

She was glad she had picked one of her prettier shifts in the morning, although it was a rather low-cut one. It was also a bit wet, but not as much as her overdress, which she hung next to Caspian's shirt.

"People will always gossip, she mustn't take that to heart," he said, leaning back as he made himself comfortable. "She will never be free again, but you are. Enjoy it as long as you can. Marrying into high society changes everything."

"I guess it's true what they say - Noblesse oblige," Ria said.

"Indeed. I was crowned King fairly young and my life changed drastically. I was used to commitments before, but suddenly everything and anything was of public interest. Critics everywhere, constant reminders of etiquette, well-intentioned advices at court…"

"That sounds just like the Chronicles describe it," Ria pointed out, her mouth curving into a smile. "A high price for your numerous titles."

"Oh, titles are something so terribly old-fashioned. No one likes to read them out loud anymore, it's so peculiar."

"Why?" she asked lively. "If I remember correctly, you are - I'll try to quote - King of Narnia and Terebinthia, Emperor of the Lone Islands and Dragon Island… Lord and Ruler of Cair Paravel and Telmar… Baron of Ettinsmor and, if I'm not mistaken Duke of Lantern Waste, the Seven Isles and Galma, and something like Count of the Western Wild, am I right? It takes some time to list that..."

She grinned when the King rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Don't you like to hear that?" she laughed.

He was quick to answer, "No, not at all. It just reminds me of all the work that comes with it… I'd much rather like to know how many chapters of the Chronicles you've read by now."

"All of them," she beamed, "do tell, is Narnia really like that?"

"Well, Taliah, the Chronicles do describe Narnia authentically."

He pronounced her name in a lovely way, much different to anybody else, probably because of his mother tongue. Intuitively, Ria came a little closer.

"I thought so, yes…" she hesitated for a moment, then she could not hold it back, "may I ask you something personal? Did you grow up with the Spanish language?"

She seemed so innocent. Did she even know how attractive she was? Caspian did not want to think that way, she was far too young and inexperienced. But he could not quite suppress it either - she was just what he fancied, and he had already noticed that in Henry's tavern…

"I did. My family descends from Spanish sailors. Nothing special to be fair, most Telmarine families do. And they all speak Spanish at home. Tradición telmarina."

"And at court as well?"

"Depends on who is present," he said and drew nearer himself, smiling skeptically. "Why? Do you speak Spanish?"

"No, not a single word," she admitted, and it seemed to amuse him.

"I'm sure you'd learn quickly."

Caspian could see her face fill with sudden enthusiasm. "Well, you can teach me a bit of it while you're in Anvard! How would I, as an example, say that it's raining?"

He could not help but chuckle. "Está lloviendo."

Did he even know how beautiful that sounded?

"And how could I cheer Jhara up?" she asked.

He thought it over, then he said, "El que no corre riesgos no tiene buenas historias para contar - Who doesn't take risks doesn't have good stories to tell."

How right he was. Ria nodded slowly, mesmerized, and her gaze wandered to his lips for a brief moment. But she realized how inappropriate that was, so she turned her face away immediately. Caspian could see her blush and he had to confess he would have loved to kiss her, too, he would have loved to undress her even more… But he forced himself to repress those desires. Something about her made him want to protect her, he felt the urge to look after her and he did not want to put her in a difficult situation. Then again, what was wrong with him? He usually knew well enough how to enjoy himself…

"Maybe we should go back, the rain has stopped," Ria said softly when the silence began to feel loud.

After a brief glance out the dim windows, Caspian nodded. He stood up, handed over her dress and blinked. "Not only do I open dresses well, I'm also really good at putting them back on…"

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **1\. Me vuelvo loco, lo juro / I'm going crazy, I swear (it)**

 **2\. No hay pa' tanto / like: not a big deal**


	6. The Etiquette

**Hi there,**

 **as this year is coming to an end, let me wish you a great fresh start and a happy year 2019!**

 **Have fun and take care :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Etiquette**

It was easy to decide that Henry should take care of foods and drinks at the banquet - Jhara had warmly recommended him. Aláseya could be convinced that he would be of great help in coordinating the hunting lodge's staff and it even seemed to relief her a bit.

Caspian could not stand to hear the mere word banquet anymore, but Addison had been eager to organize every little detail it entailed. Together with Aláseya, he tirelessly listed what to prepare and to take care of, and to make matters worse, he did not stop to emphasize that Caspian had to show up in a Lady's company whether he wanted it or not. There had to be an opening dance, after all.

A look out of the large windows of the study - especially the King and his Grand Vizier had spent endless days during the last weeks in there - made him realize the stormy side of autumn had arrived. It was raining heavily and the trees' colorful leaves were thrown back and forth by the cold winds.

It was the season to get lost in thoughts, but Caspian had no chance to do so as Addison and Aláseya were determined to set the banquet's program at last.

"This evening will be of great importance, the nobility expects us not to offend against etiquette in any way," Addison said, Aláseya nodded vigorously. "They love their traditions, they love dancing. And especially the opening dance, which is inescapable if we don't want to give a bad impression…"

"Yes, don't worry," Caspian said mischievously, "I've already solemnly sworn to dance in order to entertain the nobility, haven't I?"

"Yes, I know," Addison said and gulped, "but to be honest, I'm afraid you… you might leave it to chance."

Caspian could not help but smile at these words. He knew exactly what Addison and Aláseya wanted and it was fun to see them try to avoid the one question that truly troubled them.

"Well, Your Majesty…" also the Grand Duchess began, "I'm also convinced that this banquet will help our cause. I've known these noblemen my entire life - I know how petty they can be… We should try to please them for good, I'm sure it will be worth it."

"Yes, there's no other way," Addison agreed, looking at the King expectantly.

"So what exactly do you want to hear?" Caspian asked, clearly enjoying himself. "You already know I'm going to dance for the sake of it, you have my word."

Addison gave a half shrug, but he did not seem to be satisfied yet. The Grand Vizier cleared his throat and finally said, "Alright, no more waffling. What I really need to hear is… well… you can't just dance with any waitress you meet that very night - who will accompany you?"

"Now we're talking," Caspian grinned.

Both Addison and Aláseya seemed utterly relieved now that the question that had bothered them for days had finally been asked.

But the King's answer did not please them at all. "I'm sure Maía loves to dance."

"Come again?" Aláseya's jaw dropped. "You mean our housekeeper? But she… she is twice your age, she… she…"

The Grand Duchess looked so distraught that Addison simply had to put an end to her agony. "He's just joking," he assured her and was alerted as he turned to Caspian, "you still need to ask someone?"

The King shrugged, obviously amused by their reactions.

"There you have it," Addison said. "Just what I thought! He needs someone to keep him company still."

Addison winked at Aláseya, having her youngest daughter in mind, but the Grand Duchess terribly misunderstood these words.

"Me? Oh, Addison, no!" Aláseya giggled, obviously flattered.

Had Caspian not been so tired, it would have been the moment to panic. The mere thought of spending an entire evening with Aláseya by his side was alarming...

"No, no, Addison, I have a much better idea!" the Grand Duchess announced. "I'm sure Taliah would be an ideal match, Your Majesty. She looks adorable in traditional attire."

 _I bet she does_ , Caspian thought. And it was exactly what had been on his mind for days. But he had reasonable concerns, even though he felt like Aláseya had only been waiting for an opportunity like this.

"You do realize what that would imply?" he lifted his head to regard her intently.

Aláseya looked at him innocently when Addison spoke up again, "Caspian, people will always gossip. But I think it might even be a good way to express our respect for Archenland - Taliah was born here."

"Yes, I agree!" Aláseya said as quickly as she could.

"Everyone will assume I have an affair with your daughter," Caspian tried to remind her. "It will be in all the papers. Wouldn't you rather spare Taliah's blushes?"

It was obvious that Aláseya had already thought this matter over, but she must have come to the conclusion that it did not bother her much.

"Oh, well, Your Majesty, it is an official and very decent occasion. And due to your stay in our hunting lodge it would go without saying that you are acquainted with my daughter. I don't see any harm in a little dancing."

 _You don't see harm in deciding anything without her consent_ , Caspian had on the tip of his tongue.

But Aláseya knew well enough that he was quite interested in her daughter, and as the King remained silent a bit too long for her taste, she added with shrewdness, "Well, I see... You can't do anything with her, she's such a cheeky thing..."

"No, that's not what I meant to say at all," he was immediately hooked, "I'd be glad if she accompanied me, but perhaps we should give her a chance to think about it before we decide on her behalf..."

"Don't worry, I'll ask her right away!"

"No, please, don't", Caspian said sharply, "just leave that to me. You obviously don't mind me to ask her..."

* * *

He was reluctant to admit it, but in a way Addison and Aláseya were right. People would always gossip, that was just the way it was. Caspian's life had been commented on recklessly for as long as he could remember. When his father died, people liked to speculate about what his life would be like as an orphan. As a teen, people were sensation-seeking whenever he was spotted with a girl in his arms and a drink in his hand. It was of greatest public interest when Prunaprismia gave birth to her son and Caspian had to flee from his home despite of his claim to the throne. To this day he frequently got accused of killing his uncle because it was still a persistent rumor among some Telmarines. And after his coronation, there were no more boundaries left anyway - with great responsibility came the study of each of his steps. Whatever he did could not be kept a secret for long. But even after seven years he had not gotten entirely used to it.

The latest topic to be constantly discussed, in addition to the possible alliance with Archenland, was when Caspian would finally be willing to find himself a Queen. After all he had to fulfill his obligations - one day he would need an heir. So people kept reporting and gossiping about each and every woman he could be seen with, and though it bothered him, there was nothing he could do about it.

It was why it felt so wrong to him to even ask Taliah. She was much too young and inexperienced to be dragged into his world and he did not want to tarnish her reputation in any way. But then again, the chemistry was right. He knew that if he asked her, she would accompany him. But was she aware of the consequences? How could Caspian agree with his conscience to ask her?

Yet on the other hand, he wanted her with him. She was a little mystery to him, she attracted him so innocently and she was not even aware of it. He would have lied had he claimed that he did not want to kiss her in that pavilion, touch her, undress her… She did not wear much clothing because of the rain anyway and it was almost impossible to avoid indecent thoughts. It was quite a shame - and had it been any other woman, he would likely not have hesitated. But something was different about Taliah. She made him smile. He did not want to deprive her of her artlessness in any way, yet again he could not quite get her out of his head. And to make matters worse, he actually had to concentrate on completely different issues - political issues…

* * *

At least Aláseya was satisfied with the developments of the past couple of weeks. Sure, her eldest daughter had been injured during a riot in the city center, but she had already recovered well and lucky enough, nobody of any importance seemed to have heard of that young man called Dylan. The Grand Duchess would make sure that he, who had corrupted her daughter, could never see Jhara again, so fortunately that problem was solved once and for all. She believed nothing was in the way of a promising marriage to Margrave Diorn and she would immediately take care of the necessary wedding preparations as soon as their country was unified with Narnia.

Another happenstance seemed to develop because of Taliah. Her problem child got along with the King surprisingly well. In the last weeks, Aláseya had caught them talking over and over again and it was fairly obvious - the King that had notoriously refused to find himself a Queen for so long fancied her, at least a little bit. He had already sticked up for her on the evening of his very arrival, and that was just the beginning. She had noticed how he enjoyed her company, how he smiled at her. Bright prospects for sure, Aláseya thought. The banquet would be an excellent opportunity for the two to come closer. People would talk indeed - the King was right. But who cared? At least during the evening, nobody would dare to openly gossip. Nobody would risk offending the King, so why should she worry?

"Grand Duchess, as we were just talking about the banquet…" Addison startled her out of her reveries and tried to hide his excitement. "I want to thank you - without your eager help, none of this could ever come true. And I figured if you want, then we might… I mean, if you like, I'd be very happy about… your company."

The Grand Duchess was surprised, but obviously pleased. So far, she had been too busy to even think about a companion.

"Oh Addison, marvellous! I would very much like to accompany you!" she beamed.

* * *

Still the sisters were not clear on what to think of Margrave Diorn. Jhara had reported how bizarre his visit a few days ago had been. He had brought flowers and a novel for her, which was very amiable. But instead of talking to her, he had almost exclusively been chatting with her mother. Jhara and Diorn barely knew each other and therefore she had no expectations of carrying a profound conversation. But no conversation at all?

At least he did not seem to have heard any rumors about her affair, so no unpleasant questions had to be replied to. From that day on, however, it would be almost impossible for her to see Dylan - she could not sneak out anymore and in no way would he be able to get past the guards.

But how was she to marry when she had already lost her heart to another man? Aláseya did not seem to care about that, which was outrageous, but at least her little sister was trying to comfort her.

Physically, Jhara was doing quite well again, but she did not feel like leaving her chambers because of her broken heart. Ria had been with her all day, she had brought her breakfast and sweets and she really tried to cheer her up. But it did not escape Jhara that her little sister was pretty worn-out, too. And she bet she knew what it was all about.

After a lot of probing questions, Ria finally admitted how she had met Caspian at Henry's tavern and that they had already been spending some time together. It was obvious and disturbing - her sister adored the King.

"That's not good," Jhara sighed, staring into space.

"What do you mean?" Ria seemed puzzled.

"Not good," Jhara repeated as she began alluding to Dylan. "You will get yourself into trouble, believe me. I speak from experience."

"Oh no, come on, we were only talking…"

"Ria, you're falling for him, I can see that!" Jhara crossed her arms. "Trust me, this is the first step into a huge mess."

Ria shook her head. "No, that's not true. It's not what you think…"

Jhara stared at her in disbelief, then she grimaced as though she was in pain and said, "And now I also get why he always looks at you like that!"

Ria took notice, asking excitedly, "What? _How_ does he look?"

Jhara could hardly believe it, her eyes widened. "Don't you understand? He is the King of Narnia! Keep your hands off him and make sure he keeps his hands off you, as well!"

"We don't do anything," Ria shrugged plainly.

"Face it, you do! You, my dear, may not realize it, but you flutter your eyelashes looking as sweet as sugar and… yes, he's the King, but he's also a man! And all men are alike!"

Ria grinned. "Does that include Dylan, too?"

Jhara rolled her eyes and replied sheepishly, "Yes, he's no exception. But he's adorable and… back to the topic - I just don't want you to get hurt! Mother doesn't mind, but I do. You must take care of yourself!"

"But, Jhara, he's not a big bad wolf," Ria sighed.

"And how do you know that, Missy? Rumor has it he's a womanizer!"

"Well, no wonder - considering that face," Ria said moonily, "and you should hear him speak Spanish…"

"Ria!" her sister all but shouted. "Look, I know he's charming, but don't be so stupid! Don't put your good reputation at risk! People are talking about me, even though Dylan is of no interest to anyone. But you are about to be seduced by a King!"

"Jhara, you're doing him wrong. We were all alone in the pavilion. He could have easily taken advantage of the situation, but he didn't even try. So either he's a gentleman, or he's just not interested in me anyway."

Jhara gave a bitter laugh. "Yes, what a gentleman… He should be awarded for not stripping your clothes off at the first opportunity!"

Ria smiled innocuously and decided it would be best not to mention how blithely she sat next to him in her undergarment. After all, she knew for a fact that the situation was not what it looked like. Or was it?

Jhara blew out her cheeks and gave her a loving jab in the side. "Someone should slap you for being so naive."

"I'm not naive," Ria mumbled, though she knew she was wrong.

Jhara looked at her, clearly worried. "Just don't do anything _stupid_ …"


	7. The Banquet (1)

**Chapter 7**

 **The Banquet (1)**

"Taliah?"

Her heart quickened when she heard him behind her. His voice echoed through the ivy covered arcade that led to the winter garden and she swallowed hard.

Ria had not seen the King since their visit to the pavilion, and Jhara's reproving words were still on her mind. She took a deep breath, tried not to show how nervous she was and then turned around slowly.

The King came closer and smiled that prudent smile she already knew so well. It always gave Ria the confidence to trust him. But was that naive? Was Jhara right? After talking to her sister, Ria felt found out whenever she caught herself thinking of him.

"Your Majesty!" she tried to say nonchalantly as he closed the gap on her to come along towards the winter garden.

"How are you?" he asked. "Did you become ill?"

He was clearly referring to the pavilion and their wet clothes and Ria tried to fight it, but already all her doubts vanished in his presence. She could not be so wrong about him, could she?

"No, I've been in the best of health - just like you, as it seems," she said and asked in return, "How are the preparations for the banquet going?"

"That's a good question," he said and began to smirk, "your mother and Addison are so engrossed in perfecting every detail that I'm honestly afraid of getting involved."

"My mother is very good at taking command," Ria confirmed, entering the winter garden ahead of them.

The two housekeepers, Maía and Velma, were busy clearing up the breakfast table, but when they saw the King and Ria, they paused for a moment.

"Majestad, milady, ¡qué honor!" the smaller one, Maía, welcomed them. Her long black hair pinned up in a braid and her olive skin tone were beautiful proof of her Telmarine origins. Maía was as lively as affectionate and had known the sisters since they were little girls. On one or two occasions she had helped them with words and deeds, just like a mother. (1)

"Maía, ¿cómo está? ¿Ya lista para esta noche?" Caspian asked and Ria was a little surprised to learn that the two already knew each other.

"Ni con mucho, pero así no nos aburrimos," Maía beamed and Ria did not understand a word.

Caspian chuckled, "No hay mal que por bien no venga…"

Maía nodded and, after looking at Ria and the King excitedly, she turned to her colleague, speaking with her Spanish accent, „Vamos, Velma, let's leave the two for now, we'll come back later, shall we?" (1)

"Oh no, don't bother!" Ria replied quickly, glad to understand what was being said again.

But the two women got up immediately, Maía pinched Ria on the cheek like she always did and smiled. "No, no, Riacita, we'll come back later!"

Caspian was clearly amused when he noticed Ria's puzzled face.

"Maía and I have a chat whenever we meet," he explained, "the very first thing she told me was that her family is from Telmar. She's a good-hearted soul."

Ria could not agree more, Maía was kind and empathic and more of a mother than Aláseya would ever be.

"I didn't understand a word." Ria looked up at him quite shyly. There they were again - all alone, just the two of them.

"She said they still have a lot to prepare for tonight, but that way they at least don't get bored," the King said as his mouth curved into a faint smile. Once again he could not help but notice how lovely Ria was. Scrumptious as always. The blue dress she wore was simple, nothing special, and her hair was tied up hastily yet again, but she wore it all with a complete lack of vanity and such lightheartedness that it made her a pleasure to look at.

He had been thinking about asking her out for quite some time. But which ever way Caspian looked at it, he did need someone to accompany him to the banquet anyway. So why should he not pick a woman he really liked? And Addison was surely right - as the daughter of the Grand Duchess, Ria was well known and popular with all members of the nobility. Maybe nobody would even bat an eye? Of course they would…

But the King had to admit that the mere thought of having her by his side made the prospect of the evening much less unpleasant. And he vowed to himself that he would not do anything indecent to spare her blushes, so what was all this fuss about?

He gave a start and in doing so, he could no longer see a point in addressing her formally.

"Ria, I'd like to ask you something."

The King had never said her name like that before. Her eyes lit up and in spite of the obviousness of the situation, she was completely unprepared when he continued.

"I was strongly recommended to confirm the etiquette tonight and - I cannot believe these words are coming out of my mouth - to open the dance."

He gave a half smile and it began to dawn on her what might come next.

"Do you dance? Would you accompany me tonight?"

The King of Narnia wanted her to accompany him? Was that really happening?

Ria seemed to be genuinely overwhelmed and, for a brief moment, Caspian feared she was about to run away.

Instead, however, she began to blaze as excitement spread across her face. "I think I can dance a bit… I'd very much like to accompany you! At least if you don't mind me treading on your foot now and then…"

"As much as you like," he promised.

And he could not help it, he was all too glad about her Yes. It made him feel warm inside to have her around, as strange and unusual as it was for him. He had not felt that in a long time, and it was perfectly clear to him that this was what people liked to refer to as falling in love. He did not really want that, but what could he do?

"Marvelous," he said, "now even I am officially looking forward to the banquet."

Her eyes glinted and her cheeks turned a bit pink, which gave proof of how much she wanted to spend the evening with him as well. Then a thought seemed to cross her mind, she suddenly grinned. "Addison is accompanied by my mother, did you know that?"

"No!" He could not hide his honest horror - to think of them as a duo was just too bizarre. "A match made in heaven..." ß

"Exactly my thoughts, Your Majesty."

"Oh, will you do me a favor though?"

She looked up curiously.

"No more titles. Just Caspian..."

* * *

The King preferred to wear plain linen shirts whenever he possibly could, but for the banquet that was out of the question. The heavy, dark fabrics and the precious cloak weighed a ton. Nothing he wore was comfortable, but there was no doubt about his person - he looked like a King.

He was waiting for Ria at the bottom of the staircase that led to the private chambers when he heard quick footsteps approaching him.

Margrave Diorn was very finely dressed, or at least one could see how much he had tried. For a moment, Caspian was not sure why exactly he joined him, but then he remembered. Poor Jhara was his fiancée, and Diorn wanted to wait for his companion just like him.

"Your Majesty!" the Margrave said politely as he positioned himself beside Caspian. "It's going to be an exciting evening, isn't it?"

To say the least, Caspian was not eager to start a conversation with Diorn. But he pulled himself together and tried to be polite as he answered, "Exciting indeed. Let's hope it's going to be a successful night as well."

Diorn nodded and, as expected, he proceeded to force a conversation. "So who are you waiting for?"

Even if it was a little indiscreet, it was a justified question. Caspian blew out his cheeks, then he said, "Your fiancée's sister."

"Ah, Taliah! Yes, she's such a pretty girl. But still so young, right? Young and free."

 _Young and free?_ Did Diorn listen to himself?

"Almost _too_ young, isn't she?" the Margrave added boldly with a shrug.

Diorn was probably twice as old as the King, considering this in addition to the Margrave's and Jhara's upcoming wedding, his question was fairly impudent.

Caspian could not stop himself from being cynical. With a bittersweet smile he said, "Well, do you think? If you will pardon my saying so, I believe you are almost _too_ old for her sister..."

Diorn's eyes widened and it was obvious that he did not know what to reply. But he did not have to think about a comeback for too long because loud footsteps could be heard again. Cuartio and Driscol neared them cheerfully.

"See, told you we're not the only ones waiting," Driscol said and patted his laughing fellow on the back as they joined Caspian and Diorn.

Looking at the King, Driscol could no longer hide his curiosity. "Did you really ask Aláseya's youngest daughter to accompany you?"

Caspian smiled tiredly, then he nodded. That had already made the rounds amazingly fast. But what did he expect? Of course it had…

"Good decision!" Driscol grinned.

The high ceilings made every sound echoe through the stairways and the daughters of the Grand Duchess as well as the companions of the officers could not be missed as they made their way to the stairs. Clicking heels and laughter were a clear sign that they were on their way.

And when Caspian saw Taliah on the stairhead, he could not take his eyes off her. She wore a long dress of flowing, shimmering fabric, adorned with countless embroidery and silver elements. In Narnia, festive clothing was typically made of heavy fabrics cut conservatively. Couture from Archenland, however, was to an extend inspired by Calormen's exotic and airy fashion and much more flowing.

Ria smiled nervously and could almost feel Jhara watching her and the King, and each and every step they made.

Her sister's well-intentioned advices, mere warnings, were running through Ria's head, yet in a way she trusted the King completely, as stupid as it probably was.

Descending the stairs, she was almost absorbed in her reveries until Caspian reached out for her. Relief glowed in her eyes and when he took her hand, she immediately felt like he kept her grounded.

"Breathtaking," he plainly said as earnest admiration overtook his face. Before greeting the other Ladies as well, Caspian turned to Jhara. "It's good to see you feel better."

"How could I not, Your Majesty, you saved me, after all," Jhara said innocuously. Not that she did not like him. On the contrary, she owed him one and she understood Ria - he was unquestionably handsome and charismatic.

And as pleased as Jhara would have loved to be for Ria, she was mostly concerned. In contrast to her little sister, she did not wear rose-colored glasses. And she did not like what she saw. The King had an obvious soft spot for Taliah, and everybody knew that young, unmarried Kings liked to surround themselves with beautiful girls…

* * *

When they all entered the huge ballroom, they could completely overlook it. The broad staircase divided it into two levels, top and bottom, and the window front at the end of the hall, reaching up to the high ceiling, provided for a pleasant dim light directly from the park. The huge chandeliers were the crowning blow.

A bar area connected to the adjoining kitchen was already set up right behind the large, decorated table. The feast would be served, afterwards space for dancing could be made.

The entire hall was filled with hectic staff, bustling about and taking care of the finishing touches. Addison and Aláseya remained a bit in the background, Henry as coordinator of the evening was in the thick of things. But when he saw the King, he shouted in a firm voice and with a grin on his face, "All hands, stand to attention!"

And everybody did, immediately.

"Thank you, Henry," Caspian said and continued much more seriously. "Innumerable preparations were made for this evening. I know that absolutely nothing was left to chance in order for us to guarantee a smooth running. For this reason I expect utmost concentration and discipline of every person present. Our guests shall leave as satisfied as possible tonight, so take good care of them."

One could hear a pin drop and the tension in the hall was obvious. Ria had never experienced the King that authoritatively before. Suddenly she understood how he was able to reign an empire - he commanded respect.

But Caspian also noticed all those pairs of eyes that were now anxiously fixed on him. So with a smile, he added slightly softer, "If complications arise, just overcome them. I don't ask you to perform miracles. This banquet in the midst of a civil war is bizarre, which ever way you look at it. But please try your best."

Relieved faces was what he got in return.

"Aye, you've heard the King!" Henry said as he clapped his hands. His motivation was contagious. "Back to work, my friends, only half an hour left!"

Aláseya, followed closely by Addison, went straight up to the innkeeper, and the look in her eyes was an indefinable one.

"That could be interesting," Ria whispered to the King as she watched her mother.

"I'm sure you're right," Caspian grinned mischievously as he maneuvered her towards the stairs to get closer to the action.

But Aláseya's powerful voice could not be overheard anyway. "Henry, I have to admit I had my doubts, but you are of great help. I'm very pleased!"

"And I'm pleased to hear you say that, thank you, M'Lady!" Henry replied cheerfully.

Caspian and Ria exchanged surprised looks. Was Aláseya ever pleased? There was not much time to wonder though - Henry had recognized the two.

"I thought to myself what a nice couple that'd be! Why, if this isn't the enchanting Ria, accompanied by the mysterious stranger who turned out to be the King of Narnia!"

He laughed, shaking his head, and Aláseya was clearly puzzled by those words. After all, she did not have the faintest idea of how Caspian and her daughter had initially met.

"Hello, Henry," Caspian smirked.

The innkeeper stood with his hands on his hips. "The audacity, Your Majesty! You come to my shabby tavern and you don't bother to mention who you are?"

"My bad," Caspian shrugged and asked in his defense, "would it have made any difference?"

"Yeah, for sure! I wouldn't have cluelessly ranted about your ancestors!" Henry chuckled. "But us men tend to be reduced to silence when pretty young girls are around, so I guess I can't even blame you…" He winked and looked at Ria. "How are you, Missy? You look happy."

Henry had something so fatherly about him, she would have loved to fling her arms around his neck. She just nodded instead, beaming excitedly.

"Ria, what are we talking about?" the Grand Duchess began to ask a bit too friendly. Everybody knew that this was not a good sign and Caspian and Henry noticed Aláseya's suspicious look immediately.

Just when Ria and Henry wanted to explain themselves, the King replied, "Your daughter was so kind as to keep me company. You've already suggested something similar, if I'm not mistaken…"

Ria immediately knew what he was talking about and she had to keep herself from laughing. Innocently smiling he alluded to the pavilion, the abandoned, empty pavilion, far away from the hunting lodge, which Ria was to show him because of her mother's recommendation.

"Ah yes, sure, perfect!" the Grand Duchess hemmed and hawed, clearly surprised to be answered by the King.

"Excuse me!" Jhara joined them hastily, closely followed by Margrave Diorn. "Your Majesty, I should inform you that the first guests have arrived."

Caspian's expression grew serious from one moment to another. "Thank you, Jhara. If you'll excuse me…"

"It's going to be an exhausting evening for him," Diorn said, describing what was going through everyone's head as they watched him leave.

"That's right," Jhara agreed with her fiancée almost too eagerly. She was suddenly pale and looked as if she had seen a ghost. She took Ria by the hand and said, "Would you excuse us, too? We'll be right back!"

* * *

 **A huge thanks to the guest reviewer who helped me correct a Spanish phrase in this chapter, I truly appreciate it and I'd be so glad to know if there is anything else you noticed :)**

 **Translations:**

 **1.** **Majestad, milady, ¡qué honor! / Your Majesty, Milady, what an honor.**

 **¿Cómo está? ¿Ya lista para esta noche? / like: How are you? All set for tonight?**

 **Ni con mucho, pero así no nos aburrimos / like: Not at all, but at least we're not getting bored like that**

 **No hay mal que por bien no venga / like: There is no evil without good / every cloud has its silver lining**

 **Vamos / Let's go**


	8. The Banquet (2)

**... and here comes part 2 and the first... guess what ;) I hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **The Banquet (2)**

"Come again?" Ria cried when her sister had finally explained what it was all about.

Jhara's face was pale as she continued. "Don't look at me like that, I know I'm in trouble!"

The two clung to each other nervously - their situation was more than bizarre. They had sneaked into an adjoining room to discuss their options, but now they felt completely lost.

"Mother is going to kill him, Jhara!" Ria whispered, shaking her head absently.

"I know, I know… As soon as she's seen him…"

"How on earth could she not see him when he's serving the dishes to your fiancée?" Ria asked. "I mean, what was he thinking?"

Dylan, as impulsive as Ria had gotten to know him, had secretly joined the staff as helping hands for the banquet.

"He wanted to surprise me… Because we havn't seen each other in weeks now…"

It was true and Ria felt sorry for her sister. Jhara had no idea how to deal with this turn of events and she was almost trembling. What if they were discovered? What if Dylan would have to face unimaginable consequences? The sisters wanted to find a solution next door, but what could they do?

"Alright," Ria tried to stay calm, "let's think about it for a minute. Caspian will give his speech in the ballroom in a moment, that is to say that all eyes will be on him, not on the staff behind the folks, where Dylan will be. So I guess we might steal in, nobody will look at the employees' entrance in the back, and then we can just grab Dylan and - "

"No way, that won't work!" Jhara sighed. "I've already told him how crazy he is, but he won't leave, Ria."

"I will not, no!" a loud voice next to the door shouted. Dylan, dressed all in a black and white uniform, locked the door behind him and hurried to Jhara. It was easy to see how happy she was - she could not be mad at him at all. They fell into each other's arms and he kissed her longingly.

"I've missed you…" Dylan murmured. Had the situation not been so hopeless, Ria would have been incredibly happy for her sister and him. Their relationship was as romantic and perfect as it was out of bounds. And this might be their last moment together, so Ria had to come up with something to help Jhara.

As the two were about to kiss each other again, Ria took the opportunity to say goodbye. "Listen, I'll tell them that you don't feel well and that you need to rest - we'll just use your injury as an excuse…"

Jhara nodded silently, tears in her eyes, and Dylan smiled gratefully. "Fabulous idea, little sister! Nobody minds where I am anyways…"

When Ria sneaked back into the ballroom - to her great relief she managed to do so in an unnoticed and quiet way - Caspian was in the midst of his speech. He stood at the top of the banister, directly under the huge entrance gate of the room, where everyone could see him easily. He seemed as calm and composed as always. His voice was neither too loud nor too soft and judging from the faces around, everything went according to plan - the majority of the nobility seemed delighted and pleased.

"Not long before I was crowned king, I encountered one of the many faithful servants of the White Witch, loyal still, after all these years. I have not forgotten his words to this day, because they prove how cruel the reign of Jadis was. He said, 'I'm hunger. I'm thirst. Where I bite, I hold till I die, and even after death they must cut out my mouthful from my enemy's body and bury it with me. I can fast a hundred years and not die. I can lie a hundred nights on the ice and not freeze. I can drink a river of blood and not burst. Show me your enemies.'* One word, and he would have taken care of all my troubles. But at what cost? Jadis was disposed to anything to maintain her power. And since then, every other tyrant used oppression relentlessly as well. Narnia had to go through a long winter and many dark years - not least because of my own ancestors."

He paused and looked down for a brief moment. It was obvious that it was not easy for him to say these words, but that made his speech honest. As he continued, his voice was as calm as before.

"To lead Narnia and the surrounding dominions to peace was as tedious as it was difficult, but we succeeded. Without oppression. Without cruelty, without arbitrariness. And we can also rebuild Archenland, but only together. Neither I nor my government will arrogate to ignore the last will and testament of your deceased King. Without an unanimous vote, there will be no union. At the same time, however, you will please the Tis'roc of Calormen with ongoing chaos and confusion and he will not much longer hesitate to invade Anvard. Tonight could be a historic turning point. As neighboring countries, Archenland and Narnia share not only a common frontier, but also history, traditions and culture. Please let the past speak for itself and let us strengthen your country before it is too late."

As Caspian closed his speech, the genuine concern on his face was proving that he believed in every word he had said. Taliah looked around the ballroom cautiously - enthusiastic faces, self-conscious and fearful faces, some excited looks, but hardly any skepticism and reservations. Addison's plan evidently worked and the thunderous applause from the nobility stressed that very clearly now.

The King thanked the crowd and he added a little less gravely, "If I'm not mistaken, the feast will be served soon and, of course, the dance will be opened - I hope you enjoy yourselves tonight."

After these words he left his position and, as suspected, many nobles approached him eagerly for one-to-one conversations. Ria watched him from the other end of the room - Caspian was keen to listen to each concern and he seemed to be doing it really well. Better than she ever could...

She found herself thinking that she still owed her mother and Diorn an explanation because of Jhara's sudden absence, so Ria made her way to the two and Addison, as je did not leave her mother's side.

The first thing she was confronted with was Aláseya's indignation. "Taliah, there you are, did you miss the speech? As the King's companion?"

"No, I haven't, at least not entirely... Mother, Jhara doesn't feel well. Margrave, only with great regret she asked me to excuse her tonight. But I'm sure you do understand that she must avoid any strain so soon after her injury…"

Diorn nodded in dismay and his eyes widened, "Certainly, yes! Of course she must! How inattentive of me, I should have noticed…"

"Oh, no, please don't worry about it!" Ria tried to smile confidently. She had to be as convincing as possible.

Diorn seemed to think it over for a moment, then he asked, "Shouldn't I be there for her?"

"Yes, should we not look after her?" Aláseya agreed.

"That's very thoughtful of you, but please trust me, above all she needs rest now. And she urged me to tell you that you must enjoy yourselves."

"Are you sure, Taliah?" the Grand Duchess asked again, but she did not seem to have too many doubts.

"Yes, of course," Ria smiled and barely believed it worked so well.

"Alright," Aláseya said after a brief moment of hesitation, "well then, the dishes will be served any minute, I guess we should get going. Margrave, why don't you join us, Addison and you certainly have a lot to discuss!"

Addison was not too enthusiastic about this suggestion, but he was far too polite to let it show. He nodded friendly, accepting his fate.

As Aláseya followed Diorn and Addison, she briefly turned to her daughter again. "And Taliah, dear, go find the King. Do remember that he wanted you to _accompany_ him!"

Ria nodded and watched the trio as they tried to maneuver their way to the long banquet table. After a moment, she felt quite lost in the midst of the huge crowd. She tried to trace Caspian in the ballroom, but she could not see him anywhere.

Then suddenly, someone gently wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Looking for someone?" Caspian smirked. He seemed to be relieved after his successful speech and all those promising conversations, and it suited him incredibly well.

"I'm sorry I was gone," Ria tried to apologize, but Caspian only waved his hand and asked her softly, "What about fresh air?"

Ria nodded vigorously and now it was up to them to make their way through the crowd. Soon Caspian opened the glass door within the huge windows for her and they went outside.

The sudden silence was almost irritating. It was wet and cold outside, but wonderfully quiet and it felt far away from the hustle and bustle of the banquet. The leaves of the surrounding trees were gently pushed back and forth by the wind and as they did not want to remain in the sight of the windows, they went a bit further into the park.

"That's a lot better," Ria said as she took a deep breath, "and it's really going well, isn't it?"

Caspian tried not to celebrate too soon. "We'll see. But I admit the evening seems promising…"

For a moment they just stood there, side by side, silently, and it did not feel strange at all. They had known each other for only a couple of weeks, but in a way, that felt like a lifetime. The chemistry was just right between them. Caspian knew that as well as she did, but he really wanted to stick to his principles and therefore he was determined to distract from it.

He tilted his head slightly to look at her and say, "I could've sworn I saw Dylan earlier."

Her eyes widened, which was a clear telltale sign, so she looked away immediately. But it was too late, of course she could not fool him.

"So it _is_ him," Caspian said soberly.

Ria knew that the King had no intention of revealing her sister's secret, she had nothing to fear from him. But she wanted to at least explain it. She drew a little nearer and looked up to him. The sadness glowing in her eyes was heartwarming and he could hardly resist consoling her.

"He just wanted to say goodbye…"

"Stands to reason," Caspian nodded thoughtfully, "it's a shame they don't get to live the life they want."

Ria looked down. "Yes, it is. But everything's arranged, there's no way back."

The cold wind kept blowing past them and Caspian did not miss that Ria was freezing in her airy dress.

"Do cherish your freedom," he said, placing his cloak around her narrow shoulders gently. He could not take his eyes off her and, without letting go, he continued earnestly, "and do what you can to protect it."

Ria heard what he said, but she could not think clearly. His touch was as fleeting as it was intense and her gaze moved to his lips only for a split second - once again she could not help it.

"I'll try," Ria said, pulling herself together as her heart began to pound fast.

Caspian was sure that would not end well - he was horrible at distracting from their chemistry… But the way she looked at him, the way he still held her, almost in his arms, forced him to question his own rules again. Could it really be so wrong? He did not want to let Ria go, and he could keep on denying the desire to have her close for more weeks to come, but that would not make it go away. He knew well enough that she was putty in his hands, but after all, wasn't he in hers, too?

And all of a sudden, without minding the consequences, he did not even want to restrain himself anymore. He touched her cheek, pulled her closer and kissed her gently.

To feel his lips on hers was disturbingly beautiful. But when he backed away abrubtely, it almost seemed as if he was annoyed with himself.

"I'm sorry," he said, his eyes still closed. And when he looked at her again, it was Ria's turn to fail to restrain herself. She mumbled, "I'm sorry, too," and kissed him, tiptoeing, because he was much taller than her.

She kissed him lightly, shyly. Because it was her first kiss and she was not even sure whether it was a mistake or not.

But when Ria felt his mouth curve into a mischievous smile on her lips, she knew it was meant to be. Why should they ruin this moment by overthinking?

* * *

The rest of the evening went on according to plan, but now Ria had turned the King's head for good. It was fairly unusual for him to let this happen, but there was nothing he could do - even though he hated the mere thought of Aláseya beaming with joy if she ever found out.

The dishes had been served neatly decorated, people kept waxing lyrical about the excellent taste, wine and beer flowed like water and the nobility of Archenland seemed delighted. Just like Ria, and if he was not mistaking, her cheeks were still a bit red. She smiled shyly whenever their eyes met and Caspian hated to feel his puls quicken because of that.

With a conspiratorial wink, Henry had placed a glass of liquor on the table, filled to the brim. He muttered sympathetically, "I'd need that if I had to open the dance now…"

Caspian did not hesitate and gladly accepted the offer when no one watched. He just wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible and that he did, somewhat dazed. Ria did not miss her effect. Judging from the applause, everyone was more than pleased to see the King dance with a girl from their own ranks.

"What a beautiful couple!" they both kept hearing every time they spoke to someone. At times they lost sight of each other as a matter of course - Caspian still got his hands full trying to converse with the nobles in person.

"Your Majesty, I have to admit that all of this seemed like a Narnian takeover at first."

"A takeover?" Caspian repeated and lowered his voice, smiling. "Tesreau, please…"

"No, no, I understand, at least now I do," Tesreau grunted, letting his gaze wander to Ria not far away from them. "What you said tonight makes perfect sense. And being here with the Grand Duchess's daughter also proves that your intentions are candid."

Caspian nodded, trying not to show the relief these words caused.

"Taliah, come join us!" Tesreau demanded. The old nobleman had already known her as a little girl and Ria complied with his request without much hesitation. She fibbed, "Tesreau, it's nice to see you!"

The old man began to sigh thoughtfully. "It always amazes me how fast you've grown-up, you and your sister…"

"So you've known each other for quite some time?" Caspian asked rhetorically.

"Your Majesty, I still remember seeing these two young ladies in their cradles," Tesreau said proudly, obviously in the mood to chat.

"Is that so?" Caspian laughed. "Do tell me more!"

Tesreau was happy to reminisce, "Oh well, you wouldn't believe some of these stories..."

It was impossible to slow him down. He started to talk about that one Christmas when the sisters had built a huge snowman, which was, to their mother's great displeasure, decorated with her most expensive jewelry. Their father, on the other hand, had laughed his heart out at the sight of it.

"We were really young..." Ria grinned as her memory rushed back to the day.

"Indeed, you were. Your father would be very proud of you if he could be here today."

Ria smiled, genuinely moved. "Thank you. I wish he was…"

"Yes, yes, we all miss him. But he would be proud," Tesreau repeated. Then he looked directly at Caspian. "Your Majesty, forgive my curiosity and the abrupt change of subject, but I'm very interested in how many responsibilities you had in Taliah's age?"

Although this question was an unexpected one, it was not difficult to answer.

Caspian smirked. "Well, I was crowned King when I was Taliah's age, and I struggled to keep the Wild Lands of the North from rebellion, built up our navy and abolished the discriminatory jurisdiction of my ancestors…"

"Yes, that's what I'd have guessed. See, Taliah, in comparison to that you and Jhara have a carefree life."

"That's for sure," she agreed, but as Aláseya was about to join them, she added more seriously, "my mother seems to be looking for you…"

Her smile was bittersweet as the Grand Duchess approached them. "Well, Tesreau, tell me, are you and Eskright going to vote reasonably after the course of this evening?"

She built gentle pressure on purpose - the two gentlemen had refused to consider voting for Narnia without any apparent reasons for far too long.

Tesreau admitted, "I have to say the young King of Narnia was very convincing tonight. And, by the way, it's quite adorable to see him in the company of your daughter."

It was easy to tell how happy the Grand Duchess's was to hear those words.

"Isn't it?" she nodded and turned to Caspian excitedly, "Your Majesty, I think this I've been told twenty times tonight!"

Ria wanted the ground to swallow her up considering the amount of intrusiveness her mother had just displayed. But the King only laughed and, much to Aláseya's joy, he replied, "And I've certainly been told this forty times."

They conversed with many other guests and parted now and then, but as the ballroom began to empty, the way to Henry's counter was predetermined. The innkeeper was obviously pleased when Ria sat down at the bar to visit him. She looked a little tired, but happy for sure.

"Hello, dear, are you alright? Did you enjoy yourself?" Henry asked and grinned as he placed a glass right in front of her. She examined it briefly before she took a sip out of curiosity. The liquor tasted sweet, yet it burned a bit, so she answered in a rough voice, "I did, a really nice evening."

Henry winked, "Might some King be the reason? When will your wedding take place?"

Ria immediately choked on her drink, she had not seen this question coming. She looked into her glass skeptically, as though its content was to blame for her fright, but then her gaze shifted to Henry.

"Don't give me that look, that's what people keep asking me!" Henry laughed and Ria could not help but blush.

"I mean, don't get me wrong," he continued, "but it's true. You two look enchanting together."

Ria smiled, "But we are not together."

Henry leaned over to her and said teasingly, "I believe you. But no one else will from now on, Ria."

She buried her face in her hands for a brief moment, just to hide her glowing cheeks.

"I have another question," Henry went on. "Tell me, where's Jhara? Did she elope with Dylan?"

"Pipe down, Henry!" Ria giggled. She was more than happy to know that her excuse had given Jhara the opportunity to be with her lover again.

"You are clever girls, Aláseya didn't notice anything," Henry beamed.

"If she ever finds out, we're in trouble."

"Jhara should just run away with him," Henry sighed.

Ria folded her arms on the counter and nodded. "I'll suggest it to her, I promise!"

"Aye!" Henry laughed and saw Caspian approaching them. "And there comes your King!"

Caspian sat down next to Ria with a loud sigh.

"We came full circle," he smiled wearily, alluding to their usual seating arrangement.

Henry did not have to ask whether Caspian wanted something or not, he just poured him a drink. "So, how was your evening?"

"Can't complain," Caspian said and took a sip, "the vote worries me a little less."

Henry raised his own glass. "Cheers to that!" He grinned and asked, "And what are you two lovebirds going to do now?"

* * *

 ***Quote from the movie Prince Caspian, Disney, 2008**


	9. La Edad Dorada

**Hello there,**

 **in this chapter, Jhara gets some things off her chest, and so does Caspian, and Ria... They all do! I hope you enjoy reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **La Edad Dorada**

She was not entirely sober and the dull look on her face proved that well. But Jhara's broad smile and the lose curls that had fallen out of her updo made clear that she was happy again.

The ballroom was almost empty and seemed a little deserted. Some small groups could still be caught chatting, but most of the guests - including Diorn - had already left. The staff was bustling around and tried to do the cleanup. There was no sign of their mother either, so Jhara thought it was perfect timing to sneak into the ballroom again.

She was not foolish though - she cautiously used the staff aisles and one of them led directly to the bar. As she arrived, she blew out her cheeks because the first thing she saw was the King and her sister, side by side, exchanging ominously intimate and dreamy looks once again.

At least it looked as though they had fun. King or not, Caspian was young, just like her and her sister. And at this late hour, Jhara had no intentions of conforming to the etiquette anymore - wouldn't it ruin her life soon enough?

She looked around one last time, just to make sure she would not be discovered, but the coast was clear. She grabbed the next best glass behind the counter and joined the two cheerfully.

They seemed quite surprised. Ria's first impulse was to look for her mother and Diorn, but she relaxed visibly when neither of them was around.

"Don't worry, just the three of us, no one's here!" Jhara grinned and her high spirits were contagious. At least until she began to freely speak her mind, elated by the contents of her drink.

"Caspian. King Caspian. Your Majesty or whatever… I think it's wonderful that you saved us. Really. And that you try to save our country, that is wonderful as well. Surely everyone will vote for you now. That would be the best, I think. But…"

Ria began to stiffen because she knew that Jhara was just about to get started. Her sister did not care who she was talking to at all. But Caspian just smiled and listened attentively as Jhara waggled her finger at him.

"But you should really take your eyes off my sister! I don't think I like the way you look at her. I mean, she's so pure and innocent and she is way too trusting…"

Caspian could not help but laugh and inch forward conspiratorially, "And you believe this to be a mistake?"

"Stop it, I'm asking the questions!" she replied indignantly.

"Jhara, maybe you should - " Ria tried to slow her sister down in vain.

"No, no, Ria, don't bother. I know what I'm talking about. After all I find myself in a rather tricky situation, which I can not explain any further because of said situation's unpleasant circumstances…"

Ria rolled her eyes and giggled, "Don't be silly, he already knows about Dylan."

Jhara took in a sharp breath, then she looked at Caspian. "You do?"

The King nodded apologetically, "We met the very day I arrived in Anvard, remember?"

"Oh, right," Jhara muttered, "you were there to save us after all…" She took a sip of liquor, then she shrugged. "You know about him. Everyone knows about him. Except for Diorn, of course…"

Caspian raised a brow. "But that's just lack of common sense, he could easily do the math."

Jhara's eyes widened and she raised her glass again. "Exactly! I'll drink to that! I mean, he's twice my age, he could be my father! Why are we the only ones to find that strange?"

Caspian drank with her, then Jhara went on to say, "Never mind, let's make the most of this night! And as you already know Dylan, you can join us and come to the pavilion." She grinned at Caspian and added cheekily, "You've been there before, haven't you?"

She grabbed a half-full bottle and, without waiting for an answer, she turned her back on them to vanish again.

"I think she doesn't like me," Caspian pointed out dryly and started laughing when he saw Ria's red cheeks and her guilty look.

"We're not going with them" she decided shamefacedly, but Caspian was clearly amused.

"What would you be up to?" he asked. "Or are you tired?"

"No, not at all. Are you?"

He shook his head as he began to smile. "I know where we're going."

* * *

Though it was hard to believe, Ria had never before heard of the place that Caspian showed her. They reached the Edad Dorada in no time and found themselves in the immediate vicinity of the doctor that had helped Jhara a couple of weeks ago. Edad Dorada was Spanish for "golden age" and the name of the bar likely alluded to the blossoming of Narnia during and immediately after the reign of the Kings and Queens of Old.

Yet a look around inside the bar made clear that the innkeeper was of Telmarine origin - and proud of it. Near the counter, a young man was playing the guitar, lots of nautical objects were hung on the walls and those present, including the officer Cuartio, were chatting lively in Spanish. It almost felt like leaving Archenland by entering the little tavern.

Caspian studied the narrow space attentively as he took Ria's cloak and hung it up next to his beside the entrance. Cuartio saw the two at once and beckoned them over.

The officer had already had a couple of nights off in the past few weeks and he was never one for boredom. When he explored the outskirts of Anvard, he was glad to find a place that felt a bit like home.

"I didn't promise too much, did I?" he grinned .

"Not at all, very charming," Caspian said and turned to Ria. "What do you think?"

"I like it!"

„Well then, que suerte," Caspian winked.

Cuartio had always appreciated how approachable the King was - unlike his uncle. Miraz was a narcissistic tyrant and his rule had been a threat to their country. It was not easy for Caspian to be his successor in Narnia on these grounds, given that he was of Telmarine origin as well.

Cuartio had become an officer shortly after the Prince was crowned King, so he had witnessed each and every step of his, from the very beginning. In the first few months, Caspian's uncertainty showed at times. As young as he was, he did not always have enough experience to rule confidently, and critics publicly commented on his every move, both politically and privately. Any decision he made was thoroughly debated.

Nevertheless the King soon found his voice. He quickly learned to make his way and he was willing to discharge his responsibility unconditionally. He was determined to rebuild Narnia, step by step. Traveling the various dominions from North to South regularly, he remained close to the people and managed to restore ancient alliances for good.

But easy it had never been. Cuartio had seen his King in good times and bad, in raging anger and weary lethargy, yet the regained prosperity of Narnia, after long and dark centuries, proved him right.

Elated, he told the King, "The banquet was a raving success, the vote won't cause any trouble, you'll see. There might be trouble at home, though… Have you heard of the latest news?"

Caspian's lightheartedness immediately gave way to a tired smile. "Which news?" he sighed.

The ongoing reconstruction of Cair Paravel had been initiated years ago. Most parts of the palace were habitable again and thus the government had been moved to the former capital as soon as possible. But still not all of the construction work was fully completed, so, from time to time, the renovation gave reason to fret.

Slightly uncertain, Cuartio continued, "Well, Cair Paravel's west wing - how do I put it… There is not much progress. Not any, to be precise. Didn't you receive Trumpkin's letter?"

"No," Caspian shrugged as he relaxed again, "pero no hay pa' tanto, that was foreseeable."

"It doesn't bother you?" Cuartio wondered, visibly relieved.

Caspian shook his head. "I had a feeling the builders would hardly finish any work during our absence. Trumpkin doesn't have the time to oversee them, and because no one else does, they surely don't feel the need for immediate action…"

Cuartio looked at the King mischievously as Caspian went on, "Honestly, as long as the riots from Archenland don't spread to Narnia and Calormen remains calm, I'm perfectly happy."

"Sounds reasonable," Cuartio nodded.

Suddenly, the little bell above the door announced another guest coming in, and everyone turned around. Ria was equally surprised and pleased when no other than Maía entered the bar.

Their eyes met and as the lively housekeeper approached them, she exclaimed cheerfully, "Ay, ricura, what are you doing here? Don't worry, I won't say a word to your Mamá!"

In reply, Ria nodded with amusement, then Maía noticed Caspian. "Ah, por supuesto, you didn't come here alone. Then it won't bother Aláseya anyway."

She winked and turned directly to the King, "Majestad, hay que saber elegir con quien complicarse la vida…"

Whatever Maía said, it made Caspian laugh, and he just answered, "Es cierto".

Ria really regretted not understanding any of the language - she would have loved to know what they were laughing about. But before she could even wonder what it was all about, Maía pinched her on the cheek as she always did and said, "Ria, it's so nice to see you here! This is my husband's tavern, you know?"

At these words, the innkeeper behind the bar waved to them and when Maía finally stood beside him, she put her hands on her hips to say, "It's almost Telmar in here!"

As Maía kept on helping her husband, Cuartio seemed to be lost in thought when he dreamed, "Caspian, your cousin would like this place, too, don't you think?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to keep your hands off her," the King grinned, shaking his head.

It was an open secret at the court of Cair Paravel that the officer fancied Lorella. And it was understandable because she was a classic beauty and Cuartio loved women full of spirits anyway. But full of spirits was an understatement in her case. The young woman was not nearly as lovely as her appearance and she never took no for an answer. She was proud and scared of nothing, hence not easy to handle at all. Even Caspian could not blanch it over, she belonged to the family, but she did have rough edges. He had never been able to understand why her devotees voluntarily made fools of themselves by falling for her.

"I can't get her out of my head," Cuartio shrugged. "Don't blame me…"

"I don't, I'm just strongly advising you to forget her, because she can be very cruel to her admirers. You won't stand up to her, trust me."

"And that's exactly the challenge!" Cuartio laughed and turned to Ria, "If you could only see her, you'd understand…"

She smiled. "I'm sure she's wonderful!"

Caspian hardly managed to suppress a laugh, but Cuartio's enthusiasm could not be stopped. "No, she's really not- that's just it! She's mean! She acts as if I wasn't there, she's always pretending not to care at all... But I know she likes me - I'm sure of that. One day, my opportunity will come, I'll just have to be patient."

Caspian briefly buried his face in his hand in disbelief, then he gently pulled Ria closer and looked at her with a smile. "Believe me, Lorella's quite awful. In fact, the complete opposite of you in every way. But you can't choose your family - that's what Maía mentioned earlier."

"Then it really was about my mother?" Ria concluded teasingly and drew a little closer herself.

"I guess so, yes..."

He bit his lip when an idea made him smile. He turned to the bar and shouted: "Maía, why don't you sing for us?"

Surprise dawned on Maías face and she acted supposedly shy, but she did not seem averse at all. "Telmarine songs?" she asked sheepishly, pretending she had to think about it twice.

"Well, you already have a guitarist," Cuartio pointed out and the musician began to play even louder, looking at Maía with a ready smile.

"But Majestad," Maía said to the King, her eyes holding a glint of mockery, "I thought you're not into dancing! Can't you get enough of it tonight?"

"Well, while I'm at it..." he shrugged and took Ria's hand as Maía began to clap her hands and sing songs of her youth. Soon everyone present was dancing their heart out, celebrating Maías strong voice. The little tavern was glowing with lust for life and laughter. Maía and her husband owned a property that was without doubt a piece of Telmar.

Cuartio found himself thinking that the King and the daughter of the Grand Duchess looked harmonious together. So it was no surprise to him that Caspian soon maneuvered her away from the crowd, heading for a slightly more secluded table. The candle on it dipped its surroundings into a warm orange and made Caspian notice that Ria's cheeks were quite pink from all the dancing.

As she sat down, she softly said, "Why don't I ever want this evening to end?"

Caspian was not at a loss for an honest answer. "Because everything's perfect. But be prepared for gossip tomorrow."

"What will it be about?" Ria gazed at him with an amused expression.

He looked into the flickering flames of the candle, almost absently. "They will claim we have an affair."

Ria smiled faintly, then she said, "Or maybe they'll just think I was no more than your companion."

"But even though that's not quite the truth either, it'd still be gossip, wouldn't it?" he replied.

What did he try to tell her? She was not able to figure him out and the way he looked at her, with those black longing eyes, she could not help but ask, "Why did you kiss me?"

He knew she did not deserve a lie, so he said, "I couldn't resist. And if no one else was around right now, I'd probably kiss you again."

"Do the others matter?" she bit her lip, having countless butterflies in her stomach flying up and down.

He looked at her pensively and sighed. "Given the public interest in our lifes, I'm afraid they do. Isn't your sister proof of that?"

"She could break free and live the life she wants," Ria replied.

"But at what cost? Could she live with the consequences?"

Ria sensed that this conversation was no longer about her sister only, so she said firmly, "I believe it's better to live with any consequence than having to ask yourself what might have been."

"Are you sure of that?" the King asked, dropping his voice.

Ria nodded. "Yes! That's why Diggory rang the bell…"

"True," he admitted. "Nevertheless it was a mistake."

"But how could he have known? It might just as well have turned out fine," Ria tried to sound confident.

But it was the moment Caspian inevitably acknowledged it - he had to pull himself together to keep Taliah from making a huge mistake. She had no idea what she was getting herself into.

His gaze was indefinable as he said, "Ria, let me be honest with you - your sister was probably right. We should keep our distance."

It was utterly unnecessary for her to say so, he knew well enough that Ria did not understand any of his words.

Je sighed. "It feels like we've known each other for ages and you've certainly turned my head, but I'm just not good for you."

"How come?" she asked quietly and squared her shoulders.

Caspian was so used to holding conversations like that, yet speaking out the usual words felt strange this time - he actually cared.

„If people keep seeing us together, they'll be jumping to conclusions and it'll damage your reputation," he forced himself to say anyway. "You shouldn't take that risk. I don't want to be the reason for any obstacles in your way."

To hear him talk like that made her stomach churn. But Ria was no longer insecure or shy. By now she was rather upset.

"Why?", she said acidly. "Because I'd be another naive girl seduced by the King? How very thoughtful of you to warn me in time."

Caspian shook his head calmly. "I didn't mean that…"

"So I take it that you just don't want to see me again."

"On my soul, that's not true either, Ria," he insisted.

"Then you're being paradoxical," she hit the nail on the head. "You've just told me that you want to kiss me and then, all of a sudden…" She paused for a moment, then a conclusion dawned on her face. "You just don't know what you want. That's all."

She did surprise him, and probably she was right. Her observations were more astute and mature than he had expected. But unfortunately that only made her all the more attractive.

"I'd better leave. People might already be talking…" she said pointedly as she got up. "Thank you for the nice evening."

She turned around to leave. And all of a sudden she seemed so much more grown up than he had expected. Plain bewilderment and fascination overtook him and he could only when she grabbed her cloak he could think clearly again - he would not let her start back for home all alone in the middle of the night.

"Ria, wait! At least let me take you home..."


	10. Charade

**Chapter 10**

 **Charade**

Their way back home had been peculiar. Caspian and Ria exchanged but a few words after the Telmarine tavern, and there was nothing left to say anyway.

As much as Ria hated to admit it, Jhara had been right all the time. But, then again, she could hardly be blamed for meeting Caspian at Henry's. And whenever they saw each other afterwards, it had been mere coincidence. There was nothing she could have done about it, except for the banquet, of course. But she had really wanted to accompany him - was that a mistake?

She had to sort out her thoughts - outraged, annoyed and hurt thoughts, and on this beautiful autumn day the sunny veranda was the perfect setting to do so. It was surprisingly warm for the season and a relief to feel the sun on the skin once again.

"Oh no! Guess who's joining us," Jhara startled her sister out of her thoughts, swallowing hard as Caspian, Addison, and some other members of the council stepped outside nearby.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to see anyone today," Jhara sighed and grimaced, "especially not Caspian. I mean, I've literally insulted him, haven't I? We should've looked up in which rooms their discussions take place just to stay far away from them…"

Jhara was still noticeably pale and distressed - because of the drinks from the night she had allegedly spent sick. It was quite embarrassing that even the King knew about that. But little did she know that it was not at all necessary to worry about it because Caspian and her sister found themselves in an even trickier situation.

Ria looked around, with apparent disinterest and no sign of inhibition on her face, until her and Caspian's eyes met.

She wore her hair down and her neckline was just a bit too low, which made her sobering appealing. But Caspian was busy as usual, and instead of wasting his time, he really had to discuss political issues with Addison again.

A mistake, as it turned out. As soon as the Grand Vizier noticed Aláseya's daughters, nothing could stop him from heading straight to them - pulling the King along. Caspian did not have much of a choice, he had to join Addison to not provoke any unpleasant questions for doing otherwise.

"Good morning, Ladies!" Addison greeted and turned to Jhara compassionately, "Diorn was devasteted yesterday, we were all very worried - are you feeling better today?"

"Oh yes, much better, how nice of you to ask!" Jhara forced a smile and then looked up at Caspian biting her lip, "Your Majesty, I think I really have to apologize for my behavior..."

Addison's eyes widened, "But my dear, under the circumstances it's self-evident you've missed the speech, isn't it?"

Caspian nodded casually and Ria could have sworn that amusement crossed his face as he said, „By no means is an apology required."

Jhara smiled guiltily and tried to change the subject as subtle as she could. "I hope you have spent a pleasant evening with your companions nevertheless?"

It was the worst possible turn of conversation, so Ria and Caspian only nodded a bit too enthusiastically.

"For sure, yes," Caspian finally said and Ria smiled so distantly that Jhara grew suspicious. Ria had no intention of speaking to him, and Caspian seemed to know. But before loud silence could arise, the King nodded to Addison and for the sake of form he said, "If you'll excuse us..."

The Grand Vizier smiled, "You know, there is still a lot to discuss. We're about to leave for the city center!"

Jhara was surprised. "To Anvard? Why don't you meet here, as usual?"

"It was suggested by the nobility - we are going to do some historic sightseeing today," Addison announced excitedly. Caspian, on the other hand, clearly regarded the timing of the upcoming program as inappropriate.

"Enjoy the sunny day," the King said flatly, though he seemed a bit frustrated when he looked at Ria.

And when the two went away, Jhara drew nearer to her sister, clearly puzzled. But Ria did not start to explain the odd situation with the King - she just looked upset.

Her sister sighed, "All right, don't bother, I probably don't even want to know anything about it..."

The gravel crunched a lot as a servant hurried past them and trotted after the King. They could see how he gave Caspian a pell, but the sisters could not hear what was being said as the group went further away - presumably to the stables and carriages to ride into the city.

"Judging by the expression on his royal face, that's not good news," Jhara murmured as she watched the scenario.

The King turned the sealed document in his hand and sighed. He had personally commissioned that report a few days ago. But did he even want to know its content? When he finally broke the red wax, the first few lines he read confirmed his assumptions and made very clear that it was time to act instead of staring at the cultural heritage of Archenland.

Calormen had already begun to position soldiers at the border. The Tis'roc was no fool and an experienced ruler - he knew just as well as Caspian that their neighbor would soon accept or refuse the protection of the crown of Narnia.

They could either be united with the Empire of the North, or the small Archenland would be invaded by Calormen, there were no other options left.

Anvard was still shattered by the recent unrest and did not have a sovereign government, which was just what Calormen needed. The South had already been diplomatic for an amazingly long time anyway. But starting a raid would have been a deliberate provocation during Narnia's ongoing negotiations and even the Tis'roc wanted to let sleeping dogs lie after long, pleasant years of peace between the North and the South. But if the vote failed, they would not hesitate any longer.

"What is it?" Addison asked as they made their way to the stables.

"What we've been expecting," Caspian replied absently.

"Very good! That's just what we need. The nobility will finally be aware of the consequences if they vote against us."

"It will only fuel the discussions again."

"But that's exactly what you told them the other day - everyone knows that they are vulnerable without Narnia."

"It's not as simple as that," Caspian massaged his temples, "only one single vote against us and everything we did was in vain."

Addison shook his head. "That won't happen. It mustn't happen."

"No, it mustn't. Otherwise we'll have new neighbors soon," Caspian said grimly and his stomach turned at the mere thought of the scenario.

* * *

That afternoon, they had seen all of Anvard. Some parts of the palace that had not yet been in ruins, the State Library, the oldest downtown building and the historic market square, all of these sites accompanied by the proud comments of the nobility.

But the only thing that really impressed Caspian was the shabby theater, though the many cracks in the walls and its flaking paint made it clear that renovation work was urgently required. It was almost eerie to walk past the rows of seats in the half-light, knowing nobody had been sat in them for such a long time. The theater had seen better, more opulent days before it was closed and it was a silent reminder of the country's glorious past. But, subsequently, also an unpleasant prospect of its possible future.

The message from Calormen had troubled Caspian all day long, and while the others were amazed by the cultural assets of the capital, he was unable to shake off his anxiety.

The evening had been long as well. They all drank too much and thus the discussions started to become more and more exhausting. Caspian and Addison had made their way back as early as possible, still they returned to the hunting lodge in the middle of the moonless night.

Caspian was in a daze and his head was buzzing as he tried to get used to the darkness in his chambers. Aláseya had accommodated him in the huge top floor of the hunting lodge. From the round balcony platform he could overlook the entire park, and at night the broad windows provided for dim light. It was just enough to see the outline of the furniture. He could have lit candles, but even for that he was to lethargic. His head was throbbing and even though he was used to chronic fatigue, that night it felt worse than ever. He only put down the bare minimum of clothing and threw himself on the bed that was far too spacious just for himself - as it was the case back home in Cair Paravel...

Was that still what he wanted?

He was well accustomed to falling asleep by himself or, for a change, holding a nodding acquaintance in his arm, already planning on never seeing her again. Caspian was not looking for love, too much he had already seen due to his unsteady childhood. He hardly opened up to anyone and as soon as it got personal, he usually distanced himself.

Until now at least. Taliah had suddenly stumbled into his life, cheerfully, clumsy and carefree. She was on his mind all the time, and he knew that was extraordinary - as annoying as it was. Given the political situation, it was grossly negligent of him to be distracted by a woman. But what could he do? Nobody even held it against him. On the contrary, many times he had been told what a lovely couple they were. The nobility was, as expected, enthusiastic about the choice he had made for the banquet's opening dance. And Caspian had to admit it - he himself was. It felt oddly right to have her by his side, to kiss her…

Although he had vowed not to be tempted, he forgot all of his good intentions the moment they were alone and Ria's eyes lit up. It was completely atypical for him to act against his principles, he usually was disciplined and strict to himself. So how could it happen?

Not that it mattered anyway. The evening's outcome was more than confusing.

Was Ria right? Was he not only trying to protect her? She had accused him of not knowing what he wanted and she was not wrong. But she was not completely right, either. He knew what he wanted - her, but without causing her to face unpleasant consequences.

He had a burning desire to have Ria around, to touch her, to hear her laugh, to fall asleep beside her. But as frustrating as it probably was, it was impossible to be with her without attracting attention. After all, she was the daughter of the Grand Duchess. All eyes would be on them, and so, no matter the truth, rumors would spread. Rumors that would affect Ria's future and overshadow any other relationship in her life.

But what if she did not need another relationship in her life? What if they were meant to be together and never found out because he did not let them? The mere thought of another man touching her made him mad, did that not mean something? What if he never met someone who fascinated him like that ever again? What if, out of the force of habit, he pushed his feelings aside?

It could not get any more complicated - that was the only upside…

* * *

The next morning's breakfast made them inevitably face each other again.

Ria was just as distant as the day before and Caspian could not blame her. The only reason nobody noticed the tension between them was Aláseya. She kept talking endlessly so that neither Addison nor Jhara or Driscol had to speak at all, and though Aláseya's blabbing was as unpleasant as always, it at least allowed Caspian and Ria to avoid another stiff conversation in front of the others.

"Haven't you meet Eskright in the park yesterday?" the Grand Duchess eventually turned to Ria, who did not even notice she was being addressed. It proved that Ria, like Caspian and the others, had only occasionally nodded to give Aláseya the impression of listening.

But when the Grand Duchess cleared her throat with a demanding gaze in her eyes, Ria finally realized that an answer was required. "Oh, yes, of course, that's right..."

"So?" Aláseya asked curiously. "What did Eskright discuss with you?"

Ria looked around the table, glancing at Caspian the longest, then she explained with a faint smile on her lips, "Nothing of importance, to be honest. He just said he didn't want to put obstacles in our way - for the vote, I mean."

Her words were almost cynical - Caspian knew well enough that she did not speak about Eskright only. It was the same wording he had used in the Edad Dorada. He tried to suppress a smirk - she was quite cheeky. What would come next?

"That's wonderful news!" Aláseya nodded enthusiastically.

Ria, on the other hand, remained calm. "Do you think so?"

"Why not?" Caspian could not resist to intervene. He had not participated in any of this morning's conversations yet, but things seemed to get interesting now. He could clearly see that Ria was still upset, but it was likely not apparent to anybody else. At least not yet.

"Well, such a statement seems quite indifferent to me," Ria finally answered the King, "almost lethargic."

Caspian nodded. "Because he doesn't know what he wants."

Ria smiled innocently, but now it seemed to dawn on almost everyone but Aláseya that something was going on between the two.

"Well, hopefully that's not what you said to his face?", the Grand Duchess inquired briskly - she believed her insolent daughter was capable of anything.

But Ria shook her head and acted confounded. "No, don't worry, I wasn't that daring, of course…"

"Good!" Aláseya seemed satisfied, not at all understanding what was happening. "Because what is essential is that Eskright won't cause any trouble during the vote."

Caspian, however, was well aware that Ria's pointed remarks had been directed at him. Not that he was spoiling for a fight, but he was still unnerved by the nobility and in a way it did not seem like the worst idea to tease Ria a bit more. If she wanted to let him know what a fool he was in a roundabout way, he would simply wander from the subject. Something of utter irrelevance seemed to be perfect to challenge her.

"I very much agree, Aláseya," he smirked and took a provocative bite from his freshly baked bread. "That's wonderful pastry, by the way."

"The chef will love to hear that, Your Majesty!" Aláseya fluttered her lashes and went on to say, "The dishes served at the banquet were excellent as well, weren't they?"

"Luscious, indeed," Caspian replied enthusiastically while Ria gave him a gloomy look - she knew what he was doing, but she did not even consider playing along.

"But Your Majesty, you were so busy," Jhara remarked with skepticism in her voice, "I bet you couldn't even eat that much…"

"That's true," Caspian nodded and could not resist to shoot back. "But I did drink a lot, which was unfortunately denied to you as you felt unwell, or am I mistaken?"

Her eyes narrowed because she knew he was referring to her being much too drunk the very night she claimed to need rest - a detail nobody must ever know. "No, Your Majesty, you are not mistaken. Surely you never are, mh?"

"Rarely ever," Caspian answered deliberately complacent.

"You've had more drinks than dishes?", Aláseya suddenly dug deeper as though she had finally realized what the King had just said. "But you must have tried that fantastic vegetable casserole, Your Majesty?"

"Well, you know, sometimes it just takes a little taste to be thrilled," he shrugged, avoiding a direct answer.

Aláseya nodded even though she did not understand, but at this point Ria could no longer suppress a contemptuous snort. Who did he think he was? She was certainly no little taste!

By now, Addison as well as the others around the table were able to guess what was going on - except for Aláseya - and they tried not to chuckle as the King and Ria went on with their verbal exchange.

Caspian sensed how upset Ria already was, but he could not help but come up with the most stupid subject he was able to think of once again.

"You know what? I always wonder how it's physically possible for a lady of society to partake in all those events and stay in shape - considering the delicious food and those tight dresses…"

The men at the table roared with laughter shamelessly, but Jhara protested, "In Narnia, especially in Telmar, gowns are even tighter, you must admit that!"

Caspian nodded in amusement. "Telmarine women tend to be a bit vain, I'll give you that. And they go mad easily because they're hardly able to breathe in those corsets. However, they are not resentful at all."

Ria clenched her jaw, but he only smiled apologetically. She was adorable when she pouted, and actually, he only wanted to hold her in his arms, as unnerving as it was.

Jhara, unlike Ria, had no intention of leaving any of his words uncommented. "If you rave about Telmarine women that much, perhaps you should consider choosing one of them to accompany you to the next banquet!" she suggested with a bittersweet smile on her face, not mincing words.

Aláseya did not even have the time to apologize on her behalf, because Caspian burried his face in his hands and laughed. That was what he got for teasing. Two women in a huff scowling at him.

"Oh, Jhara, cut me some slack - I've learned my lesson," the King smirked and went on looking at Ria, "once you've danced with a girl from Anvard, anything else is out of the question."

Ria did not believe he meant what he said, in fact, she felt as if he ridiculed her and enough was enough. She put her napkin on the table, got up and excused herself.

Caspian knew he had to act. Everyone around the table had long realized that the King liked Ria a lot, so he did not mind them watching as he asked, "Ria, wait, can we talk?"

Aláseya did not fail to notice how he used her nickname, how he looked at her… She was watching her daughter's reaction attentively, too. Ria looked at the King warily, but she nodded.

"Of course," she said, waiting for him to escort her out of the winter garden. The others exchanged amused glances and shrugged.

"Addison, did we miss something?", Aláseya wondered, but he just shook his head and smiled. "Not that I know…"

The Grand Duchess did not give up and turned to Jhara, "Do you have any idea?"

"No. But that's none of our business, I'd say," Jhara answered, promptly ending her mother's questioning.

* * *

"I'm sorry for what I said after the banquet."

"And what was that?" Ria's eyebrows shot up. "I'm not a little taste!"

"No, you really aren't," he said wearily and that seemed to surprise her. Ria clearly had no clue how much she had been on his mind lately. Caspian raised her chin gently and sighed, "Quite the contrary, you are highly addictive."

Ria went a bit weak at the knees, she had neither expected to ever be alone with him again nor to hear such words out of his mouth.

"The truth is, I am concerned for you, but I'm also slightly scared to fall head over heels. Though it might already be a bit late for that…" he mumbled the last part almost absently. The King really seemed puzzled. "What are you doing to me?"

"What are you doing?" she asked in return, just as confused.

"No idea," he shrugged, "usually I don't let anyone get close enough to even confuse me."

He was more than honest in that moment, and her anger seemed to give way to dismay. She shook her head, drew a little closer and said quietly, "But doesn't it make you unhappy to push people away?"

He knew he hurt her, so it surprised him all the more that, instead of being mad at him, she seemed worried.

"Not so far, no," he replied, "but you have something about you that makes me question that."

Ria sighed, "I guess that should scare me. But it doesn't, I can't help it..."

"I thought I could just stay away from you," he chuckled, "but I know better now. Thanks to your dirty looks, of course."

"My looks were supposed to be nonchalant, not dirty," she finally laughed.

"They've served their purpose," he confirmed and continued more seriously. "I want you with me. Because if you're not, I can't stop thinking about you."

"Then let me be with you," she almost whispered, examining him as though she tried to solve a mystery by looking at his handsome features. She felt her face flush and it was the moment he did not want to hold back anymore.

He pulled Ria closer and her heart beat way too fast because of his gentle touch. She was in ecstasy again - he made her feel safe and warmth pulsed through her entire body. He smiled at her, then he kissed her, much more passionate and heartfelt than the first time, longing and tenderly, and she loved every moment of it.

* * *

 **What do you think about all of this? Too kitschy?**


	11. Decisions

**We're getting serious in this chapter ;) Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Decisions**

"Today's the day," she said softly and snuggled closer into Caspian's arm.

He was dead tired, even right after just waking up, and Ria understood exactly why. The King had been involved in every preparation for this day's vote, and the stress of all the trouble began to show on his face. Nevertheless he had spent every spare minute of the last few weeks with her, as conspicuous as it was by now.

But Ria grounded him, she made him forget about the political hustle and bustle for valuable moments and he simply did not have the strength or will to avoid having her around anymore. On the contrary - he cherished the time they spent together. The last couple of nights, she had secretly snuck up into his chambers and he would have lied had he claimed that it did not take plenty of self-control to demonstrate restraint. He would have loved to indulge, but Caspian had not touched her. He did not want her innocent cheerfulness, that trusting lightheartedness, to be corrupted in any way.

"Can't wait, love," he grimaced and buried his face in his hand as he took a deep breath. He pulled Ria closer and kissed her on the forehead.

"Everything will be alright", she tried to cheer him up and grinned, "anyone who dares to vote against Narnia will come up against my mother - who would want that?"

He chuckled - that thought was amusing indeed…

* * *

It would only take a couple more minutes until the nobility had to decide whether Archenland would be united with Narnia - under one crown, with Caspian as King of both countries.

It was freezing in the circular palace hall in the heart of Anvard. The cold air kept creeping in through the broken walls of the few intact, adjacent chambers. But it did not matter much, the tension this day brought was to be dealt with anyway.

The entire nobility had gathered around the huge round table in the middle of the hall, and around them the many rows were filled to the last seat - many people were even standing. The inhabitants of Anvard and the surrounding districts did not want to miss the vote by any means - it was about the future of their country after all. Among the spectators were the daughters of the Grand Duchess, but also Narnian officers and some members of the council who had come to Anvard, along with Caspian, weeks ago.

Addison was sat to the King's right, Aláseya to his left, and other confidants were right next to them. Curious and suspicious eyes were on all of them, and Caspian was well aware of that. Although he looked like a proud King, sovereign and calm, dressed in highly official clothing, he did not feel calm at all. All the critics and supporters of the last weeks were gathered in one place. He knew every face at the table, more or less successful conversations had been held with everyone present, but it was impossible to truly know their thoughts.

After the welcoming and the usual phrases of introduction, excited silence arose in the great hall and Aláseya, as the one to be guiding through the vote, knew she could no longer wait.

"Dear friends, the time has come. King Nain's last will was for all of us to gather to ensure a prosperous future of our beloved country. This vote is truly a historic moment that we are allowed to attend. Its result, as you all know, must be unanimous and every vote at this table, regardless of rank, weighs exactly the same. Let me now ask you to raise your voice. Are you for or against the rule of the Narnian Crown in Archenland?"

She looked around earnestly and finally her gaze got to rest on Lynnea, the Countess of Mount Pire. She seemed quite anxious and at that moment one could have heard a pin drop. But then she said firmly, "I vote for Narnia!"

Some people in the hall started to clap and cheer, and, to Caspian's surprise, no sullen voices could be heard. In the city center, the riots had become less and less during the last weeks. It almost seemed as if the people had recently agreed that Narnia was their most promising hope, so Caspian relaxed a bit.

Seven of Lynnea's neighbors followed her example and voted for the union, then it was Valerik's turn, the Duke of the Western Riverlands.

His grim look did not bode well and he said soberly, "I vote against Narnia."

Loud voices from everywhere could be heard immediately. The people whistled, scolded and protested.

"Come again?" Tesreau shouted as though he did not believe his own ears.

"You heard me," Valerik remained unfazed, then he looked back at Caspian, whose watchful eyes never left his face.

Everyone wanted to know what the Duke had to say, and it was dead silent when he began to explain himself. "Your Majesty, I don't mean to question your integrity, but how can I be sure that you will make the well-being of our country a priority? I have no security."

"How dare you?" Tesreau revolted and many people whispered excitedly. Aláseya also shook her head in disbelief. Just as she was about to forcefully try to persuade the Duke, Caspian's loud, calm voice cut through the noise. "What kind of security do you have in mind?"

Before Valerik could even answer, the Duke of the Eastern Riverlands, Ebdon, stood up. It was not his turn yet - four votes were due before him - but he could no longer swallow his impatience.

"Let me speed this up. These four... they do vote for Narnia. Isn't that true?"

He looked at his neighbors who nodded in surprise and seemed a bit uncertain as Ebdon smiled boastfully.

Caspian had almost expected complications to arise, but not exactly to this extend. His expression was stony and he knew he could not afford to be provoked - not in front of all the people that watched them closely.

Ebdon continued, "Well, you've heard them - those four vote for Narnia. My neighbor Tarrim, however, is also going to vote against the Northern Crown. That means you've got twelve votes, but, you know it yourself, you need all fifteen ones..."

The indignant murmur in the hall was still rumbling, but Aláseya was outraged and could no longer hold back. "Your behaviour is outragous, Ebdon!"

"Why, Grand Duchess?" Valerik asked. "Please hear us out. The King has just asked me what kind of security we are thinking of. Your Majesty, allow me to explain myself further..."

Apparently Valerik, Ebdon and Tarrim had already discussed their tactic in private. But Valerik was not a sneaky man and Caspian had thought of him as honest and respectable, so what were his motives?

The King squared his shoulders, then he nodded to make Valerik continue.

"What does Archenland mean to you? Can we assume you'll reign this country well just because you've led Narnia to peace? There's nothing that really ties you to us."

Now Addison intervened and let his temper rise, though that was more than unusual coming from him. "What is it you want to say?"

Ebdon answered the question without hesitation, turning to Caspian. "Marry a girl from Archenland to truly ally our countries and you'll have our votes."

The hall's spectators suddenly roared with excitement, only one was lost for words. Jhara noticed Ria leaning forward nervously beside her.

This request was like a shot in the dark, and subsequently, also Caspian was completely unprepared. His expression hardened, he could feel his jaw clench and he hardly managed to hide the bewilderment on his face. But he had to. After all, too many people were staring at him. Caspian had to sort his thoughts quickly, but for a brief moment, all he could do was hold his breath.

But Addison was not frozen, he shook his head in anger and yelled at Ebdon. "That was never up for debate! Nain has never requested such a condition and he knew exactly why!"

Tarrim laughed contemptuously. "Beg your pardon, but Nain was a fool! By his last will he successfully shattered this once blooming country! In his ignorance he never bothered to contemplate this important issue, but we did!"

Caspian finally forced himself to speak up. "This issue, as you call it, is not exactly a trifle." He sounded deliberate, equanimous - to his own surprise.

Tarrim only shrugged. "Marriages have strengthened and sealed alliances between two countries ever since the Golden Age. Why should it be any different today?"

Caspian had to admit the argument was valid and definitely in the interest of Archenland. A lot of people in the hall had started to clap at Tarrim's words, which meant Caspian had to choose his words wisely. Those present would speak of this day for years and years and whatever happened next would be the foundation of their common future.

Addison could not hold back his yell of protest, "Are you really willing to risk your country's welfare for the sake of a wedding?"

Ebdon waggled a finger at him as he replied, "How much better would Narnia be compared to Calormen? Without a real connection it doesn't matter who takes over Archenland."

Not only Caspian, but many more people frowned upon these words and an outcry was sparked. Calormen and the North could not have been further apart in culture and mindset - the empires' spirits were already divided when it came to slavery…

Addison's face went blank. "You can't be serious!"

"I very much am!" Ebdon replied harshly, his voice echoing through the hall as the crowd grew more and more restless. "The King has to make a decision, just like us, here and now!"

Valerik nodded and turned to Caspian. "Nothing comes for free, you've said it yourself. Why should the Crown of Archenland be an exception? Your Majesty, is our request that impudent?"

"No," Caspian heard himself say in a firm voice. "But what do you expect me to do? Should I tie the knot, here and now, and hand you over the marriage certificate as a pledge?"

Valerik chuckled - the King was just as witty as he had expected. "Of course not! We've actually had a time frame of one week in mind."

"One week?" Addison choked on the demand and the people in the hall seemed to be both surprised and anxious as well.

Caspian tried to weigh his options hastily, he knew he had to answer. What was he going to do? If he denied, Archenland would soon be invaded by Calormen. Valerik, Ebdon and Tarrim were obviously ready to take that risk. Caspian, however, could not ignore all the faces full of hope that surrounded them. He by no means wanted to return to Narnia and announce that their stay in Anvard had been in vain just because he refused to take a personal decision. And would the council in Cair Paravel not urge him to get married soon enough anyway?

He could not refuse. But comply? It would change his entire life. Was he ready for that? On impulse, he searched the crowd for Ria's face and when he recognized her, he saw her anxious, pretty smile. Was she his destiny? A golden cage was certainly not hers - but he would have to worry about that later. For the moment, the sight of her just made him calm.

"Which other conditions do you set?" the King inquired without blinking, forcing himself to keep his composure.

Tarrim answered, "That's it! Anything else is up to you - there are plenty of beautiful girls in our country that would surely love to become your Queen!"

"This is outrageous!" Aláseya shrieked. "You suggest His Majesty to take the next best girl for a wife?" She had tried not to interfere, but how could she remain silent any longer? Her interests were well known to most noblemen present. She was not afraid to speak her mind, but Caspian feared that the answer would now allude to Ria. She, however, should not become the subject of their discussions in front of all those people - it would inevitably damage her reputation.

But Ebdon did not mince words as he briskly said, "Well, isn't the King already having an affair with your youngest daughter Taliah anyway? She's - "

"Don't you dare let her name cross your lips again!" Caspian growled, his voice cutting across his.

"Ebdon, that's enough!" Valerik tried to pour oil on troubled water and continued hastily, "Your Majesty, what do you say? Are you the prudent ruler I have heard of, or are you not?"

Caspian's gaze was difficult to read, he took his time to reply and everybody hung on his lips - especially Ria.

It was time to shape the conditions of this deal more to his liking, after all it affected his immediate future. He decided, "One week is too short."

Valerik nodded, "It's a bit short for a wedding, I'll admit that. What about an official engagement within a week?"

"That's appropriate," Caspian said dryly.

Valerik clapped his hands in excitement. "Excellent! The wedding in Archenland is to follow within a month."

"The wedding will take place in Narnia, within two months," Caspian demanded, he leaned back looking at Valerik.

Neither the surrounding noblemen nor the people could believe their eyes and ears - did the King and Valerik really negotiate the terms of a wedding in their presence?

"Six weeks!" Valerik bargained and grinned as he said, "And Narnia as location. Do we have an accord?" He approached the King and offered his hand.

Skepticism flashed in Caspian's eyes, likely because he could not believe what he was doing himself, but eventually the King shook hands with his counterpart.

"My word for your votes."

The hall was bursting with joy at their handshake, the people clapped and screamed. No one had expected such a turn of events, least of all the participants themselves.

"Aláseya, kindly record that Valerik, Tarrim, and I are voting for an union under the Crown of Narnia!" Ebdon announced enthusiastically.

The Grand Duchess nodded and looked at Addison as though she was hoping for help. But he only shrugged his shoulders and had no idea how to feel about all of that as well. But Caspian had taken the only sensible decision - for the sake of peace in Narnia and Archenland.

What happened next, the King only experienced in a haze. He signed the treaties, agreed to the swearing-in and was praised for his courageous decision innumerable times. Many people congratulated him, but it passed Caspian by as if it was a confusing dream.

The nobles and councilmen from Narnia had soon withdrawn into an adjoining chamber and Addison, who stayed with Caspian all the time, accompanied the dazed King in there as well. It was not necessary to talk any of what had just happened through, they knew each other long enough.

Aláseya did not. She was right next to the door and when she saw them entering, she hastened to them. "Your Majesty, are you all right? You look so pale..."

Caspian forced a smile. But it looked so strange that the Grand Duchess was not even slightly reassured.

"I'm afraid he's still a bit rattled…" Addison tried to explain.

"I'm fine", the King said while looking like the exact opposite.

Aláseya worked up her courage and went on, "I'm just wondering - what do you intend to do now?"

"I don't know, Valerik caught me unprepared," Caspian said, dropping his voice.

"Of course he has!" she was quick to smile and added piously, "Nobody could have foreseen such a demand! You know, when Ebdon mentioned Taliah - "

"It was the worst thing he could possibly have done!" he interrupted her briskly. Addison knew the King was tense and how the situation might escalate if Aláseya did not stop her inquiry at once.

"Oh, forgive me, what do you mean?" Aláseya played coy, doing exactly the wrong thing - she went on.

Caspian did not have the necessary patience to deal with her schemes at that moment. He groaned in exasperation and had no energy left to put it nicely, "Aláseya, even if you don't seem to care one bit, Ebdon's thoughtless statement will cause your daughter to forever be labeled as my mistress in aristocratic circles and she doesn't deserve that!"

The Grand Duchess laughed sheepishly, "But Your Majesty, isn't the solution obvious?"

Caspian stared at her and shook his head in disbelief. "Damn it, how can you mindlessly assume she wants to marry me? You ought to protect her!"

Aláseya was not prepared for this kind of conversation. Somewhat perplexed she said, "I'm really not sure what you mean…"

Despite the room being full of noblemen, Caspian could not hold back anymore. He did not care who could hear him, he was seething with rage. "Let me put that straight then! You are trading your daughters as if they were nothing but a means to an end! Why else would Jhara marry a man twice her age? Why else would you like the idea of locking Taliah up in a gilded cage by my side? Heavens, how can you want that for her? She's free! If she marries me, her life would abruptly change for the worse, you know that as well as I do!"

Aláseya's jaw finally hit the ground. Every word was true, but she had never thought of it like that. She had always wanted her daughters to live a good life. And what could be more important than wealth and power?

"Caspian, you should - " Addison wanted to stop the King and tried to make him turn his gaze to the door.

"No, it's true! The swells already have the perfect plan for this wedding, but no one cares about the consequences Taliah would have to face!"

With a strange cough, Addison tried again, "Caspian, please, let's talk about that later - "

"No," the King scowled and turned back to Aláseya, "It's only been a few weeks, why do I seem to care more for her wellbeing than her own mother? You know what? It's true! I'm crazy about her! I'd love to marry her on the spot! But I won't - because she wouldn't ever be happy, don't you see?"

Most of the bystanders had rarely ever seen the King as angry, frustrated, and passionate as in that moment. It was not necessarily Aláseya's fault, only her timing was incredibly bad.

Now Cuartio approached the King as well, lowering his head. "¡Cálmense!" he firmly said, finally pointing to the entrance of the room.

Because right there, Jhara held her sister by the shoulders. Ria was trembling. Neither the King nor Aláseya had been aware of the fact that Ria could hear everything.

"Maldita sea," Caspian moaned under is breath. "How long have you two been standing there?"

Jhara knew her sister was petrified, so she answered with an apologetic smile, "I'm afraid it's been long enough..."

Caspian briefly buried his face in his hand. "This day is downright ridiculous."

Ria was as white as a ghost and stared at the ground. When she had been looking for her mother, she had already expected trouble, but not that much of it. But Caspian really cared for her. Would any other man ever care as much?

He did not mind that everybody was watching them, curiously waiting to see what would happen next. Caspian ignored them all as he approached Ria and took her cold hands.

"You shouldn't have heard that, are you all right?" he asked, gently lifting her chin.

"Congratulations on the vote," Ria smiled wryly after a moment that felt like eternity.

"Thanks - things went great," he said and the irony made even him chuckle.

She looked up at him. "Maybe it was meant to be this way."

Caspian could not hide the wistfulness in his eyes, but apparently Ria had not thought this through.

"You can't possibly want that," he shook his head.

"Why not?" she asked quietly, trying not to care about all the people surrounding them.

"Ria, you're too young to give up your freedom," he tried to convince her. "I didn't get to choose this life, but you do. Don't do something you'll have to regret."

"I don't want to be without you," she said softly, flushing.

She was more than honest, he could see that. But he could not let her ruin her life, so he reminded her, "Along with me comes etiquette, responsibility and rules, don't make this a part of your life…"

Ria hesitated for a moment, but then she worked up her courage to say, "No hay mal que por bien no venga."

"Ay, ¡es cierto!" Cuartio clapped his hands and cheered.

Even Caspian had to smile at these words. It was true, everything had advantages and disadvantages, it was what defined life. But when did she learn to speak Spanish?

He seemed puzzled, so she explained, "Maía helped me translate that..." Then she grinned, "But it's true, there are many beautiful girls in Archenland. You should hurry up to meet them within one week."

Lots of people laughed at these words. It was bizarre how crowded the room had become in the meantime. All eyes were on them, but that did not matter. Caspian shook his head and smiled. "I'm not just looking for any beautiful girl, you should know that by now. You know how I feel about you."

Again, someone shouted out of the crowd, "Then ask her!"

"¡Sí, pregúntale!" some Telmarines joined in and clapped their hands.

Caspian looked around to see just how many spectators they had, but he quickly turned back to Ria to make sure he could not think about it for too long. His eyes met her gaze again and for a brief moment it felt as though they were all alone. "Today I gave my word to get engaged within one week."

"Yes, you did!" Valerik laughed. He stood next to Tarrim, Ebdon and Aláseya. Had really everyone gathered here by now?

Ria smiled. "What a crazy thing to do..."

"Yes," Caspian admitted, "but when I shook Valerik's hand, in a way I was hoping that you might…"

"Ask her!" he was cheerfully interrupted again, which caused even more and louder suggestions like that.

"I can't believe this is happening," Caspian muttered and took in a deep breath, then he said dead seriously, "Alright, listen, don't you dare say 'yes' by courtesy!"

Ria shook her head vigorously and gave him a sincere smile. "I'd never do that!"

"Good," he said dully and seemed to be absent for a couple of seconds - his heart sank into his boots. Did he have to kneel? No, he was not a romantic, why should he pretend to be... But he had to ask the question out loud.

He looked at Ria and took her hand, "Well, then may I ask you in the presence of… everybody…"

Her eyes widened as he took in another deep breath, then went on to say, "Will you make me the happiest man in the world, Riacita? Will you marry me?"

Did this really happen?

Ria began to beam with joy and without hesitation she said, "Yes! Yes I will!"

"Really?" Caspian asked, puzzled and unable to comprehend her decision.

Ria flushed with excitement, "Of course I do!"

Caspian was so relieved he could not help but laugh and everybody around them was already clapping, whistling and cheering.

"Come here," he grinned and lifted Ria up before he kissed her passionately. Doing this in public, unmarried, was almost bad manners, but who cared? This moment was perfect, even though everyone was watching them.

Aláseya tried to hold back tears of joy and when Caspian noticed, he began to genuinely suffer from a guilty conscience. He took Ria by the hand and approached the Grand Duchess, "I'm sorry for the outburst of rage, I didn't mean to be rude."

Aláseya shook her head in embarrassment. "No, you were right! We'll break the engagement with Diorn tomorrow."

Caspian and Ria exchanged surprised looks while Jhara was frozen for a moment. She could not believe the words she had just heard and asked her mother, "Are you serious?"

"He really is quite old for you, dear," Aláseya admitted. "And, well… Dylan is quite nice. It'd be a pity if you couldn't be together, wouldn't it?"


	12. Two Engagements

**Hi there,**

 **last chapter in Anvard! Hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Two Engagements**

Aláseya had already scheduled and planned the dinner in the hunting lodge to celebrate the vote before she even knew what would happen. She had just been hoping that everything would turn out fine and now that it did, she was well prepared - as usual. Barely a few weeks had passed since Ria had stared at her in the dining room, irritated to learn that they would accommodate the King of Narnia in their home. Never had Aláseya dreamed things would develop that way. But there she was, sitting opposite the King, her future son-in-law. What more could she ask for?

The dinner was not a big gathering, after the hustle and bustle of the morning everyone was exhausted anyway. Aláseya only regretted inviting Diorn. But right before the vote she could not possibly have guessed that the fate of her little family was no longer dependent on Jhara. The Grand Duchess was relieved about this herself, it had not escaped her how unhappy her daughter seemed to be in recent weeks.

But Aláseya would surely not mention any of that tonight. It would be easier to let Diorn believe Jhara would soon wed him for another day...

"Grand Duchess, you must be overjoyed, now that both of your daughters are engaged..." Diorn promptly thwarted her.

Aláseya's look was bitter-sweet and her eyebrow twitched nervously as she said, "Indeed, yes... You know, actually I was hoping we might talk about you and Jhara again, tomorrow for instance..."

She regretted saying that as soon as the words had left her mouth. This was going to be the start of a discussion she desperately wanted to avoid in the presence of her guests.

"Oh, yes, I also believe we should start all the preparations for the wedding soon," Diorn said. "Time flies by and there is still so much to do!"

Everybody around the table was slightly embarrassed after witnessing his excitement and so they all acted as though their dishes were a matter of course.

"Yes, it's almost scary how time flies by," Aláseya tried to answer as casually as possible. "And sometimes that's why things change, isn't it?"

Diorn looked at her, somewhat alarmed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He did not smile anymore. His mood shifted abruptly, almost as if Diorn had expected the conversation to change like that.

But Aláseya could not and did not want to discuss Jhara's future that evening. "Well, as I said, maybe it'd be best if we sat down tomorrow and - "

"I expect an answer, Aláseya!" Diorn snorted.

Nobody had the intention of interfering, especially not Jhara. The Grand Duchess had acted way too awkwardly in her attempts to distract from the subject, and now it was up to her to inform Diorn of the new state of affairs.

"Well, if you insist...", Aláseya cleared her throat and took a look around - she was the center of attention. If the Margrave wanted to discuss this in such an indiscreet manner, in front of all the other guests, fine - so be it.

"To be honest, Margrave, I intend to break your engagement with Jhara."

For a moment, it felt as if the air had gotten thinner. No one moved, no one wanted to attract any attention. Diorn stared at the table as if he were in a trance, but then he pulled himself together.

"What does that mean, 'break the engagement'?" he asked flatly, trying to find out whether he had misheard her mocking words. Not even waiting for the answer, he turned red, clearly angry. No one had ever seen him upset before, let alone in range, but that was about to change.

Especially Jhara's expression was proof of how uncomfortable she felt and she avoided eye contact with Diorn at all cost. What could she say anyway?

"Margrave, I ask for your understanding," Aláseya sighed. She knew that it was going to be difficult to break the engagement. But, then again, she had not intended to lead this very conversation so soon. She drew in a deep breath and added, "I'm sure you've noticed yourself, just like my daughter, that this engagement lacks of an emotional... basis."

"An emotional basis?" Diorn repeated, shaking his head. "I beg you pardon, Aláseya, that's outright ridiculous! Since when does that matter to you?"

The Grand Duchess smiled bitterly as she replied, "Well, I have to admit that it's a late realization, but - "

"Now that your youngest daughter is about to marry the King of Narnia, you simply don't need me anymore! Your family's status and wealth is secured without me!" Diorn exclaimed, his voice darker than ever, speaking nothing but the truth.

"Oh, well, no, that really has nothing to do with it," the Grand Duchess tried to lie, but she only made the situation worse.

"You can't fool me, of course it's true!" Diorn thundered, causing Aláseya to flinch in shock.

"Or maybe," he went on, "it's because the rumors are really true?"

Jhara's guts churned at these words, and Diorn deliberately turned to her, "I've heard them say it so many times, but I just didn't want to believe it. A rat from the gutter… That couldn't be true, I thought. She wouldn't do that to me, I thought…"

Jhara tried her best not to boast in tears, but the way Diorn grew tall in front of her made it fairly difficult. What should she answer? He had every right to be mad. Yes, he was many years older than her and he was certainly not charming. But Diorn had never lied to her. He had never been rude or impatient, he had always tried to be treat her kindly. And what did he get in return? Jhara felt shabby and regarded her actions as lowest of low. She had cheated on him, there was no denying it. Even if she had never wanted to marry him and had already fallen in love with Dylan before their engagement, she and her mother had betrayed Diorn consciously.

The silence was overwhelming and Jhara knew she owed him an answer.

"Listen, I didn't want this to happen, but I couldn't - " she stammered, forcing herself to finally look at him. But disappointment and anger stared her in the face, and there was no mercy to be found.

"Spare me your lies!" he ended Jhara's weak attempt to explain herself. "In a way, I guess I knew it all the time, I just didn't want to believe it."

"I truly am sorry," Jhara managed to say with a brittle voice, desperately holding back her tears.

Diorn, however, could not stand to look at her any longer and instead he let his eyes wander around the table. But the fact that everyone avoided to make eye contact was quite irritating.

"You all knew it, didn't you?" he all but shouted, obviously humiliated, and Caspian was sure that he was mainly addressing him. The Margrave had promised him his vote for Narnia from the beginning, he had always supported him. He, on the other hand, had remained silent on this matter ever since he had arrived in Anvard, even though he had been well aware of what was going on the entire time. There was no need for words - Caspian's serious gaze confirmed Diorn's assumption.

"So much for your decent reputation!" the Margrave spat out. "I have always supported you, I've voted for you! And that's how you thank me?"

Caspian said, "I fully understand your frustration - "

"You really are compatible with these three scheming vipers!" Diorn hissed.

Caspian knew well enough that Diorn's rage was more than justified, but he could not let him insult those present, including him, in front of their guests. His expression hardened and he calmly said, "Do not forget who you're talking to."

It was plain to see how disgusted Diorn was by these words and the whole situation. "Prefer a peasant boy to me!" he turned to Jhara, then he glared at Caspian again. "And do hush this scandal up at court if you like! But believe me, this will have severe consequences and - "

"Don't challenge me," Caspian shot back, his voice cutting across his.

But by now, Diorn had lost every interest in maintaining at least some amount of peace with that family and so he only smiled at the King in a smug way. Caspian forced himself to keep his temper, but Aláseya still knew she had to act, the faster, the better.

She turned to her housekeeper and tried to confidently command, "Velma? Please show the Margrave out, now!" She made an effort to ignore Diorn's crooked grin, that look of detestation in his eyes, though she did not quite succeed. Jhara felt the same way - tears were running down her face, there was no way to control it anymore. All the other guests were tense as well, and everybody watched the Margrave and Velma leave in shock.

Diorn's posture was unusually upright as he followed the housekeeper without another word. Not once did he look back, everything was said and done. For a few moments his footsteps echoed through the high-ceilinged rooms, then it was clearly audible that the heavy, wooden front door clicked open and closed again.

"Excuse me, I'm not hungry anymore," Jhara sobbed, hurrying out of the dining room as fast as she could.

"Wait!" Ria tried to keep her from running away in vain, then she turned to Caspian woefully. "I know we wanted to celebrate, but - "

"Vete ya," he nodded and Ria knew he understood.

The group around the table grew even smaller as Ria hurried after her sister. The few ones left did not feel like eating up anymore either.

"Did he announce… revenge?" Aláseya could not keep from asking quietly after a long, painful silence. She looked at the King anxiously. Her heart was overflowing, she simply had to speak about it.

"Don't worry," Caspian tried to calm her down. "Empty words, and if not - leave it to me."

Aláseya gulped, but she nodded gratefully. What could Diorn do anyway? He was angry, and rightly so. But how could he actually do them any harm? She knew of no nobleman Diorn ever had a good relationship with or connections to. He had always been a loner and who would rise against her and her daughters when the King was on their side?

When suddenly hasty footsteps were to be heard again, Caspian already had a feeling that something bad was coming their way. Driscol, for once not accompanied by Cuartio, gasped as he entered the dining room. He had a crumpled letter in his hand and even his expression suggested that something was wrong.

"Caspian, I don't mean to interrupt, but, well, you should take a look at this…"

The King smiled wearily and motioned for Driscol to sit down beside him. When he did, he handed the paper over.

"I had no idea that it was for you," he apologized, "I wouldn't have opened it."

"Never mind," Caspian said dryly. "Trumpkin refuses to address his letters properly. I got the message about the West Wing from Cuartio as well."

And now he held another piece of paper that likely held content he would surely prefer not to learn of. He skimmed through the lines of Trumpkin's scrawled handwriting and what he read was frustrating indeed. Caspian briefly closed his eyes with his jaw clenched, then he took a deep breath.

Addison took the liberty of picking the letter up next, and his eyes also narrowed the more he read.

"That's unbelievable!" he groaned and banged his fist on the table. "What else were you to do?"

Caspian only shook his head, his look one of wary disbelief, then he leaned back absently.

"What happened?" Aláseya inquired sceptically. She could hardly bear not to learn of the news immediately.

"Trumpkin writes that the Narnian newspapers have already reported on the engagement, and that some members of the council were fast to protest," Addison groaned.

Aláseya, however, was confused. "But why? What's wrong with the engagement?"

"Some Lords disapprove of Caspian marrying a girl from Archenland," Addison explained flatly. "They think that the future Queen should be from Narnia, or Telmar, or the Moon, whatever…"

"But that's ridiculous and narrow-minded!" Aláseya snorted. "Besides, did the papers not properly describe how the vote went?"

"They did," Addison nodded, "and most of our people seem to accept the decision, knowing it was the only way to keep peace. But the high society… You know too well how they are."

"It's time to go home," the King squared his shoulders. "We'll leave tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Aláseya held her heart, but Caspian's grave look made her nod quickly, "Oh well, yes, of course. I'll have everything prepared."

The knock on her door caused Jhara to flinch and with tear-stained eyes she looked up at Ria, who held her in her arms. She really was incapable of taking any more surprises this night.

"It's me," they however recognized Caspian's voice dully through the thick wood and Ria noticed how her sister relaxed again.

"Just come in," Jhara mumbled without hesitation - he was a part of the family now anyway, she did not care if he saw her that way.

And when he finally entered, the usually stern expression on his face gave way to sincere compassion. The sisters clung to each other on the bed as if they were two little disobedient girls that were sent to their room. Ria was calm and held Jhara tenderly, but still bitter tears kept running down her face. It was obvious that she felt miserable.

"Oh Jhara…", Caspian sighed and approached them. "Believe me, sometimes it just ends badly and there's nothing you can do about it. It's not your fault."

Ria nodded in agreement and tucked a lock of Jhara's hair behind her ear again, but she sobbed, "I didn't want that to happen!"

Ria squeezed her even tighter, "Of course you didn't."

"No need to look back now," Caspian tried to cheer her up as he sat down on the bed next to them.

"Exactly, just think about it - you can be with Dylan again," Ria beamed. "You're free!"

Jhara felt worse than ever, but these words made her mouth curve into a shy smile.

"Does he know already?" Caspian smirked and Jhara only shook her head no as she finally managed to hold back her tears.

Ria promised, "He'll burst with joy, you'll see. You're destined to be together!"

The thought of her lover and the fact that she could finally be with him again cheered her up indeed.

"We're going to live a normal life, right?" she asked, looking up at her sister.

Ria smiled and reassured, "Of course you will! Far away from aristocracy, somewhere in the countryside, only the two of you. And lots and lots of sweet children!"

As Ria said that, her eyes almost sparkled. Caspian bit his lips groaning inwardly, for if that was her epitome of luck, agreeing to their engagement was a fatal mistake. As his Queen she would be living at court in Cair Paravel, far away from the countryside, surrounded by aristocracy at all times, on her own for plenty of weeks whenever he had to travel.

Jhara saw the look on Caspian's face and it was not hard to read his mind.

"Will you be taking good care of her though?" she asked the King bluntly. A serious smile crossed his lips as he nodded.

Jhara then turned at Ria again, "Your life will change completely. I'll miss you so much!"

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about…", Caspian seized the opportunity to speak up, and when the sisters eyed him in surprise, he tried to put it nicely, but no matter how he was going to say it, they would be in shock anyway. So he decided to simply admit, "I have to - we have to - set out for Narnia."

"Tonight?" Ria paled.

"Tomorrow at dawn," he sighed. "I'm sorry it's short notice…"

He felt rather guilty when Jhara shivered and quickly reached for her little sister's hand. Ria sucked in her breath as well, but she tried not to show her concern. She had expected that she would have to say goodbye soon, but so soon? Still she had a feeling that Caspian had his reasons. He never acted arbitrarily after all and so she knew better than to argue about it.

"Alright," Ria finally nodded, and this reaction obviously surprised him. He had expected a discussion, but Ria only smiled shyly. He could not help but lean forward to kiss her on the forehead without a trace of the rough urgency anymore.

"You surely have a lot to discuss…" he said for lack of better words, then he got up to leave.

As he closed the door behind him, Jhara could no longer remain silent, "Ria, have we switched roles now? Do you really want this life?"

"I want him," Ria said thoughtfully. "I can't even explain it properly. But with him, I feel like I'm complete - for the first time in my life at that."

"He'll have to travel a lot, you'll be lonely for weeks at a time. You'll always be surrounded by envious nobles and their schemes - that's not the kind of life you've been made for…"

"I know," Ria said soberly, "that's what he told me as well."

"Then why will you marry him? You can still go back and he'd understand because he really loves you!" Jhara exclaimed and sat straight up. She took both her sister's hands in hers and looked at her intently. But Ria had never seemed more determined.

She smiled though her eyes glistened. "My head tells me to run, but my heart… I want to be with him. We have to try this."

"What if you don't know each other well enough yet, it's only been a couple of weeks!" Jhara tried for the last time, even though she already knew that she would not change Ria's mind.

"It's all we've been given, we didn't have more time," Ria replied. "But I've never been so sure of anything before. He's the one - whether it's going to be easy or not."

Jhara sighed and tried to hope for the best. Up to now, Ria had often been frivolous and naive, but this time it actually seemed as though her little sister was really aware of the consequences her decision implied.

"Whatever happens, we'll always have each other, yes?" Jhara squeezed her tightly, just like she always did whenever nightmares had kept them from sleeping. Ria cried in her arms and words were redundant. Jhara knew how much her little sister would miss her. But the most important journey of her life she would have to begin all by herself the next morning.


	13. Cair Paravel

**Hi there,**

 **let's move on to Cair Paravel - hope you like the new chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **Cair** **Paravel**

While Ria collected and packed all her belongings she had not thought of the night before, Caspian had briefed Aláseya and Tesreau. Archenland would no longer pay protection money, instead, the payments, as well financial support from Narnia, would flow into the reconstruction of Anvard and its outskirts. The troops at the borders would be called back to service and any order and decision was to be kept in record. The King hated that he would be unable to supervise the steps out of the chaos himself. But he could not stay in Archenland and allow the Lords of Narnia to doubt his decision any longer.

The hardest part for Ria was to say goodbye to her sister, her mother, the staff and her home, and that was painfully obvious. Many bitter tears ran down her face as she hugged her family one last time in the park. Her only and unexpected consolation was that Maía, and her husband along with a lot of luggage, had loudly announced she would not let 'her girl' leave alone and come with her instead.

Caspian was more than relieved to hear of the courageous decision of the caring housekeeper - and in the end it was only because of Maía and her motherly nature that Ria could be consoled in the carriage after they had left. It broke Caspian's heart to see her cry, knowing that she gave up everything just for him. All his further attempts to talk her out of the engagement failed. To her, it was not about the crown, a title or wealth. Only about him - and what was he supposed to do about that? He could only hope and pray that she would be happy in Narnia.

They passed the mountains and dense forests of Archenland in all their glory. The trees had already begun to throw off their colorful leaves, but the landscape was still as quaint. As time flew by, their journey gradually got less bumpy, the ground flattened and Caspian knew that he would soon be back home, far away from the mountains.

The sea he had missed the most. As restless and dangerous as the ocean was, he always felt rather cramped and isolated whenever he was away from waters. At the time, he deliberately chose chambers that allowed him to view over the ocean instead of the capital, because if he had to think, or did not want to think at all, he often watched as the waves crushed relentlessly against the rocks of the coast for far too long.

It was incomprehensible to him why his ancestors had avoided the sea when it was such a crucial part of their origin. After his coronation, rebuilding the navy had been an urgent matter to him and the Dawn Treader had played an important role in that. She lay in the harbor as the carriage drove by and Ria did not miss Caspian's wistful look.

"That's her?" she asked and he nodded with a smile on his face. It was only a matter of time before Ria had to wave her future husband goodbye as he set sails and that she knew well.

The city around Cair Paravel was full of life, although this year, it was even colder in Narnia than in Archenland. Their path on the main road led them around the capital, but one could still see the countless cobbled streets from the distance. Children were playing everywhere, wrapped in warm coats. Many of their parents carried their groceries in baskets, chatting and laughing. The people seemed so beautifully carefree, and after all the riots and troubles Ria had witnessed in Anvard, she had almost forgotten how nice that felt.

The palace extended majestically over an area directly on top of the coast - the capital lay at its foot. Climbing plants had covered countless towers and all the domes and colonnades that were visible from their angle were only an indication of the buildings' spaciousness. High walls of sandstone surrounded the impressive complex and Ria was lost for words at the sight of her future home. She had never seen anything like it before, everything seemed to be at least twice as big as in Archenland.

Maía could not wait for them to arrive as well. She was not born in Narnia, but she had often visited Cair Paravel and it was where she had spent lots of days of her youth.

She seemed awestruck as she muttered, "Por fin, aquí estamos…"

* * *

Trumpkin was already standing by the stables. With his arms crossed and a serene smile on his face he waited patiently for the King to arrive.

As he knew Caspian long and well enough, it was perfectly clear to him that his letter made him return to Cair Paravel as soon as possible. The sun already began to set when he finally watched the royal carriages glide over the crunching gravel and the stable lads hurried to get to work. Trumpkin was good at hiding his emotions behind well-considered cynicism, but he did not want to hide his sincere curiosity about Caspian's fiancée. How long had he refused to marry? Who had finally made him fall in love?

He approached the King's carriage and did not have to wait any longer - Caspian got out and offered his helping hand gallantly to a young girl.

Trumpkin could not help but grin as he took a mental note - she clearly matched Caspian's preferences.

"So you're finally back!" Trumpkin exclaimed, examining Ria attentively. "And you're not alone."

"You bloody well knew how soon I'd come back after reading your letter!" Caspian laughed and then introduced them to each other. "Trumpkin, this is Taliah - though she'll likely only listen to Ria... And Ria, meet Trumpkin, one of my closest friends and my esteemed adviser vehemently refusing to take a title."

She was excited and nervous and it showed. But Ria's smile was honest and heart-warming and Trumpkin had to admit that she had something very sweet about her.

"Enchanté!" he gladly welcomed her.

Caspian had already told her a lot about his friend, she knew that Trumpkin was very important to him, and so almost shyly, Ria said, "The pleasure is all mine."

"No need to be so polite, dear," Trumpkin blinked. "Charming though…" He turned to Caspian as if she was not there and said, "Lovely choice, I'll give you that. But you were gone for a long time…"

"I know," Caspian nodded and gave a lopsided grin, "and yet the West Wing is not nearly finished."

"Yes, ain't that annoying? My bad…" Trumpkin laughed. "But seriously - we have a lot to discuss. I know you've just arrived, but it's important." He shrugged at Ria and added guiltily, "I'm afraid I'll have to steal your fiancé for an hour or two…"

Ria nodded immediately, yet she felt a bit queasy at the thought of entering the palace without Caspian. But before she could picture more of the scenario, Trumpkin relaxed her as he said, "The journey was certainly exhausting, and it's already quite late, too. Why don't we introduce you to tomorrow?"

Maía did not leave Ria's side and the young woman was incredibly glad about that. In a foreign country, surrounded by strangers, it was better not to be alone. Wherever their gaze wandered as they passed through the palace, everything seemed to be extraordinary, huge and impressive. Stucco ornaments on every ceiling, lots and lots of high windows, never-ending hallways and too many doors and rooms to count. It was almost intimidating and Ria immediately had doubts that she would ever feel at home.

"This way and up the stairs, just follow me," Valena tried to make the intrigued women move on. She had been introduced to them as Ria's maid, and they liked her cheerful nature from the very beginning. Valena was probably only a few years older than Ria herself, and while she led the way, she tried to meanwhile give them as much background knowledge about the palace as possible. She had been instructed by Trumpkin to take Ria to Caspian's chambers in the top floor of the East Wing. But they had yet to climb a considerable amount of steps to finally arrive there.

"It's worth it," Valena assured exhaustedly, "you will be amazed, the King has a fantastic view of the sea." When they finally arrived, Valena was excited to open the heavy door and gesture for the two to enter. She had not promised too much, Maía only mumbled 'Maravilloso' while the view almost took Ria's breath away. The spacious, bright chamber, round in form, was so high-lying that one could see all over the coast. It almost made the women forget about the otherwise bare walls and the Spartan decoration. Where there were too many statues and works of art in every other corner of the palace, Caspian's were entirely empty of kitsch. Only a large bed stood in the middle of the room and right next to the door there was a table with a few open books and unfolded maps on it.

"I have to admit His Majesty's interior is quite… modest, I guess?" Valena shrugged with a grin on her face.

Maía nodded vigorously. "Sí, very… functional!"

Ria was not afraid to say it. "Could use a woman's touch…"

The three giggled and Valena went on with showing them around.

"Next door, there is a bathroom, the dressing room and another study as addition to the King's actual one in the heart of the palace," Valena explained. "Your belongings will be here soon, I guess. Oh, and if you need anything, my rooms are just one floor below. Maía, yours as well, would you follow me so I can show you around?"

"Ricura, I'll come back to look after you soon, prometido," Maía winked, lovingly pinching Ria in the cheek before she left with Valena.

* * *

Caspian had expected the day of his return to be a bit rough, but what he found upon his arrival made him frown - to say the least. When he shook hands with Valerik on the day of the vote, he had already known that not every Lord of the Narnian council would find it agreeable of him to marry a girl from Anvard. Of course they wanted him to finally find himself a Queen, it had been a concern for years, but their narrow-minded obsession regarding said queen's origin was still more than irritating.

"Didn't you read the papers?" Addison groaned, shaking his head angrily in front of the assembled council.

Caspian had already explained the matter in a comprehensible way, and yet many of the Lords present, including Argoz and Bern, kept on asking the same questions over and over again. "He had no choice! Without this agreement, Calormen would likely already march to the gates of Anvard!"

"Isn't that a bit too pessimistic, Addison?" Lord Argoz sneered.

Trumpkin looked at him in disbelief and exclaimed, "Have you lost your mind during that long sleep on the Lone Islands? With all due respect, this statement proves that you have no idea about politics anymore."

"Believe me - the Tis'roc was just waiting for Narnia to hesitate," Addison nodded in agreement, glancing intently at the Telmarine. "To take a girl from Archenland as Queen is a sign of respect and it will unify the Empire."

"That makes perfect sense!" a high-pitched, overbearing voice suddenly echoed from the entrance. Heels clicked on the stone floor as Lorella approached the round oak table in flowing steps. She enjoyed it to the fullest to attract attention, and that she always did.

She continued with a smug smile and turned to Caspian, "But some Lords wished you'd choose a Telmarine woman - solamente a razones de tradición."

Unlike anyone else, she could hardly twist Caspian around her finger, but at least he had, so far, supported her at court whenever it was required. She was well aware of the fact that he only did that because they were related by blood; she was the last living person he could call family. But that did not bother Lorella at all. As long as she got what she wanted, that was just fine with it.

"I've almost missed you," Caspian greeted his cousin without much emotion, though everyone, including Lorella, knew well he was just teasing.

"Oh, dear cousin, why so cynical?" Lorella grinned and sat down on one of the wide windowsills. "I, for my part, have missed you quite a lot."

"Because of lack of special treatment during my absence I suppose," Caspian smiled complacently.

"Well, no, actually I just wanted to congratulate you on your engagement! Which is far more than we can say about some of those present… Am I not right, Lord Bern?"

Visibly surprised to be mentioned, Bern's eyes grew wide and he shook his head eagerly. "Don't twist around my words! At the announcement of the engagement I've only raised concerns over the girl's origin!"

"And you were not the only one, Lord Bern, not at all…" Trumpkin added grimly.

"How strange, given your own wife is from the Lone Islands…" Lorella winked slyly.

"This is outrageous!" Bern exclaimed, he was just as provoked as Lorella intended him to be. "How is my personal life of importance in this matter? I'm not the King of Narnia!"

Caspian looked at the Lord with an indefinable expression and said in a piercing voice, "So why don't we assume you were? What would you have done during the vote?"

Bern gulped and remained silent as he realized he did not know what to answer. He only knew one thing - a queen from Archenland seemed inappropriate.

"Your Highness, with all due respect, this girl - is she even, well... aristocratic?" Lord Evonil stammered from the other side of the table.

Addison could hardly believe his ears. "She's the daughter of Grand Duchess Aláseya, that probably makes her more aristocratic than even you, doesn't it?"

"Well, sure," Evonil said, just to drop his voice adding under his breath, "if you label nobility in Archenland as aristocracy…"

"Excuse me, come again?" Caspian said sharply, though he had heard him very well.

Evonil looked up in surprise and forced a smile. "Oh… nothing. Your Majesty, please don't get us wrong, we're just concerned about your well-being!"

Bern and Argoz agreed by nodding heavily, still it was flimsy.

Caspian voice was suspiciously dark when he repeated, "There is no cause for concern."

"Yes, but if the people is displeased about - " Argoz began and was immediately interrupted by Trumpkin.

"The people didn't respond negatively to the news in any way! Only this council is disturbed by Taliah's origin. But if she were Telmarine, it might look as if the King preferred Telmar - if she were from Narnia, it would be the other way around."

"Trumpkin is right, we're avoiding that in a pleasant way," Abney remarked. He was one of the youngest Lords, open-minded and about Caspian's age.

"Maybe, but this council was not at all involved in the decision," Lord Bern protested and Trumpkin knew the young King well enough to identify this as the last straw immediately.

"This council does not have to be involved in the choice of my Queen!" Caspian shouted, then forced himself to calm down the very next moment. "And if I had returned with a Calormene, you'd have to accept it as well. I had to act, there was no time to involve you. I was asked to make a decision and do I did."

Lord Bern seemed skeptical at first, but neither him nor anyone else wanted to enrage the King even more. Still many of the Lords looked more like displeased children than elderly men.

"Let's get to know the girl before we judge, shall we?" Lord Abney finally said and smiled confidently. He did not know Taliah yet, but she caused controversy and he liked that fresh air already.

* * *

When Caspian entered, not even the clanking of the lock on the heavy wooden door could wake Ria up. She lay across the huge bed, looking almost lost in it. How paradoxical it was that this delicate girl caused so much excitement among the Lords of the council, even before she was introduced to them.

Caspian was tired from the journey, the discussions and the thoughts that were constantly occupying his mind. He took a deep breath as his gaze came to rest on one of the books next to the entrance. The ancient version of the Chronicles of Narnia made his thoughts wander yet again. It was bound in thick, brown leather by Cornelius himself and the many years of history lessons had clearly worn it out. But of what use were all the notes, all the comments on the edges of the pages now? They did not change the past. Maybe their only purpose was to teach Caspian to shape the future differently, for better days to come. But did he still do that?

He had always known that one day he might become King, like his father before him. But the scenario had always seemed so far away. As a youth, he had never wasted a single thought on the future. It was much rather the past that determined his life after both his parents had gone. And the history of long forgotten ages was always present because of Cornelius anyway. Miraz had always treated the doctor disparagingly, Caspian knew that well. His uncle hated that the old man taught his nephew the truth about Narnia, and he made no secret of that. But without the courageous professor, nothing would have changed in Narnia. It was Cornelius who made Caspian pursue justice.

And even today it was his duty to maintain the peace of the empire he had vowed to protect. But it was as difficult now as it was then, considering that even the supposedly wise council members still struggled to accept new ways. Archenland had always been a trusted ally, an esteemed neighbor - the Queen, however, should not be from there…

He took off his heavy coat and let himself drop onto the bed lifelessly and lost in thought. It was only when Ria turned around to him yawning that he could think clear again.

"You're back," she smiled.

"I didn't mean to wake you up, cielito," Caspian said, his voice as soft as it could get.

"And I didn't mean to fall asleep so early," she purred, then she remembered why he had been gone. "What did the council say?"

"They can't wait to meet you."

Ria examined the look on his face, then she shook her head.

"Of course they do," he tried to convince her though his dull expression gave him away again.

"You lie, and terribly bad to be honest," Ria smiled though he could see her eyes flicker with sorrow.

He ran his hands through her hair and said, "It doesn't matter what they think."

Ria knew he meant it, but what if he changed his mind one day?

"That's what you say now," she almost whispered and made him shake his head.

"Now and always, don't ever doubt that," he smiled, lowering his face to hers. "I haven't made my choice lightly, Ria."

He drew so close to her that it made her forget everything around them. Ria sat up and let him pull her into his arms, then he raised her chin and his lips brushed hers. And finally he kissed her with such devotion that no impulse to question his affection could possibly be left for her.


	14. Family Ties

**Chapter 14**

 **Family Ties**

"You need to take our traditions more seriously!" Cyrena laughed as she pushed the jug closer to him expectantly. Her long, black hair framed her face wildly and her brown eyes gleamed of excitement.

Caspian, probably no older than sixteen, tried hard not to roll his eyes - Cyrena was a bit annoying and had been clinging to his heels all evening long.

He had no intention to look closer at the mug still, and she shook her head with a smug smile. "You're a Telmarine! We can foretell our fate - be proud of it and take a look into your future!"

"The grounds in this mug won't tell me anything about my fate, Cyrena," Caspian replied as he quietly pushed the mug even further away. "And neither about yours, trust me."

She fancied him, that was obvious, so she was quite curious about his fate. She had been desperately waiting for this moment to come and now the Prince did not even play along properly.

"We're in Telmar, this is what we've been doing for centuries!" she complained, barely able to hide her disappointment.

"See, that's not even true - we're not in Telmar," Caspian smiled as if he told her a secret.

As expected, she did not understand a word. "What do you mean? Where do you think we are?"

"In Narnia, love."

She immediately blushed and forgot all about traditional superstition at once. And now Emilio was also listening up.

"Do we really have to discuss this again?" he whispered to Caspian. "This will get you into trouble one day, you know it!"

The Prince did not seem to mind. "Maybe. But that doesn't make it less true."

"Your uncle doesn't want to hear any of this, you know that as well as I do!"

"Miraz doesn't want to hear or see anything that involves me, so it doesn't make much of a difference anyway," Caspian replied, sounding almost bitter.

He had realized that his uncle hated him years ago. Caspian knew that Miraz thought of him as a danger, he always kept an eye on him. As a little boy, it was much easier for his uncle to discipline him unjustly, but their differences multiplied with each year the Prince grew older and subsequently more aware of the circumstances of Miraz so called reign.

"That's just not true, Caspian," his cousin disagreed. "I think he's trying his best to be kind to you." Lorella's character had more resemblances to Miraz than she was willing to admit, so her try to defend him was hardly a surprise. "But you should probably stop talking about Narnia. It really conveys the impression that you aren't proud of your own heritage."

"Por fa', cállate, no lo entiendes," Caspian grimaced.

She acted offended and turned away, but nobody had any doubts that she kept listening carefully.

"Tell me, do you still believe Miraz wants to get rid of you?" Emilio asked, trying to be as quiet as possible so nobody could hear them.

"Miraz wants to get rid of you?" Cyrena shrilled, then she noticed the incredulous glances Emilio, Lorella and Caspian gave her as they were clearly expecting more discretion of her. She added, "Pardon me, that was a bit too loud…"

"I'm pretty sure he does," Caspian whispered grimly as he leaned back. It almost seemed as if he had accepted that his uncle had evil in mind.

"But why?" Lorella asked. She knew Miraz well, but not well enough.

"He wants to stay in power, obviously," her cousin replied and asked as a counter question, "Why do you think he wants a son?"

Lorella shrugged and made it sound more like a question, "He'd rather have a boy?"

Emilio could not suppress a laugh. "Don't be naive, Lorella. Miraz is ruthless!"

"But rumour has it Prunaprismia is pregnant! What if she's already…" Cyrena nudged Caspian and fell silent in the middle of her sentence. She swallowed.

"If she'll give Miraz a son, I'll have to get out of here as fast as I can," Caspian sighed, finishing the thought for her.

Lorella shook her head in disbelief. "As if he'd banish you! You were born here!"

"You have no idea what he'd do and what he has already done…" Caspian muttered, trying to push the thought of his parents' deaths far away. Yet at the same time, he looked around the hall, met his uncle's gaze and all the anger inside him crept up again.

Miraz noticed it at once - he looked back at Caspian suspiciously and then slowly approached him and the others.

"You seem to be upset," he snapped at his nephew as he drew nearer. "Take a look around - everybody's celebrating. Why aren't you?"

"I'm not in the mood to celebrate," Caspian replied flatly, trying not to show his contempt all too clearly.

He knew well he should not lose his temper as more and more people began to turn towards them to listen and watch. The tensions between Miraz and Caspian was infamous in Telmar, and he had no intention of fuelling the gossip.

"Well, in which mood are you then?" Miraz shot back. "You should probably know I'm about to announce that Prunaprismia is with child…"

Caspian would never forget this conversation because it changed everything. As much as he was happy for his aunt, he knew in his heart that his life would soon be turned upside down.

He swallowed, but then he said firmly, "So it's true then."

Miraz only nodded gloomily, looking forward to his nephew's reaction. That, however, granted no cause for indignation, which was most conspicuous to Miraz, and therefore displeasing.

"Congratulations, you must be very proud," Caspian said.

Miraz grunted hesitantly, "Indeed!" But then he could no longer hold back and rumbled, "You certainly know it anyway, but let me mention that you're no longer welcome here if you're not happy for us!"

Nobody had expected such provocative words, hence the hall fell silent. Nobody dared say anything, not even Lorella. Miraz behaviour was more than brash. For Prince Caspian, son of the deceased King, it had to feel like he had just been slapped in the face.

It was uncomfortably quiet around them, but the two just looked at each other intently. The only thing they seemed to share was their mutual aversion to each other.

Caspian forced himself to come to his senses. His eyes were dark as he replied, "I am the rightful heir to the throne, and you are telling me in public how I might be unwelcome here?"

Miraz laughed contemptuously, "Rightful… That's such a stretchy term. I said that to your father and I say it to you now."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Caspian frowned, his words louder than intended.

"Caspian, please, mind your manners, we have guests!" Miraz smiled as he waggled a finger at him. "I would never threaten family…" His expression indicated his wiliness and in spite of his words, everyone in the hall had a vague suspicion that he might be to blame for his brother's death.

As if to conjure up a fight, the grim Telmarine added, "Unlike you, I do have some decency."

Lorella only had to catch a glimpse of her cousin to know he was about to burst. She also knew Miraz wanted that, so she grabbed Caspian by the shoulders to hold him back. But it was in vain, he was already too angry to stay silent.

"Decency? After all that's happened, you dare preach of decency?"

"Obviously someone has to," Miraz gave a half-smile.

"Why, because my father can't do it anymore? Who do we owe that to, mh?"

Miraz froze for a moment, then he said warningly, "Careful! You don't want to imply such heavy accusations!"

"Venga, Caspian, let's go, we should just leave…" Lorella whispered anxiously to prevent the situation from escalating.

"Yes, what a splendid idea!" Miraz gazed at them with an amused expression. "Get him out of my sight, Lorella, be a good girl!"

He had always liked her, she was a lot like him. But, as he would learn this very night, not in all respects. She certainly had a conscience and she was not nearly as sneaky as he was. Now, for the first time, she had witnessed how unjust and arbitrary Miraz could really be, and it literally disgusted her.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! To talk to your orphaned nephew - your future King - like that!" she blurted out before she could even think about it.

Miraz smile faded at once. "I'll probably have to teach you manners, too, you spoiled brat!" he shouted, heading straight for her.

And then he did what no one thought possible at first - he raised his hand angrily to hit her. Caspian instantly threw himself in front of Lorella, and before she had fully understood what was going on, Miraz had to pause, breathing heavily.

The Prince shook his head in bewilderment. "How low will you sink?"

"Miraz!"

To their surprise, Prunaprismia hurried in front of Lorella as well. "Calm down, will you?"

The King was clearly irritated, he stared at his wife and then ran his hand over his face in exasperation.

Prunaprismia turned to Caspian and whispered, "You'd better leave."

He nodded wearily and, after looking down at her belly, he faintly smiled. "Felicitaciones, Pruna."

Then he took Lorella by the shoulders, as if to protect her from Miraz, and motioned for her to follow him to the entrance. Emilio, Cyrena, and several others joined him silently.

There was nothing but emptiness in Caspian's expression when he looked at his uncle one last time that evening.

"Get out of my sight!" he roared, but Caspian forced himself to continue seemingly unimpressed.

He pulled himself together until the door closed behind them, until they were shielded from their guests' suspicious eyes. Then he could not hold his anger back anymore.

He hit into one of the innumerable mirrors in the corridor without looking into it, and he felt warm blood flow from his clenched fist to his elbow. But he did not care - he felt nothing, his entire body seemed to be numb. He could only think of the certainty that Miraz had murdered his parents and might now be expecting a son to secure his reign as soon as he was out of the way as well.

No one knew what to say, and Lorella turned to Emilio, his best friend, hoping he would know what to do. But he only handed her a handkerchief and smiled as if he wanted to encourage her to take the lead.

She took a deep breath, then she carefully pulled Caspian's hand from the mirror, she removed the fragments that still stuck in his flesh and then she wrapped the cloth around the many little wounds.

The prince's expression was dull, as if he was in a state of trance, and so she just solemnly said, "Come on, love, we'll get you out of here…"

* * *

"Are you awake?" a shrill female voice woke him up from restless sleep.

Caspian had to orient himself briefly and was relieved to find that he was in his own bed, not fleeing from his uncle. He was even engaged, wasn't he?

But Ria was not lying next to him - he only recognized her shadow in the bathroom as the knocking kept on.

"Caspian, open the door!" Lorella impatiently pounded on the wood.

He got up with a big sigh - he felt as though he had spent ten days at a stormy sea - and reluctantly opened the door for his stubborn cousin.

She was dressed as if she was to attend her own wedding and seemed far too enthusiastic for his taste.

"How awfully nice to see you so early in the morning," he yawned and was promptly pushed into the chamber by her.

"Where is she?" Lorella shrieked and looked around excitedly. "Introduce us!"

He nodded fatalistically and, still half-asleep, staggered towards the bathroom.

"Ria, I have to introduce you to my cousin," he said and turned to Lorella smirking. "That is, I may..."

She only rolled her eyes and instantly beamed when Ria opened the door.

"You must be Lorella!" Ria supposed, excitement showing on her face.

Caspian had called his cousin a beauty, but that was clearly an understatement - Lorella was almost perfect. Her face was breathtakingly pretty and her hourglass shape looked as if it had been painted.

Lorella embraced her cousin's fiancée without hesitation, "And you're Taliah! Let me hug you, sweetheart!"

"Oh, cielos…" Caspian mumbled wearily and sat down on the bed again. Ria would probably rave about how nice Lorella was - until, one of these days, she would see her true colors.

He would always remember how Lorella tried to defend him against Miraz. The small scars the broken mirror had left on his hand kept reminding him that she was his family. And she was loyal to him. But he knew her well enough to know that she seldomly got along with other women…

"You've found yourself such a pretty girl, I'm thrilled!" Lorella winked at Caspian. "And oh so innocent. How old are you, Ria, dear?"

"Eighteen," she answered somewhat timidly.

Lorella was of the captivating kind of woman. She seemed really nice, but also a bit dangerous in an eerie way.

"Eighteen? Oh, Caspian, compared to that we're almost old!"

"You are for sure," he teased and smiled mischievously.

Lorella ignored him and asked Ria compassionately, "Does it make you nervous to be introduced to the council today?"

"Oh, yes, a bit, to be honest…" It was true - she wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible.

"I'd probably feel the same way about it," Lorella nodded, "but it's gonna be fine for sure. And if they ask you whether you're still a virgin - only for the records, of course - just say yes."

"Oh, that... alright..." Ria tried to nod.

Caspian could barely help but smile, she was just too cute not even noticing that Lorella wanted to unsettle her.

"Nobody will ask that question," he informed them flatly.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure," Lorella smiled smugly and then turned back to Ria. "If they do, then a little white lie is absolutely fine, alright?"

Ria nodded again, but this time with too much uncertainty.

Lorella's face instantly lit up and she was genuinely surprised. "Oh, don't tell me you really are? Impossible!"

Caspian shook his head laughing, "Not everyone is like you, Lorella."

Her jaw dropped in disbelief, "But you certainly are!"

"Slander and calumny!" he grinned.

"Well, I had no idea you're even able to wait that patiently," she said in astonishment and hooked herself up with an irritated Ria. "You must really mean a lot to him, sweetheart. I could tell you stories… Come on, let's look for something you can wear when you meet the council."

Before Lorella dragged her into the dressing room, Ria turned to Caspian without his cousin noticing. Her gaze was like a silent cry for help and he just could not suppress a laugh. Shrugging, he beckoned to his fiancée as if he wanted to say goodbye - he had warned her.

* * *

"He was such a poor boy, believe me," Lorella chattered as she took one dress after another out of the closet. "Without parents. And his uncle hated him, you've surely heard of that before."

"Yes, of course," Ria sighed and her eyes grew wider and wider as the pile of clothes Lorella considered grew.

"It was tragic. His youth was nothing but a frenzy, but when his aunt had a son, they wanted to murder him. He's spent so much time in the woods on the run. Surely three sheets to the wind most of the time, but who can blame him?" she laughed in a shrill tone and blinked at Ria.

"That certainly wasn't easy for him," Ria nodded for lack of better words. She did not really know what to say as she did not yet trust Lorella entirely.

"No, certainly not. Try on this one!"

Lorella handed her a bright red dress that did not exactly seem appropriate for the occasion. Ria did not want to be rude, and changed dresses without a word, but when she saw herself in the mirror, her eyebrow almost automatically shot up. The plunging neckline was outrageous and the waist was emphasized way too much, not to mention the signal color. Uncertainly, she looked at Lorella.

To her relief, she was similarly critical. "Well, I don't know. Maybe we should try on another one…"

"Sure!" Ria nodded quickly and was immediately offered the next dress.

"Fashion in Archenland is very different, isn't it? Very flowing, quite airy. But no one's wearing that here. It's quite a shame, after all it would be so much more comfortable."

When Ria took the red dress off, Lorella looked at her body attentively for the first time and approached her almost anxiously. "Tell me sweetie, are you eating properly?"

Ria was not prepared for this question and therefore only managed to nod perplexed.

"Caspian likes his women curvy, you know?"

"Does he…" Ria forced herself to smile as if she was not offended. "His women?"

"Oh, he knows how to enjoy himself," Lorella blinked light-heartedly at first, then she corrected herself hastily. "But, well, now he has you, of course! And he must be very much in love, sweetheart. You see, just a few weeks ago he'd refused to marry vehemently - you've changed that."

Ria bit her lip as Lorella examined the second dress to comment, "That looks really nice, I think!"

It was purple, embellished with silver embroidery and a bit more modest, but Ria was still hesitant. She did not look like herself.

"I'm not quite sure..." she thought out loud as her gaze wandered to a light blue silk gown. She went to the pile of dresses and took a close look at it.

"That one? I thought you'd liked it. It looks more like Anvard, doesn't it?" Lorella smiled thoughtfully. "Forget what I said. Maybe you should wear something that makes you feel confident."

Ria looked at her almost gratefully - that was actually nice of her and probably the most sincere thing Lorella had said so far.

She tried on the dress without hesitation and nodded when looking in the mirror. It had long, flowing sleeves, a bateau neckline and a free-swinging, flowing skirt.

"Simple, but actually very pretty," Lorella smiled.

Ria was visibly relieved. "Thank you for your help!"

"Not worth mentioning, sweetheart," Lorella blinked and raised her finger, "But just so you know - your wedding dress won't be simple at all!"


	15. Introductions

**... And here we go again. Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **Introductions**

"It's gonna be fine," Caspian assured her just one breath before he opened the large and heavy wooden door. The clack made Ria tense up, even though she was prepared for what was about to happen. Caspian took her hand and held it tightly as he approached the council with no lack of confidence.

"Gentlemen, let me introduce you," he began, taking a satisfied look at Ria, "Taliah, my bride-to-be, your future Queen."

Ria was able to recognize at least some familiar faces - Addison, Cuartio and Driscol, Trumpkin, Maía and Valena all smiled at her. But, so far, she knew none of the sceptical Lords of the council that were now examining her very move.

It was alarmingly quiet and so Ria worked up the courage to say, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you!"

It was not hard to see just how nervous she was. Ria was too young and inexperienced to hide her feelings well. But to her great relief, Lord Abney, a charming cosmopolitan, finally made the first step towards her and emerged from the crowd.

He drew closer to the future Queen and by doing so his smile widened - he had always been an admirer of Archenland. It was the county of his ancestors and he loved the traditional flowing gowns of Anvard - especially when they were worn by those who radiated the necessary light-heartedness.

"The pleasure is all ours, I'm Lord Abney," he introduced himself, indicating a curtsey. He breathed a kiss on her hand and joyfully pointed out, "What an enchanting choice the King has made. You even dress traditionally - I like that!"

"Oh, well, isn't it inappropriate?" she asked quietly, her eyes widening, "I was afraid that - "

Abney shook his head at once. "You may and you ought to be proud of your heritage. That's why your compatriots have negotiated so bravely!"

"That's right," a tall, somewhat grim man approached her to introduce himself as well, "Drinian, Captain of the Dawn Treader."

Ria's face lit up, "I've heard a lot about you! And your ship…"

"Do you like her?" the Captain inquired and put his hands on his hips.

"I'd love to take a closer look at her - if you're not too afraid it'd be bad luck," Ria replied, making Caspian, Drinian and his first mate Rhince chuckle. A bit puzzled, she looked at the three.

"Rhince, tell her!" Drinian gurgled and the man he addressed did not hesitate long.

"I will gladly show you around, Taliah. Women at sea may be bad luck, but it has never stopped them from sailing on the Dawn Treader. Queen Lucy herself joined us once. Even my own daughter…"

"Then superstition was successfully refuted," Ria laughed and gradually, her open nature seemed to break the ice. To Caspian's secret relief, most of those present soon approached her politely, introduced themselves and congratulated her on their engagement.

However, as expected, it was not as easy as that with Bern, Argoz and Evonil. They preferred to stay in the background longer than necessary, not at all eager to get to know Ria. Caspian was already considering to force the gentlemen to welcome her decently. But Argoz's looks revealed that he had noticed the King's displeasure, so although a little defiantly, he was the first to pull himself together and walk towards her.

"I'm Lord Argoz - welcome to Narnia," the old man said gravely, but Ria's cheerful way of coping with the strange situation made the Lord soon smile a little, to his own surprise. To him, she was barely older than a child, but apparently the girl was full of life and not one bit arrogant.

Nevertheless, he saw no way to accept her as one of them. Caspian knew perfectly well that Argoz solely kept his reservations to himself because he preferred not to display them so plainly in front of the King. The Lord was too wise to forget that every word he said would be remembered. Truth was something to be discussed privately only - and one of these days a more suitable opportunity would surely arise.

Evonil and Bern caught up with Argoz right when their hesitation could almost be regarded as rude. They introduced themselves with faint smiles on their faces, barely able to hide their prejudices.

Evonil, in his arrogance, even openly admitted to Ria, "You know, I'd lie if I said that I wouldn't have preferred a Queen from Narnia. You surely know yourself that the landed gentry from Archenland has hardly anything in common with the local nobility…"

Ria was quite sure it did not pay to correct him, but when Caspian gave the Lord a warning glance, Evonil was fairly quick to add, "But the King is finally engaged - that's cause for joy, isn't it?"

"I agree," Lord Bern coughed, unable to say anything other than that anyway.

It did not take much longer until those present began to spread in the council room to casually converse about various topics, just like they always did.

Ria's critics seemed to have found a comfortable degree of hypocrisy for themselves, at least for today's occasion. But none of them made the effort to be more open-minded. Caspian's hand gripped Ria's firmly again before they also mingled with the crowd.

It did not surprise him that dealing with the Lords was not easy. He was just sorry he could not spare Ria the trouble. She would oftentimes feel uncomfortable at court, especially at the beginning; and when he was not present in Cair Paravel himself, he could not even do anything about it. None of these skillful diplomats would provide any solid reason for criticism, much rather they would talk behind her back. And was that really what Ria had in mind when she said Yes to all of it?

* * *

"All right, all right," Trumpkin groaned, leaning back. "If you believe that to be a good idea…"

"Yes, the bigger, the better - they only get married once, don't they?" Lorella said with an impatient wave. "The throne room is the ideal setting. Just think of the light that will shine in from the stained-glass windows, right down on the aisle…" She ignored any other concerns as she added yet another thought to her many notes excitedly.

Trumpkin's eyes met Caspian's incredulous gaze, a silent cry for this to end, and it was perfectly clear to both them that they would have preferred to sweep the court for endless hours, rather than attend Lorella's wedding planning session for another minute. She had called herself the organizer of the celebrations and it was natural to all of them that the mere attempt to remove her from this position would end disastrously.

"We need to have space for all of the many guests after all," Lorella blinked contentedly and did not even notice how Ria gulped nervously. The way Caspian's cousin pictured their wedding was well beyond her imagination - sure, she knew that they could not hold a small ceremony in the closest circle. But did their wedding really have to be that epic and huge?

Lorella muttered as she continued, "We're lucky we have such a talented, big choir - I promise they will not fail to impress. But I'll put the orchestra in brackets, that in addition might indeed be a bit too much I believe."

Ria gave her fiancé a terrified glance, hoping that he would interfere while he could, but he just lifted his shoulder in a half shrug and remarked dryly, "That's why I never wanted to marry."

Trumpkin only gurgled mischievously and clasped his hands behind his back. But Ria was sure that things couldn't get any worse - exactly when she heard that shrill and oh so familiar voice in the chamber next door.

"I refuse to tolerate that! You will let me in at once!"

Caspian heard it too, that ominous voice. His heart rate soared from mere exasperation and now it was his turn to glare at Ria in bewilderment.

"Please tell me it's not her," he all but whispered.

For lack of better words she sucked in her breath, but that almost led Caspian to despair, "Ria, it's still seven weeks, she can't possibly already join us - "

"Step aside!" it rang from the hallway, then the large wooden door swung open and - what was bound to happen happened - Aláseya entered.

The Grand Duchess beamed as if she had not just argued loudly with the guards and flew towards the huge round table, Jhara close behind her.

"Mother," Ria said and tried to make it sound joyful as she jumped up to greet her. Jhara was blushing at the guilt that speared through her and Ria knew that her sister had very much tried to avert this much too early reunion in vain.

"Surprised?" Aláseya warbled, hugged her daughter and explained, "I know there's still a little time left. But it was so quiet in the hunting lodge and Jhara and I thought, well, we should come and help you with all the preparations!"

"Terrific," Caspian heard himself say dully and joined Ria in greeting his future mother-in-law. Reluctance crossed his face, even though he really tried to hide it, and the look Jhara gave him also let Caspian know that this visit was not her idea at all.

"May I ask who, in your place, will be taking care of the politics in Archenland?" Caspian inquired sheepishly, trying not to sound too upset.

"Oh, fret not, Your Majesty, Tesreau is well supported by Eskright and Valerik!"

"I see," Caspian nodded somewhat horrified, staring off into space, but Aláseya did not even notice it.

Addison was probably the only one to be genuinely happy to see the Grand Duchess again. He jumped to his feet and excitedly cleared his throat, "If I may so, let me introduce you - Grand Duchess Aláseya and her eldest daughter Jhara; this is Trumpkin, Caspian's close friend and advisor, and this is Lorella, his cousin."

Trumpkin nodded politely - he had never been overly fond of emotional greetings or farewells. Lorella, however, seemed to be quite delighted and therefore hastily added, "Why don't you sit down with us, we're just about to discuss even more details regarding the wedding!"

At these words, Aláseya's heart swelled with joy. It was not necessary to ask her twice, she took a seat immediately and asked, "How exciting! What have you come up with so far?"

Caspian had not shed a single tear in years, but he feared that this day and its illustrious company might change that. Lorella, on the other hand, was suddenly quite euphoric.

"They will exchange their vows in the huge throne room - it's where we will manage to fit in the most guests. And as your daughter walks down the aisle towards Caspian, the choir sings, the light will shine on her - and all eyes will be on her!"

The mere imagination of that scenario made Ria's stomach turn, but Aláseya's eyes glittered. She listened to Lorella's ideas with a dreamy expression on her face as the King's cousin went on, "The tailoring of the dress must be chosen wisely - we must satisfy the taste of our guests from Narnia and Archenland. Personally, I instantly thought of something like this..."

She eagerly made a sketch on one of her note papers to show Aláseya. The heart-shaped neckline of the dress was to be made of lace that, off-the-shoulder, curved into long, narrow sleeves. The tightly accentuated waist was intended to compensate for the voluminous skirt that continued downwards.

"In Narnia, the dress would likely show no neckline at all, and probably it'd be less waisted, but the skirt would be huge for sure. But in your home country, people like to emphasize the shoulders and wear straight skirts, hence this compromise. I mean, the gown would have to be adorned with pearls and whatnot, and we'll need Ria to wear a train and a veil, of course - but this might serve as an inspiration, right? What do you think?" Lorella asked Aláseya and the sisters, breathing excitedly.

Caspian, however, saw his change to interfere and seized the opportunity with an innocent smile on his face, "As you know, I'm not superstitious at all, but… isn't it frightful bad luck to see the bride's dress before the wedding? I mean, if you wanted me to leave, I'd promise to really not take offense with you…"

"No te preocupes, you may stay," Lorella gave a generous wave of her hand. "That's just a sketch of the dress. It's only bad luck to see the bride in it." She did not even notice the disappointed look on her cousin's face.

Aláseya, on the other hand, seemed quite moved, "You know, my wedding dress was really simple back then. It's a lifetime ago, of course, but to this day I regret that I wore nothing special. My dear Taliah may learn from my mistake - and she would never feel that way if she wore a dress like that."

Lorella pressed her lips together and nodded seriously, then she grabbed Ria's hand to regard her intently.

"Sweetie, do you want to learn from her mistake? Do you want perfection?" she asked rhetorically, but Ria sensed her only chance to escape the inevitable.

"Well, if you ask me like that, I… I think I'd love to go with something less elaborate, to be honest…"

"Oh, Caspian, she's being so ridiculously modest again," Lorella touched her chest in disbelief and the King really struggled not to laugh out loud, just like Jhara. Debating was absolutely pointless, Lorella would not listen.

"Ria, look, your guests will come a long, long way just to see you two handsome young people marry - you want to offer them something, don't you? They desperately want to be impressed - trust me."

"Yes, Ria," Jhara grinned mockingly, "you will hardly be able to breathe in this dress and every step will feel as though you had shouldered three hundredweight, but it will provide for endless amazement forever!"

Lorella's eyes grew wide and elation spread across her face as she exclaimed, "Exactly! That is exactly my vision! You can see it, too, don't you?"

Jhara nodded, hardly managing not to giggle, Trumpkin and Caspian briefly exchanged glances as well. But now they really could no longer hold on to themselves and burst in laughter, like two little boys about to play a master trick.

"What's so funny?" Lorella asked acidly and silenced them with her stern gaze.

"Nothing at all, that's just… it's not funny," Caspian quickly dropped his voice in agreement. He really did not have the energy to start an argument with his headstrong cousin.

"We'll get to your attire in a minute, darling," Lorella said with a finger waggling at him, and whether she intended it or not, it almost sounded like a threat. Caspian nodded lethargically and then buried his face in his hands.

"All right," Lorella went on, "then I think we have the dress almost figured out. We'll take Ria's measurements this week to give them to the court tailor, yes? We also have to choose the flowers soon so that we can order them in time - I guess from Calormen or Galma. And maybe, along with that, we should think of someone to take good care of the feast yet."

"Leave that to me, I know someone who'd be perfect," Aláseya blinked and they all knew who she had in mind.

"Henry is the best idea of the day," Caspian said soberly and expressed Jhara's and Ria's exact feelings.

"Sure, perfect, then that point's off my list," Lorella seemed pleased and adjusted her notes accordingly. "Ah, and something else… It's very important that we search our minds thoroughly in the next couple of days. Everyone has to create a guest list so we can compare and have a complete one in the end. I mean, we don't want to forget anyone, do we? We need to hurry up with this, because it's going to be crucial for the seating arrangements - take this seriously!"

"Can Dylan come or would that be too inappropriate?" Jhara asked her sister and Caspian shyly, now that Lorella mentioned the issue.

"He must come!" Ria said without hesitation and looked at her fiancé, who just nodded with a smirk.

"Would that be the young man with whom you betrayed Diorn during your engagement?" Lorella asked, not lost for words at all, leaning closer interestedly.

For a moment, Jhara looked at Ria in disbelief - she couldn't possibly have told her, could she? Was she such a tattletale? But her sister just shrugged her shoulders and seemed to be innocent.

Lorella explained, "Oh, rumors like that never take too long to get around. That's quite normal, sweetheart."

"Too long seems to be quite an understatement…" Jhara prosaically returned.

"But let me tell you - I wouldn't have married the old margrave either," Lorella chuckled and blinked.

Trumpkin grinned. "Good! Because that would break Cuartio's heart!" He clearly alluded to the officer's hopeless infatuation.

Lorella arrogantly shot back, "I beg of you, as a member of the royal family I'll hardly get involved with an ordinary man from the military."

Caspian simply could not resist to say, "Entonces tiene suerte en la desgracia."


	16. Relations

**Chapter 16**

 **Relations**

A thick mist hung over Anvard in the early morning hours, and Diorn left the capital behind with all his belongings in baggage. As he came closer and closer to the desert, the cold gave way to the warm wind of Calormen. He would not look back. After his broken engagement, Archenland had nothing to offer except for disdain and derision. He knew he could not escape the feelings of rejection, but at least he could hide them from the world. He was too proud to witness people gossiping openly about him in the streets of Anvard. But one thing he knew - they would not have the opportunity to do so for too long. He who laughs last, laughs longest; the idea had always appealed to Diorn.

Hardly anyone knew about that, but, in fact, Diorn's only relatives lived in Calormen's distant capital. After years of absence, everyone would be happy to see him in Tashbaan again - of that he was sure, and so he could not wait to be among his peers again.

He was the son of an Archenlandish mother who fell in love with Tarkaan Abadish, whom she married and soon had her first child with. Diorn had experienced cultural tensions between them for as long as he could remember. Two very different mentalities collided, his parents' ethics could not have been farther apart. In her initially promising marriage, his mother was soon deprived of any say. For years, she argued far too often and too violently with his overpowering father, so she finally had to make a decision. Although her heart broke, she returned to her home, Anvard, taking her son with her, and she as well never looked back.

Nevertheless, Diorn had spent the first, formative years of his life in Tashbaan. He had been free and popular as a member of a powerful noble family. He had never felt that way in Anvard ever again, where he was nothing but an insignificant, lonely Margrave, whom everyone poked fun at. After his mother's death, he had no trusted person left in Archenland anyway, so why stay?

In Calormen, things were different. It was only when he looked around that he realized how much he had missed the colorful markets and their busy hustle and bustle, the many exotic colors of the robes, the scent of hundreds of different spices in the air, and even the dust on the ground, which every step stirred up. The narrow streets were clustered with small stalls and vendors eagerly touted their goods. The prices of jewelry, clothing, pottery, art and food were negotiated in the heat, with the only fragmentary shade provided by linen sheets that hung above the market.

It was regarded as a sign of respect not to pay any visits empty-handed, so Diorn had all kinds of confectionery bundled up and packed. He wanted to prove to his father that he had not forgotten his origins - not least because he needed him. Due to the excellent connections of the Tarkaan to Tis'roc Alhajar, his family had always been much involved in the politics of the empire. Surely everyone in Tashbaan would be quite interested in some of the information and news from Archenland and Narnia, and Diorn was going to be very talkative about it. He was fed up with the arrogance of the nobility from the other side of the desert, and he would not hesitate to betray them all with a smile on his face, especially Caspian and Aláseya.

When he finally stood before the high fence that surrounded his family's imposing estate, he had the market's sweets in his hands and fright in his heart. Diorn's pulse raged. He had spent his entire childhood right there, but would his father even recognize him? He neared the artfully forged iron gate and sneaked a peek behind the bars into the garden. He could make out some familiar faces, including his father's. It had to be his two half-sisters playing with their children by the water of the fountain in the middle of the yard, and one of his uncles had barely changed, sleeping soundly while his aunt was reading. He also recognized the two women that his father had married in addition to his mother, to her indignation and shortly after their wedding. All other faces were yet unknown to him, and the housekeepers, having their hands full seeing to them and any of their wants, were no longer the same people as in his childhood.

Even Diorn's hands began to sweat as one of them hurried toward him to ask him who he was. But the Margrave forced himself to stay calm and did not need to explain much before the gate was hastily opened and he entered with a pounding heart. His footsteps echoed - to him it felt as if they were even louder than the clamor of the children playing - and within seconds the yard grew quiet as all eyes were suddenly fixed on him.

His half-sisters began to whisper, their glances never leaving his face. The children looked at each other and gave a half shrug, while the servants, just for once, allowed themselves to pause and wonder whether it might be the lost son of their master.

The old man in the middle of the yard, however, rubbed his eyes, as if he did not trust them anymore. Abadish slowly got up and approached his son, his look one of dull disbelief. He came closer, moving as carefully as though he was facing a ghost.

He mumbled, "Is that possible?"

The sun-tanned, bearded face was still familiar to Diorn, even after all these years, and he would have loved to say something, but the words got stuck in his throat. He could only nod and fight the tears. Was it not almost tragic how long he had not seen his father?

"After all these years, and the many letters…", the old man said in awe and tilted his head before a broad smile spread across his face. It was a flash of his mischievous charm which Diorn had so often witnessed in his father's face in earlier years.

To his great regret, Diorn had not gotten much of his father's handsome features. Even in his old age, Abadish looked surprisingly daring - something Diorn had never been able to claim.

"Can you see that?" the old Tarkaan began to shout, no longer able to hide his excitement. "My boy is back! My only son is here!"

What happened next felt like a dream to Diorn. His father and the others welcomed and hugged him, they questioned him on countless topics and inquired about the many years that had passed. He did respond, but he felt very much off the rails. Everything was perfect, at least until the inevitable happened and his sore point was being addressed.

"Where is your fiancée, my son?" his father asked merrily, patting him on the shoulder. "Did she accompany you?"

Shaking his head, Diorn backed away. His posture stiffened at once and he stared into the ground.

"Things have developed differently…"

Abadish instantly sensed that he was hardly going to explain himself with so many people listening.

"It happens, I know," the old Tarkaan nodded and drew in a deep breath, probably referring to Diorn's mother. Then he simply took his son by the shoulders to steer him past the family.

"Let's drink tea and talk in private," he said calmly, adding with satisfaction, "Whatever happened, well - at least it brought you back to me…"

* * *

The wind swept along relentlessly, but that did not bother Caspian as long as he could enjoy some peace and quiet for a moment. Since their arrival in Narnia, he hardly had a minute to himself.

The wedding preparations were completely blown out of proportion and there was still a lot to organize in the remaining three weeks. But at least the freezing cold outside made him come to his senses again. He loved to spend time on the large balconies of the palace, whenever he could. Leaning over the sandstone balustrade, he let his gaze wander all over the shore. In silence he watched the waves hit against the rocks and retreat to regain their strength, just to do it all over again. Several minutes passed and Caspian found himself thinking that he missed the sea.

But there was no time to be lost in reverie when he heard footsteps come closer. Caspian searched his mind for a lot of possible candidates, but not at all had he expected to see his childhood friend Emilio again. His eyes flickered with surprise as the pithy Telmarine grinned at him. He still wore his hair in a braid and still he seemed to be very fond of embroidered, extravagant cloaks. He had not changed a bit, he looked just like he did at Miraz court.

"You? Here?" the King shouted against the wind, giving him a lopsided grin.

"Crossed from Galma today," Emilio replied, "it took a while for the news to reach me, but then nothing could hold me back!" He shook his head laughing and embraced his old friend. "Congratulations on your engagement! I thought I'd never see the day…"

"Never thought I would either," Caspian chuckled.

As long as he could remember, Emilio had, in a way, always been a constant in his life. He was the kind of friend that made you feel as though no time had passed, even if you had not met in months. It did no damage to their friendship that Emilio was living on Galma to run the family business after his father's death.

"How's the trading?", Caspian asked and could not hold back a laugh when he saw Emilio's exasperated glance.

"I'm swamped with orders!" he gave a dismissive wave of his hand. Galma was the ideal location to run a business like his because of its proximity to Narnia and the surrounding islands. When it came to orders, Emilio was not fussy - he usually adapted to the wishes of his customers and shipped everything legal from jewelry to spices.

He grinned mischievously, "In light of your upcoming wedding I took a break, so to speak. Venga, tell me all about your bride!"

A treacherous smile spread across Caspian's face as he said, "Her name's Taliah, though no one calls her that - it's usually just Ria. And she's too young, always cheerful and has a big heart - a wildfang. Turned my head from the beginning."

Emilio nodded excitedly, gesturing for him to go on, so the King added, "She's the youngest daughter of Grand Duchess Aláseya, who accommodated us in Anvard during the negotiations after Nain's death. Believe me, I tried to focus only on politics, but it was almost impossible. We constantly ran into each other, as if we were magically magnetized. One thing led to another."

"Then you're making your mistress a queen!" Emilio winked, but Caspian shook his head no, to his friend's surprise.

"She never was my mistress."

Emilio's eyes narrowed. "No little adventure? That doesn't sound like you at all."

"Lorella implied something similar," Caspian smirked.

Emilio lifted his shoulder in a shrug. "We just know you, but, well, that sounds good! I'm glad you finally take things seriously!"

Caspian smiled and let his gaze wander back to the sea. The dark blue had something reassuring about it. Almost mesmerizing - so he did not hesitate much longer to ask, "Would you be my witness?"

Emilio nodded proudly and leaned over the balustrade just like Caspian. He mockingly inquired, "And which of our anecdotes should I share at the wedding?"

Caspian bit his lip, then grinned, "None at all, of course."

"Do you remember the days?" Emilio started to reminiscence. "Spanish music everywhere, people dancing in the streets, the pretty Gitanas… We sneaked into the old town almost every night."

"Telmar was unique, that's undeniable."

Emilio played with one of his rings thoughtfully, "Sometimes I wonder… Had we ever fled if it hadn't been for Miraz?"

"At least not in such a hurry," Caspian said wearily. "But without my murdering uncle, there wouldn't have been a revolution."

"Quite true," Emilio leaned forward and relaxed again. "Speaking of scheming… Enlighten me, how did things go in Archenland? Was the vote actually as adventurous as the newspapers have reported it?"

Caspian nodded, crossed his arms and explained, "It was a constant back and forth from the beginning, I should have known. And even now, after the vote, things are not quite the way they're supposed to be. But the reconstruction of Anvard has begun and the troops are called back to service. That's a beginning."

"What about Calormen?" Emilio asked.

"As soon as Archenland was officially under Narnias protection, the borders grew quiet immediately. Alhajar didn't want to run a risk."

His friend patted his shoulder and cackled, "Good for you, then you're hardly too busy to set sail again soon!"

"Ojalá," Caspian murmured with a longing in his eyes. And just as he was about to lose himself in his thoughts, Emilio turned around to stare at the palace, laughing out loud.

"¿Qué pasa?" Caspian asked, trying to follow Emilio's gaze across the long balcony, back to the palace. Somewhat hidden in a niche of a side wall, two people were arguing heatedly with each other.

Emilio was amused, "Isn't that Lorella?"

Caspian screwed up his face as if it helped to make out more details. "Yes, that's her." He tilted his head in surprise. "And… Cuartio?"

Cuartio and Lorella seemed to have quite the fight, and not exactly a quiet one. They did not understand a single words they said, but even from afar, their angry voices were repeatedly carried into their direction by the wind. For a moment, Caspian tried to stop looking at them, but Emilio did not intend to do so at all. He openly watched them with the utmost joy and interest.

Lorella had her hands on her hips as Cuartio tried to explain something to her with wild movements. She turned away from him all the time, visibly annoyed, until she finally decided to leave. Cuartio, however, did not hesitate a second and hurried after her. She avoided any eye contact defiantly, but he did not even consider to stop talking.

"Should we help her?" Emilio giggled and even Caspian was amused by the very idea.

Then Lorella did what she, at one point or another, had always done to the men in her life. It was nothing new to the King, but Emilio was almost impressed when she daringly slapped Cuartio right in the face.

"Maybe we should help him…" Caspian suggested dryly.

Cuartio was completely dumbfound at first. He was just about to get right again, when Lorella slapped the officer on the other side as well, probably for the sake of completeness.

"Heavens, she's angry," Emilio marveled and leaned against the balustrade a little more comfortably. Caspian did the same and put his hands behind his neck - now that it was actually entertaining, he would no longer try to practice restraint anyway.

Cuartio rubbed his face almost desperately, his gesture suggesting that he simply did not know what to do next. Whatever he had tried to explain to his beloved, it did not seem to sink in. Lorella had her arms crossed and looked into the ground furiously, shaking her head again and again.

That did not surprise Caspian though, calmly he said, "I warned him she was gonna eat him alive…" He paused and then, all of a sudden, he could not help it - a stunned 'What?' escaped his mouth.

Lorella jumped into Cuartio's arms and kissed him - and the King barely trusted his eyes. Neither of them had expected this and and even Emilio was speechless. Though judging from his chuckles, he was well entertained. He did not consider looking away at all, unlike Caspian. He wanted to, but could not - for a few seconds the sudden turn of events paralyzed him.

He murmured under his breath, "¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?"

"What a match!", Emilio beamed and watched the obscene kiss as if he had been invited.

"Cuartio's been after her for almost two years," said Caspian, confusion laced every word. "But, you saw it, Lorella's rather unkind to him most of the time…"

"You can hardly claim that right now," Emilio snorted with laughter while the two continued to kiss, apparently unnoticed. Emilio blinked, "That's what I call eating someone alive!"

* * *

It was already getting dark outside when Caspian finally went up the stairs to his chambers in the east wing of the palace. He had reviewed all the documents on his bureau, either signed them or, where required, rejected them for revision and now he could no longer suppress a yawn. The last couple of weeks had brought a disproportionate amount of trouble during their stay in Archenland, but to Caspian's great regret, things went on just like that in Narnia as well.

He had not slept much in days and it was undeniable that he felt tense, but still everything was different. He had Ria now - her smile made it all a little bit easier and he was just about to get used to it.

He opened their bedroom's door and, to his delight, the warm air radiating from the fireplace literally hugged him. Ria, sitting cross-legged on the bed, was fully absorbed in a book; single strands of hair fell out of her messy updo, and as he joined her, she lifted her head with an amused expression.

"Cielito," he said and kissed her quickly. "What is it you're reading so enthusiastically?"

She shoved her locks back away from her face and gave a half-smile, "Maía told me to read it - it's supposed to give me an understanding of the etiquette at court. Memoirs written by... what's his name? Saint-Simons..."

Caspian, to his chagrin, knew the book too well. No other than Prunaprismia took great pleasure in forcing him to read it as a youth.

Ria continued, "I just don't know what to make of it. Here, for example, it says that the length of a train depends on social status and ranks…" She sounded amused by the very idea.

Caspian ran a hand through his hair and let himself drop onto the bed. "Just forget it - the Spaniards brought it here ages ago, unfortunately."

Ria twisted the book in her hand skeptically, then she grimaced, "How relevant is it? Be honest!"

Caspian sighed reluctantly, "Only for official occasions, and certainly not all of it."

She nodded dully and flipped a few pages as if some memory rushed back to her. "There was something else, very bizarre, but which chapter…" She skimmed some pages and then snapped her fingers, "There it is! According to Saint-Simons, I should address you, the King, politely by your title at all times - for the rest of my life at that, even when we're married…"

"There you go!" Caspian gave her a dirty look, pulling her into his arms so he could take the book from her. He read a few lines himself, obviously amused.

"Now listen to that!" he grinned and read out aloud, "You're never to turn your back on me and therefore, whenever I'm present, you have to leave rooms backwards."

"You'd actually like that, don't you?", Ria asked in mock outrage and backed away.

Caspian smirked and could not help but laugh himself as he corrected her, "You've gotta address me by my title to ask a question like that, love…"

"Well, His Majesty seems to have gone crazy," she fell into his arm again.

"Only for you," he kissed her forehead and put the book away.


	17. Tales of Old

**Hi there,**

 **in today's chapter, the usual suspects steal away and we have some ancient gossip going on - in the context of C. S. Lewis book "The Horse and His Boy".**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **Tales of Old**

"The wedding is still two weeks away," Jhara whined like an offended child and lifted her dress just enough to not pull it through the large puddle on the ground. "But if I have to attend one more planning session with Lorella and Mother, I surely lose my mind."

As she trudged through the mud almost furiously, despair was clearly reflected in her voice and Ria could hardly blame her. In a disturbing way, the chemistry between Caspian's cousin Lorella and their mother was too good - they were a match made in heaven, or hell.

"Their ideas genuinely scare me," Ria sighed in frustration and her own reaction was just too late - unlike her sister, she did step straight into the puddle on the ground. Annoyed at her own clumsiness, Ria shook off the muddy water from her wet boots and then followed Jhara as fast as she could. "But I mustn't let it show, that would be insolent. I'm glad they're taking care of everything."

Ria did not even want to imagine having to organize the wedding without their help. There was an awful lot of details to plan and think about and on her own she would have been completely lost. But Lorella seemed to love it, and so did her mother. Taking the command was their common vocation, and even though they were much too dominant in their perceptions and visions, their support was much appreciated and needed.

"The two are self-actualizing their very own dreams, believe me," Jhara snorted. "While Drinian and Rhince were showing you around on the Dawn Treader, they decided your dress had to be even more elaborate, and I guess it will be a great deal heavier yet again - there was no way I could stop them."

"More elaborate?" Ria gulped almost anxiously, doubting this was even possible anymore.

"Lorella found it was not 'exquisito' enough and now they've made the tailor add more embroidery and pearls. I mean, don't get me wrong, Ria, the gown looks stunning! But I know you. You don't want any of this to be so extravagant."

"Resistance is pointless," sighed the bride to be, wrapping the collar of her coat a little tighter around her neck. The few snowflakes fluttering in the air reflected the cold temperatures in the lively streets of the old town well.

Ria would likely not have dared to leave the palace on her own, but in her sister's company she worked up the courage to partake in this little day trip. They both longed for distraction and realized that since their arrival in Narnia, neither of them had ever visited the huge and busy capital that lay at the palace's foot. Caspian had promised to accompany and show them around for weeks, but he simply did not find the time. Besides, walking the streets with the well-known King would have been a turbulent undertaking anyway. Thus, without further ado, the skilled runaway Jhara decided to once again prove to her sister how masterfully she could steal away.

Ria had to admit taking the risk seemed to be worth it so far. The ancient, narrowly lined houses radiated something so idyllic and the content looks on people's faces confirmed Caspian's reign to be fruitful. The best part about their town's visit, however, was that nobody recognized her as the fiancée of the King. She was just one of many young women walking through the narrow streets and that felt calming for the moment.

"Your wedding is going to be the event of the season," Jhara said aptly. "I'm just glad Dylan and I won't ever get to celebrate like that." She smiled dreamily as a young man whose blond hair reminded her of her sweetheart walked right past them.

Ria asked, "What are your plans then?"

"Just a little ceremony, but we're not in a hurry," Jhara said. "When we get back to Anvard, he'll live with us in the hunting lodge - mother invited him, can you imagine?"

Ria lit up in excitement as she said, "That's a miracle! And when does he come here?"

"Well, I guess he will be arriving with Henry later this week - I can't wait," she beamed.

"They're certainly going to make fun of our annoyingly huge wedding…" Ria said in frustration and seemed to have come to terms with it. Both of them, just like Caspian and herself, were friends of simplicity. But, for the Royal Wedding of the Northern Empire, modesty was out of the question…

"No, don't you think like that!" Jhara tried to cheer her up. "Not everything is over the top. The choir, for example - of that I'm almost jealous!"

Ria nodded. "The rehearsals were breathtaking. I didn't even want to leave, I could have listened to them forever."

"See? That's what I mean. It's going to be fine. And have you already invited your guests?"

"Yes, the invitations were sent weeks ago - almost everyone accepted," Ria explained, swallowing hard as she began to enumerate. "We'll welcome gentry from Narnia, Telmar, Archenland, the Wild Lands of the North and the West, Ettinsmoor, Galma, Terebinthia and a couple of other islands…"

"We have plenty of room, haven't we!" Jhara smirked, then a thought seemed to cross her mind. "What about Calormen? Did the Tis'roc accept the invitation?"

Ria bit her lip as she answered, "Alhajar sent his apologizes. They claimed he was inconsolable, but that he'd at least send his confidants…"

"Certainly he's inconsolable, how could he possibly feel well about the union of our countries or your emblematic wedding," Jhara remarked pointedly as they reached a marketplace at the end of the alley.

There was a lot of bustling activity in spite of the freezing cold, the people cavorted around the small wooden sale stalls and hastily gathered the food they bought in their baskets. Among the busy people Ria noticed a girl who seemed to be alone and hesitant in front of a fruit stall. The little girl looked somewhat timidly at the colorful goods in the cases on display, but she remained undecided.

Ria pulled her sister with her and walked towards the girl. She could hardly be older than ten and the wind made her ash-blonde curls play around her pretty face as she looked up to the sisters cautiously.

"Are you all alone?" Ria asked as she leaned down to her.

The little girl nodded after a couple of seconds, examining the sisters thoroughly. She seemed to be contemplating whether to speak to strangers or not.

Ria smiled, slightly worried, and continued to ask, "What are you doing here, all alone?"

"I wanted to buy fruit," the girl finally explained. She shrugged and sighed, "But I forgot to bring money..."

Her disappointed look was unintentionally cute and not only Ria's heart melted. Jhara, without much hesitation, dug out a leather bag from her coat, and when the coins inside clicked, the girl's eyes widened.

"I didn't forget to bring some!" Jhara grinned and put more than enough coins into the little one's hand. "Can you also buy us something you recommend?"

* * *

Her name was Mirena and after she realized that the sisters meant no harm, nothing could stop her - she talked her head off. Mirena was lively and very smart, but above all really sweet as she offered her purple grapes to Ria and Jhara over and over again.

Mirena had insisted on inviting her new friends to her home, in return for the fruit, and now she was showing them the way eagerly. The assertion that it was not far at all, however, seemed more absurd with each step they took. They had been wandering through the old town for quite a while now.

As the little girl realized that the sisters were beginning to wonder how much longer their walk would take, she said, "We're about to arrive, trust me! Mama surely cooked something nice."

"Are you certain she's happy about a spontaneous visit of complete strangers?" Jhara asked as a precaution and giggled at Ria. They had a knack for putting themselves into bizarre situations, there was no doubt about it.

"Sure! Mama is so often lonely because my father left us years ago… She loves to have guests!" Mirena nodded as a matter of course and pointed to a house directly in front of them before more questions could arise. "We're here, look!"

She quickly ran to the door, knocked three times and when it opened, Mirena excitedly explained her mother why she had invited the girls behind her. The young woman pushed her daughter into the house with an amused smile on her face, then she waved to Ria and Jhara, who were hesitant to draw nearer for obvious reasons.

She greeted them and did not mince words, "Come on in, I'm Juna. Hope you're hungry, the stew's getting cold!"

"We are hungry!" Ria was happy to clarify. "That's Jhara, my sister, and I'm Ria."

They entered the narrow and pleasantly warm doorway and inside, almost everything was made of wood, including the kitchen they were brought into, and it was just as homely as Mirena had described it. Around the kitchen table, there were benches with various pillows and the steaming stew was ready indeed.

"Help yourself," Mirena grinned and, as uncomplicated as she was, she handed two bowls to the sisters. When they were done, the girl filled Juna's and her own to the brim. They had hardly sat down when Mirena already started to explain this evening's events.

"Mama, you'll find that interesting as well - the two are from Archenland! I don't know anybody else from there!"

Juna smiled at her excited daughter and then turned to the sisters, "And I know only one tale from Archenland…"

"Really?" Jhara asked curiously. "Which one?"

Juna did not answer right away. She played with a strand of her hair as she said, "It's probably not appropriate to tell it at the moment. You know, considering the King's upcoming wedding..."

Now Rias curiosity was irrevocably awakened as well, "Why, what happens in the tale?"

Juna drew in a deep breath before winking, "Well, why not tell you - you'll hardly tell anyone else, right?"

"Do I know that one?", Mirena asked tensely and blushed with excitement.

"I don't think so, sweetie," Juna shook her head and stroked her little one's hair lovingly as she cleared her throat and began to tell the tale.

"We are in the Golden Age, you see. More than a thousand years ago. High King Peter reigns Narnia with his siblings, King Lune Archenland. These are peaceful times and culture flourishes."

"Just like it does today..." Mirena whispered.

Juna nodded as she continued. "Exactly. Everything seems perfect, especially when Lune's twins are born, Cor and Corin. Cor was even said to save the country from a great threat one day. But where there is light, there must always be shadow."

Juna took a break to build up suspense and, to Ria's regret, it worked well. The three listeners could hardly bear to wait until she went on.

"Calormen, proud as we know it to this day, always liked the thought of holding Anvard as its realm, and the Empire of the South feels threatened by Cor. So, as a small child, he gets abducted from Anvard. In Calormen, the poor fisherman Arashin finds the boy and raises him, and Cor grows up without any knowledge of his origins. Arashin doesn't treat him well, Cor is not his own son after all. But one day the boy overhears exactly that by chance, while the fisherman negotiates with a Tarkaan to whom he wants to sell him as a slave. Cor snaps up that he may be from the North - so he decides to flee there as quickly as possible."

"That means he had to leave his home just like King Caspian!" Mirena whispered cleverly while Jhara and Ria just exchanged looks for a moment. They knew the story of Cor, but they had not heard it in years, let alone discovered parallels to the present day.

"You're a smart girl, but let me finish the story, yes?" Juna winked, then she continued in her narrator voice, "Well, while he's traveling, Cor meets a girl from Calormen, Aravis. Just like him, she's on the run - her rich and noble family tries to force her to marry Grand Vizier Ahoshta. Cor and Aravis soon discover they share a mutual disgust for slavery and forced marriages, so they decide to escape Calormen together. But on their way they must first cross Tashbaan to get to the North - there is no way around the mighty capital. You know, today they say it was destined to be this way. Because it was in Tashbaan where they found out that the Tis'roc would soon attack Archenland and Narnia. A successful invasion would have meant that slavery and oppression would also have arrived in the North. But they wouldn't let that happen. No, they warn the Kings of both countries, and Lune hardly dares to believe his eyes when his firstborn son returns to him, after all these years. Cor and Aravis finally learn all about his origins, and together with the Queens and Kings of Old they successfully defend the North."

"Imagine what a failure would have meant…" Jhara muttered, still listening intently.

"When Lune dies, his son Cor is crowned King and the world doesn't have to wait long for the wedding with Aravis Tarkheena. They have a son, Ram, whom the history books will later call 'the Great', and once again peace seems to be restored. But behind the scenes, all that glitters is not gold."

"Why not?" Ria bit her lip.

"Well, even today it's rumored that Aravis, who actually tried to flee from a life of wealth and nobility, felt like the strict rules and duties at Anvard's court were a heavy burden. She loved her King, but he was mostly busy and her gilded cage felt narrower by the day. Their relationship began to come apart, piece by piece. It's since these days that people say: All get what they want; they do not always like it."*

"And this is the only tale you know from Archenland?" Jhara inquired uneasily when silence arose.

Juna shrugged and giggled, "I know, I know - 1300 year old gossip... But in the light of the recent events, I believe it's more relevant than ever!"

Ria's skin began to burn in an odd way, as if heat built up from within, and her stomach turned oddly. She tried to make it sound as casual as she could, "Relevant?"

"Is Cor Caspian and Taliah Aravis?" Mirena suggested, unable to sit still, flushing with excitement.

Juna was only too happy to explain her theory. "Well, I don't want to make pessimistic predictions, but the parallels with Caspian X are quite astounding, don't you think?"

Ria swallowed hard, Jhara could see that. But the three still did not understand exactly what Juna was talking about, and so she continued.

"All right, let me explain. They both grew up without their parents. Cor was picked up by a fisherman who mistreated him and King Caspian... Well, we all know what his uncle was like. Mirena has already said it, they both had to flee. Then, they both saved their kingdom and led it into peace. And - this point speaks for itself, I think - Caspian will also marry a girl from foreign country. Let's not forget that she's said to have quite some similarities to Aravis. Rumor has it she's a young whirlwind, a nonconformist. Life at court, however, will require her to be the exact opposite! But let's just hope the poor girl won't feel as miserable as Aravis, shall we?"

"Yes, certainly!" Jhara frowned and looked at Ria. "The story itself is not new to us, but the details of the marriage of the two definitely are."

"They don't tell you about this in Archenland, huh?" Juna grinned.

"Apparently not, no..." Ria smiled faintly and tried to push her worries away at once. After all, was it not ridiculous to let such an old tale unsettle her? Just because the marriage of two people many centuries ago was not a happy one, it did not mean that she could not be happy with Caspian.

Juna startled her out of her reveries soon enough, "But let's not talk too much about the past! Tell me, what brought you to Narnia these days?"

Jhara almost rose an eyebrow and looked at Ria. Did she want to tell Juna the truth? Who she was?

"As luck would have it, a wedding…" Ria sighed and gave a half smile, while this revelation made Mirena almost jump to her feet.

"I love weddings!" she all but shouted and made them all laugh.

"How many have you been attending so far?" Jhara giggled and watched her attentively.

Mirena thought for a moment, then she admitted, "None. But that doesn't matter, I still love them and shall attempt to attend as many as possible!"

"Girls, you're not talking about the King's wedding by any chance, are you?" Juna gave them an incredulous glance, sounding quite sure of the redundancy of her question. But when the young women hesitated a moment too long without giving an answer, she shook her head in disbelief.

Before Ria, who was a dreadful liar, could even explain herself, Jhara thoughtfully said, "Yes, that's why the tale was so exciting. We can't wait for the ceremony!" She made it sound so casual as if they were just any guests disappearing in the crowd.

"You're invited to the royal wedding?" Mirena almost fainted and could not believe her ears. "My friends Tira and Anija said that the throne room will be decorated with hundreds of flowers and the Queen's gown will be embroidered with thousands of pearls! I would give anything to see that!"

"Oh sweetness, we're at least going to watch the fireworks with Tira and Anija, isn't that something?" Juna tried to remind her, but Jhara saw the spark in her little sister's eyes. Ria was obviously touched by Mirena's sincere enthusiasm. And when did she ever have the opportunity to really make someone as happy?

"Well, Mirena, you see, I happen to know that they still need three flower girls..." she said and her mouth curved into a smile.

The little girl paled and quickly shouted, "We could do that, couldn't we?"

Juna gently kissed her daughter's cheek and shook her head, "Don't be silly, love. That would hardly be appropriate."

"Oh no, I guess they'd be wonderful flower girls," Ria said hastily.

Juna's eyes met the girl's pleading gaze and she hesitated for a moment, but then she shook her head anxiously.

"Please?" Ria grinned. "You'd have to accompany them, of course."

"Me?" Juna's eyes widened. "But… No, that wouldn't work. We don't know anyone, we have no invitation…"

Jhara brightened and inched forward. "We could take care of that - if you agree, and if you want to come, then an invitation will be sent to you by tomorrow!"

"Mama, don't you hear that?" Mirena whispered excitedly. "Come on, please! Tira and Anija will never believe me! We can't miss such an opportunity!"

Juna continued to hesitate, but she knew it would break her daughter's heart if she refused.

"What's the catch?" Juna gulped nervously. "Do I have to sell my soul?"

Ria laughed, shook her head and put her empty bowl in front of her. "I'd just love to have more of your delicious stew!"

"Yes, me too!" Jhara joined her cheerfully.

* * *

 _* "All get what they want; they do not always like it." ― C.S. Lewis, The Magician's Nephew_


	18. Las Cosas Del Querer

**Hello dears,**

 **I hope you had a Happy Easter!**

 **In today's episode: drama, kitsch and pillow talk.** **Hopefully not too much :')**

 **Just so you don't get confused - I'll add little numbers behind some of the Spanish sentences so you can find the translation at the bottom of the chapter.** **A huge thank you to LovedotFictiondot2019 for the great suggestion :)**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 **Las Cosas Del Querer (1)**

The Tis'roc, much younger than Diorn, had his arms crossed behind his back and repeatedly walked from one side of his throne room to the other, not saying a word. He was a handsome man with an upright, proud posture and noble facial features, only his character was questionable. Through the marble columns he glanced into the distance of his capital and finally shook his head.

"The future queen's mother did not hinder her eldest daughter to publicly pay you a great insult," Alhajar frowned, yet he seemed oddly disinterested. "Outrageous. That wouldn't have happened in Calormen, that's for sure."

To describe the palace as magnificent was not nearly sufficient. The sheer vastness of it made Diorn swallow hard. The walls and floors were made of white marble and the oriental furniture, decorated with golden ornaments all over, of fine solid wood. Wherever one let his gaze wander, flowering plants climbed around the outer walls and pillars, into the huge open chambers.

"I was indeed offended in my pride, my noble ruler," Diorn eventually replied to Alhajar. "But what worries me even more is the fact that King Caspian deliberately disregarded the peace treaty between our people and Archenland."

Alhajar looked at his vizier, somewhat surprised, then he casually asked, "Do we already know of that, Khadim?"

"Yes, my master," the little fellow hurried to answer, barely daring to add, "That's why you've turned down the invitation to the wedding."

Alhajar was an unpredictable man. If one did not know him, he could easily be found charismatic at first. But Khadim knew too well how choleric he really was. Contrary to his concern, however, the face of the Tis'roc lit up as if he remembered.

"Right, that's what we've decided," he nodded absently and, as usual, spoke of himself in plural form. "Caspian shall marry his Archenlandish harlot - we don't care."

"Well, if I might mention it ever so boldly again - the money to guard Archenland..." Diorn tried to get to his point as unobtrusively as he possibly could. "Does it not bother you that they don't pay for the treaty anymore?"

"Oh, tell me, was that not a vanishingly small amount, Khadim?" the unimpressed Tis'roc inquired, casually examining his fingernails. The question was hurriedly answered in the affirmative by his tubby vizier, and Diorn was awestruck. He knew well how much impact these payments had on the financially unstable Archenland. But the splendor and great wealth of Calormen did obviously not depend on that…

"Diorn," Alhajar addressed his counterpart and smiled smugly. The ruler of the South always radiated charm, as well as danger. "These things are not even worth dealing with. We see it as it is. It was clear to us from the beginning that those payments would stop as soon as Archenland united with Narnia. Frankly we'd have done the same in Caspian's place."

Abadish, who had come to support his son in the audience with the Tis'roc, cleared his throat in an attempt to stop Diorn from being foolish. He said, "Our wise and mighty Tis'roc, may you live forever, had a friendly relationship with the King of Narnia so far, isn't that true?"

"It is indeed," Alhajar nodded lazily. "There was no bad blood between us yet. But marrying the sister of the woman who has broken your son's heart in the public eye… Maybe Caspian isn't quite the ruler we thought him to be."

Before Diorn could reply anything in his anger, his father went on, "Alhajar, please believe me, we don't want to change your mind about King Caspian. It only ought to be mentioned that he was well aware of the reasons for my son's broken engagement, yet he never spoke truth about it."

"She betrayed me," Diorn added flatly, looking into the ground in frustration.

For the first time, the Tis'roc almost compassionately turned to his vizier, "What do you think, Khadim? These women from the North just don't have any honor, hm?"

"There's no doubt about it!" the little man agreed as fast as he could. The Tis'roc nodded, pleased with Khadim's exaggerated devotion, then he walked toward his visitor.

"That is unheard of impertinence," Alhajar said with a faint smile on his face. He patted Diorn benevolently on the back and caused the Margrave to assume he was about to declare war for his sake. But nothing of that happened when Alhajar proudly went on, "You've been greatly offended, but do not grieve. You may choose two girls from our harem for comfort."

Perplexed and irritated, Diorn tried to mimic a grateful expression, not least since his father was so delighted. But that was not at all the reason for his visit...

"You are too kind!" he heard Abadish say, causing the Tis'roc to nod as though he was very pleased with himself.

But Diorn wanted revenge, not women... Alhajar did not seem to understand what this was all about, and he knew he did not have much time left to explain.

"My Lord, how very generous," Diorn bowed down, continuing cunningly, "But I'm not here because of my broken heart. I'm proud of your empire, my home, and this pride drove me to ask for your precious time. The things these Telmarines were saying about Calormen… It hurt me deeply in my soul and I felt it to be my duty to let you know."

"Is that so?" the Tis'roc's ears pricked up again while he helped himself to purple grapes in one of the fruit bowls, plucking one after another. "What did they say?"

Diorn saw his one chance, "They think we are barbarians. Uncivilized savages with no culture, only interested destruction!"

"That's what Caspian said?" Alhajar asked in disbelief, eyeing Diorn skeptically. "We don't remember him choosing his words so vulgarly."

"Well..." began Diorn and was interrupted by his father before he could get himself into more trouble. In his rage, Diorn did not realize that Alhajar had surprisingly little interest in hassle with the North. "The King of Narnia is too clever to say that, my mighty ruler. But he doesn't lead his people with a firm hand - they say so. "

"Khadim, when was our last meeting with the Telmarines?" the Tis'roc suddenly asked and Diorn already believed he had him hooked.

The vizier responded as if he had only been waiting to report that detail, "Almost three years ago, my master."

"Three years... Well, time flies. Maybe we should attend that wedding after all..."

Diorn beamed, "To crash it?"

"No," the Tis'roc shrugged as though Diorn had not just revealed his darkest intentions. "Maybe we should attend it because it'll certainly be a huge celebration, offering the opportunity to examine our relations to Narnia at that."

"A lot has happened after the vote, my master, what a great idea!" Khadim hastily agreed.

Diorn desperately tried to hide his frustration. He had actually wished to see the exact opposite reaction, a war effort, and now he drove the Empires to bond again?

"You change your mind? You want to attend the royal wedding?" Diorn asked, puzzled to say the least, and still hoping he had just misunderstood the matter.

But as if it were a triviality, Alhajar nodded, not much impressed, "Yes, it's a good thing you've mentioned it again. And now let Khadim lead you into my harem, enjoy yourself."

* * *

"What were you thinking?"

Caspian's voice was as low as his face was dark, and Ria had never seen him like that before. Behind the King, Aláseya and Lorella shook their heads with hands on their hips - as if it was of any help.

Jhara and Ria were standing in front of them, like in a tribunal, and neither of them ventured a reply. Jhara had no idea what to say, but Caspian did not expect her to make any explanation. It was Ria who had to speak up, and avoiding him only made matters worse.

"Taliah, look at me!"

She immediately complied to his demand, solely because she was so surprised to hear him say her name so harshly. She tried to withstand his stern glance, but her heart was pounding as she softly said, "I didn't know you'd be looking for us. We thought no one would even notice that were gone…"

"We did," Caspian frowned, silencing her at once. Ria had seen him vexed before, but it was the first time she was the reason for it. She and Jhara had lost all sense of time at Juna's place, they did not return until it was dark. It did not take long before relieved guards ran toward them, not hesitant to tell the sisters how the search for them had cost time and nerves.

"It's my fault," Jhara tried to help her sister. "Ria wanted to say something, but I told her not to let anyone know that we're leaving."

"I couldn't care less!" Caspian let his temper rise, shaking his head in disbelief. "She will be a Queen in few days - she can't just walk out of here as she pleases!"

Jhara bravely defended her sister, "So now she can't leave the palace any more?"

"Don't you speak to the King like that, Jhara!" Aláseya tried to discipline her daughter, but Caspian silenced the Grand Duchess with a dismissive wave of his hand, not even looking at her.

Any word that was meant to justify Ria's behavior was misplaced, and she was well aware of that. She understood Caspian's reaction, it was not arbitrariness. Juna's words, however, still echoed through her mind, and Aravis was indeed a deterrent example to her. But how could Caspian know?

"It won't happen again," Ria promised. "I wasn't aware it would cause any trouble..."

But the King just scowled as he said, "I shouldn't have to explain that anymore. Your every action has consequences, from now on. And in this very case, the guards spent hours searching for you in vain!"

"He doesn't want to admit that now because he's so angry, but he was really worried about you, darling," Lorella spoke up, winking at Ria.

She, however, exhaled in frustration, "That wasn't necessary…"

"Exactly!" Caspian roared. "You only had to say one word!"

The King immediately forced himself to calm down. He did not want to yell at Ria - the way she flinched at his words hurt his soul. She seemed so fragile and he treated her too roughly in his anger, but he could hardly help it.

She swallowed as he continued a little more gently, "I warned you before, during and after our engagement that your life will change and you'll have to abide by the rules. Is that too much for you already?"

Ria noticed her eyes were burning, but she would not cry. Not now. It felt as though there was no air to breathe for a moment and she found herself facing the conflict she had secretly feared from the beginning. Her easy, carefree life was turned upside down because she wanted to be with the man she loved at all cost.

"Caspian, please - "

"Is that too much already?" he repeated, his face just as stern. He did not speak to her as her future husband, he spoke to her as King.

She shook her head and, under her breath, she said, "No, it's not."

Ria looked down, her heart heavy, and her sister could by no means understand why Caspian was so upset. Again, Jhara murmured in Ria's defense, "We only wanted to see the capital, it was just a stroll around town, how wrong could that be..."

Caspian gave her an incredulous glance because she obviously did not understand his concerns. As if he was saying it to a four-year-old, he reminded her, "Jhara, the last time you did exactly that it nearly cost you your lifes. Forgive my rather limited trust in this regard."

"That was during a civil war!" Jhara protested, implying that he could not compare these situations.

But Aláseya just snorted contemptuously, "Well, sure, and the civil war should have stopped you from leaving the castle in the first place!"

Caspian was about to add to that when someone entered the study. The King did not even have to turn around, he knew the sound of the footsteps well enough to guess that it had to be Trumpkin.

Hearing his voice confirmed his assumption.

"Just what I'd expected, the ladies showed up again!" Trumpkin grinned as he approached them. "You had us busy..."

"I'm sorry," Ria apologized again, seeking indulgence in Caspian's eyes in vain.

Even Trumpkin found the King to be quite serious, so he could not resist to tease, "Trouble's brewing?"

Instead of answering the question, Caspian merely turned around to him, asking in a gruff voice, "What do you want?"

"The West Wing has been worked on quite a lot in the last weeks," Trumpkin smirked. "I assumed you might want to take a look at the progress."

"Worst possible timing, don't you think?" Lorella rolled her eyes indignantly.

Trumpkin promptly shot back and made her craving for sensation look much worse than it actually was. "Why? Does this entertain you so much you don't want it to end?"

"¡Sanseacabó!" Caspian ordered, his voice cutting across theirs. (2)

"Venga, Caspian, en serio, estás de mal humor," Lorella cried and gave Ria a compassionate glance. "Pobrecita..."

Caspian, clearly unnerved, shoved his hair back and groaned, "Hazme un favor, cállate de una vez."

"Pues, déjala en paz," Lorella demanded for Ria's sake - and at least she was able to understand most of what was being spoken by now. Lorella went on, "Solamente quiso salir un poquito. El que esté libre de pecado que tire la primera piedra." (3)

Caspian forced himself to take a deep breath. It was pointless, he knew that he had to escape this situation in order to deescalate it. And since Trumpkin offered him an opportunity to do exactly that anyway, why not seize it. His eyes met Ria's pleading gaze, but he solely said, "Well, excuse me - stroll to the West Wing."

* * *

"Ricura, he surely isn't angry anymore," Maía kissed her on the forehead to comfort her, proving once again that she was much more motherly than Aláseya would ever be. The Grand Duchess had simply commanded Jhara to come with her and left after the King joined Trumpkin. Maía, on the other hand, had not failed to notice how discouraged Ria left for Caspian's chambers. She had swiftly followed her and as soon as she was sitting in front of the fireplace of the bedroom, Ria could not hold the tears back anymore.

Maía wiped them from her face, wrapped her armes around her and let her talk. About the fact that her fiancé already had little to no time at all for her, about their trip to the old town and the thousand-year-old story about Aravis that she could not stop thinking about despite her desperate attempts.

"He's never looked at me like that before, Maía," Ria sniffed. "He was so angry."

"Ay, just because he was worried about you," the Telmarine smiled. "He was afraid to lose you, for the first time. Oye, you can't compare Cor and Aravis with you just because some circumstances look similar. Life is not that easy."

"Maybe it's just the tension because of our huge wedding," Ria nodded and gratefully rested her head on Maía's shoulder.

"There's only one question to ask, Ria," Maía said softly, glancing at the flames in the fireplace while she continued, "Do you love him?"

"Yes," Ria mumbled without hesitation, looking into the fire as well.

And when the heavy door was opened, they were almost startled. The King, visibly more relaxed than two hours ago, could barely suppress a smile at the sight of the loving housekeeper. Though it was certainly the case, he wanted to know if he had become the subject of their conversation, "¿Despotricando?" (4)

Maía shook her head sheepishly, but that gave away the truth even more. Caspian smirked and threw his heavy coat on the chair next to the door.

"I'd better leave, ricura", Maía pinched Ria in the cheek, then she turned to Caspian and asked for leniency, "Con el respeto debido, por favor, no la juzge duramente..." (5)

Caspian only nodded, but he meant it when he saw her worried face. She had such a big heart, he could certainly take an example of it. They both looked after Maía as she left and then they fell silent for a moment - until their eyes met.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you," he finally admitted, and she could see that he was genuinely sorry.

Ria was almost insecure as she approached him and looked up, "I shouldn't have left without telling anyone."

She was so untouched and taintless that, from the beginning, he had felt guilty about any impure thought. But in the flickering chimney light the nightgown she wore lay close to her body, the thin silk revealed every curve, and the low-back cut displayed her narrow shoulders almost to the waist. The very sight of her was about to destroy all good intentions he had before their wedding.

She came into his arms and he could not resist much longer. Lost in thought, he let his fingertips slide from Ria's neck over her back. Before he reached her waist he forced himself to stop and sincerely tried to resist the urge to do the exact opposite.

But she closed her eyes and said, "Don't stop."

Did she know what she was asking him? She probably did not even suspect that he had a hard time controlling himself since the day he first saw her.

"Quiero quitarte la ropa," he said under his breath, almost in frustration, as he kept on playing with the straps of her dress. And again he meant what he said - he just wanted to take her dress off, touch her... His pulse was rising, his breathing got heavier, she was right there, in front of him, wrapped in pretty silk - who could even blame him?

"¿Pues qué esperas?" she suddenly asked, looking up at him. (6)

But he had not expected her to understand him, and much less expected an answer.

"Are you secretly practicing?" he asked conspiratorially, pulling her closer. She smiled innocently, as though she had not learned a single Spanish word in recent weeks.

She felt his hands slide down her skin and then his lips against her neck.

His voice was darker than usual when he asked, "Do you know what you're saying? You don't want me to wait?"

He kissed her neck, again and again, very lightly and in this moment, she just wanted him as close as possible. So she nodded in ecstasy, then worked up the strength to look him straight in the eye.

So far, he had successfully hidden that hunger she now found in his face. Had he been nothing but a patient wolf? And was it wrong to like that?

"Are you sure?" he asked even more seriously. "Before the wedding?"

Ria nodded again. He hesitated, then gently touched her cheek as though she was fragile. But when she smirked at him, he knew she was ready indeed. He sighed, "Ya no puedo más," and the desire for her was finally stronger than any good intention.

He kissed her, more demanding than ever before, and Ria got almost dizzy. When he began to push the thin straps of the dress off her shoulders, her breath caught in her chest. With each touch, the heat that built up in her whole body intensified.

"That's what I actually wanted to do in that pavilion," he whispered in her ear.

Ria could not help it, she was barely able to think straight. She only knew that she did not want him to stop.

What could be wrong?

* * *

 **A huge thank you to the kind guest reviewer who helped me correct a Spanish phrase in this chapter :)**

 **Translations - please correct me if I'm wrong :D**

 **1\. Las cosas del querer / like: matters of love or matters of the heart**

 **2\. Sanseacabó / like: stop it**

 **3\. Venga, en serio, estás de mal humor / Come on, seriously, you're in a nasty mood.**

 **Pobrecita / like: poor girl**

 **Hazme un favor, cállate de una vez / Do me a favor and keep your mouth shut for once.**

 **Pues, déjala en paz. Solamente quiso salir un poquito. El que esté libre de pecado que tire la primera piedra. / Well, then leave her alone. She just wanted to go out a little. He who is without sin cast the first stone. ( _The Bible, Joh_ _n 8:7_ )**

 **4\. ¿Despotricando? / like: are you ranting?**

 **5\. Con el respeto debido, por favor, no la juzge duramente. / With all due respect, please don't judge her harshly.**

 **7\. ¿Pues qué esperas? / So what are you waiting for?**

 **8\. Ya no puedo más / like: I just can't do it anymore**


	19. The Dawn Treader

**Hey there,**

 **not much to say much about today's chapter, it's quite long anyway.**

 **But you only get married once. Or, like Caspian and Ria, only twice - read yourself ;)**

 **I hope you have fun!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 **The Dawn Treader**

When Henry and Dylan finally arrived in Cair Paravel, not even the cold winter weather could stop Jhara from hugging and kissing her beloved at the stables. But they were no less happy to see Henry as well. Ria's heart cheered when he mischievously noted that he had been right all along as she would indeed marry Caspian like he had prophesied. There was not much time to spend with him, however, the innkeeper was almost immediately occupied by Aláseya and Lorella for further wedding preparations.

The last days before the festivities flew by and the helpers were busy decorating the throne room and creating the necessary framework for the huge spectacle. The staff had to be instructed and the musicians rehearsed over and over again. The whole palace was in a state of nervousness.

Caspian was used to hustle and bustle, and he knew how much work it meant. But his upcoming wedding made even him marvel. A special focus was on etiquette, and Addison did not get tired of mentioning that they had to abide by the court's strict rules. Figuratively speaking, there was hardly any air left to breathe. The King was tense, different from usual, and Ria did not feel any better, but they tried not to let it show. They had no doubts about their decision. But the pressure to remain calm and composed in front of hundreds of guests and critical pairs of eyes weighed heavily on them.

The morning of the wedding drew nearer, and the evening right before it was spent by Addison, Trumpkin, Cuartio, Driscol, Emilio, Henry, Dylan and Caspian with drinks and laughter, while Ria was accompanied to one of the palace's three winter gardens by Aláseya, Jhara, Lorella, Maía, Valena and Juna.

(The latter had overcome the revelation of the true identity of the sisters in the meantime. When her daughter Mirena and her friends had practiced the lineup for their task as flower girls, it was no longer possible to hide whose wedding this was all about.)

The fact that the groom was not allowed to see his bride the evening before the wedding was not a Narnian, but a Telmarine tradition. Caspian did not know exactly why his ancestors had introduced it in the first place. Presumably it was a matter of having some more fun before committing to a serious bond at the time. But he had no desire to do that - he had seen it all, done it all before he met Ria. No, Caspian had something completely different in mind.

He had thought about his plan again and again, and in the end, the idea was simply too good to reject. He had seen it in her eyes, Ria was almost afraid of what the next day would bring. And since she had wistfully told him every detail about how Jhara would probably wed Dylan in the most private circle, he knew well that she, too, would prefer a small celebration any day. So why not take advantage of his last chance to surprise her?

All his companions had been looking forward to a cheerful, merry evening and were full of anticipation. But Caspian had no intention of leaving it at that. Instead, he urged the gentlemen to follow him with coats and cloaks, in spite of their unmotivated moaning.

None of them knew where the women were – it was what the custom demanded - but Caspian cheated his way through the palace asking here and there until he finally stood in front of one of the glazed conservatories. The ladies could not be overheard, they were immersed in conversations and their laughter resounded unceasingly.

"Caspian, you can't do that," Emilio warned him once again. "It's bad luck to see her before the wedding!" He was supported by the nodding officers, but it was in vain.

"Do you see the look on his face?" Henry patted Emilio on the back. "He can't be stopped."

Trumpkin was clearly disappointed as well, "If only I knew what this is all about. I've already envisioned myself with a beer in my hand and good company by my side..."

"That's probably not going to happen, old friend," Addison sighed. Even the usually so honorable Grand Vizier had prepared himself for a jolly evening and was almost frustrated in view of their uncertain project.

"Not so lethargic, if you please," Caspian gave them a half smile right before he pushed the large glass door aside, immediately attracting the attention of Ria and her companions by the squealing sounds it made. They all looked quite puzzled, but Lorella was beside herself all of a sudden.

"¡Eres imposible!" she all but shouted, jumping to her feet. "What are you doing here? It's bad luck if you see Ria tonight!"

"I don't believe so," Caspian dismissed his cousin's doubts and approached his bride, who, fortunately, was not at all superstitious as well.

Lorella glanced at Cuartio and the others grimly, as though they ought to have changed the King's mind in any way. But that didn't matter for the moment, everyone was silent and excited about what was going to happen next.

Ria got up at once and meet Caspian halfway. She let her hair down and wore one of those pretty dresses from Archenland. It was very simple and she wasn't prepared to see him at all, but she couldn't have looked lovelier. Ria reached her hands out to him and he took them into his all too gladly.

"Will you come with me?"

"Where to?" she asked in clear surprise, but he only smiled faintly.

"Do you trust me?"

Ria did not hesitate to nod and Caspian raised his voice to inform the group, "It's going to be cold, better get dressed…"

* * *

The dull light of the half moon glittered on the water and only when the clouds moved by, its sparkle was shadowed for a moment. But also a couple of laterns on the Dawn Treader glowed through the darkness. The ship lay in the harbour quietly and only the persistent foaming of the ocean's spray could be heard when the waves hit the old wood.

Ria was quite perplexed, she had no idea what her fiancé was up to. Caspian had wrapped his arm around her waist to protect her from the icy cold, and he seemed almost euphoric, as if he was about to do something forbidden. The expression on his face didn't promise anything to the contrary either, so she had to assume it was going to get exciting.

"Oh my goodness, we all know you miss the sea," Trumpkin grouched behind them and rubbed his hands together hastily in an attempt to warm them. "But I had no idea that this longing would lead us all here, in the middle of the night, when it can't possibly get any colder…"

Aláseya was obviously freezing as well - every word she said became visible fog when she sighed, "Won't you tell us what this excursion is all about, Your Majesty?"

The direction from which the answer came surprised her. The Captain of the Dawn Treader, Drinian, leaned over the railing and shouted to the group, "Come on deck and see for yourself!"

Almost startled, Aláseya blinked at Caspian to make sure that Drinian was speaking the truth. But the King merely pointed to the gangway with a gesture of his hand and nodded, "After you".

"You mean, I… I'm supposed to balance up there all alone?" she asked and swallowed anxiously as she examined the narrow, barely secured passage to the ship's deck. But the damsel in distress did not have to worry long - Addison seized the opportunity and offered his company. Aláseya accepted gratefully, much more confident as she took the Grand Vizier's hand so he could lead her up with careful steps.

Cuartio was only too happy to follow Addison's example. He worked up the courage to offer Lorella his help, but in vain.

"¡Sigue soñando!" she shook his hand off impudently and walked past him full of verve.

But Cuartio, not unlike Caspian and Emilio, could hardly resist to smile. Lorella secretly liked the officer, and it began to show even more when she tried to hide it. Instead of being offended, Cuartio followed her with a shrug and Driscol went after him.

Dylan and Jhara joined them, Valena and Maía with Trumpkin and Emilio followed as well - and Henry and Juna remained uncertain.

"I'm afraid I don't even know your name yet," the innkeeper remarked and drew nearer.

She smiled and said shyly, "Oh, well, I'm Juna, one of the flower girls' mother, Mirena."

"Very pleased, Juna," he repeated and gladly offered his hand. "I'm Henry. Would you let me accompany you up there?"

She nodded giggling and last but not least, also Caspian and Ria went up the gangway to the deck of the ship, where all the others had already gathered around Drinian. His knowing smile spoke volumes. He had been in on the King's plan - though at quite short notice - and had actually assumed that most of them suspected what was about to happen. But that was not the case, sincere helplessness was drawn on the faces around him.

"Come on, what are we here for?" Jhara asked in excitement and snuggled a little closer to Dylan.

It was clearly up to Caspian to explain his plan now and he was happy to do so. He could see Ria's euphoria already and had no intention of leaving her in the dark any longer.

He began soberly though, "Let's face it, tomorrow will be hectic. Innumerable guests will join us, the etiquette must be obeyed and every step we'll take will be discussed thoroughly."

Ria swallowed at these words because they were all too true. Caspian, however, continued before she could worry about it for too long.

"If it were up to us - and I think everyone here is aware of that - our wedding would be a much more humble celebration."

"Don't be ridiculous, tomorrow will be the most beautiful day of your lifes," Lorella winked and was supported by Aláseya's vehement nodding.

"You've planned it all out perfectly, no doubt," Caspian was quick to add. "And it will certainly be an unforgettable day."

"Sounds like you're about to say ‚but'," Addison commented prudently.

"But sometimes less is more," Caspian agreed. "We'll share our vows with the world tomorrow." He turned to Ria. "But we might as well have both - marry secretly without the gentry, and comply with the protocol tomorrow, because it's obviously inevitable."

"How so?" Trumpkin shrugged.

They were all clueless and had no idea what Caspian was talking about, so Drinian only grinned, "If you knew a little bit more about nautical matters, you'd get it already."

Caspian lowered his head to regard Ria intently, "As Captain of this ship, Drinian is entitled to perform a wedding ceremony. Right here, on deck."

Everyone's eyes lit up at these words, but Ria's began to shine the brightest. Caspian was relieved to see her as thrilled as he had expected, but instead of throwing her arms around his neck, she gently hit him in the side and cried, "Why haven't you told me earlier?"

"You didn't ask, love," he said dryly. "Now that you know - what do you think? ¿Quieres hacerlo?"

She didn't give him an answer, it was more like a happy squeak, followed by the laughter of the bystanders.

"I suppose that means yes," Drinian concluded, and Ria simply nodded in ecstasy.

Aláseya seemed to be in awe as well, she whispered something into Lorella's ear, Dylan held on to Jhara, Henry and Juna exchanged excited glances and Addison was also visibly surprised.

"I haven't seen that coming," he admitted mumbling and was as amazed as he was cheerful.

Trumpkin whispered to his consolation, "Look around, nobody has."

"Wouldn't a wedding today mean that tomorrow's celebration wasn't actually legal?" Addison wondered and looked around.

"Of course, but we're the only ones in the know…" Henry winked at him and made them all laugh.

Drinian did not have any more time to waste however. He cleared his throat, then he instructed those present to form an open semicircle around Ria and Caspian. He positioned himself directly in front of the Captain cabin's door and gathered himself for a brief moment to finally begin.

"In order to make this ceremony special in a simple way, I suggest that anyone who wishes to do so, should now have the opportunity to say something. Who would like to start?"

A few uncertain glances were exchanged – nobody came prepared, obviously – but Henry took the floor first.

"Well, no need to be coy, I guess. After all, I was there when it all began, wasn't I? You two met beneath my humble roof."

Aláseya had never been fully informed about this. She had heard fragments and pieces of Ria's first encounter with the King, but gradually it all came together... Even she could not help but smile as Henry went on.

"Picture this: Ria, quietly absorbed in the Chronicles, sipping a cup of tea at the bar. Suddenly, the door bell rings and who enters casually? The King of Narnia, ruler of Cair Paravel and Telmar, Terebinthia and so on and so forth. But nobody announces that to us, of course. We believe he's just a grim-looking young man who wants a strong drink – am I not right, Ria?"

She giggled and nodded, Caspian just shrugged his shoulders apologetically.

"He wants to sit down somewhere in a quiet corner, but I really don't feel like running around like a waitress, so I tell him to take a seat at the bar, next to her. And there they smile at each other for the first time. My heart gleamed, I tell you… And I know it sounds trite, but... I suspected that they would one day become… You know. Oh, enough, I'm done – next!" Henry stepped back almost in embarrassment, only to be consoled by Juna's smile.

She whispered into his ear, "I would have been quite happy to have someone announce a name or two recently as well..."

"I also want to say something," Jhara spoke up. Then she bit her lip. "At first I was not at all happy about you two..."

"At least you were honest," Ria encouraged her.

"Yes, well… I didn't mince my words. But that clearly didn't bother you. And that's exactly what makes me believe in your love - you didn't let anyone stop you and you have to keep holding on to this. You are a beautiful couple!"

"I second that," Aláseya managed to say without crying.

Lorella was the next to speak up, "You know, I didn't think my cousin would ever get engaged. And I was pretty sure I'd never get to plan his wedding, but now that dream has come true." She looked at Cuartio briefly before continuing, "Love is a very strange thing. Muy raro, es cierto. You can't choose who you lose your heart to and it's not always easy. But that makes it all the more important to support and fully accept each other. With all the rough edges, which can sometimes be quite numerous... I wish you all the happiness in the world, from the bottom of my heart."

"¡Sí, yo también, de todo corazón," Maía joined her.

And Cuartio knew very well that Lorella's insightful words were also, to some extent, meant for him and he secretly rejoiced. Along with him Emilio and Caspian, who also remembered how passionately she had kissed him just recently.

Even Trumpkin cleared his throat now. After some consideration he had come to the conclusion that he should say something, too. "I get a feeling nobody is going to warn her if I don't do it."

He grinned at Caspian, who only rolled his eyes laughing, and then Trumpkin turned to Ria directly to continue teasingly, "Taliah, are you really certain you want to marry him? Yes, sure, he can be charming, he has a sense of humor, he's handsome... But he can also be really bad-tempered and all tensed-up, believe me."

"Very kind of you to mention that," Caspian smirked calmly.

"See? Sarcasm - and that's only the beginning," Trumpkin winked. "But one thing I can assure you, Taliah - if you choose him, he will cherish you. Because if he doesn't, he'll have to deal with me. I have nothing else to say…"

"That's good to know, thank you very much," Ria grinned.

"Well, if Trumpkin's done… How much time do we have left?" Emilio spoke up anxiously. He held a crumpled note in his hand and stepped out of the crowd.

Trumpkin looked at the piece of paper suspiciously and shrugged his shoulders. But before he could say something cynical, Addison encouraged Caspian's old friend, "We have enough time, Emilio, say what you need to say."

For a moment, Emilio looked as though he was about to forget how to breath - he was not at all used to give speeches. But since Caspian was his best friend, he really wanted to say what was on his mind. With sweaty hands he checked his notes again, then he worked up the courage to begin, looking at Caspian.

"I've known you forever and I think it's safe to say that your life hasn't always been easy. I still remember well how hard it was for you to grow up without your parents. You've never been quite able to shake the emptiness off. Well, and for a while you just tried to distract yourself with all sorts of sins, just so the days would pass. And yet, Miraz wanted to see you dead soon. Everyone knows how the story goes, no need to go into detail... But not everything was bad in Telmar, we've also had a lot of occasions to celebrate. And we did celebrate la vida telmarina, tío!" He grinned, then he continued more seriously again. "But after your coronation, that found an abrupt end. You threw yourself into becoming the King this beautiful Empire deserves. I know from safe sources - Trumpkin - that you'd work day and night, restlessly. Not only you, of course, you'd drag the Council into this madness, too - for the first time, these gentlemen had to actually do something for their fancy titles... Your days simply couldn't have enough hours, you really wanted to make up for the crimes of our ancestors."

Emilio dared to look around for a moment, but nobody seemed annoyed at the length of his speech yet, so he continued a bit more relaxed, "But in the end you succeeded - you have restored peace in Narnia. We've been doing well, for a long time. On this side of the mountains, we're all rich, no one's hungry or left in the cold. Our neighbouring country, however, showed us the ugly face of a civil war only a couple of weeks ago. It's no secret that the scepticism of Anvard was great, and the negotiations for unity took a lot of patience. Who knew you'd fall in love in the midst of that? You vehemently refused to consider a marriage before you left Cair Paravel. But Taliah's joyful spirit suits her well and even you, diligent as you were, couldn't help but notice that. With a lot of lust for life she turned your head and I'd say the fateful voting day was nothing but destiny. I hardly have to explain what happened, we've all read plenty about it in the papers… Well, sometimes all he needs is a little push, Taliah - as resolute as he may reign, personal decisions aren't exactly his speciality. And though I must say, Caspian, it's a shame you didn't kneel to propose, you getting engaged with a woman you actually love was the best news I'd heard from you in a very long time. When I asked you to tell me about her, you plainly said she was far too young, cheerful and had a big heart. When it comes to your feelings, you're not big on words - but Taliah, like they say - a picture is worth a thousand words, and you should have seen the look on his face as he told me about you. Well, glee really suits you, tío, so do as Trumpkin suggests - cherish your Ria. Teach her and your children our mother tongue, keep the couple of good traditions up… and don't give up on each other, never let go."

Emilio's uneasiness faded as quickly as he folded his notes to put them back into his pockets.

"Oh, yes, that's it," Emilio reassured the others casually, "that's all I had to say…"

But when he saw Caspian's moved smile, he could not hide his jubilation.

"Gracias, Emilio," the King said quietly, "lo aprecio de veras."

"Nothing left to say!" Jhara clapped her hands. "Drinian, what are we waiting for? Get them married!"

The Captain shrugged and said, "Well, sure, thank you all for… your thoughts and let's move on then… Because we have gathered here with this young couple today - to your and my own surprise - to…"

He paused awkwardly and noticed how everyone was looking at him in expectation. Drinian broke character and gave Caspian a reproachful glance. The grumpy Captain frowned, "How do I go on? I'm doing this for the first time, what do I know? I would've been prepared if you'd let me know in time!"

"I assumed you were spontaneous," Caspian laughed. "Correct and perfect is for tomorrow, just marry us."

Drinian had his doubts Ria would approve of that, but her jittery nod let him know that she was looking forward to short and simple vows as well.

"Fine, then… Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Caspian and Taliah in holy matrimony, which is an honorable… and so on and so forth. They want to become one, and tomorrow we'll celebrate their big wedding in a much more appropriate setting, but… I can do this, and I will…"

The last words, Drinian was more or less talking to himself and it was bizarre fun to see the otherwise hard-bitten Captain struggle with his task.

"Err… yes," he went on, "the fact that these two prefer to be married in peace has brought us together tonight, and…"

Then Drinian let silence arise and at first, everyone believed it was intentional. But soon they had to suspect that he simply did not know how to go on, so Trumpkin whispered to help, "The vows - go on with the vows!"

"Sure, of course, the vows," Drinian repeated hastily. He tried not to let his insecurity show, just like Caspian tried not to chuckle.

"I'll give you something to laugh about," Drinian groaned, "You're first, Caspian, and this is legally binding!"

Things got serious now, everyone held their breath and the King could hardly wait.

"Caspian," Drinian raised his voice again, "will you take Taliah to be your wedded wife, love and honor her, I guess in joy and sorrow, wealth and poverty… Well, will you remain faithful to her until death do you part?"

He beamed and answered, "I will!"

Their family already cheered at these words, but Ria could not take her eyes off Caspian. He was clearly hell-bent, no further words were needed. It was not until then that she fully realized just how much he wanted to marry her.

"Excellent, now you," Drinian winked and startled her out of her reveries, "Taliah, will you take Caspian to be your wedded husband, and love and honor him, in joy and sorrow, and, err, wealth and poverty? Will you remain faithful to him until death do you part?"

Ria's heart was pounding fast, but she had no reason to hesitate. "Yes, I will!" she said, trembling with excitement.

The cheering and clapping did not make it easy for Drinian, but he shouted out loud, "So be it, I therefore proclaim that you are husband and wife! We have no rings, but for all I care you may now - "

Caspian had already lifted Ria up to twirle her around - he kissed her thoroughly and certainly nobody was listening any more.

Nevertheless, Drinian ended his sentence with a sigh - for the sake of form. "Kiss the bride…"


	20. I am yours

**Hi there,**

 **it's so nice to see some of you following/favouriting this story - it really means a lot to me, thank you!**

 **Before I get sentimental, let's get to this chapter :) Yet another wedding, this time with lots of guests... However the romantic idyll will - of course - be clouded by trouble again soon, but we'll save that for the next chapter.**

 **Have fun! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

 **I am yours…**

After their secret celebration, the morning of the real wedding had come faster than Caspian liked.

He had personally welcomed the Tis'roc and his companions as soon as they arrived, for anything else would have been considered rude. Alhajar and the King had known each other for several years and the fact that the situation in Archenland had deescalated after the vote came in handy. At least for the moment it allowed them to talk about superficialities and make a good face of it. Their world view was completely different, but that did not have to cause a scandal when all eyes would be on them anyway.

The two rulers' urgent need to clarify a thing or two was obvious nevertheless. Not only the protection money - or as the Calormenes called it, the payments for the peace treaty - would have to be discussed soon, there were also all sorts of further unpleasant matters. Also, Caspian did not even slightly suspected Diorn's objectives and his return to the desert - which was probably what allowed him to stay so calm.

After talking to the Tis'roc, Caspian literally had to greet his way through the rows of seats to the altar in the throne room. Emilio, as his witness, followed him closely, just like the best-known voices in Narnia, Addison and Trumpkin. Each of them held all sorts of conversations - one a little bit more motivated and less grumpy than the other. Trumpkin usually struggled on such occasions, but Caspian, though he could by no means let it show, was not in he mood for it that day either.

"It's been ages, you're right, too much time has passed," the King said charmingly, here and there, and Trumpkin knew exactly that in some cases he would have preferred to say the exact opposite. There were not only kind and loyal people here, but also deceitful and uncomfortable ones.

'I'm glad you could make it, I hope you've had a pleasant voyage, thank you for your congratulations' - Caspian repeated hackneyed phrases likes these over and over again, however smiling so earnestly that his guests were satisfied and did not feel any lack of warmth in their welcoming. Especially the aristocracy from the Wild Lands and Ettinsmoor seemed to be quite taken with the young King who had finally decided to live in marriage.

When Caspian passed the ranks of Archenland, he could already see Valerik's big grin from afar. "So here we are, seven weeks later," the tall man said.

"Turbulent seven weeks," the King admitted.

Valerik shrugged and winked when he replied under his breath, "But now you're practically wearing yet another crown and you get to marry a beautiful girl from my home country. You can hardly complain."

"Since you mention it - it's all over the newspapers how she's just eighteen."

"Oh, don't worry - they all age quickly, believe me," Valerik chuckled and took a not so gentle side blow from his wife at once. Caspian shook his head in amusement just when the door below the colored windows at the altar opened.

Priodas, an amiable old man whom Caspian had met on his journey to the Lone Islands years ago, was already dressed in festive robes and ready for the ceremony. He had turned out to be the wise governor of Avra and was thus a registrar. Not one of the highest ranks, but still able to perform their wedding legally. Priodas had not been in awe for long when the King asked him for this favor, on the contrary. He had been delighted and immediately consented.

"Excuse me," Caspian left Valerik to greet Priodas at the altar. The old man was very calm and grounded and Caspian did not regret his choice for a second. They held a quick conversation, not above whispering, before the King went to his witness. It could hardly take much longer for the ceremony to begin now, and eventually everyone took their seats.

Addison and Trumpkin ended their conversations as well and went to the front row, where they sat down next to Aláseya and Lorella. Also not far away were the officers Cuartio and Driscol, Drinian, Maía and her husband, Juna and Henry - the inner circle, so to speak.

The guests gradually fell into silence and things got serious. Caspian let his gaze wander through the huge throne room and tried with all his might to push aside how many people were watching his every move. Everyone who was anyone had gathered here, though partly driven by pure sensationalism. Even the Tis'roc had withdrawn his refusal to join and, in a change of mind, announced at short notice that he would be their guest… The marriage on the Dawn Treader would have been enough for Caspian and what was about to follow was nothing but a show. Nevertheless, he wanted to be as calm and serene as possible - for Ria.

* * *

She felt as though all air had left the high entrance hall of the throne room. In a daze, Ria tried to push the mounting panic aside. Any moment the doors would open, making her the center of attention. She would hear the guest's whispering about her origin and age, and not only see their curiosity, but also resentment and taunt.

"You look beautiful," Mirena murmured and, consequently, helped Ria focus again. She shook off her gloomy thoughts and as she saw Mirena's friends Tira and Anija nod in awe, Ria forced herself to smile and, inspite of the innumerable layers of fabric she wore, bent down to the three as well as she could.

"Oh, please, no!" Jhara sighed in resignation, "You'll wrinkle the gown, come on!" She had spent what seemed like eternity trying to pull everything exactly in place.

But her little sister did not mind, she did not even hear Jhara and said to the girls, "I'm glad you're coming with me. But I'm terribly excited."

"You don't have to be," Anija encouraged her, "Your wedding is every girl's dream!"

Tira grinned as well. "You can do it, just don't stumble!"

Ria swallowed, that was one of her greatest concerns, but they were right - how hard could it be? The girls really got to the point. She was about to take the first steps into the life she had chosen and it would surely be a good one full of love.

"Come on, it's almost time, stand up! We need to get rid of the wrinkles in your dress, now," Jhara instructed her with gentle pressure and put all her attention to the gown's fabric again. She muttered, "It's a mystery to me how you're still able to breathe in this…"

"I can't," Ria answered dryly, visibly resigned. Jhara had to suppress a laugh and when she was finally done with the never-ending layers of white, she took up her position as bridesmaid directly behind her sister.

"You three, come to me," Jhara then winked at the excited flower children and they hurried to stand in formation as practiced, too.

The calm before the storm was an excruciating eternity, accompanied by unbearable silence - until the muffled clacking of the ancient iron hinges resounded. The heavy wooden doors were pushed open with a groan, and all of a sudden they all looked down the long aisle ahead.

The guests in the filled seat rows turned their heads to Ria one by one, as if the whole world had gathered in Cair Paravel's throne room to attend this wedding. In the distant first rows, Ria could make out her family, their closest friends and advisors, behind them the Council, high-ranking guests from the surrounding countries and certainly not a few critics of Caspian's choice.

The opening of the doors was the sign for the choir to begin. The singers' rehearsals had always inspired and encouraged Ria, but in this moment, her heart was jumping out of her chest and she could hardly hear the beautiful melody through the soaring pulse of her body. Light years away from her stood her future husband and King. But in contrast to her, Caspian seemed to be composed.

"Start walking, Taliah!" Jhara whispered under her breath. She could see exactly how intimidated her little sister was - but they had no time for that now.

Ria hesitated, drew in a deep breath and then made the first, and probably the hardest, step. Then the second, the third... If only her legs had not been so heavy. With the chants of the choir echoing from behind, she tried to put on a brave face, passing by row after row along the decorated aisle. Jhara and the flower children followed her closely. Ria walked away from her old life and towards her future. Everything would change. Everything for Caspian, everything for love.

In a way, her elaborate veil built a comforting barrier between her and the many people's looks. The incidence of light from the large, stained-glass windows illuminated her in all colors from every angle. Her white dress was the perfect canvas for it, just like Lorella had prophesized, but Ria could not even notice it properly.

Nearly halfway down the aisle, she was finally able to see Caspian's facial expression more clearly. The King's stern, yet adoring look made her nervous, but obviously the way she had been dressed did not miss its effect. Until then, he had only ever seen a young, lively girl in her, but never the woman that would become his Queen to stand by his side.

The chants were sung and stopped when the bride finally met the King. She was right next to him and yet she felt so distant. His prudent smile made Ria wish he could hold her hand like on the Dawn Treader, but due to courtly etiquette, that was impossible now.

Jhara took her place as bridesmaid, as did Emilio next to Caspian, and suddenly one could hear a pin drop. The throne room fell silent and Ria feared everybody might now listen to the throbbing of her heart. For the next few minutes, she heard what was being said, but it was as though she was not in her own body, literally beside herself.

Priodas began the official part of the ceremony with a few introductory words. He greeted the bridal couple, their family and friends, all the nobility and guests. He brought the celebrations in connection with the unification of Narnia and Archenland and expressed wishes of peace and harmony. Ria saw the old man's lips move with joy, she heard his voice and the festive words, however her nervous mind was unable to translate any of it into meaning.

Yet the registrar's speech was thoughtful and well-composed. He managed to keep the enthusiasm for the couple's home countries in such proportions that even the guests from afar could nod in consent. Priodas was a perfect choice. Though there was a fine line, he succeeded in neither revealing too many details of the young love, nor letting kitsch or prudery arise. When he inquired whether there were any objections to why they should get married, those present remained quiet - to the couple's great relief. And when Priodas finally knew it was time, he asked the crucial question everyone had been waiting for and neither Ria nor Caspian felt properly prepared.

"Caspian," Priodas regarded the King intently. "Will you take Taliah to be your wedded wife and Queen, to love and to honor her and keep her in sickness and in health and forsaking all other, remain faithful to her so long as you both shall live?

Caspian did not hesitate at all, loud and clearl he said, "I will!"

Priodas nodded cheerfully and then looked at Ria. She knew very well that it was her turn now and the irrational fear that her voice might fail her crept up. But it all happened so fast that she had no time to worry about it.

"And Taliah, will you take Caspian to be your wedded husband and King, to love and to honor him and keep him in sickness and in health and forsaking all other, remain faithful to him so long as you both shall live?"

"I will!" she heard herself say, surprised by the decisive tone herself.

Some cheers and clapping could already be heard in the hall, but everybody knew the etiquette demanded more than just this one question.

"If I may ask for the vows now," Priodas turned to the King and instructed him to finally take Ria's hands. "Repeat after me. I, King Caspian the Tenth."

"I, King Caspian the Tenth," he said with a firm voice, not letting go of her, repeating everything else Priodas said so that everybody could hear it effortlessly.

"Take thee, Hereditary Grand Duchess Taliah,

to be my wedded wife,

to have and to hold from this day forward,

for better, for worse,

for richer, for poorer,

in sickness and in health,

to love and to cherish,

till death do us part,

and thereto I pledge thee my faith to you."

With every single word that Caspian said, Ria became more certain - she did the right thing and would not regret her decision. She was meant for him and he for her. Ria believed nothing and nobody would ever be able to change that.

Soon Priodas looked at her, "Please also repeat the vows now. I, Hereditary Grand Duchess Taliah."

She took a breath, then she raised her voice and repeated the vows just like Caspian before her.

"I, Hereditary Grand Duchess Taliah,

take thee, King Caspian the Tenth,

to be my wedded husband,

to have and to hold from this day forward,

for better, for worse,

for richer, for poorer,

in sickness and in health,

to love and to cherish,

till death do us part,

and thereto I pledge thee my faith to you."

The hall roared in excitement, but Priodas was still not done. With all due seriousness he bowed his head to Mirena. The little girl knew exactly what to do - her big moment had arrived. Her friends looked at her expectantly as Mirena held up Ria's wedding ring on a small cushion.

That only the bride would wear a ring was a clear difference to the practice with two rings in Archenland and also some other countries that were represented on this day. The tradition of a single ring was Telmarine and had thus also been established in Narnia over the centuries. It was a matter of course that Caspian did not receive one, but also practically he could not have it any other way as it would likely offend his people from Telmar. Mirena did not mind anyway, she beamed happily and fulfilled her important task. Even the King could no longer suppress a broad smile at the sight of the flower girl.

Priodas spoke again, "May this ring always remind both of you of the love and loyalty you have sworn. May it remind both of you that you belong together and may it always remind both of you that from now on you are one, no matter the distance."

He nodded to Caspian benevolently and Mirena gave the ring to the King.

"With this ring, sign of my love, I marry you," Caspian said the traditional phrase as he carefully put the ring on his bride's finger. "I am yours, you are mine."

He said the last words almost quietly, as if nobody else around them mattered, and he could see how Ria tried to not shed tears of joy.

Then Priodas solemnly proclaimed, "By virtue of my office I hereby declare you husband and wife, King and Queen, and you may now kiss the bride!"

These words caused thunderous applause in the throne room, most of the guests had been eagerly awaiting this moment from the very beginning.

Caspian was more than happy to comply to this demand. He lifted Ria's veil and cupped her face in his hands. Their kiss was a loving one, it almost kept the necessary degree of virtue and decency. Criticism in the reports soon to follow was inevitable, but they did not care. They were too young to strictly keep to every letter of the etiquette.

"Te amo, ¿lo sabes?" Caspian whispered into her ear without letting go.

"I love you, too," she smiled, her eyes sparkling, "more than you know."

* * *

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts :)**


	21. You are mine

**Hi there,**

 **oh dear, I've uploaded Chap 22 as 21, so I had to adjust that - sorry if this caused confusion with any of you! Here is the real part 2 of the wedding, but with less kitsch and more trouble.**

 **I hope you still like where the story is going. Translating it from my German version is really fun, but it takes forever. And one thing I noticed, and I find this particularly interesting, is that the language of a story can completely change its tone and atmosphere. Wer hätte das gedacht - who'd have known? :)**

 **Anyway, I hope you have fun with this chapter and I'd love to hear your thoughts on whatever detail caught your attention :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

 **… you are mine**

Long after sunset, the festivities were in full swing - the central ballroom of the palace was noisy and cheerful. The flickering lights of the capital touched the ocean below them happily, so the view did all the rest. Everywhere people were celebrating after the great fireworks.

Telmarine music, Narnian melodies and even Southern sounds made the palace's guests from all over the world dance. Colourful dresses and robes of all kinds could be seen and offered much to observe, while Henry and the personnel had their hands full pleasing the masses. Beverages were poured out in abundant measure and the banquet had not disappointed - Henry had once again proven his value and that he could be counted on any time.

For their part, the three flower girls had a surprise in store - not only for the bridal couple, but also for Juna and the others present. The three friends had practiced a traditional wedding song as a trio for days, and by singing it, they made many people smile.  
Juna was beaming with pride when Ria was too touched to say a word while the King clapped and took a bow for Mirena, Tira and Anija. Of course, everybody else burst into resounding applause at once.

The newly-wed couple had stayed together as long as courtesy would allow, at some point, however, they had to look after their guests. Ria, her family and Addison had soon joined the aristocracy of Archenland, where also some familiar faces from the Wild Lands of the North and West could be found.

Caspian and Trumpkin, on the other hand, after many conversations here and there, were soon informed about news by Lorella - who was obviously still excited and busy with the organisation of the evening.

She was relieved to say, "Your guests clearly enjoy themselves, Caspian!"

"So do we," Trumpkin winked, looking up. But the King's smile was a faint one, as it so often was.

"What is it?", Trumpkin rolled his eyes, and Lorella also put her hands on her hips to ask, "¿Qué pasa?"

Caspian tried to not give to much gravity to his words, but he did not quite succeed. "It's surely nothing, but I don't like the way Alhajar's been looking at you."

"Who, the Tis'roc?" Lorella shook her head, "don't be silly!" She gave a dismissive wave with her hand when Trumpkin poked her.

"Maybe he's right," he mumbled as he watched Alhajar approaching them. "Looks like he can't take his eyes of you..."

As though she did not believe a single word, she turned around to ensure they were telling the truth, only to find that Alhajar was now making his way to them, with a charming smile on his face at that.

"No digas ninguna palabra," Caspian whispered instructions to remain silent to his cousin. He then took a step to bring himself between the nearing Tis'roc and Lorella and greeted him, "Alhajar, how are you? You're probably used to lively celebrations, right? Are you even enjoying yourself?"

"But of course," laughed the Tis'roc. He raised his glass and promised, "I and my men feel very comfortable here, Caspian. Wine, music and beautiful company - what more could I ask for?"

The King had noticed Alhajar speaking of himself in the plural of majesty only in the presence of his countrymen several times. It was likely meant to contribute to his mysticism in front of his subjects and advisors, but whenever he conversed with other nobles, Alhajar apprently could not see the necessity to do so.

Nevertheless he did not let Lorella out of his sight - while she stared down to avoid meeting his eyes. It was completely atypical for her to behave like that, but even Lorella suspected that she had to watch out. Alhajar was a very handsome, powerful man, but he had the same aura of arbitrariness and danger as Miraz around him. Lorella had sworn to avoid such men at all cost a long time ago. And as much as she hated to admit it, she loved Cuartio for being the complete opposite.

"Honestly, I'm really glad I was able to make it," Alhajar winked when he finally joined their circle.

As young as he was, Caspian had always been good at keeping his cards close to the vest. He smiled and said, "It's good to hear that. Especially in the light of the recent months."

"Oh, please, the faster one wins and that's just fair," Alhajar replied slyly, allowing the conclusion to be drawn that Calormen would not have hesitated much longer to attack Archenland had Narnia not acted.

"True words you speak," Valerik, who was followed by Lord Abney, joined their conversation. The two knew well enough to not be fooled by the Tis'roc's words, but they raised their glasses to drink to that for courtesy.

Whichever way Caspian looked at it - Valerik was his most promising representative in Archenland and he trusted him. Just like Abney - he always had his country's best interests in mind and that made him a loyal man.

"But let's not talk politics today," Alhajar took a strong sip and turned to Caspian. "I'd rather you tell us whether you're looking forward to your wedding night."

Caspian did not care about this kind of taproom tattle and he gladly played along as long as Alhajar just stopped starring at Lorella. Nevertheless, he answered the question quite briefly, "It'd be foolish not to do that, wouldn't it?

Abney and Valerik nodded in agreement, while Alhajar leered, "Oh yes, I like your choice. She's young and beautiful and she does seem agreeable - that's a great advantage in a harem, if you know what I mean..."

Trumpkin suggested, "To keep peace among the ladies?"

"Exactly," laughed the Tis'roc and turned to Caspian. "Are you already in love with another one?"

The King shook his head somewhat amused about the seriousness of the question, "Alhajar, you know that in these latitudes a harem is the exeption rather than the rule."

Lord Abney gave his voice the necessary undertone of irony as he added, "Perhaps it's a suggestion for improvement."

"Oh yes, do try it," Alhajar agreed cherfully and looked straight at Lorella. "There are so many beautiful women in this world. It'd be a shame if we let ourself be restricted by rules of tradition."

Caspian knew that Lorella got angry. She was too confident and free to hear such words without starting a fight over them. But he prayed that she was smart enough to keep her mouth shut just this one time...

"I'm sure you don't really mean that," she quickly dashed his hopes. "Sincere love prevents honorable men from destroying themselves by constantly looking for adventures!"

Alhajar seemed amused and pleased at the same time. "Is that so, my dear? I'm afraid you must explain your views to me in greater detail..."

Lorella regretted her comment at once and Caspian could hardly suppress the urge to exhale in annoyance. She was not fully aware of the trouble she could get herself into. The Tis'roc did never take no for an answer. When he liked something, he simply took it.

Trumpkin knew that as well, so he was quick to say, "A terrible idea, if I may say so. She's the exact opposite of agreeable, you wouldn't want to hear her out."

Lorella looked to the ground defiantly again - but still she appreciated that Trumpkin wanted to help. From now on she would certainly remain silent.

"Oh look, I'm afraid you've offended her," Alhajar simply shrugged. "Will you tell me your name, beautiful?"

"Lorella belongs to the family," Caspian replied saintly for her, stressing 'family' quite a bit.

"Interesting," the Tis'roc nodded. "Yet another young lady belongs to your family now - if I'm not mistaken." He pretended to try to remember for a moment, then he said, "Help me out, Caspian, what's the name of your bride's sister?"

The King hid his burning desire to put Alhajar in his place behind a faint smile. Of course the mighty Ruler of the South disliked the fact that Lorella was not at once offered to him as a whore. To talk about Diorn's broken engagement in that context was cunning and clearly the ace up his sleeve. The Tis'roc wanted to play cat and mouse under the guise of casual chatter, and he could have that.

Caspian calmly asked, "You must speak of Jhara. What makes you think of her?"

Just like Lorella, also Trumpkin, Valerik and Abney had decided to remain quiet as the supposedly harmless conversation went on. They only watched nervously.

"Well," Alhajar giggled, "scandals get around quickly, you know it..."

"I wouldn't call Margrave Diorn's broken engagement a scandal," Caspian surprised the Tis'roc, "I'd rather say a not very promising connection was prevented just in time."

"The avoid an almost certain divorce, so to speak?" Alhajar mischievously added.

Caspian nodded, "The margrave himself is a child of separated parents. He must have understood the sense of this decision."

"Sure," Alhajar laughed. "And he's also learned something."

"And what would that be?" Lord Abney asked since his curiosity prevailed.

Alhajar was too glad to answer, "That the women in the North have a propensity to dishonor. Not all of them, of course! I'd never say that."

They all knew that it was exactly what he said, but except for Caspian, everyone was too shocked by this audacity to speak up.

"Women's rights to have a say paves the way for controversies. It requires learning how to deal with it, and to not mistake it for dishonor." The King was calm and composed, but clearly addressed the lack of equality in Calormen.

Alhajar nodded with a grin because he perfectly understood what Caspian was saying. His counterpart was eloquent and canny, was that not the only way a conversation like this was fun after all?

"Controversies – that's beautifully put. But wars have been waged for less," the Tis'roc said with mock remorse.

Caspian gradually lost the patience to play games. "War and love... But let's save ourselves the metaphors. What exactly do you wish to say?"

"An uncomplicated approach - I've always appreciated that about you," Alhajar said honestly. "Caspian, this scandal, or controversy, whatever you call it, has spread anger among my Tarkaans and it shines an unsightly light on Narnia. The Queen's sister insults a member of one of the most respected families of my empire without any consequence... This puts me in an unpleasant position."

"To what extent," Trumpkin asked freely, and Alhajar explained, "My indignant Tarkaans know that I am here today, and they are eager to learn what I'm doing about this issue. Personally, I don't want to cause any discord. But such behaviour is difficult to approve of. My men are proud and offended as one of their dear fellow Calormenes has been rejected so shamelessly by a girl form the North. Who knows? Maybe because of his Southern origin?"

Caspian noticed how even Valerik got restless. But the King replied supposedly unmoved, "I assure you what happened to Margrave Diorn had nothing to do with his origin, but with his person. To be honest, it's only now that you mention it that I even remember he comes from the South."

"Oh yes, I believe you! But my Tarkaans are not as easily pleased. We are lucky, however, to them one woman is as good as the other!"

Lorella immediately felt sick as she heard these words, and Caspian knew what the Tis'roc was up to. He said mechanically, "You want to show them a compensation."

"Exactly," Alhajar grinned. "I knew you'd understand me. You must know that when the Margrave came to me with a broken heart, I could only ease his pain with a very generous offer."

Alhajar patted the puzzled Valerik on the back as though they had known each other for years and turned to Caspian to continue, "What was bound to happen has happened - he chose two of my favourite girls. So we could say I paid your debt - since we are both peace-loving rulers."

Valerik commented grimly, "That's too kind."

"Isn't it, my friend?" Alhajar returned dryly. "But it gets better. You only owe me one lady for the two girls because I am a modest man."

Every word he said so charmingly made Lorella's head spin. Caspian only managed to remain calm with difficulty and Valerik and Abney exchanged woeful looks with Trumpkin.

Finally Abney summed up everyone's hope in one proposal, "There are certainly many girls in Narnia who would love to accompany you to Calormen..."

"Thank you, but it must of course be a woman of status," the Tis'roc shook his head. "Diorn's former fiancée is now a member of the royal family after all. Like you, Lorella." He winked eerily and the King's cousin felt trapped in a nightmare.

Caspian shook his head as he said, "Lorella is out of the question."

"That's unfortunate, but is there an alternative?" Alhajar replied, daringly suggesting, "I mean, if you haven't yet consummated the union with your beloved bride as decency dictates around here, I'd be more than happy to - "

"This is outrageous!" Lorella shouted and did not let Caspian hold her back. Her stiffness was at once transformed into anger by her temperament. "You are standing here, before the King of Narnia, as a guest in Cair Paravel and you dare say such words? You should be ashamed!"

Alhajar did not feel attacked at all, much rather he really liked what he saw. Lorella seemed to fascinate him and he made no secret of it. He looked at her bluntly, from top to bottom, and was delighted to finally have her attention when he said, "I didn't mean to insult you, quite the contrary. You can be sure that I'm a dear friend of Narnia's and would like to remain one."

Then he turned to Caspian and smiled, "I would never expect a hasty decision either. We will all stay a few days, so you have plenty of time to think about it. And we'll simply discuss politics after that."

Caspian did not answer, he just smiled as faintly as his counterpart. The fact that Alhajar threatened to let the political future of their countries depend on such a matter was pure madness, and they both knew it. Nevertheless, Alhajar winked and quickly blended in with the crowd again.

"Increíble," Lorella said under her breath as she watched the ruler of the South leave.

Helplessness was a feeling Caspian hated, if not the worst he knew. He had nothing to bargain with, no false bottom, his hands were tied. Yet he sounded determined when he mumbled, "We'll find a solution."

But Lorella saw it in the others' eyes. There couldn't be any.

* * *

"Face it, Caspian, there is no other way!", Lorella cried and ran around the heavy Council table to the window so nobody could see her wiping tears from her cheeks again.

They had all imagined the wedding night to go differently. Spending it with the bridal couple was bizarre, but they had to face a seemingly unsolvable dilemma.

"There must be an alternative," Caspian shook his head stubbornly. "I won't let you leave with him."

"And I won't let you pay for my mistakes!" Jhara added and broke loose from Dylan, who feared to be robbed of his lover once again.

But Lorella only turned around with a sad smile on her face, "Oh sweetheart, Diorn is only a convenient pretext for Alhajar. Your Margrave means nothing to him, and his Lords don't care about him either."

"She's right," Trumpkin agreed, running his fingers along some lines of the wooden table. "The reason sounds conclusive, but we know the Tis'roc long enough to tell that he doesn't bother to protect his Tarkaans unless it's of use to him. He simply fancies Lorella."

The beautiful Telmarine almost shuddered at these words and briefly glanced at Cuartio for consolation. But the officer, for his part, struggled for composure, and he believed the illusion that they were no couple had to be maintained.

"Maldita sea, ya todos lo sabemos, ¡abrázala!" said Caspian, and Cuartio was just as astonished as Lorella, but he did as he was told. He took Lorella in his arms and she was grateful to have him. She already regretted all the times she had mistreated, insulted and rejected him.

To see them so happy together now, however, only made the situation worse. Ria could no longer suppress the tears and especially Jhara felt more than guilty. Even if Trumpkin and Lorella were right, she was the one who had given Calormen the leverage they needed.

"There must be something we can do - I must..." Jhara mumbled in tears, but she did not know how to end her sentence. Where was Aláseyas ingenuity for difficult situations when it was really required? Her mother had nothing to contribute to the conversation either.

"There's nothing we can do, Jhara," Lorella sniffed. "But I believe if anyone can keep up with Alhajar, it's me anyway..."

Lorella laughed bitterly and Caspian appreciated the hubris of his cousin in moments like this. But pride usually came before the fall and he could hardly put aside the legitimate concern that she might just as well be wrong.

"This experiment will not take place," Caspian repeated.

Lorella gently moved out of Cuartio's arms and walked towards her cousin as tears ran down her face again. She looked up at Caspian, cupped his cheeks in her hands and tried not to cry, "We have no choice - you'd start a war."

Caspian could not object to any word. But he desperately searched his mind for arguments, for any words at least. He was crushed, and Lorella was determined. Silence arose, as though the truth needed a moment to sink in.

Lorella bravely added, "You can't always protect me. There is no other way, don't you see?"

It was enfuriating and he knew she was right. But how could it have come to this? It didn't matter whether someone was to blame or not. All that mattered was that he had to let Lorella go, and it almost made him lose his mind.

Still he was unable to say anything, and in a way, Lorella was glad to see that he struggled so badly to let her go. Their teasing was really only fun and games, however it could never weaken their family bond.

"I wish..." Caspian began quietly, but he could not go on.

Lorella smiled as she said to him, "Ya lo sé."

"Oh dear," Henry was the first one to speak up and began to collect some glasses. "Looks like we could all use a drink..."

* * *

 **A huge thank you to the kind guest reviewer who helped me detect an odd Spanish phrase in this chapter :)**


	22. Chances

**Hi there,**

 **a huge thank you to the kind guest reviewer who helped me correct some of my awkward Spanish phrases in this story, I truly appreciate it :))**

 **Also thank you all for reading on, and sorry if you're not into drama - I'll be fair and let you know there is a lot more of it to come.**

 **But next time we'll find ourselves in Calormen, so at least the setting varies ;)**

 **I hope you still like the story, have fun!**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

 **Chances**

None of them trusted the melodious letters Lorella had sent in the last few weeks. It seemed unlikely that she was the one writing those soothing words, and so the uncertainty of how well she really was gnawed at Caspian incessantly.

After the night of the wedding, the King's mood changed a lot. In vain he tried to numb his frustration and rage with distraction - consistently throwing himself into work he spent most of his time pushing for the reconstruction of Archenland's capital.

Needless to say, Ria did not see him much. The nights he spent with her he tried to be as loving as possible, and that she knew. He was passionate, but oddly impersonal - even if that was not what he wanted.

In spite of all his efforts, he was irritable and impatient and in order to not take his frustration out on her, he soon began avoiding her presence, at least during the day.

But that, of course, only made matters worse, and he realized himself that the whole situation was poison for his young marriage. Ria was kind and loving while he could not help but keep his distance. He knew the guilt lay on him - the Queen's loneliness could not be embellished nor denied and Ria had no idea how to properly handle it.

She knew some company would do her good, but with the dejection that she felt in her stomach, and the believe that she was doing something wrong, she preferred to stay alone. The library of the palace with its labyrinths of dark, massive shelves soon turned into her favorite place. She felt secure and comforted by some of the stories she found in the old books, yet she gradually ran out of reading material, as well as the will to excuse Caspian's behavior. But what was she supposed to do?

She took a deep breath, watching how the wind pushed the garden's blossom of spring back and forth through the large windows, when she heard dull giggles approaching.

Three, maybe four rows of shelves further away, two women whispered to each other and had no idea that Ria could clearly hear every word in the otherwise quiet library.

"Yes, lately he's been short-tempered indeed," chuckled one of the two. "The council meetings must be a nightmare. I mean, we're used to seeing that serious look on his handsome face, but lately he's just been really tense. Ever since his wedding, ironically."

"Well, it might be because of Lorella, but maybe also because he's just not happy with the girl he brought from Anvard," the other one replied in amusement.

It did not take long for Ria to realize that the voices belonged to the wives of two Telmarine Lords, Inumia and Naranilya. They were only a couple of years older than her and had made no secret of their contempt for her, even in Ria's immediate presence.

Since her arrival in Cair Paravel, whispering and gossip behind her back was nothing new to her anymore. Too many people used to fall silent too abruptly whenever they met her in the palace - but just because it happened all the time, it did not hurt less.

"Tongues are wagging he's already lost interest in her," said Naranilya maliciously, and Ria felt it like a blow in her stomach. She could only imagine the beaming expressions on the women's faces. The young Queen considered not listening and leaving the library unnoticed, but her legs simply would not move.

"Well, could you blame him?" Inumia asked. "I mean, I'll admit she looked enchanting in her wedding dress - Lorella's choice, after all. But it seems she's just skin and bones now, and everyone knows that he doesn't like that much…"

"Allegedly she lost her appetite," said Naranilya in mock compassion. "Maybe because she knows he had no choice but to marry her, thanks to that vote in Anvard."

It stung Ria to hear these words because it was exactly the thought that had kept creeping up in her head for the past few weeks. She was no longer sure about her marriage herself. What did their engagement and their vows mean when Caspian avoided her presence? Deep in her soul, everything refused to deny that he loved her, but how much longer could they go on like that without breaking their promises?

"Sure, now that you mention Anvard - isn't she also quite… rural? I think there's no quarrel about that."

"Oh, yes, it's quite awful. Think of the dresses... A Telmarine woman would never wear those rags. How on earth can the King like that?"

"Maybe he spent too much time in Anvard," Naranilya snorted.

"He's always been interested in other cultures and pretty faces - I bet he liked her youthful carelessness. But she's obviously never heard of such a thing as courtly etiquette in Archenland…"

Ria tried to convince herself of the opposite, but by now she simply felt like crying. It was by no means the first time she overheard such a conversation - and when the other women at court were talking like that, then what did the rest of the nobility have to say about her? Slowly but surely she was not only homesick, she also wondered what she was even doing in Cair Paravel - where her mere origin, age and clothes caused a stir.

"Ladies, watch your tongues!" a third voice suddenly cut through the women's laughter. Lord Abney's tone was unmistakably sharp as he continued, "That's your Queen and my home country you're talking about."

Nervous giggles could be heard and Inumia tried to defend their behavior, "Oh, Abney, it's just trivial gossip, don't take it so seriously."

"Gossip is rarely ever appropriate, and certainly not in a library. You ought to know that."

"Because it should be silent in here?" Naranilya chuckled innocently. "You're absolutely right, Abney, I'm sure you're looking for important documents and we're just bothering you. How inattentive, we beg your pardon!"

Their heels clacked hastily, revealing that the two Ladies were leaving. And Ria couldn't stand to stay any longer either. She went out of the library, unnoticed on the other side, and when she forced herself to hold her tears back, as so often, all she wished for was the man she had married.

* * *

"You're being stupid," Cuartio mumbled and took a big sip from his glass.

It was dim in the King's main study. Some of the capital's nightly lights shone through the windows into the room, a few candles' flames were flickering, and the sight of the two men Lorella had been closest to was quite bleak.

Misery loved company and sorrow shared was a sorrow halved, so they initially thought. Soon, however, Cuartio and Caspian had to admit the popular saying was wrong. It did not help at all to linger in dark thoughts together - on the contrary.

Caspian looked up from his glass, not overly interested though. "Why am I being stupid?"

"You're newly wed and you haven't taken care of your wife in weeks," Cuartio said. "I'm the one who's all alone, now that Lorella's gone. But Ria's here, under your nose, and it's stupid to not let her comfort you."

Caspian nodded soberly. "I know."

"Then why do act like that?"

The King leaned back, then he buried his face in his free hand in frustration. "Because I don't need to be comforted. I'm angry, Cuartio. I've been angry for weeks, and it doesn't get better. I just don't want to take it out on her, that's all."

"Well, obviously you're making as little progress as I am," the officer sighed in frustration. "You know, I've been playing with the idea of going to Calormen. I could become a guard at Alhajar's palace. And then Lorella and I would no longer be separated. I'd protect her, nobody could hurt her..."

Caspian was not very enthusiastic about this plan. "No way. You can't possibly believe the Tis'roc would let a high-ranking Narnian officer play guard in his palace."

"It would look suspicious, sure. But I think I should at least give it a try."

"He won't invite wolves into his house, he's not that foolish," Caspian shook his head. "And even if he was, you two would be spotted and hanged in no time." He emptied his glass with a contemptuous snort. "And guess what. We owe it all to Diorn… I swear to you, if I ever get my hands on that disgusting traitor again - "

"Then what? He's not even important! Diorn only wishes he'd had enough influence to make the Tis'roc take revenge on us," Cuartio said and poured himself another drink. "The truth is that Alhajar liked her. And that he takes what he likes."

The King frowned. "And that's the worst part. I can't even put into words how mad it makes me that my hands are tied." Caspian's finger followed the edge of his glass when he had to laugh bitterly. "But you already know that. We've been having this conversation again and again, for weeks."

"We keep moving in circles," Cuartio agreed as the door of the study was swung open.

Addison, with Trumpkin in tow, excitedly waved a parchment around - he clearly had news to announce. The Grand Vizier did not think anything of the glasses and the almost empty bottle on the desk, Trumpkin, however, gave Caspian a reproachful look.

But the King did not seem to feel caught, instead he complained, "This is a study, gentlemen, why has nobody in this palace heard of knocking?"

"It was clear to us that you wouldn't be working in here, given the late hour," Trumpkin shot back. "You seem to be turning this into a bar after sunset anyway. You two are a truly sad sight."

"Why, thank you", Caspian smiled just as cynically, then he looked at the parchment in Addison's hand. "You have news?"

"Indeed, all in this letter", the Grand Vizier beamed and unfolded the document. "Do you want to read it yourself or should I summarize it?"

"The summary, please," Caspian said wearily.

The Grand Vizier went on all too gladly, "Well, you'll love to hear this - the Tis'roc has invited us to Calormen."

Contrary to Addison's expectations, Caspian screwed his face up and Cuartio choked on his drink.

"But that's good news," the Grand Vizier made it sound more like a question and helplessly looked into two stern faces.

The King let out a harsh breath first, "I didn't exactly wish to see this spineless subject again that soon."

"And that's why you should read this for yourself," Addison said. "The reason for his invitation is explained in great detail."

With these words, he put the document on the desk and pushed it towards the King. Caspian looked at it skeptically for a moment, but then he grabbed it to read its content.

Alhajar indeed explained how well Lorella had settled into her new home and that she was very happy to be in Calormen. Every word seemed to match the statements of her own letters, and now the Tis'roc wanted them to 'come and see'.

"Why is this good news," Caspian asked and passed the letter on to Cuartio.

Addison could not understand why he needed to explain the matter at all. "Well, if he wants you to come and see for yourself how well she's doing, he can hardly be lying!"

Cuartio just finished reading and muttered, "Maybe it's a trap. I wouldn't put anything past Alhajar."

Trumpkin nodded grimly at these words. "It's quite possible, I thought of that, too. But we can't turn his invitation down."

"No, that's for sure," Caspian said, then he looked at Trumpkin and Addison. "So - who of you is coming with me?"

"To be honest…" Addison began, bitting his lip, "I really need a break from all the traveling."

Trumpkin nodded. "Yes, you've just returned from weeks in Anvard. I'll join him."

"So do I," Cuartio smiled. The mere thought of seeing Lorella again cheered him up.

* * *

They would have to prepare a lot for their forthcoming trip, so the four soon decided not to prolong the evening unnecessarily. On their way to the east wing, Caspian and Trumpkin separated from Addison and Cuartio. The stone corridors of the palace seemed even larger at late hours and hardly anyone was wandering them - most people were already fast asleep.

Trumpkin had been waiting for an opportune moment to point out the obvious to Caspian for quite some time now, and he finally felt like this was it. As his friend, he clearly saw it as his duty to talk to him. But there was always something hindering him - servants, Lords or simply the King's mood. Now, however, as everything was quiet and peaceful, the time had come.

He cleared his throat and began unusually gently, "Caspian, let me ask you something - and don't you get angry."

The King glanced at him as though he wanted to make sure that Trumpkin had actually spoken. "You don't want to have a serious conversation now, do you?" he asked tiredly.

"That's exactly what I want. Because I'm worried. About you. And about Taliah."

Guilt crept up in Caspian's face at once, and now Trumpkin knew that he was touching on a sore point. The King was apparently already aware of the fact that he could not carry on like this - it made things easier.

"Listen, I know that what happened to Lorella is driving you crazy. But none of it is your wife's fault."

Caspian was quick to nod, "And I don't blame her."

"But maybe you blame Jhara, and therefore also, to some extend, Taliah?" Trumpkin tried to get to the core of it.

"No, honestly," Caspian shook his head. He looked as concerned as depressed and he hardly found the right words. "I'm not… quite myself, lately. It's what I've just told Cuartio - I don't want to take it out on her, therefore… the distance."

"But that's complete rubbish, don't you know that?" Trumpkin did not mince words.

Caspian shoved his hair back away from his face and sighed, but what was he supposed to say?

The King's constant lethargy began to be a thorn in Trumpkin's side. He crossed his arms impatiently and let his temper rise, "Have you even taken a proper look at her lately? Thin doesn't even begin to describe it, she's clearly not well!"

Suddenly, honest but surprised concern glowed in Caspian's eyes, which revealed that he had indeed completely missed how fragile Ria was at the moment.

Trumpkin gave his friend an incredulous glance. "I meant what I said on the Dawn Treader. That I'd see to it that you treat her well. I'm a man of my word. Heavens, she's not one of your fleeting affairs!"

"I wouldn't have married her if she was, I love her," Caspian tried to defended himself, but Trumpkin was not satisfied.

"Then practice what you preached at the altar and take care of her!" Trumpkin demanded. "How many times have you promised to show her the capital? Have you ever been to the gardens or the beach with her? Stop burying your head in the sand!"

"I know I should have - " the King began and was interrupted.

"But you havn't! Do you even realize how ill some Lords and their wives speak of Taliah's origins behind her back? It's by no means easy for her, and you're certainly no help."

Caspian's passiveness blossomed into irritation. "Which Lords and Ladies?"

"That doesn't matter. The point is that you leave her all alone with it!"

Caspian drew in a deep breath, then he slowly nodded. He knew it was true, even before Trumpkin had said it out loud, but hearing his friend's words of concern made the King see the urgency even clearer now.

For a moment that seemed like eternity to both of them, they followed the corridor without saying a word. Trumpkin was relieved to have finally expressed his thoughts and Caspian had lots of things to contemplate.

They made a turn around the corner, where, to their surprise, Lord Argoz stood a few meters away. He was obviously not less astonished to meet someone so late, the King at that, but he approached them cheerfully.

"Lord Argoz, I had no idea you were a night owl," Trumpkin greeted him in his usual, rather cynical tone, but he meant no harm.

"Oh well, the long sleep on the Lone Isles has changed my schedule quite a bit…" the Telmarine explained a little wistfully and acknowledged Caspian according to the etiquette, "Your Majesty, good evening."

The King forced a smile and intended to move on quickly. But the old man did not hesitate to begin a chat.

"The night has something so calming about it. During the day that peace and quiet can hardly be found."

"I guess you're right," Trumpkin tried to politely surpass a yawn and, like Caspian, wanted to end the conversation as quickly as possible. Argoz, however, seemed to be both vexed and excited about one particular question.

"Do you make good use of it, Your Majesty?"

Trumpkin could not really follow the Lord, but Caspian seemed to understand just as little. He tried to get the question for a moment, but he soon gave up and his face went blank, "Forgive me, good use of what?"

"The night! Are you making good use of it?" Argoz repeated as if it had been obvious anyway.

Caspian was not sure whether the hour, the alcohol or Argoz was to blame, but he simply did not understand what the old Lord was getting at. "What for?", he asked.

"Come on, I beg of you," Argoz winked, "you're married now. Might we already expect an heir to the throne?"

This question came out of the blue, and for lack of better words Caspian just said, "An heir? No. No, you can't."

"But we need one," Argoz suddenly crossed his armes.

Trumpkin's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. If the Lord's motive was to make the already irritable King angry, he would surely succeed by going on with his rude questioning.

"I appreciate your sober look at the facts, but we have plenty of time," Caspian tried to stay calm.

"Well, remember it's your duty to make sure that - " Argoz began, but Caspian talked over him before he lost his temper.

"Lord Argoz, Taliah's not yet twenty years old. You'll have to show a little patience."

The old man's eyes narrowed, "How sad to hear that. I just supposed this matter should be addressed."

"Very thoughtful of you, gracias," Caspian pulled himself together for a last moment and then looked at Trumpkin who also wanted to finally leave. "Now if you'll excuse us..."

* * *

Ria was sleeping soundly when he entered their chambers. Caspian's steps on the stone floor were accompanied by the soft rustling of him taking off his clothes. He saw the light of the crescent moon falling from the window onto Ria's silhouette and, for the first time, he also noticed how thin she had become. How could he have missed it whenever he touched her? Had he been so lost in thoughts? Ria deserved an attentive husband - and Caspian felt miserable knowing that he was the exact opposite of it.

Her breathings were even and he lay down as quietly as possible. He did not want to wake her, but it was in vain. Half asleep she whispered his name.

"I'm right here," he said under his breath as though he was making her a promise. "Estoy aquí," he repeated as he hugged her tightly to him and kissed her on the forehead.


	23. Assemblies

**Hi there,**

 **as promised - let's head southbound, where some familiar characters are up to no good...**

 **Have fun :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

 **Assemblies**

The duduk tunes that echoed through the night could faintly be heard in the Riad in the middle of Tashbaan. The fire of a few torches provided for warm light, and every now and then the flames were moved by a breeze that made its way into the old patio. Such places could be found in most of the Calormene capital's noble neighborhoods, often adorned with wells, countless mosaic stones and exotic plants. Privacy was a privilege reserved for the huge city's wealthy people only - and for those who had something to hide.

The gentlemen who had gathered that evening had known each other for a long time. They were a closecircle of Telmarines who had fled into exile. Followers of Miraz, who left their homes behind after the change of power or had to flee because of their war crimes.  
Calormen had welcomed them all, not least because they were wealthy and had the financial means for a new beginning. Over the years, however, the strange land became a home and they lived well. But the more time passed, the harder it became to watch the grievances beyond the borders, and soon their secret meetings at night became a weekly habit.

"I say we need to be more careful," Lord Octesian muttered. "It's a miracle no one has discovered us yet."

Restimar, a former Lord himself, disagreed, rolling his eyes, "I guess they already have. Why else would Caspian be coming to Tashbaan?"

The two of them led a life in the shadows. Of course, the other gentlemen knew their true identity, but everyone outside the Riad's walls thought them to be dead. It was a widespread belief in the North that Octesian had died on Dragon Island, Restimar on Deathwater Island, and neither of them had much interest in correcting that. What for? They would never return to their home anyway, and in Calormen it was an advantage that no one knew their faces.

"He's only coming here because of his bloody cousin," Octesian snorted. "But still, we can't afford to be discovered now."

Restimar leaned back. "Come on, not one of us would ever speak about our meetings in public."

"I never said that," Octesian replied. "But not only Telmarines have ears..."

"Oh, you'll never get rid of your paranoia, won't you," Restimar chuckled. "Who could betray us? My fearful slaves?"

Diorn watched the former Lords sceptically. It was not that long ago that a servant of his father had told him about the angry Telmarines in Calormene exile. Cunning as he was, he had soon located one of them and successfully joined the circle. He had told his story openly, there was nothing to hide and, of course, he had no intention to whitewash the royal family's behavior in any way. On the contrary, the piquant details were received with great interest in this group. In contrast to Tis'roc Alhajar, everyone had reacted the way Diorn hoped, and he saw similarities that needed to be mobilized - hatred in their hearts and anger in the stomachs.

"His visit is indeed all about that arrogant wench," the Margrave finally interfered the argument. "Alhajar invited Caspian to prove that she's alright. We should, however, seize the opportunity. The fact that the Tis'roc was at Caspian's wedding didn't exactly help us. I mean, I couldn't care less about Caspian's cousin - whether she's here or at our world's end..."

"But what did you expect?" Collazo asked. He was probably the youngest man in the group, but that rarely ever kept him from speaking his mind.

No words were required, the bitter look on Diorn's face answered the question. He snorted, not only because of Caspian, but also because of Alhajar. His grim fate did not bother the ruler of the South in any way - although the necessary consequences for Narnia were so obvious.

"Caspian is a thorn in our side," Restimar sighed. "He got away with his crimes, just like that. They can keep telling their lies - I still believe that he murdered Miraz back then."

Octesian nodded in disgust, "The recent events are outrageous as well. No honorable King of Telmarine blood would ever marry a girl from Archenland."

Diorn played with soft candle wax for a moment. It gradually dripped onto the table, but then he forced himself to be prudent. A leader - and as such he secretly saw himself in this frame - was not allowed to hesitate. He had to raise his voice with passion.

"If he accepts the invitation - which I think he will - we'll have our chance to make all wrongs right," Diorn slammed his hand on the table and looked around with a wicked smile on his face.

Collazo just raised a brow. "These meetings once served as an opportunity to remember our distant home. And now you turn them into the organization of your own vendetta..."

"I haven't gotten the impression it bothered anyone so far," Diorn snipped back and was promptly supported by Octesian.

"Maybe you're just pushing what should have been on our agenda a long time ago. We've been asleep for far too long."

Restimar shook his head, "What could we have done? There was no opportunity like this ever before!"

"And what exactly are you expecting from this one?" Collazo asked and crossed his arms.

Diorn looked at him intently, ignoring the question - for the answer was obvious again. "Every step has to be planned in detail. Alhajar mustn't notice anything, he still likes Caspian too much."

"So you really want to do that," Collazo gave him an incredulous glance. "Neither clever nor diplomatic. If you succeed, all we cause is chaos."

Octesian grinned. "Well, Calormen always benefits from chaos, doesn't it?"

"It does," Diorn nodded. "It always does. Let's wait and see. We'll know whether Caspian comes to Tashbaan in a few days."

"Right, wait and see, and drink tea... Why, yes, where is the tea?" Restimar turned around to look at the two young slaves at the gate of his riad. They immediately ran off and it did not take long until not only several jugs, but also enough glasses and a rich plate of dates were placed on the table.

As the servants stepped back again, Diorn proudly raised his tea. "Gentlemen, the custom demands three glasses of tea whenever we meet. The first one is strong, and here in Tashbaan it's said to be as gentle as life. The second one is to be sweet, as strong as love." He paused briefly and sneered. "And the third and last glass is stirred - as bitter as death... ¡Salud!"

* * *

The King was to spend one evening together with the Council, it was a quarterly tradition in Narnia. For Caspian, it usually meant more duty than pleasure, but especially after his coronation he wanted to avoid questioning time-honored practice. And the longer he ruled, the more he had to admit that the dinner could be quite useful to exchange information indeed.

First married, he at least did no longer have to attend the mostly unspectacular meetings all alone. Ria's presence was certainly not what all Lords wished for, but according to the protocol she was obliged to attend. The continuing, peculiar distance between the young couple did not matter, they would not let any of it show in public.

Their wedding day seemed a long time ago, as if it had been in another life. By the time Ria woke up, Caspian was already gone, and he only came back when she had long fallen asleep. They hardly saw each other and still they did not speak about their problems, even though Caspian had vowed to do so.

He had told Ria about the invitation to Calormen on the run, on the main corridor of the palace, where, as always, countless nobles were chatting. She had unintentionally bumped into him, and so Caspian told his companions he would join them in no time. He approached her, feeling the bystanders' curious eyes in the back of his head, nevertheless he took her hands - not one bit cold, not one bit distant, rather longing and loving - and he asked her to accompany him to Tashbaan. She had only nodded perplexed, relieved that he wanted her to come with him. He knew lots of people were watching them, but still, or perhaps because of it, he drew her close and kissed her devotedly. It was like a silent apology, and when she looked at him again she could tell that he had suffered from the last weeks' events as well. "I love you, you know that," he said with so much melancholy in his eyes that it simply had to be true.

In all hopes that they would eventually be alright again as soon as they knew whether Lorella was well, Ria and Maía were packing for the upcoming voyage. They also chose a traditional Archenlandish gown for her to wear to the evening with the Council. Since she knew Caspian would like it, she decided not to care about what the Lords and Ladies thought of it - she could not please the skeptical nobility anyway. Ria tried to ignore the nausea and dull feeling that had been with her for the past few weeks and quickly put it all aside when Caspian came to pick her up.

He was courteous and, as for all official occasions, a true gentleman - for that matter, his good upbringing showed no gaps. Yet it felt like they had drifted apart and were right at the beginning of their relationship again.

When they arrived, most of the Lords and Ladies had already gathered at the round table and, as so often, all eyes were on them as they entered.  
Caspian held Ria's hand tightly as they greeted those present. While the usual suspects only smiled innocently at her in front of Caspian, Lord Abney cleared his throat, stood up and took a bow.

"Doesn't our Queen look enchanting tonight," he rhetorically asked the others, glancing particularly at Naranilya and Inumia, then he pushed the chair next to him away from the table to offer her a seat. Abney had really taken a liking to Ria from the very beginning - he was probably her greatest supporter and defender within the Council and she was sincerely grateful for that. She sat down a little less excitedly, with Abney and Caspian next to her.

The range of the evening's topics was wide; the reconstruction of Anvard was being discussed, the journey to Calormen and, although much time would pass in the meantime, the planned visit of the most powerful clan leader from the Wild Lands.

"At least the North can be trusted," Lord Evonil remarked. "Unlike the South... Are you sure a trip to Tashbaan is a good idea, Your Majesty?"

Caspian barely shook his head. "Not at all."

"But how could you refuse the invitation?" Lord Bern asked. "It's from Alhajar himself..."

"It can't be refused," Abney feared. "The Tis'roc attended the wedding. It would be rude not to accept his invitation now."

Bern nodded and asked Caspian, "Your officers will accompany you, won't they?"

"Yes, Driscol, Cuartio and some of their men. Trumpkin and Valerik as well."

"I'd like to join you, too," Abney suggested and made his comment sound more like a question.

Caspian nodded immediatley - the more they were, the better. In addition to that, the King knew that Abney would be focused particularly on Ria's well-being - and that could not hurt.

The housekeepers would not let the drinks get empty during the conversations, and they served dish after dish eagerly. But as unpleasant as it was, Ria felt sick yet again. The cuisine smelled deliciously and it was almost insolent, but she could not eat any more of it.

"Aren't you hungry, love?" Caspian soon asked his wife, it was barely audible. He worried about her tiny bites - thanks to Trumpkin he was finally well aware of her being too thin, though it was well hidden under the pretty fabric of her dress.

But she only shook her head apologetically, so he suggested, "Would you like something else?"

Caspian was very discreet, but Bern, next to him, picked up the subject all too gladly and turned to Ria.

„But my dear, you're all skin and bones, you have to eat!"

Some Lords, but especially their wives, nodded at these words and suddenly Ria was the center of attention.

"I appreciate your concern, but be assured that it's unnecessary," she forced a smile, but Caspian's troubled glance at her revealed that he felt guilty. And she would have loved nothing more than to assure him that it had nothing to do with him, but she kept waiting for the right moment.

"In that case, we surely can't expect an heir to the throne anytime soon," Argoz teased, and some of those present found it quite amusing. "It's always been known far beyond the borders that our King has a preference for feminine curves and - "

"My preferences, Lord Argoz, sean lo que sean," Caspian cut him off sharply, "are certainly none of your concerns!"

"Of course, forgive me," Argoz smiled with little sincerity. "I crossed the line. ¡Perdona!"

Ria only drew in a deep breath, but Caspian was not done yet.

"It seems you're very curious about when my Queen will give me children, Lord Argoz. But do me a favor and concentrate on your own family."

During their nightly conversation one day ago, Caspian had held this rather mean comment back for the sake of decency. But since Argoz did not seem to have much of it either, he did no longer mince words. Despite his happy marriage, the old Lord had no children of his own. Nobody really knew why and it did not matter, but in the light of this, it was more than inappropriate for him to critizise a young and newlywed couple.

"Sure," Argoz sizzled and could not resist to add defiantly, "But don't forget - the protocol must be complied with. The Queen has not only the duty to give you children. She must give birth to an heir, a son."

"And she will," Caspian said as a matter of course. "When the time has come."

Ria's heart beat was so hammering at these words that she feared everyone at the table could hear it. Caspian did not turn his gaze away from the Council, but he took her hand in his and that, as always, made her calm.

Abney, however, was quick-witted and did not allow an unpleasant silence to arise. He changed the subject casually and everyone seemed to be grateful for it.

* * *

"You've been talking about this before, haven't you?" Ria asked. "About children..."

They were finally on the way to their chambers after a long evening and Ria could no longer keep the question to herself. The fire place was lit as they entered, and Caspian let himself fall on the bed.

He admitted, "Yes, but don't worry, we've got plenty of time. You're so young, Ria, don't let them push you."

"And what if…" she held her breath and was hesitant to sit down next to him. "What if I didn't have a son?"

"We," Caspian corrected her and looked up, "no matter what, it's always the two of us." He drew her closer so she sat down next to him, then he tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear, lost in thoughts, and smiled. "And by the way, I'd love to have a little princess, cielito."

She seemed to think about that for a moment, then she nodded and relaxed a bit.

"Come here," he said repentantly and anchored her on his lap. He owed her a long overdue explanation, and now he finally opened up.

"Ria, I know I've been treating you horribly lately."

She did not want to play victim, but how could she hide how hurt she was?

"I wasn't there for you," he continued, "and I'm truly sorry."

The first tear ran down her cheek, but mainly because she was so relieved to see Caspian come to his senses again.

"No llores," he gently cupped her face with his hands.

Ria worked up the courage to get to the core. "I know the last couple of weeks were difficult - Lorella's your family."

"I have to see her. I need to see that she's alright, Ria," he said as sorrow clouded his features. "She pays for my mistakes."

At last he let her know what tore him apart, but Ria did not quite understand.

"Your mistakes?" she repeated. "If anyone is to blame, it's my family - that's why I understand you're angry with me."

"I'm not, Ria - it's nobody's fault but mine. I had a moral responsibility to Diorn which I knowingly disregarded. And that was the perfect excuse for Alhajar."

Ria blushed at the guilt she felt, "You were only trying to protect my sister!"

"But I should've known the way I did it might have severe consequences. Like everything we do."

"You did nothing wrong," Ria said quietly, fearing that he had taken a much too hard look at himself for weeks. She lowered her face to his. "Sometimes we lose and we can't do anything about it."

His eyes glistened as he shook his head and said, "It's always been my duty to take care of Lorella, and what happened to her drives me crazy. That's also the reason I kept my distance, cielito, I wasn't feeling much like myself lately..."

"Lorella is important to both of us," Ria said. "Don't push me away."

He nodded, his look one of true regret. He hugged her to him, saying under his breath, "I'm glad I found you."

"Caspian...", Ria tried to continue their honest conversation. "Listen, I know I'm a bit too thin right now, but that's about to change, I'm - "

"Cielito, you're perfect," he was quick to assure her. "Don't listen to anyone. I've never been so in love, so attracted to a woman." He lifted her chin. "Dame una sonrisa, Riacita."

She couldn't help but comply to this demand as he began to kiss the hollow of her throat, then her neck and finally her lips. No matter what, he would not let her go again.


	24. Tashbaan

**Hi there,**

 **and on goes the storyline in Calormen. Tashbaan was one of my favorite places in the books, so why not spend some time there?**

 **I hope you're not that bored with me yet and wish you a lot of fun :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

 **Tashbaan**

The first breath of spring was still quite cold in Narnia, unlike the pleasant wind that blew through Calormen's capital far beyond the mountains. Tashbaan was surrounded by water and lay in the middle of a river that meandered through the sand dunes of the desert to the distant ocean. Only one single bridge granted access to the city and its highest point, the Tis'roc's magnificent palace. It could not be denied that the mighty South's capital was an exciting place, secrets and adventures could be discovered around every busy corner.

And on the day of their arrival, the streets were particularly crowded. The King of Narnia had not visited the proud desert empire in many years and so the people, laughing and waving, all wanted to catch a glimpse of him and his newly-wed bride.

Ria was amazed by their joy. She had expected more hostility after the turmoil of recent times and the stories she had been told lately. She did not know whether the peaceful atmosphere was deceptive, but there was apparently no cause for concern. Also Caspian relaxed visibly soon - the reaction of the people was usually the best and most honest indicator of the general mood of a country and its ruler.

The Narnian coaches followed the streets of the city uphill until they finally led straight to Alhajar's palace. Cair Paravel was almost as big in size, but the Tis'roc lived much more decadently. Ria tried to hide her sheer astonishment - the closer they came, the more incredible details she could make out. Was it possible that so many parts of the facade were made of pure gold, decorated with countless gems? They had not passed the slums - the architects of the city knew exactly where the main streets ought to lead - but the many people with dirt on their faces and torn clothes testified to their existence.

"Ancient wealth, ever-growing since centuries," Trumpkin explained, sitting across from Ria. Her reaction had not escaped him, and he honestly added, "Not least at the cost of slavery and the dire poverty of the unprivileged."

"Above all at this, I'd claim," Lord Abney agreed as they arrived at the entrance of the palace.

Ria's heart rate soared when she saw Alhajar coming out of the gates. He was followed by his vizier Khadim, Lorella and a ridiculous amount of armed guards. The Tis'roc, a triumphant smile on his face, approached them walking upright. And Lorella, for her part, looked much better and happier than they had expected. Maybe nothing bad had happened to her after all? Caspian watched her anxiously when the carriages finally rolled to a stop.

Trumpkin and Abney let the King and Ria go first, but they closely followed, as Driscol, Valerik and all the others did. Cuartio only wanted to have his beloved back in his arms, but for her sake he had to be careful not to be conspicuous in front of Alhajar, and therefore he stayed well behind.

The Tis'roc came straight at the royal couple, raising his hand in a greeting.

"Caspian, what a great pleasure to see you here in Tashbaan," he beamed and breathed a kiss on the back of Ria's hand. He lowered his face to hers and winked, "You're even more enchanting than the first time I saw you, Taliah."

"Thank you for inviting us," Caspian smiled faintly, yet he managed to sound sincere. Ria was always amazed at how well he acted whenever the situation required it. She, on the other hand, still had trouble to put on a decent happy face.

"We'll be honest with you - this was your cousin's wonderful idea, but we loved it at once," Alhajar grinned and gently slid an arm around Lorella's hip. It was barely noticeable, but both Cuartio and Caspian winced at seeing that. Lorella, however, played along so well that nobody could really tell whether she was perhaps indeed able to get along with the powerful ruler. She smiled at Alhajar confidently and giggled, fluttering her lashes. Then she moved out of his arm quite charmingly to greet her family with long and tight hugs.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," she whispered into Caspian's ear, and even in her gaze he could not find anything that pointed to the opposite. She then took Ria's hands in hers and said, "I'm glad you haven't left my cousin yet, sweetheart. You look good!"

"Doesn't she?" Alhajar agreed and proudly went on, "The South does women nothing but good, Caspian! Lorella loved it here at once. And who knows, maybe your Taliah won't want to leave ever again either - what do you think, Khadim?

The tubby vizier was quick to nod and smiled at all of them.

"Well, I certainly hope not," Caspian stayed calm and played along brilliantly, but Ria knew well enough that he would much rather have preferred to wring Alhajar's neck.

But the Tis'roc, as odd as it was, seemed to be genuinely happy about their visit. He gestured towards the gate and said, "Why don't you follow us into the palace - feel right at home!"

He made it obvious that he wanted to go ahead with Caspian to have a more private conversation with him, and the King joined him soon. Lorella took Ria's hand and kept some distance to them, but not without winking at Cuartio first, who had been feverishly waiting for a sign that she had not forgotten him. For a split second they glanced at each other, desire in their faces, but she quickly turned away to not make any guard around them notice.

"Sweetness," she said to Ria, quiet but euphoric, "I can tell what's going on. How are you? You've lost quite some weight - nausea?"

Obviously there was no need to fool her and so Ria answered honestly, "Yes, and dizziness, but apart from that I'm really fine."

"Maravilloso, you two really don't waste any time," she grinned, but then she went on to sigh, "Ria, you have to tell me all about it at the festivities tonight. But first, I need your help. Can you give this to… Caspian, and this… to Cuartio? Nobody must notice."

She slid two small folded pieces of paper out of her sleeve into Ria's hand.

"Sure! Which one is for whom?" Ria asked.

"You'll know, I wrote tiny letters on them. Caspian needs to read his as soon as you're alone, but in any case before the festivities begin. And Cuartio shouldn't be a problem."

"I see," Ria assured. "Are you really all right?"

Lorella's answer did not calm her down - she rather confused her.

"It's a good thing I came here."

* * *

Alhajar led them through magnificent venues, eager to tell as many tales from past and present as possible, mainly because of Ria, Valerik and Abney. To Caspian and Trumpkin, none of this was new - they could only see that nothing had changed since their last visit.

They went to the heart of the palace, the throne room - built like a portico - and its festive decoration already promised quite an interesting evening. All sorts of exotic plants and vines grew around the columns, through which one could overview the whole city. Even the famous orchards, praised as one of Tashbaan's most beautiful landmarks, could be seen from the distance.

"It is claimed that my ancestros, long before Tis'roc Ardeeb's time, planted these spectacular gardens with their bare hands - and thus distinguished themselves through diligence and zeal. They cared for the well-being of the people and therefore the people decided to make us rulers of the empire." Alhajar went on and on.

What Ria would actually remember, however, was the Tis'roc's infamous harem. Alhajar led them there and all of a sudden they seemed to be in a parallel universe. Never before had Ria seen anything like it.  
A large fountain filled with countless waterlilies in the middle of the garden provided for soothing sounds of splash, and the scent of blooming flowers was in the air. From the ceilings hung precious, colorful silk and the most beautiful women she had ever seen passed them by in airy, free-swinging robes. They all tried to be noticed by Alhajar, but whenever the Tis'roc would not notice, they also winkend and waved to the King of the North.

But Caspian was surprisingly immune to it. It left him cold, as though he was quite used to lightly dressed ladies and their sultry smiles. Consequently, Ria began to believe what people kept gossiping behind their hands - there had to be a grain of truth in the stories about his amorous adventures. But instead of looking at the women like the others, Caspian only linked his arm around Ria's waist with a smirk, making her realize that he really only had eyes for her.

"You can find the most talented dancers of Calormen here," Alhajar proclaimed, patting Abney and Valerik on the back. The two were obviously thrilled. "Singers with angelic voices, artists and whatever else your heart desires."

"You must be a busy man," chuckled Valerik as he let his gaze wander through the harem.

"Are there any wishes who of the ladies should join us for the celebrations tonight?" the Tis'roc asked courteously and it felt like he was talking about goods.

Caspian plainly said, "We fully trust in your choice."

Alhajar just laughed and nodded before he continued his palace tour, torturously extending his explanations and the details he shared with his guests.

* * *

It was already dawning when they were finally taken to their guest rooms. The Tis'roc had retreated with Lorella and Khadim, so Ria had no trouble passing the first letter on to Cuartio. The officer was so grateful and excited that he immediately opened and read it. Lorella had written her message in Spanish and Ria did not yet understand all of it when Cuartio mumbled the words out loud. But she understood that Lorella was well, that Alhajar did not mistreat her in any way and that she loved Cuartio. When the officer carefully folded the paper and let it disappear into his coat pocket again, he was clearly relieved and agitated. He thanked Ria several times and accompanied her until she safely arrived at her guest rooms.

She did not have to wait long for Caspian to arrive as well. Ria suspected that the contents of the second letter were much more precarious, so she did not hand the paper over to her husband until their chamber's doors were closed.

"What's the matter," she asked anxiously while Caspian read the lines. But apparently they were not very informative.

He drew in a long breath. "No idea. It just says that it's important that I meet her in front of the gallery at dusk." Caspian glanced to their balcony, where the last rays of orange sunlight came through, "Which is now…"

"The celebrations start soon - you need to hurry," Ria nodded and could not quite hide her worry. "Be careful, will you?"

Her pretty smile made him sigh in weariness. Why would they always be challenged, tested or solving problems? They were no ordinary young couple and they would never be one. Real freedom would never be a part of their lives, the duties and responsibilities they carried prevented that.

He took her hands as he kissed her on the forehead. Out of the blue he said, "I'd love to sail away with you, do you know that? Just you and me."

"Sounds like a dream," she laughed quietly and slid her arms around his neck. "But wouldn't it take more that just the two of us to sail a ship?"

Caspian winked, "We could still try."

"I'd love that. I'll remind you when we get back to Cair Paravel."

* * *

The gallery, like everything else in Tashbaan's palace, was spacious and magnificent. But that paled into insignificance in light of their conversation's nature.

Caspian rubbed his temples as he approached Lorella.

"What's so secret you can't even write it into a secret letter?"

"Sure, do smile at me," Lorella shot back impudently. "It's better to discuss this in person, tonto."

They had said Hello with hugs and tears of joy in their eyes, but now they were clearly back at normal. They teased and annoyed each other as if nothing had kept them from getting on their nerves in the last few weeks.

"Discuss what?" Caspian asked, soon noticing how hard it was for her to speak her mind. Immediately he frowned, "Did he hurt you?"

Lorella's eyes widened in indignation. "No! No, he did not. He's nice to me, I promise. To be honest, it all went a bit differently than I'd expected..."

Caspian crossed his arms. "Don't tell me you're in love!"

Lorella rolled her eyes in annoyance and hit him in the side, "My goodness, no, of course not! It went differently than I thought, because he... Well, ever since I'm here... He hasn't touched me once!"

Caspian's eyebrows shot up.

"Believe me! We spent some time together, we've been talking quite a lot. And, you know, I think he appreciates that I'm here. He even asks for my opinion now and then, but... that's it."

The scepticism in Caspian's gaze hardly changed and so she emphasized it again, "Everything entirely platonic."

"Who knew…" Caspian wondered, but he was clearly irritated. "But… why on earth did you have to come with him then? He was so fascinated when he saw you."

Lorella gave a half shrug, "I don't know. Maybe I'm some kind of trophy. And by taking me with him, he was able to show his men that Calormen wouldn't simply ignore Diorn's embarrassment. Basically just what he said at your wedding."

"But that doesn't explain the platonic behavior, as you put it so nicely," Caspian said.

"He never stays in the harem either," Lorella said and blew out of her cheeks. "I believe he's simply not interested in love."

"Maybe he's just not attracted to women," Caspian suggested, but Lorella shook her head.

"No, I mean in general. The longer I get to know him, the more I believe that he doesn't care for relationships. No matter with whom."

Suddenly, Caspian grinned so as in his youth. "Though he's bragging about his harem quite a lot."

Lorella giggled, "He does for sure… Maybe just so no unpleasant questions are being asked. But actually that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. You mustn't say a single word to anyone about this, is that clear?"

Caspian nodded and assured, "I'm as silent as the grave. No one will ever learn from me that Alhajar is not the great seducer he says he is."

"Good," Lorella said and jammed a finger into his chest. "Because he means no harm and is just as interested in peace as we are, that much I can tell."

Caspian looked at her intently, "So where's the but?"

"But..." she screwed up her face, "not all his subjects see it the way he does."

Now that she had said it, she felt much lighter already. Caspian's questioning look made it clear to her that she had to specify a bit more and so she continued, "There seems to be a group of men who are up to no good. They may be after your blood."

"Is that what's rumored here at court?" Caspian gave a wave of his hand, apparently relieved. "I hear things like that daily, even in Narnia."

But Lorella had more to say. "Nobody here at court, including Alhajar, knows anything about it. I only overheard it myself, over three corners. My maid is friends with a slave who works in a large estate in Tashbaan's rich district."

"Maybe your maid just wanted to chat a bit," he said and stroked his beard with little excitement.

"No, Caspian, ¡escúchame!" Lorella demanded acidly. "I can prove it."

He could see that she was truly worried, so he decided to listen and be more inclined, "Fine - how so?"

"The names they dropped will ring a bell. The girl couldn't have thought them up."

"A little more precise, please."

"She spoke of two Telmarines living in exile - Lord Restimar and Lord Octesian," Lorella said, and she could probably just as easily have slapped him.

"They're dead," he claimed, suddenly rooted to the spot. "I saw their bodies."

"Oh really, did you?" Lorella stuck her nose in the air. "Think about it. That could have been anyone. You only assumed it was them because you found their swords on the islands. But what if they just left them behind?"

Caspian's head buzzed, "To what purpose?"

"To set off for Calormen," Lorella said triumphantly. "Nobody knows them here, they're just rich men from the North."

Caspian did not understand what she was getting at, "Well, even if that was true, what would it have to do with me?"

"Look, you've always assumed them to be good men because they were among the seven Lords that Miraz sent away. But that doesn't mean they weren't secretly loyal to him."

"That's ridiculous, they were banished precisely because they got in his way," Caspian refused to have his version of events turned upside down.

"Miraz was cunning. Why not have two faithful men among the seven so called enemies? The two were certainly dedicated to his cause and after his death they came here, frustrated and outraged."

"Fine, let's assume it's true," Caspian thought out loud. "Going to Tashbaan is not a crime."

"No, it's not. But conspiring against a King is. Guess who joined them for secret meetings a couple of weeks ago."

Caspian hesitated and searched his mind for a logical answer, then his face went blank.

"No me lo digas," Caspian groaned. "The Margrave?" (1)

"Well, my maid swears it's Diorn, the son of Abadish Tarkhaan..."

"How could I believe the drama about his broken engagement would not lead to yet another headache?" Caspian muttered in annoyance and massaged the back of his neck. "He's more resentful than a rejected woman..."

Lorella had even more details to share, "Diorn wants to stir them up, and he's holding aces. He only has to remind them that you have reversed everything that Miraz and they themselves once stood for. Telmar is no longer the way they knew it. Maybe Diorn's anger is the last straw."

"Those men have been quiet for many years," Caspian pointed out. "Where were they the first time I came to Tashbaan? Must be a rather lazy group of conspirators."

Lorella warned him, "I wouldn't rely on that if I were you. A lot has happened since then. Many still believe you were the one who murdered Miraz."

Caspian shoved his hair back away from his face in resignation, "Come on, what am I supposed to say?"

"I know it's not true," she took him by the shoulders. "But they don't. To them, all that matters is that you've broken ancient traditions. Not least by marrying a girl from Archenland. Even the payments for their new home were stopped - there are several things Diorn can use against you."

"That's why you wanted to invite us, isn't it?" Caspian got it. "To tell me about this."

"I wanted to inform you, but I actually planned on traveling to Cair Paravel. When I suggested it to Alhajar without context, he was very euphoric and turned the tables. I really hope your visit won't endanger any of you... Something is going on and tonight's festivities should be enjoyed with a grain of salt. Keep an eye on Ria. Everyone knows that she's important to you."

Caspian took a deep breath and finally nodded. Caution could not do any harm.

Lorella added, "And even if the next few days go by smoothly, keep it in mind. The last years may have been too quiet."

He bit his lips. "Did you tell Ria about it earlier?"

"No. And you'd better not mention it either. She shouldn't get unnecessarily excited right now."

"Right now?"

Lorella could tell he was not aware of anything, so she casually waved her hand, "Yes, in general I mean. We shouldn't worry her, don't you think?"

* * *

 **Translation:**

 **1\. No me lo digas / like: Don't say it**


	25. Long live the King

**Hi there,**

 **here comes chapter 25, and... I just hope it's not too much or too dramatic. (Deep down I guess I know it's blatant kitsch, but I just can't help it.)**

 **Hope you like this chap.**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

 **Long live the King**

When he informed Trumpkin and the others right before Alhajar's welcoming celebration, Caspian made sure that Ria did not overhear any details of Diorn's alleged conspiracy - even if he was not very worried himself. He assumed that the evening would go by without any trouble, but it could not hurt to raise his companions' awareness about the current circumstances. They would all remain vigilant and not let Ria out of their sight - so what could go wrong?

They reached the lively festivities in the throne room of the palace when Alhajar and Lorella were already waiting for them, between many guards and innumerable guests. Tarkaans and Tarkheenas from all over the country had come. The highest nobility of Calormen was only too happy to gather when the Tis'roc called for them.

Also the less fortunate and not so wealthy had joined as guests. As strictly hierarchical as life in the South was regulated, there was great unity when it came to music and dance. Celebrations of all kinds were open events in Tashbaan - everyone could attend, regardless of social status.

"Thanks to Lorella's suggestions, we were also able to tell our musicians to play songs from the North," the Tis'roc shouted so he could be understood over the loud instruments. "But I hope you like our Southern tunes as well."

"Just as much," Caspian assured against the noise and forced a charming smile. By doing so, he intuitively drew Ria closer to him.

He had told her that Lorella only wanted to talk about politics, so she did not suspect any evil. And for the first time in a while, she seemed genuinely happy - he saw no point in alarming her.

Ria looked up at him teasingly, and for no one else to hear she asked, "If you like the music so much, will you dance with me?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "You know I won't, love."

Ria had already expected this answer and sighed in amusement - the memory of the banquet in Anvard as well as their wedding dance was probably still enough for him.

All of a sudden, the throne room became quiet, at least until the mesmerizing melody of a duduk could be heard. Some servants carried torches into the middle of the open hall so even the shadows flickered in orange light. Then also drums were added to the music, and dancers stepped into the illuminated center of the high room. They wore flowing, light fabrics, transparent around the waist, and were adorned with countless chains from head to toe. Ria could recognize some of the women from the harem.

"Dance and sing for our guests!" clapped the Tis'roc, and in no time the whole hall did the same in Alhajar's rhythm. Soon other musician played along as well, the traditional melodies got faster and louder. The dancers in the middle of the throne room moved synchronously, as if they were of one body. They clearly enjoyed the attention, but after a while, also some of the guests joined them.

Ria believed she recognized the dancing steps and the longer she watched, the better she actually remembered them. In her childhood, when both North and South were peaceful, her father had often invited friends from Calormen, and their wives had taught Jhara and her lots of steps. She had not thought about them in years, but the sensual arm and hip movements of the dancers quickly brought the memories back.

"Forgive me - am I mistaken or is this one of the traditional desert dances from Rabadash's time?" she eventually turned to Alhajar.

His eyes widened in surprise and he could not help but grin, "You know the steps? Lorella, show what you've learned and take the Queen with you!"

"Oh, wait, no, that's not a good idea...", Ria tried to protest, but it was already too late.

The King's cousin took her by the hand, laughing, and pulled her with her faster than she could even react. Lorella had already had a drink or two - she kept telling herself that she needed the courage to sneak out to see Cuartio later - and that did not miss its effect. By now she knew the love for living in Tashbaan well enough. Everyone danced in Calormen, it was the only point of contact between the poor and the rich, and joy was expressed through music. It reminded Lorella so much of her Telmarine home that she had no trouble joining those traditions from the beginning.

Her euphoria was contagious, and Ria remembered more and more of the steps she had learned many years ago with each movement they made. The light fabric of the waisted low-cut dresses they both wore to withstand the warm temperatures of the South were flowing along, and their laughter could be heard even from the distance.

Alhajar was thrilled, that was hard to overlook. He turned to the fascinated yet perplexed King and asked, "Did you know your beloved could dance like that?"

"I had no idea," Caspian replied dryly, unable to turn his gaze away from Ria.

"Now you see that there was no reason to worry about your cousin, either. She's safe and very happy," Alhajar added with unusual sincerity. "Surely you understand that the circumstances forced us to… take her here."

Caspian was hesitant to answer and took a long breath. After all, Alhajar's coercion had not only overshadowed his young marriage in recent weeks, but also his government and his peace of mind.

"I believe you already know it well, but let me tell you..." Alhajar went on, no longer speaking of himself in plural form as in all his private moments. "I want to keep the peace - I've wanted to do that ever since our first encounter. I didn't reproach you for taking Archenland, or for stopping the payments to secure its border."

What Alhajar said was indeed true and basically proofed that he really meant it.

Caspian knew it was only fair to lay his cards on the table, so he said, "I had no choice regarding the border payments. Anvard is in ruins and, unlike those of your empire, Archenland's gold reserves are limited."

Alhajar laughed mischievously. "But not those of Cair Paravel."

"No, but I can't demand that many tributes from Narnia for the reconstruction."

The Tis'roc winked. "Not quite the good trade you thought it would be, mh?"

"I don't complain," Caspian could not help but smile as he watched Ria dance in the crowd, "without it, I still wouldn't be married."

"True, probably not," Alhajar grinned. "But seeing you say your vows was a surprise to me anyway. I got to know you as quite keen on, let's say... freedom! I'd have had so many beautiful girls for you..."

Caspian's mouth twitched. "That's too kind, but I'll only need the one I got." He went on to allude to Alhajar's harem - even though the Tis'roc had no interest in it according to Lorella. "And you know best how exhausting... freedom... can be."

"Yes, yes, I understand," Alhajar nodded as if it was a matter of course. "Almost tiring. Like standing around right here! Why don't we make ourselves comfortable? Take your men with you!"

Alhajar insisted that they all joined him, so Trumpkin, Valerik and Caspian, followed by many guards, soon found themselves at the edge of the hall in one of the many cushion-heaped seating corners that were so typical of Calormen. None of them let Ria and Lorella out of their sight, but there was hardly any reason to worry as Abney and the officers stayed with them.

Alhajar had so much to tell that he did not even notice the indifference of his listeners. Trumpkin and Valerik soon leaned back in boredom and had their cups refilled regularly - they hardly took part in the conversation and watched people dance. Caspian, however, could not escape the conversation with Alhajar, so he at least tried to talk about important matters.

"There was mostly war between the South and the North in the old days. I hope we continue to avoid the patterns of our ancestors."

The Tis'roc nodded contentedly. "We will. But your uncle had a completely different opinion. His ridiculous aim was to take Tashbaan one day."

"His delusions of grandeur were exactly what brought him down in the end," Caspian said almost absently. "The borders exist for a reason."

It did not escape Caspian that the Tis'roc seemed to be surprised by that comment yet again.

"You're reasonable despite your young age. I think so, too," Alhajar said firmly.

Suddenly Caspian knew that he had to ask the question that was most important to him now or never.

"And your subjects - what do they think?"

Alhajar looked confident as he said, "They think what I think."

Alhajar could be quite choleric and if necessary cunning, but in that moment he was not acting.

For a moment, the King evaluated whether to make Diorn the subject of their conversation, but then he decided against it. The margrave had already caused trouble, but, nevertheless, Caspian wanted to avoid accusing him of a conspiracy that would endanger his life. He had not even seen him in the palace yet, and, who knew, maybe he even avoided him. There was no real reason to mention him.

"I wonder… Is that traditional pastry?" Caspian deliberately changed the subject, pointing to the flat table displaying various sweets before them. He knew that Alhajar would go into great detail to answer his question, and that there would be plenty to talk about...

So while Caspian was trying to seem interested in the explanation of the differences between the biscuits spread out in front of them, a shy little boy was making his way to them through the crowd.

He carefully squeezed past the many people who were either dancing or chatting and it was obvious that he did not feel comfortable. He was apparently all alone and kept looking into the ground to avoid the people around him. The guards did not notice the thin child either as he passed them by. Although he was probably no older than ten, a strange melancholy glowed in his eyes. It inevitably suggested that he had already been through a lot - his clothes were kept neat, but one could easily tell they were old and worn, and even his poorly combed locks seemed to resist order.

When he finally came closer to the Tis'roc and his guests, he stopped in front of them, not saying a word. At first, Alhajar did not even notice him, but as he did, he interrupted his lecture. He gave the boy a puzzled glance, then he turned to Caspian in hopes that he would recognize the child. The King, however, was just as surprised. Still he smiled at the kid and leaned forward.

"You look a bit lost. What's your name?"

The child barley managed to look at him and made no effort to answer.

"He doesn't seem to be very talkative," Alhajar shrugged, but Caspian did not yet give up.

"Are you all alone?"

The boy did not answer that question either. He only looked up to the King, his expression tired and dull. Something about that was very familiar to Caspian. He knew the gloomy look all too well, it reminded him of his own troubled childhood.

Alhajar, on the other hand, seemed to become impatient - he did not really like children. But Caspian felt sorry for the boy, and so he friendly said, "You don't have to talk. But you can sit down if you want. Trumpkin and I move a bit."

Trumpkin, startled out of his reveries by hearing his name, briefly looked from Caspian to the child, then he smiled tiredly and made some space.

The boy seemed to hesitate and bit his lip, but Caspian was so patient that he finally worked up the courage to sit down next to the King.

"Where were we?" Alhajar seemed determined to resume their conversation, but then another issue crossed his mind. "You know, I keep thinking to myself, this world has so much to offer. Breathtaking places, undiscovered yet, and adventures wherever you go. But we only… rule… in our palaces. Dance and music is nothing but smoke and mirrors."

Caspian could not get rid of the impression that the Tis'roc poured his heart out because somebody actually listened, but that, at least, was once again proof of his good intentions to not stir up any conflict.

"Exotic places and adventures are excellent distractions," Caspian replied as honestly as he could. "And every journey is worth to be taken if the destination is interesting enough. But I sailed the seas at our world's end to find answers, yet I didn't return happier."

"You did not?" Alhajar raised a brow. "But you seem happy, what's the secret?"

Caspian smiled faintly, yet again searching for Ria's face in the crowd. The Tis'roc was a couple of years older than him, yet he asked him a question like that. "I've seen the world, I've seen miracles… But in the end, none of it makes you happy if there's no one you can share it with."

At first, Alhajar blew out his cheeks, but then he began to nod his head.

"Makes sense, I guess."

"But who knows, maybe you just share your life with too many", Caspian winked and knowingly contradicted Lorella's words about the harem.

The Tis'roc masterfully held the masquerade up as he patted Caspian on the back. "I get it, polygamy is really out of the question for you."

The King smirked and shrugged, just like he always did whenever Alhajar suggested promiscuity. Caspian was about to reply, when he suddenly felt a heavy blow in his side. Instinctively, he looked down at himself.

The blade that stuck in his waist made him hold his breath at once. It took a moment for him to realize what was happening.

The boy next to him trembled as he clung to the dagger, staring up at him at least as horrified as the King himself. The look they exchanged for a few heartbeats made it clear - they both knew that there was no direct risk of death as long as the blade stuck.

The child was in shock and held on to the silver handle, looking at Caspian as though he was unsure of what to do next. And the King just shook his head mechanically, as if he tried to say that still everything could be alright again.

But the only thing Caspian saw in the boy's eyes was fear and the silent plea for forgiveness. He was clearly certain that he had no choice, and so he yanked the dagger out, causing the King to choke.

Caspian tried to suppress his rising panic, but the cut in his stomach was too deep to push the fear aside. He had been wounded in battle many times before, but no injury had ever been life-threatening until that day.

"What's wrong?" he heard the Tis'roc ask, but he could not answer. All of a sudden, there was blood everywhere, all over his body, on his hands… And more of it every time his chest rose and fell with rapid breaths.

When Trumpkin screamed his name, it took a moment for everyone else around them to understand what was happening. There were several outcries and the first guests began to watch the scenario in horror.

To Alhajar the matter was clear. The boy held the weapon in his hand, so he was guilty and had to be punished.

"Call for a medic and seize him!" he all but shouted, "Execute him!" His rage made the guards grab the whimpering boy at once.

"Don't!" Caspian demanded, his voice sounding gruff. No one should die - the child had so obviously only been a means to an end. With his immediate protest, Caspian made the Tis'roc stop his servants through a gesture of his hand, while Trumpkin and Valerik bent over the King hastily.

There was blood everywhere, it all happened too fast. The color drained out of Caspian's face with every heartbeat and they could tell that his cognition began to become a blur.

He had often wondered how a wound like that might feel. He could never quite believe that it did not hurt, but it was true. A strange, warm feeling spread inside his body and he became more tired than ever before in his life. Any pain was immediately numbed by the overwhelming fear of dying.

"He's losing too much blood," he soon heard a stranger's voice say - finally a doctor. The man quickly checked his pupils, his pulse, then he said, "We haven't much time, take him over and make sure he stays awake!"

"Do you hear that?" Trumpkin pressed his hands to Caspian's cheeks hectically. "Come on, don't fall asleep!"

The King soon found himself in an adjoining room, not knowing how he got there, and the doctor was tampering with him. Trumpkin and Valerik kept shouting at him, even beat him, but he could barely feel it.

"You're too young to die, come on!" Trumpkin demanded, hardly able to hide the despair in his voice. Caspian's empty gaze frightened him much more than he liked to admit.

Even Valerik was desperate when he realized that the doctor could not get on top of the situation. Caspian was about to black out, but Valerik screamed, "Stay awake! Please, the peace of our countries depends on you!"

This reminder seemed to help the King fight against the fatigue, but it did not last long. He knew all too well that the fragile peace in Archenland was grounded on the alliance with Narnia. Even if the Tis'roc washed his hands of what just happened, Alhajar would soon seize the opportunity to take over the leaderless North after his death. But cold sweat ran down Caspian's face, his body was shaking, and he dully realized that he was getting weaker by the minute.

Suddenly hearing the shrill voices of Ria and Lorella awoke him a bit. They must have fought their way through the panicking crowd with the officers.

"I need quiet!" warned the doctor, and Cuartio and Driscol had trouble keeping the women away from them.

But quiet did not help the harried medic either, he tried his hardest, but that did not seem to be enough. He began to shake his head in resignation soon. "I can't stop the blood... He mustn't fall asleep now!"

The paralyzing tiredness made Caspian close his eyes again and again, until someone shook or punched him. It was surreal, he was already beside himself and all his senses were gradually failing. He heard Ria crying, but it sounded so far away. She was desperate and he wanted to console her - he wanted her to be with him before he lost his consciousness forever. He sighed her name, and Trumpkin heard him. If any of them could manage to keep him awake, it was the love of his life.

"Driscol, let Ria come here," Trumpkin ordered and immediately said, "Ria, easy, be careful!"

But she knew that there was not much time left and so she ran to her husband, covered in blood, like in a nightmare. She cried as she buried her nose in his neck, and he felt her warm hands like wind on his cheeks.

"Caspian, stay with me!" she begged him again and again.

He tried to fight the fainting to see her pretty smile one last time, but the despair in her eyes did not make it any easier for him.

In his delirium, memories rushed back to the day Prunaprismia learned of Miraz's death. Also to when he was told that his mother, and soon after that as well his father, would not come back. He saw himself, running away from Miraz, he saw the Pevensies returning to Narnia and fighting the Battle of Beruna by his side. He saw his coronation, how the people cheered, and as well the Silver Sea he once sailed. He saw Ria laughing as she ran from the rain on their way to the pavilion and her joy when she became his wife. But his breath got heavier as everything faded much too quickly into darkness.

The doctor moaned, "We're losing him."

"No," Ria shook her head and looked down at Caspian anxiously. "Don't leave me alone! Please don't leave us alone..." Her eyes swam with tears when he barely reacted anymore, and all she saw was blood.

"Say goodbye," the exhausted doctor whispered, and as a consequence, everyone stared at him in horror.

Especially Ria was hopelessly overwhelmed, everything happened much too fast. She tried to prioritize her thoughts, but her body pulsated with fear and only the odd feeling in her stomach made her realize what was most important.

It had been on her mind for weeks, so why had she not told him earlier? She had let many better moments pass, and now she was sure that this was her last chance.

She prayed that he could still hear her trembling voice as she confessed to him, "Caspian, I'm with child."

Trumpkin and Valerik were more than surprised to hear that, only Lorella had expected it.

And this revelation even brought the King to flash his eyes like in a daze again.

Ria nodded vigorously when she saw his mouth curve into a smile - her words poured the last life into him.

"We're expecting a child," she repeated as tears ran down her face. "That's why you need to stay with us. You're going to be a father!"

It cost him his last strength to speak, his voice was barely audible, yet his whole face lit up, "Give me a daughter who looks just like you. Or a son who reminds you of me."

"But I need more than a memory of you," she whispered, but he could no longer fight it - his smile faded as he closed his eyes.

Ria sank to her knees because her legs did not hold her up any longer, she cried and kept shaking her head in disbelief.

Alhajar was not there, so Cuartio hugged the sobbing Lorella tightly to him. Trumpkin and Valerik stared at the ground with shimmering eyes - their hearts broke at the sight of Ria clinging to the King.

"Please don't leave me," she whispered over and over again. "Don't do this to me, please don't leave me..."

* * *

 **To be continued soon,** **s** **orry for ending the chapter like that..** **.**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts in the meantime.**

 **xx**


	26. Irony of Fate

**Hi there,**

 **still a lot going on in Tashbaan - there will be some confessions, uninvited guests and miraculous remedies in this chap.**

 **That being said, sorry in advance for the Jon Snow moment. But honestly, I wrote this scene (in the German version) before I even watched that GOT episode, so please bear with me :D**

 **I hope you have fun!**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

 **Irony of Fate**

When Lord Abney rushed into the medic's room, he urged those present to tell him whether the King was still alive. But horrified silence was the only answer he got until the doctor admitted that Caspian's pulse was almost gone.

A pulse, however, no matter how weak, gave Abney hope. The Lord hectically pushed the bystanders away in order to take a golden bottle - well known to all of them - out of his coat.

"Damn it, of course," Trumpkin rubbed his eyes when Abney administered a few drops of the potion to the King. "Lucy's cordial…"

When the Lord took a step back, nobody dared to say a word. They all held their breath and stared at the King, covered in blood, unsure of what to expect. Seconds passed like hours, without anything happening.  
And just when all hope seemed like utter madness, Caspian opened his eyes on the improvised operating table, gasping for air as though he had been under water for far too long.

He had been outrageously close to death, and that would certainly have after-effects for weeks to come. Lucy's cordial had healed the deep stab wound within a few moments, but he had still lost a much too high amount of blood. No potion in the world could reverse that.

The King did not wake up for the first few days, and he seemed more dead than alive. The doctor was confident in declaring it normal for Caspian to recover like that, but Ria did not trust the calm and stayed with him day and night.

In his delirium he heard her voice ever so often, as dull as in a dream. Had he only hallucinated that she was carrying his child?

The others kept looking after him as well - Trumpkin, Lorella, the officers, the doctor, even Alhajar... They all were in and out of his sickroom and encouraged his young wife as much as they could.

Until he finally regained consciousness. Ria's worried smile was the first thing he saw. The dark circles around his eyes and his pale skin made the question redundant, yet she sat on his bed and asked anxiously, "You're awake… How do you feel?"

The sunlight shone so bright into the room that he could barely keep his eyes open. He recognized the white curtains of the four-poster bed, swaying in the warm desert wind to the sound of birdsong, and he could tell where he was. Apparently he had been taken to their guest chambers, and the fact that the doctor saw no urgency to keep him in his treatment rooms was probably a good sign.

Not that he felt that way... The King forced a wry smile when he replied, "Don't ask, dear."

Ria nodded with a sigh and fetched a glass of water.

"The doctor says you have to drink a lot," she explained and helped him to sit up just enough so he could follow the medic's instructions. But that already put a strain on him and Ria's eyes inevitably glittered with tears again.

"You've got to get well again, will you? I've never been so terrified."

"No llores," he said under his breath. "I'll be fine in a few days."

Ria shook her head. "You've lost a lot of blood, it'll take you weeks to recover."

He did not take up the point - he clearly did not want to hear that because he never rested. Instead, he leaned back again and, after a glance at her belly, he plainly said, "I dreamt you were pregnant."

She blushed at the guilt that speared through her. He probably could not remember much of the fateful evening, but this he had not dreamt. She had indeed kept the fact that he was about to become a father secret from him for weeks, and that was why he almost died without ever learning about it.

"Ria?" he watched her attentively, but she only bit her lips for lack of better words.  
He took her hand and pulled her closer to him so she lay down in his arms, where she finally worked up the courage to speak up.

"Believe me, I wanted to tell you," she said, her heart pounding.

He lowered his face to hers, almost disappointed, "Why didn't you?"

"I thought… I was afraid of how you'd react," she struggled to admit, well aware that she could no longer avoid this conversation. "I mean, you've said it so often - that we'd need to take our time, that we shouldn't hurry..."

"Oh, Ria," he sighed and kissed her on the forehead. "Of course I said that, you're so young. I just didn't want to pressure you."

"I know that's not what you wanted and it's all happening too fast, but - "

"Not at all, that's wonderful news - I'm thrilled!" he slowed her down, and his captivated smile perplexed her quite a bit.

"You are? You're happy?"

He could barely believe that she had doubts about it. He was quick to nod and answered as euphorically as his poor health condition allowed him to. "Happy doesn't even begin to describe it, cielito. Me encanta empezar nuestra familia. The earlier and the more, the better..." (1)

Ria sank back into his arm because of the great relief that rushed through her, and her mouth curved into a big smile.

"But how do you feel about it?" Caspian asked, not quite able to hide the worried undertone in his voice. After all, it was a big step at her age.

But she beamed. "I'm bursting with joy. I love children - I used to look after the little ones of Anvard's nobility quite a lot."

"Or they after you, depending on who had the worse ideas," he said.

"It was always fun," she grinned. "And I can't wait to hold our child."

He chuckled and kissed her quick. "Good - that's good. You could just as well be mad at me."

"Why?" she asked and looked up at him, but her answer came from an unexpected direction.

Lorella joined them from the balcony and winked, "Because it always takes two, Ria."

Caspian smirked - of course his cousin could follow him.

The closer Lorella came, the more she worried.  
"It is good to see you alive. Although I really have to admit that you still don't look lively at all..."

"It'll be all right," Trumpkin said as he also entered, closely followed by Abney. Both were very relieved to see the King awake.

At the sight of the Lord, Caspian's memory suddenly rushed back - was it not him who held the remedy in his hand when he woke up for a moment?

"Abney, I really owe you one."

The Lord gave a wave of his hand and said, "I beg of you, I'm glad you survived."

Trumpkin frowned. "That would've been impossible without the cordial. Had you not thought of it..." He fell silent, unable to finish his sentence. Caspian had become his closest and most loyal friend over the years - the mere thought of him gone hurt him. "I'm... glad you're here," he finally finished. Finding emotional words had never come easy to him, and Caspian knew that well.

The King smiled, at least until a thought crossed his mind. "What about the boy?"

All of a sudden, the room fell silent. Ria looked at Trumpkin, and he knew he had to react.

"You... you must really focus on your recovery," he clearly failed to change the subject though.

Caspian was exhausted, but he firmly said, "I want to talk to him."

Trumpkin took his time, drawing in a deep breath. He needed to put it in such a way that Caspian did not get too excited in his condition, so he tried to be as imprecise as possible.

"I'm afraid... that's not possible."

Caspian had a bad feeling at once and he hoped to be wrong. But when Trumpkin made no effort to explain himself further, the King lowered his voice, "What does that mean, 'not possible'?"

Trumpkin ventured no reply. Lorella could tell that he was struggling to find the right words and so she decided to help him out. "Caspian, he hasn't woken up yet," she said quietly.

The strange reaction of all present had already prepared him for something similar, but to really hear the words gave him a sting. He tried to sit up, but right away he moaned in pain, gritting his teeth.

Ria did not hesitate to push him back into the pillows, lovingly but firmly. "We can only hope that he'll wake up again," she bit her lip.

The boy had almost succeeded in killing him, but, as bizarre as it was, that King was genuinely worried about him. But the reason was clear to everyone - the child had not hurt him voluntarily. The true enemy had only hidden in his shadow like a coward.

"Alhajar commanded his guards not to touch him," Caspian said. His voice betrayed emerging anger, but also consternation.

"They didn't, the Tis'roc took your objection very seriously," Trumpkin was quick to reply. "But they lost him in the chaos."  
Trumpkin looked down and did not know how to tell the rest of the story. He gulped, then he explained, "It took them hours, but they found him down by the riverside, near Tashbaan's gates. There were bruises all over his neck, and at first they believed he was..."

He fell silent again, and they all put two and two together. Sadness clouded every face and they could only imagine the terrors the poor boy had barely survived. To cover their tracks, Diorn and his conspirators had not even shied away from such a cruelty. They, or whoever had to get their hands dirty in their name, must have left the boy behind believing he could never speak the truth again.  
Caspian closed his eyes for a moment, his jaw visibly clenched - he could not decide which feeling was stronger - dismay or rage. He would have loved to get up, reach for his sword and search all of Tashbaan for Diorn. But he did not even have enough strength to sit up properly, and that could be blamed on Diorn as well - which was nothing but irony of fate...

"We'll only hear the whole story if the child gets better," Lorella said. "Alhajar has his closest confidants search for traces, but with each day that passes, it's less likely they'll actually find something."

"There's no need to search," Caspian protested. "Didn't you tell him about Diorn?"

"Of course I did. And he believed me. But his hands are tied, Caspian. He has no proof and Diorn's father has developed a strong name in Calormen for decades. He can't just convict his son without good reason."

For this matter, Caspian could not at all encourage diplomacy. "Is high treason and attempted murder not reason enough?"  
He was clearly too upset and had to regret his outburst immediately. His head burned, his pulse soared. He hated to admit it, but maybe Ria was right after all - maybe he did have to rest. It was hard to calm down, however, given that the little boy was still in mortal danger.

"You should have seen his face. He was afraid for his life, I should've noticed..."

"No tienes la culpa," Lorella shook her head, but Caspian felt guilty though. (2)

"Is he safe now? What if - "

"Don't worry," Trumpkin interrupted him so he could not paint a too gloomy picture. "The child is guarded, by Cuartio and Driscol and the Tis'roc's men."

* * *

They were not spared the worry for the boy for another few days, just like Caspian was too weak to leave the bed at first. He did not want to admit that to himself though - his impatience had, of course, made him try to get up and therefore he found himself back on the cold, hard floor faster than he liked.

Weariness and wicked headaches as well as breathlessness and rapid heart beats were his most faithful companions whenever he wanted to do too much. His physical limits had never been so narrow, so the doctor constantly urged him to rest, eat green vegetables and drink lots of liquid.

None of it was fun, but they were stuck in Tashbaan anyway - the doctor claimed that the journey back to Narnia would still be too exhausting for the King. As unpleasant as all of this was, he was glad to be alive. All that mattered was that he would be there to witness the birth of his child, even though Ria did not look much like it. On the contrary - her constant nausea still kept her from gaining weight, but that would soon change.

Only a couple of days passed, yet they all felt trapped in a tiring loop. Every day was alike. Only the Tis'roc seemed delighted to accommodate his guests much longer than intended. After countless apologies for the lack of security at the welcoming festivities - Caspian kept assuring that the guards could not be blamed - Alhajar admitted to also secretly suspect Diorn. But still there was no proof, they were informed about the futile investigations on a daily basis.

One of the few disctrations they had was Tashbaan's most famous tradition. In the late afternoon, people usually gathered for tea and biscuits, and the Tis'roc insisted on this meeting several times. While Alhajar would eagerly present and explain different types of tea to Ria over and over again, Lorella would wink at Cuartio. Abney sometimes bothered to ask a question about the biscuits, but Trumpkin and Caspian were similarly absent. They both denied it, but gradually they got a bit homesick. Their eyes used to wander into the distance to the north almost wistfully.

Until one of these days, clacking footsteps on the marble floor of the palace approached them.

"Look at that, you're well!"

A familiar voice echoed through the tea hall, startling Caspian out of his reveries. As though he could not believe his ears, the King turned around to the tea hall's entrance and his suspicion was confirmed. At once he welled with unspeakable anger.

Dressed in a noble Calormene costume, Diorn spread his arms wide and smiled. Behind him, the guards also let Restimar and Octesian pass - they recognized them and connected them with Tarkhaan Abadish, so they did not dare to stop them. As soon as Diorn had learned that Caspian was still alive, he had jumped to the conclusion that he ought to pay him a courtesy visit to make himself look less guilty. But he had not considered how bad he was at hiding his feelings...

It was clear to everyone present that he was by no means innocent, yet Diorn acknowledged the Tis'roc and the others respectfully. But his companions, who were believed to be stone dead at that, only scowled. They watched Caspian intently - he had changed a lot since the last time they saw him in Telmar. Not much reminded them of the boy he used to be. He was a grown man now, and the resemblance to his father - the archetype of a proud Telmarine - was striking. But the massive loss of blood displayed clearly how matters stood with his health.

"You look terrible, if I may say so," Diorn turned to Caspian as though he was concerned.

It was hard to top his visit for audacity, let alone his comment, but except for Caspian, everyone was too shocked to say something.  
The King did not let anyone nor his dizziness hinder him from nearing Diorn, his look one of wary disbelief. "Might be due to the attempted murder I barely survived."

"But of course," nodded Diorn, his eyes holding a glint of mockery, "we were very concerned - the endless trail of blood in the throne room was very disturbing."

Alhajar feared that the situation would quickly escalate, but he could neither hold the King back, nor let Abadish's son be taken away without good reason.

Caspian, however, remained surprisingly calm, though he glared down at Diorn in disgust. It was a bizarre sight - the slender Margrave provoking the much taller King impudently.

One could have heard a pin drop when Caspian finally, without turning his gaze away from Diorn, demanded, "Won't you introduce us to your shadows? They should be dead as well, or am I wrong?"

"Oh please!" Diorn waved his fellows to him. "I'm sure you still recognize these Lords?"

"Lords by no means," Caspian said firmly. "After their alleged deaths and the subsequent hide-and-seek in the exile, the titles were passed on to worthier successors."

"Like the title that Miraz passed on to you?" Restimar spat out, taking a step forward.

Caspian knew exactly where he was going with that, and he sounded indignant by the very commitment to reply, "I was Telmar's crown prince. I certainly won't have to explain the bloodline of the rightful succession to the throne to you."

"Of course not," snorted Octesian, "and it doesn't even matter because you've killed your uncle anyway."

Trumpkin had intended to remain silent during the course of this conversation, but hearing the old, narrow-minded Telmarines throwing around such wild accusations was too much. He knew Caspian was long tired of defending himself for a crime he did not commit, so Trumpkin did in his place. "Miraz was murdered by Lord Sopespian. That is the truth, whether you believe it or not. And the fact that the North has blossomed ever since speaks for itself."

"I can only imagine that someone like you feels that way," Octesian looked down on Trumpkin contemptuously right before he turned to Caspian again. "You have betrayed our traditions. You let... Narnians... advise you... and your Queen is nothing but a - "

"Watch your words," Caspian lowered his voice.

"I take no orders from you!" Octesian shouted. "You are not my King! The decay and weakening of Telmar is all your fault!"

"The way you feel about this matter surely explains your attempted assassination," Caspian replied quite unimpressed.

Diorn objected though sarcasm laced every word, "How can you even make an accusation that serious?"

"I hardly take offence, Diorn," Caspian shrugged. "Well played. First Lorella, now that... But to use a child for your revenge so cowardly is truly dishonorable."  
Diorn sneered at this comment. There could be found no remorse in his face, no shame, no qualms - only arrogance.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. But rumour has it the boy was just an orphaned slave anyway."

At these words, Caspian finally lost his temper. He was not feeling well, but burning rage made him push the nobleman roughly against the next best wall.  
"Just an orphaned slave?" Caspian roared. "Does that make him worthless, is that your justification?"

Diorn struggled for breath and tried to detach the King's hands from his neck in vain. Trumpkin, Abney and Alhajar wondered whether they were to stop Caspian from strangling the Margrave, but as Diorn winced and turned more and more crimson, Alhajar - even though he was a bit ashamed to admit it - decided that he had to inform the King of a certain detail.

"It has to be mentioned," he began, "we really don't punish crimes against... slaves..."

Just because he was so shocked by this revelation, Caspian let go of Diorn. He gave Alhajar an incredulous glance, then he briefly looked into Diorn's triumphant face, and right back to the Tis'roc again.

"That's what you call legal justice in Calormen?" he shook his head. "A child got almost killed and it doesn't matter to you?"

The other guests were also more than alienated, but the Tis'roc only gave an awkward half-shrug. Diorn's reaction, however, was rather telling - his jaw dropped at these words.

"Almost?", he gasped. "Does that mean he's still alive?"

Now it was up to Caspian to smirk. "Yes, the boy's quite tough - his neck is not as thin as yours."

Also Octesian and Restimar exchanged troubled looks as Caspian continued, "And maybe you won't be held accountable for what happened to him. But for the attempted murder of a King certainly. As soon as the boy wakes up - and he will - we'll learn every detail of your plan. And rest assured, it will cost you everything." He almost reproached the Tis'roc, "Unless, of course, treason and conspiracy at the highest political levels are also no crimes in Calormen."

"Oh yes, they are," Alhajar replied and smiled. "If the allegations turn out to be true, your actions will demand the harshest of penalties."

The evil trio swallowed. The harshest of penalties meant their certain death in Calormen, everyone knew that.

"My mighty Tis'roc, I beg of you, there is not a single piece of evidence!" Diorn cried. "The child could not even be questioned yet!"

"Well, that's why we'll have to wait and see," Alhajar cleared his throat tiredly and, with little interest, he said, "For now, however, we suggest you leave the palace the same way you found your way in. You should know that your unannounced visit will only have no consequences today because we have the greatest respect for your father. Khadim?"

"Yes, my Master?" the vizier replied eagerly.

"See our uninvited guests out."

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **1\. Me encanta empezar nuestra familia / I love to start our family**

 **2\. No tienes la culpa / It's not your fault.**


	27. The Harshest of Sentences

**Hi there,**

 **I'm glad you're here again!**

 **In this chapter, we'll have to deal with Diorn and his friends before we can finally return to Narnia again.**

 **Also a huge Thank You to everyone who reviews and follows this story** **\- it truly means a lot to me :)**

 **Hope you all have fun reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

 **The Harshest of Sentences**

As he awoke, his eyes widened with terror. Was he dead, just like the King? And would a brutal punishment await him now?

"Tranquilo, everything's fine," Caspian tried to calm him down. "You're safe." (1)

The boy gasped for breath and intuitively touched his neck - colored in green and blue bruises - with both his hands.

"No one's going to hurt you," the King assured him again, and the firm tone in his voice left no doubt about it.

It took a moment for the boy to realize where he was. He looked around anxiously, but the doctor pushed him back into the pillows so he could not get too excited.

At the end of his bed, the Tis'roc himself stood next to two guards, his vizier, Lorella and the young Queen of Narnia. Some of Caspian's companions were behind her.

The King, however, sat on the edge of his bed, right in front of him. He smiled faintly, but every color, except for the violet circles under his eyes, was drained out of his face. It was certainly no wonder the boy assumed that they were both dead at first…

"He's still in shock, wouldn't you say so as well?" Lorella mumbled to Alhajar and the Tis'roc nodded after giving it a thought.

It was true, but by touching his neck, the boy could suddenly remember every second of the terrible evening. Every detail, every threat, every blow. And what he had attempted.

"I didn't want that!" he panicked, "I didn't want to hurt you, I had no choice!"

"I know," the King nodded. "It's not your fault, don't worry."

The child looked up at him, unable to believe those words. "But... but I almost took your life!"

"Only almost," Caspian gave him a half-smile. "What's your name?"

The boy gulped and forced himself to say, "Tavish."

"Tavish, can you tell us what happened?" Caspian asked, and when he saw the fear in his young face, he added, "Nobody will hurt you. Not today, or ever again. I promise."

All eyes were on the boy. Tavish examined each of the bystanders skeptically, but in Ria's face he found what he was looking for. Kindness, and a lot of it. Something about her encouraged him to trust them - if she belonged to the King, then he could not be a bad person.

Yet he hesitated until Caspian said, "All right, you know what? You need to get some rest, this might be a lot all at once."

When the King got up, he suddenly moaned and gritted his teeth - his dispute with Diorn, only a few days ago, had cost him more strength than he liked to admit - and Ria hurried to hold him.

Tavish saw the consequences of his actions and the guilt that speared through him convinced him that he owed them an explanation.

"Wait!" His black eyes filled with tears. "I remember. I remember all of it."

* * *

The large bazaar in the centre of Tashbaan became the overcrowded venue of the trial, as it had for similar cases in the capital. Tribunes had been built and only the dusty ground below and the bright afternoon sun above them reminded the crowd that they were indeed in the streets.

Curious spectators from far away had gathered - and many of them had already been guests at the welcoming celebrations that had led to the shocking incident that was to be discussed that day.

The Tis'roc, as the highest authority of the empire not only a ruler, but also a judge, sat in the middle of the tribune. He presented himself in the most exquisite robe, clearly displaying his inviolable power.

Next to him, neither opposers nor advocates could be found. What was unthinkable in Narnia did not concern anyone in Calormen...

To Alhajar's right, his guests from Narnia, including Caspian, had gathered. To his left sat Tarkaan Abadish with his most loyal friends and closest family.

The Tis'roc had great interest in getting the court hearing quickly over with, so he simply called Diorn, Restimar and Octesian to the stand - at the same time as the boy.

"He's just a child," Caspian whispered, giving Alhajar an incredulous glance. "Is he to testify beside these men all alone?"

It was clear that the Tis'roc did not understand his concern. It had taken a while, but by now Caspian was almost certain that Alhajar was a really winsome yet insensible sociopath.

Ria was just as shocked as her husband when the guards guided Diorn and the two Telmarines in from one side, the little Tavish all by himself from the other. But she knew that angry demands would not get them anywhere and so she forced her nicest, helpless smile.

"Alhajar, please," she quietly turned to the Tis'roc. In the past few days he had found an interested listener in her and therefore he had grown quite fond of Ria. "The boy is all alone, he's surely afraid. You're a righteous man, are you not?"

Alhajar could hardly resist Ria's youthful charm, just as she had hoped, and the Tis'roc quickly nodded.

"Then please - allow one of your guards to stay with him."

"Oh well... Fine, why not," Alhajar shrugged and shouted to one of the guards, "You! Stay with the boy!"

Now Abadish drew closer to the Tis'roc. "My mighty Ruler," his eyes widened, "you don't think that's necessary, do you? My son would never hurt him!"

Alhajar smiled wearily. "Be assured it's just a precaution. Because of… the other men."

It was a blatant lie. Almost everyone was aware that the Tis'roc was biased after Tavish's awakening and his detailed descriptions of the events.

Still he had to at least seem diplomatic. Abadish was a loyal and just man and he deserved that his son got a decent trial.

"I still don't understand what we're being accused of!" Diorn shouted nervously as the guards pushed him and the two former Lords into the middle of the crowded grandstand.

Among the people were, in the noblemen's opinions at least, a lot of rabble, and they in particular did not seem to be very benevolent towards the accused. They bawled and hissed at Diorn in anger.

"This is what we investigate today," Alhajar shouted over the loud plebs, who immediately fell silent again to listen to their ruler. "Diorn, Restimar and Octesian, you are charged with treason, conspiracy and attempted murder of our esteemed guest, the King of Narnia, Caspian X. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

"What we... have to say about this?" Restimar cried, indignant by the very idea to proceed like that. He looked around in disbelief - this was his trial? "You can't be serious!"

Diorn, however, was very familiar with the judicial practice in Calormen and gave Restimar a warning side blow. But it was already too late.

Alhajar's brows drew together as he let his temper rise, "You are not here to question us! Another objection and we will cut the hearing short!"

"My noble Tis'roc, may you live forever," Diorn interfered as cunningly as usual. "Certainly no more objections, only facts. May I?"

Alhajar nodded so Diorn could continue.

The Margrave gave Tavish a dirty look before he shouted, "Whatever the little toad has claimed, it's nothing but lies. He alone is guilty!"

Ria could only imagine how terrible Tavish felt at that moment. He was far too young and innocent to bear the burden of telling the truth in front of so many people, and his tormentors at that.

After he had woken up, Ria had taken care of him day and night. Even now he looked to her as though he was hoping for help. She forced a smile to cheer him up, but there was nothing else she could do.

"Tell us what happened that night," Alhajar demanded and Diorn was quick to lie, "We did not get into any trouble."

Octesian agreed, "Like every other guest, we enjoyed the evening. And we were truly shocked when we heard what has happened to Caspian."

"That's King Caspian to you!" Alhajar immediately corrected him. "So you claim you don't know the boy?"

"That's right," Restimar said and the other two affirmed that as well.

Alhajar was tempted to roll his eyes, but he turned to Tavish instead, "And you? Do you know these men?"

For lack of better words, the boy only nodded, almost hiding behind the guard that had stayed with him for protection.

A sly smile overtook the Tis'roc's face. "Interesting! Who is the liar? You can't all speak the truth."

The crowd was surely entertained, some even clapped at these words.

"Tell us what you think happened," Alhajar went on to ask the boy.

Tavish was hesitant to answer and grasped his neck as though he tried to protect it once again. But then he bravely raised his head to address the grandstand.

"It wasn't just that evening. There were many evenings where… they discussed what they wanted to do as soon as your guests would arrive in Tashbaan."

Alhajar inspected his fingernails absently. "How do you know that?"

Tavish did not even dare to look at his former master, he just admitted, "I have served Lord Restimar ever since I can remember. I've overheard a lot of their plans in his residence."

"Is that true?" Alhajar turned to the Lord who only snorted and shook his head.

"Restimar is a liar!" a firm voice in the crowd, well-known to Tavish, shouted to surprise them all.

Suddenly all eyes were on the young man whose features gave reason to believe he was of Telmarine origin.

Alhajar made the man stand up by his hand movement. "And you are?"

"I'm Collazo, eldest son of a Telmarine nobleman that died in the exile you so kindly granted," he replied, making even Caspian lean forward interestedly. "I can testify that the boy is telling the truth."

"¡Traidor!" Restimar screamed, but his two companions quickly forced him to keep quiet.

An outcry, here and there also jubilation, rushed through the rows, while most of the men that had also been attending the Lords' secret meetings kept their heads down nervously.

"Collazo, speak up!" Alhajar was almost amused to hear the Telmarine continue.

"I was a confidant, which makes me just as guilty. But I can no longer remain silent - the boy is right. When Diorn came to Tashbaan, he stirred up anger and hatred against the King of the North. The Margrave's desire for revenge clouded many a man's senses."

"Whose in particular?" the Tis'roc asked.

Collazo did not want to betray his comrades. Most of them had suffered the same fate as him, after all - and they never had such a vile conspiracy in mind as well.

"Mighty Tis'roc, may you live forever, rest assured the right men stand before you - me included," Collazo worked up all the courage to protect his fellows. Yet he was clearly ashamed of himself, not even realizing how heroic his support of the boy actually was.

Alhajar watched the Telmarine attentively, but he decided not to force the man to say any more names. Instead he wanted to know, "What makes you guilty?"

"I did nothing to stop this madness," Collazo blushed. "I did not help the boy. I let it all happen."

It was a surprise to many, but Alhajar raised his hands in approval, "We appreciate your confession. Can you confirm that the boy was one of Restimar's slaves?"

"I can, he was. The Lords that stand before you knew that none of them would get close enough to the King. So they sent the child and equipped him with a dagger."

Alhajar, who did not care much about Tavish, concluded, "So the child is guilty indeed."

"No, I didn't want to hurt the King!" he cried and turned to Collazo to seek help again.

The Telmarine could barely stand the sight of the maltreated boy. His little body was still bruised all over, and even the scars on his face that healed long time ago spoke volumes about his miserable life.

"It's true. They forced the child," Collazo finally confirmed.

The Tis'roc put his hands behind his head and stretched in his padded chair. For the first time, he seemed genuinely interested.

"How could he be forced? What would a young slave have to lose?"

"Friends," Tavish answered in a brittle voice, tears shimmering in his eyes.

Alhajar blinked. "Friends?"

The Tis'roc knew the word, he knew its meaning, but he did not associate any feelings with it. He had grown up in a snake pit full of power-hungry Tarkaans that would always try to kill each other. There was no such thing as friendship among wealthy rulers, so how could it be any different among the poor?

"At first, they threatened my life, but that didn't matter to me," Tavish tried to explain himself, and Ria could clearly see that he was trembling. "But then they said they'd sell the others to the Lone Islands. And no one ever returns from there..."

Caspian frowned as leaned forward to the balustrade of the tribune. Had he not brought the Lone Islands' slave trade to an end years ago? Lord Bern had kept an eye on it for several months before he came to Cair Paravel, but apparently that was not enough to stop the evil for good.

"So that's why you agreed to murder the King," Alhajar concluded, and Tavish nodded guiltily.

"And what happened after you escaped our guards?"

Tavish almost panicked as he was forced to let his memory rush back to the fateful night again.

"I don't… I don't know exactly. I ran into some men, by the riverside near the city's gates, and… I couldn't see them, I didn't see their faces, I just… blacked out."

Tavish wrapped his arms around himself and fell silent - his heart was pounding, he was in tears and he could not think of anything else to say.

Ria looked at Caspian and she could tell that he would have loved to comfort the boy as well. Just like the crowd that was shouting insults at the guilty trio by now.

Alhajar, on the other hand, was not quite as moved. He simply asked Diorn, "Did you try to cover up the crime by killing the child?"

The Margrave shook his head like in a daze, but it became clearer by the minute to him that the burden of proof was overwhelming.

Since Collazo had spoken, it was a losing battle for him. The child alone would only have contributed a contradictory report to theirs, but with the support of Collazo, there was no escape. Never would they have expected someone just as guilty to sacrifice their life for the truth...

"I can hardly believe any of this," Abadish hung his head. The old Tarkaan was no saint, but he was not cruel or cunning. Diorn's father had always tried to be a righteous man and he could no longer recognize his son, standing right next to the poor slave.

"Hang them from the gates!" shouted a woman in the crowd, probably a compassionate mother, and many more demands of this kind followed. The spectators were restless and Alhajar knew they expected a conviction.

"Do you have anything to say to prove your innocence?" Alhajar reassured himself as he turned back to the three defendants.

But they just swallowed, paralyzed by the certainty of their penalty.

"Then I hereby sentence you, Diorn, Restimar and Octesian, to the harshest of sentences - death by hanging!"

Cheers went through the ranks, the people of Tashbaan knew the so called harshest of sentences all too well. It was a common punishment and shocked neither young nor old.

The guests of the Tis'roc, however, felt completely different about it. Caspian, Trumpkin and the officers had been prepared for it, but Lorella and Ria were lost for words.

"What about Collazo?" yelled Diorn. If he was to die, then so should his traitor.

Alhajar groaned inwardly. He replied, "He, as probably many others of those present today, can only be blamed for failing to report your schemes. And although this is not right either, it is no reason to hang after his courageous confession."

Alhajar turned to his left, only to see Abadish's terrified face, and he said, "I hope you know that we have no choice."

Then the Tis'roc waved for his vizier Khadim. "Let the gallows be prepared."

As tempted as he was not to challenge this decision, Caspian's morals forbade him to do so. And not only that - the world would not only look at Tashbaan that day, it would also question Cair Paravel after such a verdict. Narnia's government never punished its people with the death penalty, therefore Caspian forced himself to raise his voice.

"Alhajar, may you live forever," he paid the Ruler of the South the due respect in front of his subjects, and continued loudly for the surprised crowd that fell silent yet again, "if you allow, let me suggest an alternative."

The Tis'roc was astonished, but all ears because at once because both the situation and the verdict he had to express was unpleasant, given Diorn's family and many other wealthy Telmarines who had sought refuge in his country were present.

"Of course, do go on," Alhajar seemed to be as excited for Caspian's proposal as the people around them. And he could not help but grin, he knew exactly that Caspian wanted to spare him a controversial judgement.

No one made a sound and the people hung onto his every word as Caspian continued, "Since the Lords have already become accustomed to living in the exile, why not banish them out into the wasteland?"

"Banishment," Alhajar repeated and chuckled. Then he shouted to the crowd, "We hardly remember the last banishment! What do you say?"

The people clapped, laughed and cheered, while the hope not to see his only son hanging glowed in Abadish's eyes. The King's proposal seemed to be a good compromise indeed.

"An excellent idea," Alhajar confirmed loudly, followed by thunderous applause. "Which wasteland do you have in mind, Caspian? The desert?"

Some more suggestions from the crowd could be heard, but the King had something else in mind.

"The western- or easternmost point of our world," he replied and looked at Octesian and Restimar, who already had an idea what would come next. Caspian went on to say, "Let the circle close where we believed their graves to be. Gentlemen, choose between Deathwater and Dragon Island."

Octesian shuddered at the mere thought of the hideous, barren piece of land in the middle of the ocean - he had only too gladly left it at the time.

Restimar was clearly shocked as well. "Be caught between a rock and a hard place?" he shouted and added acidly, "Miraz would turn over in his grave!"

Alhajar could not surpress a hearty laugh. "I bet not! Miraz would've just let us tighten the noose. Compared to that you can't complain, so make your choice!"

"Deathwater!" Restimar moaned, quick but angry, explaining to his comrades as if to defend himself, "Don't look at me like that! We'll have springs there! Seaweed, trees, seagulls... Dragon Island, on the other hand, is nothing but rocks!"

"So be it!" Alhajar clapped his hands. "Banishment to Deathwater Island. The verdict is hereby passed and final."

The Tis'roc let himself be praised until he shouted down to the three, "You get away with your life and you owe it to the King you tried to kill, isn't that ironic?"

Diorn's smile at these words was a mad one, and he slowly stepped towards Caspian. He looked up to the tribune and it quickly became quiet around them again. Everybody wanted to hear what the Margrave had to say - it remained entertaining for the people.

"Irony indeed," Diorn agreed, insanity glowing in his eyes. "In the presence of my father you save me from the gallows! But should I really thank you for that?"

What else did he have to lose? He spat on the ground to demonstrate his fury, then he glared up at the King.

Caspian remained unimpressed as he watched the dusty ground turn dark from the liquid. Nobody noticed, but he gritted his teeth to rise, still slightly dizzy with every painful step he took due to his major blood loss. All eyes followed him as his companions, unsolicited, stepped aside so the King could take the narrow wooden staircase from the tribune down to Diorn. Ria did not know what he was up to, she was just worried when he approached the Margrave with obvious contempt on his face.

Diorn seemed almost surprised that he had to face the King again. They just looked at each other without saying a word for a moment - one could have heard a pin drop - until Caspian slowly shook his head and remarked, "If you had only half as much of your father's sense of honor, we wouldn't be here, and there wouldn't be anything to thank me for."

The Margrave did not reply. Hearing that was a slap in the face, even Abadish sighed at these words.

Caspian genuinely hoped it would be the last time he glared down at Diorn, and when he was sick and tired of his sight, he turned around to Tavish. He nodded to the guard who had stayed with the boy and took the scared child by the shoulders to lead him towards the grandstand.

"You know what?" Diorn laughed maniacally, believing himself to already be in a safe distance to the King. "All of this just because of an unfaithful woman... I hope that Archenlandish strumpet of yours cheats on you as shamelessly as her sister cheated on me!"

Enough was enough. Caspian paused, closed his eyes, took a breath. Then he tilted his head and looked at Abadish.

"Forgive me," he asked the old Tarkaan, and the people watched in awe as Caspian turned around to come up to Diorn again, faster than the Margrave expected. The King punched him in the face, violently and in exemplary Telmarine military fashion.

Diorn stumbled and only managed to stay on his feet because Octesian caught him. He grasped his nose just to find that it was bleeding while everyone around him laughed and cheered.

"Tavish, ven conmigo," Caspian took the child, too impressed to even move, by the shoulders again. Caspian did not look back as he guided him to the grandstand where Ria was already waiting for them. (2)

And when Diorn and his companions were finally taken away, the Margrave simply could not believe how ridiculously uncomfortable this all had turned out for him.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **1\. Tranquilo / like: relax**

 **2\. Ven conmigo / Come with me**

 **What do you think, how will the story go on? :)**


	28. Days of Sun

**Hi you all,**

 **when I initially wrote this, the weather was crazy - really warm and sunny. And therefore this chap is full of so-called summer-vibes and cheesy romance, right before the family grows.**

 **And I guess if one song fits, it's First Aid Kit's Stay Gold - just in case you need some background music :)**

 **Have fun reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

 **Days of Sun**

"Tavish, wait, I can't run that fast!"

Ria leaned against one of the pillars, pregnant to term and completely out of breath.

When the boy turned around and began to grin, she could not help it any longer either. She laughed so heartily that all the bystanders in the palace hallway turned around and whispered.

But Ria did not care. For far too long she had not felt at home in Cair Paravel because of the rebuking looks of the local nobility and the strict etiquette at court.

It was almost ironic that the little Calormene had finally opened her eyes in this matter. After all, Narnia had been as foreign to him as it had been to her. But it was the former slave boy's wonderfully uncomplicated nature that brought a breath of fresh air to the palace, and it also did Ria well.

When they left Tashbaan, Caspian had insisted that Lorella, as well as Tavish, came with them. The Tis'roc had not hesitated much when it came to the boy, he did not really care about him. To let Lorella go, however, was clearly bothering him. But in the light of the attack on the King, in Alhajar's own palace at that, as well as Caspian's concessions to the guilty traitors, the Tis'roc had little to negotiate with. Therefore the two rulers were finally even and also able to part ways on good terms.

When the King had asked Tavish whether he wanted to come with them, he had nodded at once. But still he could not easily let go of the constant, subliminal fear that the life as a slave inevitably brought.

After their arrival in Cair Paravel, it took a few weeks until Tavish really began to feel comfortable. He had a guilty conscience for a long time, and the dread he might still be punished for what he had done to Caspian never quite left him. After all he had been brutally disciplined for every misstep in his former life.

He settled in bit by bit, though. Tavish had always been on his own in Calormen, so no one had ever cared for him like Ria did. She would look after him when he went to sleep, she made sure he ate properly and she held him in her arms when he was plagued by memories.

Caspian also really tried to make a home for him. Although the King had been travelling a lot in recent weeks, Tavish realized he had taken a shine to him whenever he was in Cair Paravel, and so he soon blossomed and turned out to be a smart and joyful kid.

"Come on, we've got to keep moving," he came back to Ria to take her hand and draw her with him. The disapproving looks and gossip of the nobles did not bother Tavish a bit, not from the beginning, and that inspired the young Queen a lot. "Come on, you'll be glad you followed me," he promised.

"Won't you at least tell me what this is all about?" she still tried to catch her breath as he guided her into Cair Paravel's gardens. She kept fanning air with her hand to herself because it was the hottest day of summer so far. The heat was almost unbearable in the ivy-covered porticoes of the palace and the sun looked unusually golden in the sky.

Tavish only shook his head, "I mustn't, it's supposed to be a surprise!" He went on giggling, past the fruit trees, the small ponds and the vegetable beds of the gardens high above the coast.

He first examined the position of the sun, then he watched the open sea between the rocks. He soon decided that the view was acceptable and began to spread the cloth he had tied around his hips on the ground like a blanket.

"We'd better make ourselves comfortable, it might take a while," he said eagerly and helped Ria, who had become quite restricted in her movements due to her circumstances, to sit down. "Be sure to look at the horizon, yes?"

She nodded and did as she was told, but she had no idea why.

They kept waiting for some time and the sun gradually moved lower, but Tavish did not want to reveal anything. Nothing seemed to happen, until far away, on the high seas, a small dot emerged. It got bigger and bigger, took shape and soon revealed purple sails.

* * *

When the Dawn Treader docked at the port, the two had just passed the narrow rocky path of the coast down to the harbor.

Caspian could see them from afar - Tavish helped Ria whenever their way got steeper and he led her to the ship just in time. Caspian had discussed this with him weeks ago to surprise Ria on her birthday, and the clever boy had not forgotten their plans.

The King had a big smile on his face when he finally swapped the ship's deck under his feet with the harbor's wooden dock and hurried towards Ria. He had clearly been away too long to pursue an end of the slave trade on the Lone Islands. Ria's belly had become significantly bigger and their child would soon be born.

"¡Felicidades!" he wished her a happy birthday as he rushed to her.

She was excited like a child that he had not forgotten about it and she pressed her hands to her cheeks in an attempt to keep herself from squeaking because of their unexpected reunion.

When he finally reached her, he caught her in his arms to kiss her.

He tasted like salt, homesickness and longing, and joy transformed his suntanned face as he spread both his hands over her round belly.

"Let me look at you," he said and turned Ria as if he wanted to dance with her. "Our child looks great on you - are you alright?"

She quickly nodded when Tavish took a step forward to look up at Caspian mischievously. "See, I promised we'd be here in time."

"I knew you were the right one to plan this with, thank you!" the King laughed and tousled the proud boy's hair.

"Can Drinian show me the Dawn Treader?" Tavish went on to ask. "Please! Mirena keeps teasing me because I've never seen it before..."

Caspian nodded, trying not to laugh. "Must be quite inconvenient in your attempts to impress the young Lady. What you're waiting for?"

Tavish wasted no time and ran to the ship while Caspian and Ria only exchanged amused glances.

After their wedding, the palace had always been open to the cheerful flower girl Mirena, and since she was only a few years younger than Tavish, the two had become friends in no time. Like her mother Juna and Henry. The two had fallen in love so much that the innkeeper, who had been alone for far too long despite his big heart, had soon moved to Narnia, and Juna.

"I thought you'd be gone for weeks," Ria said, obviously excited.

He took her hands in his and replied, "I wanted to see you on your birthday. I missed you."

"So you're my present?"

"You'd be happy with that?" he grinned. "No, I have lots of presents for you. The people we met during our trip gave me many gifts for the wedding and our child."

She knew well that he could shower her with precious things. He could buy her expensive jewelery or dresses, but it was clear to him that none of it would mean anything to Ria.

"This, however, will really excite you," he surprised her as he pulled a book, no bigger than the palm of his hand, out of his cloak. It was made from the finest leather, but quite worn already.

"The librarian on Doorn wanted to make sure I'd give this to you."

"What's that?" Ria asked as she flipped some of the pages. She read a few lines until she noticed a hand-painted charcoal sketch.

"I believe you have no keepsake from your father," Caspian said and looked at the family drawing as well. Aláseya and the Grand Duke stood next to each other, Jhara and Ria to their right and left. The faces could hardly be recognized because they were so small, but that didn't matter.

Ria shook her head in awe. "I still remember the day he drew this… How did this find its way to Doorn?"

"Didn't Aláseya send some of his books to the state library after he passed away? I suppose it slipped in there."

She nodded and her mouth curled in to a melancholic smile as she read out loud, "The girls grow up, they're like peas and carrots. I'm glad they have each other. Whenever Taliah is too reckless, Jhara brings her to her senses. And when Jhara is too serious, Taliah's enthusiasm is contagious - this is one of his notebooks…"

"Don't worry, I didn't read any of it," Caspian smiled. The book clearly did not miss its effect. Ria was obviously moved, her eyes welled up.

"Thank you," she kissed him. "I've been missing him a lot lately. He would have been a wonderful grandfather."

She was breathing hard and her cheeks were pink, but that was understandable. Caspian did not feel much better himself in the burning sun.

"Cielito, you've been in the heat for far too long, haven't you?" he asked and, as an answer, she only bit her lip.

He nodded and his hands went to her waist. "There's a beach not far away, let's go for a swim. I have to wash the ship off and you need to cool down."

"Really? We've never done that before," she beamed.

"I know, we need to catch up. And if the sky is clear tonight, we'll look at the stars, what do you say?"

"You have all day?" she was surprised. "No council, no schedule?"

"Not today," he promised and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "It's just you and me."

* * *

Her hair was still wet and dripping on her dress as they made their way back to the gardens in the late afternoon. Caspian had led them to a deserted bay, with azure blue and crystal clear water, which now dried quickly on their skin at the high temperatures. Only a hint of salt was left when they finally made themselves comfortable in the meadow again. He sat behind her and held her firmly in his arms as he told her all about his trip.

"I had assumed that the administrators of the islands had an eye on the human trafficking," he said in resignation.

"So Tavish was right about the slaves?

"Yes, unfortunately. It's hard to say who's corrupt there. Bern and I will have to visit the Islands more regularly. Otherwise the old structures are too quickly reestablished... Please tell me that you have more pleasant news from around here."

She nodded and told him what had happened during his absence at court. She raved about Tavish, whose cheerfulness was contagious. About Lorella and Cuartio, who, since their return, had been a heart and a soul in front of everyone's eyes - though they fought passionately. And about how the Council was already preparing the next diplomatic events.

"Visits from the far North are usually exhausting," Caspian replied to the plans with little enthusiasm. "The clans are very... traditional, and independent, but we still have to maintain an open relationship."

Ria grinned. "What do you regard as traditional in this case?"

"They're narrow-minded and uncompromising," he chuckled. "But above all, no low necklines. Never wear a low neckline in front of them. Lorella's almost scared their leader to death once."

"What happened?"

"At her very sight - and her dress was not even that daring - Branan's eyes popped out and he asked me how on earth I could tolerate such immoral clothing at court. And he wasn't exactly enthusiastic about my answer when I said that it's because we have prettier women than the murky moorland - "

"Caspian!" she burst into laughter and he defended himself half-heartedly.

"It was also criticized that I wasn't married. So one less point of criticism we have to worry about."

"True. And... do you like it?" she was suddenly a bit worried.

"Being married? Yes - you're my home. Why do you even ask, love?"

"I don't know... It all happened so fast. And the vote in Anvard, well... Valerik forced you to make a choice and you had less than a minute to decide..."

The words of the gossiping ladies at court still crossed her mind quite frequently. But whenever Caspian was at home it really seemed as though she was the only woman he ever wanted to be with. Even now that she was pregnant, he made her feel like he had only eyes for her, even though she did not find herself very appealing.

He hugged her even tighter and kissed her neck. "I make my best choices under pressure," he said. "I love you, Ria. I loved you long before I asked you to marry me. I just never wanted that golden cage for you."

"I'm fine," she was quick to assure, but he knew she was lying.

"No es oro todo lo que reluce", he said and took a deep breath. (1) "You don't have to pretend. Life at court isn't easy for you and I know I'm far too often gone."

She shook her head, "You have no choice, and I knew what I was getting myself into."

"Doesn't matter," he sighed and seemed unsure whether he should speak his mind. But he forced himself to be honest. "I'm truly looking forward to it, but... I'm also a bit afraid of becoming a father."

At these words, she turned out of his embrace to look at him. Her smile was loving when she said, 'You'll be a great father, why are you worried?"

"Because I didn't have one," he lowered his voice. It seldomly happened that he could not find the right words immediately, but now it did. "I mean, of course I did, until he died, it's just... he was never there. Even Emilio's father was closer to me..."

"I'm sorry about that," Ria said in concern.

"I'm just not sure if I'll do better, you know? You'll be a great mother, no question about that, but I..."

He fell silent and she cuddled back into his arms to lay her head on his chest. "Caspian, you're not your father. You'll see, when you hold your child in your arms for the first time, everything will be fine."

He seemed to think about it for a while, then he finally nodded and smoothed his hands over her stomach. And Ria only smiled. She appreciated every second he was with her. But still the time passed much too quickly and the sun on the horizon wandered lower and lower until it finally touched the glittering sea to make way for the half moon in the sky.

In the dim light he could not help but think that Ria looked enchanting with her bump. She soon noticed that he was no longer watching the stars, so, a little caught, he gave her a kiss and smirked, "Cualquiera en su sano juicio se habría vuelto loco por ti." (2)

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **1\. No es oro todo lo que reluce / All that glitters is not gold ;)**

 **2\. Cualquiera en su sano juicio se habría vuelto loco por ti / like: Anyone in their right minds would have gone crazy for you.**


	29. Rilian

**Hi there,**

 **in today's chapter it's already autumn (my favorite season), but it won't be that cozy for Ria. You can surely guess what's going to happen, but yet another turn might surprise you still ;)**

 **Have fun, let me know what you think if you like :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

 **Rilian**

"I must admit I usually enjoy visiting your old town."

When they arrived at the gates of the palace it was already dawning, and Branan turned around to overview the busy streets of the capital once again. A warm autumn had just begun and it was true - Cair Paravel was particularly beautiful at this time of year.

The leader of the most powerful clan in the Wild Lands was a serious and very stoic man, but he had always tried to support Caspian. The levity with which the King ruled, at least in Branan's opinion, did not bother him as long as they were allies. And regular visits maintained the friendship.

The King went through the gates of the palace with Branan, Addison and Trumpkin following them when he said, "Rest assured that Harfang is just as impressive."

Caspian lied through his teeth, yet he managed to seem very sincere by doing so. The northernmost castle of the Wild Lands was cold, draughty and as grey and bare as the weather that usually surrounded it. Due to the snow and rough winds, life there was not easy for the people, and so it was only understandable that they were neither squeamish nor sensitive. Probably not least because of that, Ettinsmoor and the Wild Lands were almost as foreign to Telmarines and Narnians as Calormen.

"Yet I must admit that I prefer Narnia's mild weather," Addison pointed out what they were all thinking.

Trumpkin, however, was quick to waggle his eyebrows. "You're just not tough enough for the cold, Addison. You'd get used to it."

Branan, who did not even notice that Trumpkin was not being serious, agreed at once. "The silent majesty of the icy temperatures makes a man modest and strong."

"For sure," Addison nodded as convinced as possible. He usually was a very open-minded traveller that, due to his amiable nature, got along well with people from all over the world. Visits from the North, however, did not only put the others to the test, Addison struggled as well. The clans would never understand any joke, they hardly cared for good food and nothing but concrete facts could ever be discussed in a conversation with them.

Branan meant well, but even his invitation sounded like a complaint when he said, "Addison, why won't you join the King for his next visit? Be our guest in Harfang!"

Caspian and Trumpkin hardly managed not to laugh as they went on towards the palace. Addison had, so far, successfully avoided accompanying the King into the cold he so loathed, it had always been Trumpkin in his place. But after this demanding offer he probably had no choice but to join them the next time.

"Well, that's too kind," the Grand Vizier forced a desperate smile. "I will gladly try to do so..."

"And Addison is a man of his word," Trumpkin added gravely, not letting the opportunity to tease slip.

"That's how it's supposed to be," Branan said.

For lack of better words, Addison only nodded a little wearily. He let unpleasant silence arise as casual conversing with the Northman was impossible anyway.

Soon, however, it was not longer necessary to come up with another topic. They noticed a woman and a young boy running towards them from the distance.

"Caspian," Branan said almost indignantly, examining Valena as she neared them, "has nothing changed in regard to the ladies' dress code here?"

The King tried to hide his utter confusion as he turned to the clan leader, hesitant to answer for a moment. Valena did not wear a low neckline, her dress was long and simple and not even her forearms were bare. He could for the life of him not imagine what more she could have covered, and he almost smiled at the mere thought of his cousin who had now entirely discovered her love for light fabrics since her time in Calormen.

"We're still trying to figure this out," the King managed to sound diplomatic and held Branan's demanding gaze until the clan leader looked back into Valena's direction again. She was closely followed by Tavish, who seemed just as excited as Ria's maid.

When they were within earshot, she struggled for breath and shouted, "Your Majesty, you must come with us!"

"Not now, Valena," Caspian replied when they finally caught up with her and Tavish. He could not possibly leave his guest, and whatever she had in mind had to wait.

"It has to be now!" Tavish helped her, looking up at Caspian with big round eyes.

At the sight of the boy, Branan was immediately ready to reproach again. "How... What... Your Majesty, is that an illegitimate son?"

Caspian gave him an incredulous glance, how more indiscreet could the old man be? He took the boy by the shoulders as they went on, "Yes, in a way - Tavish belongs to the family. A long story for tonight, if you'd like to hear it."

Valena was simply unable to remain politely silent any longer, she cried, "The Queen is about to give birth to your child!"

Caspian was wide awake at once.

She was right indeed, this could not wait.

"You'll have to excuse me," the King turned to Branan cheerfully before he ran off with Valena and Tavish.

The grumpy clan leader watched him and shook his head in irritation. "This is unheard of! How inappropriate for a King to be present at the birth."

Trumpkin and Addison exchanged tired glances, and the otherwise so contained and etiquette complying Grand Vizier cynically said, "Well, mind you he was also present nine months ago…"

Branan, to their mutual surprise, seemed to be amused at his own parochialism for the first time.

"Mh. Never thought about it that way. Quite true, you're right."

* * *

The King, Valena and Tavish quickly passed the guards in front of Caspian's chambers when they walked into an old midwife. She was about to fetch fresh linen and her stern face was overtaken by bewilderment as she saw Caspian.

"But, Your Majesty - it's not common for men, for a King at that, to witness childbirth..." she tried to question his very presence, remembering the many years she had served women well in Telmar.

A load moan, well audible in front of the closed door, let Caspian rush past the old woman anyway.

"I don't care," he decided.

Valena winked at Tavish, "We didn't do so bad, right? Will you wait here with me?"

The boy was happy to nod and watched the door close behind Caspian again.

* * *

Maía and Lorella, all tensed up, stood around the bed to hold Ria's hands. They tried to encourage her and took turns recommending different breathing techniques, desperate to help. When Ria's contractions had started to be only a few minutes apart, the two called the midwives - hours that seemed like an eternity ago. By now, however, the intervals were very short and it was about to get serious soon. The Telmarine women were both completely beside themselves. They mainly spoke to Ria in their southern Spanish accent, and she hardly understood a word. So many thoughts crossed her mind and she only wanted the quickly recurring pain to cease at last. She felt as though her stomach was about to burst at any moment, but she was not yet allowed to push.

"A little more patience, we will soon be ready," one of the midwives said in an attempt to cheer her up, but Ria just wanted to get the birth over with to finally hold their child in her arms.

As if to prove that she had to put in a lot more work first, she felt yet another contraction, worse than the previous ones. The burning pain caught her off guard each time and she could not help but whine and gasp for air.

And then the door opened.

Caspian hurried to hold her hand, and worry was clearly written all over his face.

"You shouldn't see me like this!" she pouted tormentedly.

But that relieved him in a way - as long as she was still able to send him away, she did well under the circumstances.

"Sorry, love, we only got back a couple of minutes ago," he apologized for his absence in the last few hours and kissed her forehead.

Ria, however, looked at him in frustration and sighed, "Won't you please leave again?"

He smiled and shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere."

It did not take the midwives much longer to finally allow her to push, and that she did as if her life depended on it. She was sweating, she cried, she was sure she looked horrible and Caspian's hand was probably already blue because of her firm grip, but she did not care.

She tried her best, but it was not enough - she had not expected the process to be that frustrating. Ria sank back into her pillows, dejected and exhausted, and all she could do was close her eyes. Only for a brief moment, she told herself.

"She's doing fine, it's perfectly normal she wants to give up," one of the midwives told them sympathetically and winked at Caspian, "Encouraging words often help..."

He got a bit anxious when he noticed that the elderly woman had the same challenging expression on her face as Maía and Lorella - apparently he had to say something.

"Ria, look at me, mírame," he therefore tried to find the right words. She drew in a deep breath and he could tell that she was fully blaming him for her suffering, even though it was irrational.

"Cielito, I'd do it for you if I could," he said and mumbled the rest, "even though I'd probably die from the pain…"

"Encouraging words!" the midwife hissed at him and Caspian quickly nodded.

"Yeah, sure… Listen, I won't put you through this ever again, but you can do it this once. Break my hand if you must, but please push!"

Ria knew too well that it was only half the story. If she gave birth to a girl, she would of course have to go through this again.

But it did not matter at that moment. Even though she was in unbearable pain, she did as she was told - including his hand - and Maía and Lorella kept shouting '¡Puja!' while the midwife informed them about what she could already see. (1)

Caspian was tempted to take a look over her shoulder, but, as dainty as Ria was, her tight grip successfully prevented him from moving anywhere until she finally gave birth to their child.

And when Caspian heard the first cries of the little bundle, it almost took his breath away. Ria's heart was about to explode as the midwife looked up joyfully.

"Congratulations - it's a boy."

Caspian was so overwhelmed he could hardly believe his ears. He kissed Ria's cheeks, then her lips.

She knew that all he ever wished for was a healthy child and that he would have been just as happy about a girl. But she was also aware about the fact that all eyes were on them, and that everybody expected an heir to the throne. That unspoken tension suddenly fell away from them.

The midwife took her time and they were all in a daze as she cut the cord and wiped and wrapped the crying child.

"A healthy, pretty boy," the old woman raved. It felt like eternity until she put the child in Ria's arms.

She was exhausted and her body ached all over, but when she felt her baby's heartbeat, Ria was more grateful than ever before in her life. Caspian bent over her and looked at his son in awe. He carefully touched the little face like he had never seen anything more beautiful.

"Me muero, que dulce... What's going to be his name?" Lorella asked excitedly as she clung to Maía and tried to hold back her tears of joy. (2)

Ria looked up from her baby. "Caspian?"

"Mh?" he asked, proudly admiring his son.

"No, the name… Caspian - right?"

The King shook his head with an amused expression. "Are you serious?"

"Your family's been doing this for ten generations, I thought it's... tradition?"

"It's about time we break with it," he grinned. "What would you like to name our son? After your father?"

Obviously excited to get to choose, Ria pondered as she looked into the little face. Then she shook her head.

"No, but what would you think about Rilian?" she finally asked. "I can't get the name out of my head, and it'd fit for all three countries."

Narnia, Telmar and Archenland would approve of the name. Caspian did not have to be convinced, he beamed.

"Rilian," he repeated and nodded, unable to take his eyes off his son.

* * *

"He's such a cutie," Jhara mumbled, eating grape after grape as she watched Tavish play with Rilian. The Calormene was carrying the little boy across all trees' shades on the meadow and it was obvious that the two were like brothers.

The Prince would soon be one year old, so his aunt was almost sad at the thought of how quickly time flew by. Rilian was a clever, curious child, and ever since he had learned to crawl, he would not stop exploring everything around him with great enthusiasm. But Ria did not have to worry too much because Tavish constantly kept an eye on him.

Jhara stretched herself with an extended yawn, she smoothed over the blanket they had spread on the grass and finally leaned against the pavilion again. Midsummers in the park of their family's hunting lodge in Anvard were full of life. Everything was blossoming, the birds sang incessantly and any guests and visitors that wanted to see the Grand Duchess just came by unannounced. That would have been unthinkable for safety reasons not long ago, but it had become common practice again. Archenland was doing well, there was no doubt about it, and the unrest and riots seemed to belong to the distant past. But nothing came for free - the King was constantly on the run and had his hands full.

Jhara kept chewing a particularly huge grape and raved, "He's the spitting image of Caspian."

"That's what Tavish keeps telling me as well," Ria sighed and touched her belly. "Maybe the second one will be more like me... Be honest - if you didn't know, would you already be able to tell I'm with child again?"

"Not at all," Jhara replied a bit too fast for Ria to believe her. But she did not mind, she had nothing to hide. Especially not from Caspian - this time, he had been the first to know, and he was very much looking forward to the birth of their second child. Soon after they had Rilian they knew they wanted more children, but nevertheless it had surprised them both that things went so quickly again.

"Did you already come up with names?" Jhara chewed.

"Yes," Ria got excited. "Joaquín if it's a boy, Kiana for a girl."

"Joaquín?" Jhara repeated in disbelief, but her little sister only gave a half-shrug.

"We'd only call him Joa anyway, but Caspian had a traditional Spanish name in mind. Because of Telmar, to make it clear that he remains loyal to his roots, you know..."

"I see, well... Joa sounds cute," Jhara smiled until a thought crossed her mind. "Maybe Dylan and I should think about children, too. But right now everything is so wonderfully quiet and simple."

"Then do not think about it," Ria laughed and stole some grapes from her sister.

"Yes, I guess being an aunt is enough for now. But may I be so bold as to point out that I want you to have a little Princess?"

Ria chuckled, "I think Caspian would be very happy about a girl, as well. But let's talk about you! When will you marry Dylan?"

She knew exactly how to annoy her big sister, Jhara immediately snorted and rolled her eyes. "You sound exactly like mother."

Ria could not help but laugh out loud, touching her chest as though she had been hit by something painful.

"What a mean comparison!" she said in mock indignation and Jhara giggled.

"I know, I know, we're way behind," she admitted. "But we're so terribly lazy, you know? And it would also stir up the issue with Diorn again."

She winked and grabbed more grapes while they watched Tavish approaching them with Rilian in his arms.

"Look who's here!" Jhara sang and stretched out her arms so the Calormene could hand her over the little one. A joyful smile in the round face of her nephew was enough to melt her heart.

While her big sister was no longer responsive, Ria reached out to the basked they had brought to offer Tavish some pastry. He did not hesitate long until he sat down with them and took a big bite.

"He's a bit tired now, but he likes all the flowers in the park, and the bees," Tavish beamed and Ria simply had to hug him.

"Thank you for looking after him." She was relieved because she had not had the opportunity to privately talk to her sister in months.

And there was a lot to catch up on. Since Ria had left Anvard, she had not been to her home country again. At first the people had been worried - after the unification, Caspian had visited Anvard far too seldomly.

But events had been moving quickly. The incident in Tashbaan and his subsequent health condition had turned all his travel plans upside down and the King had no idea how to accept all the incoming invitations. But not attending was hardly possible, it was his duty to visit the countries of the empire regularly.

And then, of course, they had their son. For the first few days after Rilian's birth, Caspian could not bear to be away from his small family. But his duties quickly forced him to take action, even though every separation hurt his soul. He did not want to miss anything, especially not the first formative months in his son's life, but his responsibilities left him no choice.

Also now, during their stay in Anvard, he could barely be with them. Ria only saw him between appointments with the nobility, except for one occasion. She and Rilian had accompanied him to the reopening of the old town's theatre. Caspian had been invited by the master builders to this special occasion. He had, of course, given a speech, and after his long absence in Anvard it was the ideal opportunity for him to strengthen the people's trust. It seemed to reassure them that Archenlandish blood was flowing through the veins of the heir to the throne, and that the Queen was one of them. As hard as it was for Ria in Cair Paravel, the people of Anvard loved her. She was the one who gave Archenland worth at Narnia's court, just as it had been intended during the vote at the time.

The crunching gravel that came closer finally startled her out of her reveries. She did not have to turn around, Ria recognized his quick steps at once. Caspian, on his way to the hunting lodge, separated from Trumpkin and Valerik to seize the opportunity to greet the small group behind the pavilion.

Ria wanted to get up, but he was so fast that she did not have to move at all. He bent over her and gave her a kiss, then he grinned and patted Tavish on the back and Jhara did not hesitate to hand Rilian over to him when she saw his wistful look.

"Mira lo cansado que estás," Caspian smirked at the sight of his yawning son. "Did Tavish take you on adventures again?" (3)

"Why don't you sit down with us?" Jhara was quick to suggest, but that was out of the question.

Caspian glanced to Trumpkin and Valerik and shook his head wearily. "I have to go."

Ria was hardly surprised and tried not to sound too disappointed as she asked him about the day's meeting, "What did Ebdon and Tarrim say?"

"The reconstruction is almost finished in the outer riverlands," he sighed, looking almost as tired as his son. "It won't take much longer."

"How nice," Jhara said and changed the subject for her sister yet again. "Oh, by the way, have you heard? Mother has invited all of us for tonight."

Caspian's dull look was rather telling at these words. "Did I forget about some special event? Excuse me if I did..."

"No," Ria calmed him down and smiled. "She only wanted to be with the whole family, including you..."

Caspian let out a harsh breath and guiltily looked from his son to Ria. "You know I can't join you, Lynnea is expecting us."

It would be a three-day trip to the Countess of Mount Pire, he had to pay her a visit. And Ria understood that and nodded, yet she could not quite hide how much she missed him.

"Caspian, come on!" they heard Trumpkin call him and the King was clearly unhappy to be forced to leave Ria and his little one behind. He placed his son back into Jhara's arms and gave Ria a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll make it up to you, cielito," he promised.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **1\. ¡Puja! / Press!**

 **2\. Me muero, que dulce / like: I'm dying, how cute**

 **3\. Mira lo cansado que estás / Look at how tired you are**


	30. Familia

**Hi there,**

 **I can't believe this is chapter 30…**

 **You can** **probably already tell by the title - it's going to be all about family. But attention: Time jump! We have about 2 years between chap 29 and this one, because I needed at least one speaking kid ;)**

 **I hope you have fun!**

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

 **Familia**

Crashing thunder tore Ria from her sleep and the eerie light that painted the royal chambers white for just a heartbeat proved that a storm was raging outside the walls of the palace. It was not only a fascinating, but also an intimidating weather event along the cost, and the wind whistled like gruesome voices through every crack of the walls.

Ria needed a moment to gather herself, her heart rate soared. She took a couple of deep breaths and then intuitively turned to Joa next to her. Her little one had not woken up. As an exception - the Prince, already a little older than a year, was fast asleep and not at all disturbed by the forces of nature.

At least not until the old iron hinges of the doors creaked and a small silhouette entered the room.

"Mamá, hay truenos," Rilian informed her about the storm. In vain he tried to whisper - it was already too late. All of a sudden, his little brother was wide awake and began to cry. (1)

"Come here, darling," Ria mumbled blearily to make Rilian join them. She hugged Joa to her to comfort him as his brother climbed into bed and curled up with them.

To have his big brother next to him - Rilian would soon turn three - seemed to calm Joa down. When the little one stopped crying, Ria could not help but smile, and it did not matter that nobody saw it. The two were all her happiness and she snuggled yet a little closer to them.  
She was well used to nights like these, Rilian and Joa never wanted to go to sleep, and when they finally did, they would not want to stay in bed for too long. One of them woke up for sure...

"You don't have to be afraid of storms, do you know that?" she whispered to Rilian and he did not answer for a while, until he finally sighed, "Tavish is not afraid."

"Doesn't quite count - Tavish's much older," Ria giggled, well aware that a thunderstorm could hardly impress the Calormene youth any more. He was probably sleeping soundly. "But still, you don't have to be afraid either, nothing will happen to us."

She had almost hoped that she would be allowed to fall asleep again, but Rilian was wide awake and did not even think about resting.

"Can you tell us a leyenda?" he asked in all seriousness while Ria was struggling to keep her eyes open.

She lovingly stroked his wild hair and denied in amusement, "Absolutely not. No leyendas tonight."

She knew Maía's so called legends, originally from Spain, well enough. They were part of Telmar's culture, but full of superstition and scary ghost stories. It was no wonder that the children liked them. But after listening to them, they were usually much too afraid to go to bed…

"Why don't you tell me which hero you've been taught about this week instead?"

The corners of his mouth quirked up, Ria could clearly see it as another lightning flashed through the sky.

"Reepicheep," Rilian whispered.

"Oh yes, he was a brave mouse! He fought the battle of Beruna with Papá and the Kings and Queens of Old."

As soon as she had said it out loud, she began to regret it.

To mention Caspian only reminded them of the fact that their father was, as so often, not there. Rilian looked up at her just like she knew he would. Even in the dark she could see his big eyes glittering.

"When will Papá be back?"

It broke her heart to hear this question, knowing well that she could not answer it. Ria did not want to lie to him. But she had no idea when Caspian would return from his travels. He would continue to miss far too much in his sons' lives, just as he had missed Rilian's first words and steps and Joa's birth.

"Soon, darling, you'll see - time flies," she forced herself to sound convinced, but she did not quite succeed. "He'll be back soon."

"For the holiday?" Rilian asked.

The anniversary of the unification of Narnia with Archenland was celebrated throughout the empire, even her son knew that. He sounded so confident that Ria did not have the heart to confess the truth to him. That she simply did not know whether Caspian would be there.

* * *

"¡Papá!" Rilian ran to the carriage as fast as he could.

Ria watched him with Joa on her arm, more relieved than ever. Caspian made the coachman stop long before the stables, he jumped out halfway and hurried towards Rilian until he could finally pick his son up and whirl him through the air.

"¡Feliz día de la unidad, pequeñito!" Caspian laughed, tapping Rilian's nose. "You're already celebrating, aren't you?" (2)

The Prince nodded, a big smile plastered all over his face. All day long he had been certain that his father would come, and he was right after all. Already at noon most people had not believed that the King would make it anymore. No one had counted on him so shortly before the sunset of this gloomy autumn day - not even Ria. Many nobles had already patted her on the back to express their regret, but now the high society that had gathered in the gardens was astonished. They all fell silent to watch the King with his son.

As did Ria, rooted to the spot and too surprised to move. Caspian gave her a smirk from the distance when their eyes met, and he soon approached her with Rilian. But not even the most mischievous smile would have concealed how flamed out he really was.

"Hello, cielito," he said when he was finally close enough to lift her chin and kiss her gently. "Are you all right?"

Ria nodded to his relief and he looked down at Joa in her arms to caress his little cheek. The Prince, happy to see his father again, babbled as cheerfully as he had hoped.

"Mírate, Joaquín, cuánto has crecido," Caspian said, regretting every day he had to be away. (3)

When the King smiled at Ria again, it was like a silent apology. It often crossed his mind that he did not deserve her understanding. But it was her nature to always see the best in him, and she loved him unconditionally. For a brief moment she looked at him and he at her - and everything was alright. Their little world was complete and quiet.

But what seemed so within reach would never be their life. Something would always get in the way, and the nearing servant symbolized that all too well.

"Your Majesty," the man said out of breath when he was within earshot. "I don't want to disturb you, but - "

"Then don't," Caspian interrupted him with little patience, for once unable to hide how tense he really was.

"Forgive me, but I'm to tell you that an urgent matter cannot wait, Your Majesty," the man got visibly uncomfortable.

Caspian closed his eyes for just a second, groaning inwardly, but then he turned to the servant, well composed again, and asked, "Who sent you?"

"Trumpkin, Your Majesty."

Caspian rubbed his temples and began to nod because he knew they could not be talking about trivialities.  
That was clear to Ria, too, but still it was bitter, as always.

He looked so resigned and tired, however, that she could simply not be upset. It was not his fault and he hated it just as much that he had only just arrived and was yet again unable to stay with his family.

"Go on," she said patiently, but Rilian was horrified at these words.

"¡No te vayas, Papá, quédate!" he was desperate to make Caspian stay. (4)

The King sighed and bent down, shoving Rilian's brown hair back away from his face to regard him intently.

"Volveré prontísimo - prometido." (5)

* * *

Trumpkin was right, the signatures he had to put could not wait. The support payments for Archenland had to be reconfirmed annually, signed and sealed only by him, and it had been long overdue because of his absence.

When he finally joined the others in the winter gardens again, it was almost too late for the children.  
Most nobles were celebrating like it was the end of days, and for that the huge glazed conservatory, full of exotic plants, was surely the right setting. But the King only cared about being with his family again.

Ria was chatting with Valena and Maía, and next to them, Tavish had made himself comfortable on the ground on some cushions, as it could often be seen in Calormen. He was surrounded by the nobility's children, Rilian was closest to him and he had Joa on his lap. Tavish was like a big brother to them, the Calormene was part of the family for sure.

Ria only noticed that Caspian was back because he wrapped his arms around her from behind. She was not as thin as before their boys were born, but he loved each and every of her curves and was just as crazy about her as the day they met. He drew her close and kissed her neck until she turned around in his arms.

And there it was again, the charm that had captivated her years ago. That lopsided grin that revealed so much prudence, thirst for adventure and a good heart - even though it was clearly overshadowed by tiredness.

"You have no idea how happy the boys are to have you here today," she said quietly and looked up at him.

"That wasn't easy," he pulled her a little closer to change the subject, "You look enchanting."

Ria almost blushed and smiled. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her longingly. He had missed her, for much too long, and he could barely keep his hands off her. He did not care that they could be watched by all the nobility. She felt his grin on her lips and would have given anything to just stop the time before he let go of her again.

"Let's chat when the boys are asleep," he said under his breath.

Ria chuckled, "Chat?"

"Or whatever you like," he promised, his lips brushing against her ear as he spoke.

"Do you still want a daughter?" Ria suddenly asked.

"I'd love that. What about you?"

She nodded just as determined.

"Then let's try to stay awake later," Caspian winked.

He let go of her gently, then he sat down on the many pillows next to Tavish and his sons to finally be with the boys again.

"¡Papá!" Rilian wrapped his little arms around him, making it clear that he wanted to be held. He immediately began to tell Caspian all about the things he had missed in the last couple of weeks, and he listened all too gladly. The Prince was talking a blue streak and by that he also made his little brother laugh now and then. He told the King of Maía's most frightening leyendas, of Jhara's wedding and Abuelita Aláseya's visits. He was still a toddler, so he had a hard time explaining some of it and he casually changed languages as he pleased, but all Caspian could think of was how fast his sons had already grown up.

"Y Tavish también," Rilian pointed at the youth and giggled. (6)

"Yes, I also stole some cake," the Calormene confirmed. "Aláseya really rapped my knuckles..."

"You surely ruined the buffet," Caspian imitated his mother-in-law by using her typical shriek voice, and he had full sympathy for the boys, who - after the long journey to Anvard - could simply no longer resist to grab some of Dylan and Jhara's wedding cake early.

"Well, Jhara laughed a lot, unlike Aláseya..." Tavish said, trying not to mind all the children that were eagerly surrounding him and tugged at his clothes incessantly.

Caspian felt almost a bit strained for him, so he at least took his own kid, cuddled Joa and made him sit next to his older brother. Joa babbled happily while Rilian leaned his head on Caspian's side and yawned.

"Tired already?" Tavish grinned when he saw it, but Rilian - though rubbing his eyes - shook his head in refusal.

It was easy to tell that the Calormene loved the two like his own brothers, he had always gladly taken care of them and Caspian could not imagine the family without the former slave anymore.

"Tavish, how are you?" he suddenly asked.

The youth looked up well surprised. "I'm fine!"

"Fine?"

Tavish got bit insecure, but he eventually nodded.  
Only a few small scars on his face gave a hint of his past. Apart from that, the humble boy had become a handsome young man whose exotic features perfectly suited his Southern origins. And Caspian knew exactly what it meant to have free rein as a member of the royal family at a young age...

"How often do you sneak out?"

"I, err..." Tavish stuttered, guilt written all over his face, yet he tried to deny the obvious. "Well... Never?"

"Come, come," Caspian grinned, "don't tell stories - I did it, too."

When he realized that Caspian would not at all scold him, he relaxed and his mouth curved into a smile.

"All right - now and then I'm in the old town with Mirena," he admitted and, just to be on the safe side, he added, "but I don't drink and I never come home late."

Caspian laughed, not believing a single word. He was inevitably reminded of his own actions at the time, and there was not one rule he would not have broken with Emilio.

Tavish bit his lips, "Well, maybe I do drink sometimes... But I always come home so Ria doesn't get worried."

Caspian knew he was telling the truth, well aware that Tavish's nature was not as excessive and unrestrained as his own at the time.

"Did Ria tell you about it?" the Calormene asked and seemed to be a little disappointed at the thought that she might have exposed him after all. She always noticed when he left, but she let him go from the beginning - even if she sent what she thought to be inconspicuous guards after him for his protection.

Caspian shook his head. "No, she lies whenever I ask her. The guards told me."

Tavish was relieved to hear that and chuckled, "They believe I can't see or hear them..."

Caspian gazed at him with an amused expression, but then he asked seriously, "Do you feel locked up?"

The teen's eyes widened and he shook his head. "I know what it's like to be locked up. It's completely different here - I'm grateful for all of this."

Rilian had let them talk quite patiently, but he was about to get bored and the fact that Ria sat down next to his father came in handy. He hopped into her lap between the many pillows and yawned yet again when his Mamá hugged him to her.

"Cielito, your guards are too noticeable," Caspian teased - and she felt caught immediately.

"It's fine - they just don't have to bother to be discreet," Tavish smiled, letting her know that he appreciated her concern.

"And I bet your Mirena doesn't mind them either, right?" the King said as a matter of course, just to take a side blow from Ria.

"What? Aren't you together?" Caspian held up his hands, but Tavish only gave a shy half-shrug. With a mischievous glance to Ria, the King assured him, "You play your cards right - it's definitely smart to keep your hands off snooty nobles to begin with."

"Snooty?" Ria repeated in mock outrage, causing Rilian to ask with glassy eyes, "What does that mean, Papá?"

"Let me explain that to you tomorrow," Caspian ruffled his hair, "you're about to be sound asleep on your feet."

"No, I want to stay up with you! I don't have to sleep!" Rilian tried to convince him, but unfortunately he had to yawn again.

"Oh, you do. But I'll be here for weeks to come, pequeñito," Caspian smiled, "we'll do whatever you like. Todo lo que sea, juntitos." (7)

"Do you promise?" Rilian pouted.

"Yes. But you'll have to go to sleep now," Caspian held out his hand after he got up with Joa in his arm. The little one could hardly keep his eyes open as well.

After giving it a thought and kissing Ria good night, Rilian took his father's hand.

But one thing he wanted to clarify - a scary story had to be in it for them. "¿Nos cuentas una leyenda?" (8)

Caspian laughed and nodded. "Cualquiera," he assured. (8)

* * *

The sun rose to the sound of birdsong when Maía got up. She had always been an early riser, and she found it important to also teach the Princes that the first rays of light should start their day. It was usually Ria who woke them up, at least if they did not wake her up first... But this morning, Maía would gladly do it for her as the Telmarine suspected her to be sleeping in with the King, given his long absence.

Maía opened the heavy door, all springing into action, and before she even looked around in the room she shouted cheerfully, "¡Buenos días!"

A sigh, suffocated by blankets, made her turn to the bed in shock, and to her utmost surprise she saw the King stretching tiredly next to Ria and the children. Rilian was immediately wide awake, just like his brother.

"¡Lo siento mucho!" Maía pressed a hand to her mouth. (9)

Ria chuckled while Caspian sat up and yawned, "No se preocupe." (10)

Maía caught herself fairly quickly, then she crossed her arms and grinned, "I honestly believed you were busy next door..."

"That was the plan..." Caspian confirmed with a smirk and let himself fall onto the bed again. "But it looks like we've reached a new low by falling asleep during my own bedtime story."

Maía burst into laughter and giggled her way to the children's drawers to pick some fresh clothing for them.

"Papá, ¿qué hacemos hoy?" Rilian was eager to schedule the day, bending over Caspian and his Mamá. (11)

"What would you like to do?" the King winked.

"¡Pare! First things first, you have to get properly dressed. All of you!" Maía interrupted them motherly and Caspian could not help but grin because her loving discipline would always remind him of his youth in Telmar...

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **1\. Hay truenos / It's thundering**

 **2\. Feliz día de la unidad, pequeñito / like: Happy Unity Day, little one**

 **3\. Mírate, Joaquín, cuánto has crecido / like: Look at you, you've grown so much**

 **4\. No te vayas, Papá, quédate / like: Don't go, daddy, stay**

 **5\. Volveré prontísimo, prometido / like: I'll be back soon, I promise**

 **6\. Y Tavish también / And Tavish as well**

 **7\. Todo lo que sea, juntitos / like: Whatever you want, together**

 **8\. Nos cuentas una leyenda? / Will you tell us a scary story?**  
 **Cualquiera / like: Which ever (scary story) you want**

 **9\. Lo siento mucho / I'm very sorry**

 **10\. No se preocupe / Don't worry**

 **11\. ¿Qué hacemos hoy? / What are we going to do today?**

 **12\. Pare / Like: Stop it**


	31. Between the Worlds

**Hi there,**

 **given that the last couple of chapters were basically all little one-shots, I thought I'd give you a brief outlook on what's to come. Sooo:**

 **After this chapter we'll have four more, to round everything off to some extend. And Chapter 35 could then be seen as the end of the story in the Happy End version.**

 **If you're a bit into Sad Ends like me, however, you're more than welcome to read on. I don't want to reveal too much yet, but we'll have a 10 year time jump and lots of trouble ahead ;)**

 **For now, back to this chap, where Caspian will at least for once be reunited with the four siblings we all love so much.**

 **Trigger warning:**

 **Abuse of alcohol / consciousness-expanding substances (although by accident).**

 **Have fun, I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

 **Between the Worlds**

Galma's sea air was particularly stifling these days. Since the estate of Emilio's family was located on the hills of the island and was thus a bit distanced from the shore, they would in vain wait for a cool breeze from the ocean. Only the spacious terrace could distract from it to some extend. It had become overgrown with exotic plants over many years and offered a stunning view of the busy merchant quarter's alleys below them.

It was already dawning when the temperatures dropped a bit. Ria stepped outside with Joa on her arm and Rilian by the hand, followed by Tavish.

She knew that she could not let Caspian see this. She was pregnant for the third time and it would hardly take much longer for their child to be born. In line with that, the King was exhaustingly concerned with her well-being - he walked on eggshells with her, frequently claiming he could sense that they would have a daughter this time. He found that Ria should by no means carry anything heavy, and that included Joa.

But the Prince, at the age of three and a half truly no longer that light, did not see why he had to do without his Mamá carrying him around. And so the affectionate boy leaned against her shoulder as she took in a short moment of silence, letting her gaze wander along the horizon.

Rilian and Tavish did the same, but soon their attention was caught by the narrow reflecting pool covered with all sorts of water plants. It extended from the outermost edge of the terrace into the inner courtyard, barely as deep as the width of two hands.

It did not take long before the boys waded through the water and examined the various flowers. Of course their little brother Joa wanted to join them right away and to watch them, Ria sat down at the edge of the pool, at least as comfortably as her huge belly would allow her to. And she was right to keep an eye out for Joa, her youngest son usually had the worst ideas.

"Oh no, don't eat that, darling!" she shook her head in a warning when Joa led one of the flowers suspiciously close to his mouth.

He looked at her with big eyes, gave a shrug and then waddled to Ria to sit down next to her.

"For you," he made himself comfortable and boldly offered her the waterlily he was about to eat.

She grinned and gave him a kiss.

"Very charming, thank you," she tugged the flower behind her ear before Joa went on to the others again.

Together with Tavish he also took a closer look at the plants, while Rilian followed the basin further and further into the courtyard, away from the others. The five-year-old was very careful and moved slowly because he did not want to tear the flowers out, but then he suddenly felt something sharp at his foot. He bent down and tried to get a hold of it, and when he finally succeeded, he held a greenish, shimmering ring up.

Rilian, studying the jewel with fascination, heard Emilio approach behind the arches of the inner courtyard, and he did not sound happy.

"Venga, Caspian, you honestly screw up my business! You can't just point at every third good and declare it illegal!"

His father threw himself on the next best sofa in the corner of the courtyard, groaning in annoyance, while Emilio poured himself some liquor with herbs and then sat down opposite him.

For reasons of self-defense, the merchant mumbled, "I never drink that early, but I'm… I'm truly distressed…"

"Alcohol doesn't change anything, tío," Caspian buried his face in a hand. "What were you thinking? Seriously, how dare you trade that stuff?"

Emilio's eyes grew wide in disbelief. "Goodness, we're just talking about some old jewelery and broken jugs, nothing but shards of clay!"

"Cultural assets! Those shards and the jewelery are cultural assets. And I sincerely hope you don't also sell what you're drinking right there."

Emilio looked up from the dubious herbs in his glass, guilt written over his face, then he made a grimace. No more answer was required.

"You're impossible!" Caspian threw his head back. "That stops, immediately."

"Come on, don't be so petty," Emilio whined. "Just remember our youth in Telmar! Back in the day those things didn't bother you at all. Quite the contrary!"

Caspian snorted. "Sure, but it wasn't my responsibility then."

"But the jugs in particular are so popular with my customers, they basically pry them out of my hands! Can't you just turn a blind eye? You could get a cut!"

Emilio was very satisfied with his idea, but he had obviously not given it much thought.

Caspian shot him an incredulous glance as though Emilio was out of his mind, then he almost had to laugh.

"Tío, I hate to remind you, but I'm not only your oldest friend, I'm also the King - you can't just offer me a share of your flimsy business."

"Right, right," Emilio sighed, "I forgot that might come off as bribery..."

Emilio was not a cunning, witty businessman, Caspian knew that well. He was just quite naive and unconcerned in everything he did, and simply carried on with what his very witty father had once begun. And as obviously as Emilio exhibited his dubious goods all over the estate for Caspian, he practically begged to be put in his place.

Rilian, however, had hardly listened to them, given he was much too busy inspecting the ring from all angles. He turned it in his hands and put it on his far too little fingers, but something about it seemed odd.

He had been taught never to interrupt his father's conversations, so Rilian made his way back to Ria, eager to show her what he found.

"Mamá, what's that?" he wanted to know and in no time Joa was just as interested in her answer. "May we keep it?" Rilian begged.

Tavish and Ria had a bad feeling at once, they exchanged glances and Ria forced a smile.

"That probably belongs to Emilio, sweetie. Let me quickly talk to him, alright?"

"Yes, let's explore the view of the harbour in the meantime," Tavish immediately got in on it and took the two by the hand after he helped Ria up.

The heat clearly troubled her, but Ria's anger made her forget all about that. It was more than understandable that Emilio could not make every corner of his estate suitable for children. But if Rilian's find was what she suspected, it was more than negligent to just leave it lying somewhere in the gardens.

She hurried into the courtyard and it did not exactly appease her to already see Emilio with a drink in his hand, just as carefree as ever.

"Ria, darling, ¿qué tal?" the merchant beamed and offered her to sit down next to him. (1)

He was about the only one who could talk to her like that without having Caspian rip his head off. And she liked Emilio very much. But in that moment, she was much too mad at him to chit-chat.

"Is this a good replica you sell for fun or did our son just disappear into the wood between the worlds by a hair?" she shoved the ring right under his nose.

Emilio did not answer right away, he instead gulped and tried to take a closer look at the piece of jewelery. Caspian, however, snatched it out of his hand, frowning at Emilio.

"Calm down," his friend smiled sheepishly and retrieved the ring. "The yellow one might have gotten us into a bit of trouble, but this one couldn't have done any harm. I lost it months ago, I'd actually already written it off... Where was it?"

"In one of your terrace's pools, where the kids have been playing for days," Ria shouted and, as if to confirm her indignation in a way, she felt a firm kick in her stomach. Intuitively she touched her belly, and Caspian was yet again much too worried about her.

"Tranquila," he smiled and took her hands, bound to make her sit down between countless pillows on one of the sofas. (2)

The very next moment he turned around to look at his friend in bewilderment. As gently as he treated his Queen, he was not at all gentle with Emilio.

"What's the matter with you?"

In his anger, he took the full glass out of Emilio's hand to empty it in one gulp. He completely ignored how irritating the liquid tasted.

"I have several questions, Emilio," he then declared impatiently, "How on earth is it possible to lose an artifact like that? And even more interestingly - where did you get it in the first place?"

Emilio gave a half-shrug and replied, "Bartering - they were wrapped in pretty silk, I didn't even know what was in it. I was just lucky."

"Lucky, sure," Caspian repeated, his eyes not leaving his friend's face.

"Yes, it's the truth," Emilio assured. "Two rings, a yellow and a green one - as the stories hold!"

Caspian tilted his head. "So?"

"So what?"

Caspian suddenly grinned. "Do they work?"

Emilio was a bit perplexed, but he nodded, "Oh, yes. Yes, they do!"

Caspian's face lit up at once and the juvenile rogue he used to be flashed through. "Then why have we bored ourselves to tears in this wasteland up to now?"

Emilio crossed his arms and pouted, "I thought you liked it here…"

"We really do, the boys love it!" Ria was quick to assure him.

"Come on," Caspian had no time to waste, "where's the yellow ring?" He was clearly in the mood for adventure, having only one thought in mind - travel between the worlds.

Emilio tried to slow his euphoria down in vain as he reproached, "It's kept somewhere safe because world traveling is not to be trifled with."

"Oh, so we actually do agree?" Ria could not help but tease.

Emilio nodded a little reluctantly and said, "I only tried it once. But it was… quite strange."

"What was strange?" Caspian asked.

"I didn't really know who I was anymore, what I was up to... It's dangerous because there are so many pools and you're lucky if you find the right one to get back."

"If you managed to get back, I can do it, too," Caspian winked. "What you're waiting for, get the other ring!"

"And all of a sudden we're back to your old self, aren't we?" Emilio groaned as he left them to go upstairs.

"What's he referring to?" Ria asked when the merchant was out of sight.

"It's nothing, cielito," Caspian gave a wave of his hand and, yet again, glanced at her anxiously. "You'd better tell me whether you feel alright!"

"Caspian, please don't look at me like that," she chuckled. "I'm pregnant, not sick. Everything went fine with your boys, remember?"

"I do," he gave her a kiss on the forehead and took her by the shoulders. "But I was constantly away each time, so I just want to be there for you this once."

"I know," she nodded and seized the opportunity to talk him out of his plans, "but a good start would be forgetting about these rings, and not leaving me all alone with your sons."

"I've always wanted to travel the worlds," he beamed as though he had not heard a single word.

And when Emilio came back, he really had a little silk bag in his hand.

"Don't…" he warned his friend again, but Caspian was excited like a little boy.

"Hand them over."

Emilio did so reluctantly, but not without trying to bargain, "May I at least continue to trade with my jugs then?"

"No, I'm sorry," Caspian sighed.

"What if you can't find your way back home?" Ria asked, trying not to panic.

"I'll always find back to you, cielito," he cupped her face in his hands and gave her a kiss.

Then he opened the bag and, before she could protest even more, he touched the yellow ring.

* * *

All of a sudden, there was no trace of dawn anymore. Only odd eternal midday light made its way through the huge trees to the forest ground, and it gradually let Caspian come to his senses again. Was he in Telmar? Or somewhere near Anvard?

He was still in daze when he sat up to look around, and to his shock, he could feel something fluffy underneath his fingers. Alarmed, he pulled his hand away, only to realize that a harmless guinea pig had tried to make friends with him.

"How did you get here?" he wondered and patted it as though he tried to encourage it to answer.

Then it hit him, he suddenly remembered where he was.

He let his gaze wander again, and he was quite sure. The wood between the worlds. Pools of various sizes provided for an intriguing view that most people were denied their entire lives. But… why was he here again? He tried to remember, turned the silk bag in his hand and the clacking of the rings jogged his memory. He knew what to do.

"We'll use the green one," Caspian mumbled to the guinea pig and stood up in an attempt to overview the pools. But the more he tried to see, the more there apparently were.

There was no wind and not a single noise, and the wood became more peculiar with every heartbeat.

"Any suggestions?" Caspian turned to his plushy companion just to question his sanity right after that.

But, as crazy as it was, the guinea pig seemed to actually try to recommend one of the pools. It hopped straight towards a rather big one and waited patiently for Caspian to push his rational skepticism aside by following.

"This one?" he asked, looking into the still water. The little animal looked up at him very reassuringly, or at least so he thought, and therefore he saw no point in hesitating much longer.

He jumped into the water, however he found himself standing on the other side with completely dry clothes. Was he in a strange… garden? Was it snowing?

"Caspian?"

The shaky voice behind him was so familiar, yet it reminded him of another life. He turned around like in a trance and although he had guessed who he would see, he could hardly believe his eyes.

Heavy snowflakes swirled around her red hair as she whispered in awe, "It's really you..."

Lucy covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes twinkling, then she fell into his arms.

"Is this real?" Caspian asked, hugging her tightly to him.

He had almost forgotten how much he missed her and her ever growing euphoria for life. She was no longer a teenage girl like he had last seen her at the end of the world, she was probably about Ria's age now. But apart from that, she had not changed at all.

Lucy beamed, "I'm real, are you? If so, welcome to London! Let me look at you - oh! Your clothes are much too cold... Come on in, we don't want you to get sick!"

She was very right about that, his airy linen shirt did not fit England's cold winter at all. Lucy grabbed his hand and pulled him along, through the garden to the big town house where she was excited to shout, "Susan, Peter, Ed, come quickly!"

* * *

They could hardly believe who was standing before them. Not that they had ever forgotten Narnia, but their time there seemed more than an eternity ago, and the memories were vivid, but more like out of a beautiful dream.

They had immediately dropped everything they were doing to sit by the fireplace with Caspian.

Peter and Edmund fired countless questions at him, about the people, politics, places of cultural interest and Cair Paravel's reconstruction.

Lucy absorbed every word about her beloved home into her heart, leaning against their guest's shoulder like a little sister.

Susan, on the other hand, was so speechless about the unexpected reunion that she had to sort out her thoughts while making tea for Caspian and her siblings.

The four had tried to live independent lives, away from each other, but it did not go well for too long. Ever since the war broke out and they landed in Narnia, they had never been separated. It was always the four of them, nobody was ever alone. They soon had to realize that they could not do without each other.

Susan was the only reluctant one when it came to moving in with her family again. And she was also the only one trying to convince herself that she did not miss Narnia.

But when she joined the others with a hot teapot and cups again, she had to admit it to herself - Narnia would always hold a special place in her heart. The living room was comfortably warm and the four sat between a heap of cushions on the floor, right in front of the fireplace. They looked like the family they used to be, and Susan found it quite hard to remain composed.

"Trumpkin refuses to accept a title," Peter informed her, almost in tears of laughter, "I could have bet on that!"

Edmund also grinned, "Yes, and that Bern and Argoz are still narrow-minded old men is no surprise either."

"But the story with Octesian and Restimar is almost terrifying," Lucy said. "We supposedly saw their bodies, after all..."

"Caspian, do you have a scar from the stab wound?" Edmund wanted to know, suspecting traces of the conspiracy in Tashbaan on his body.

But to his astonishment, Caspian shook his head and smirked, "Lucy's Cordial."

"Oh, not bad!" Edmund winked, "I could have guessed that..."

"But still - they tried to kill you, that's bitter," Peter thought out loud.

Edmund was just as sarcastic as ever, "Well, but what did you expect? He was bold enough to kill Miraz, he's friends with Narnians and he married a girl from Anvard!"

"You got married?" Susan asked, but she seemed to find the question pointless right away. Of course he had married in the meantime, he was the King and needed an heir.

"Her name's Taliah, they have two sons!" Lucy told her sister excitedly.

Susan smiled in disbelief. "Two already?"

"Soon three," Caspian nodded, unable to hide his joy. "The third one's on the way. It's going to be a girl this time, I can feel it."

Susan's memory inevitably rushed back to the boy she had once met in the woods. The boy who was unsure of where his place in life would be, who seemed a little lost but was determined to eradicate the mistakes of his ancestors. Without doubt, the Prince had become a King.

"That's what you've always wanted, isn't it?" Lucy smiled. "Family!"

"Yes," he confirmed, but he paused, "it's just..."

"What?" Peter asked as though he could see right into his soul. The High King examined him with sincere interest and Caspian knew that, if anybody would understand, it was the Kings and Queens of Old.

"I'm not the father my children deserve," Caspian admitted. "I'm taking my responsibilities very seriously, and Ria is with me, but I hardly get to spend time with her and the kids."

Peter sighed and nodded. "Yes, who are you telling - we've experienced that. Before we unexpectedly returned here, we were building a life, a family."

"Indeed, seems a long time ago," Edmund gave a half-smile, "but I still remember the arguments vividly."

He took a sip of tea, then his voice went squeaky to imitate his beloved. "Ed, you're never around! You're spending more time with Peter than with me! If we had children, they'd never get to see you!"

"The woman by your side must have endless patience," Peter agreed. "But you tell me, what woman in love would have that?"

The High King shrugged his shoulders almost wistfully when his silhouette suddenly began to blur, like a hallucination.

At first, Caspian was perplexed and looked around hastily, but all of a sudden, the other siblings and everything else seemed to vanish as well. The fireplace and London's winter landscape went up in smoke, right before his eyes.

* * *

"¿Cariño? Oh, Emilio, what on earth was in that glass?" (3)

Caspian was usually a light sleeper, so the way he was now laying in the cushions of the sofa was very unlike him.

"That was... oh, not worth mentioning at all," Emilio tried to talk his way out of it, but in view of Ria's stern gaze, he decided to share a bit more details. "Only a few... herbs... to relax," he bit his lip.

"Relax?" she repeated, "Emilio, he's blanked out!"

"¿Qué?" Caspian mumbled when he felt Ria's hands on his cheeks. He drew in a deep breath and informed them, "I'm fine, I was in England..." (4)

Emilio and Ria only exchanged puzzled glances until she sat on Caspian's lap to raise his chin.

"You haven't moved, dear. You're on Galma, with us."

Caspian's eyes narrowed as though he had to think about that for a moment. Obviously rattled he turned to Emilio. "But the rings - "

"They're not real, tío, like I told you," the Telmarine shrugged. "They just sell well, that's all..."

Caspian shoved his hair back away from his face and sank back into the pillows.

"But didn't you say they'd... Haven't you tried..." he stammered but decided to remain silent as he saw nothing but bewilderment in the others' faces. Had all of that just been in his fantasy?

"Raro," he finally concluded under his breath and pulled Ria closer into his arms. (5)

She could not help but laugh. "You're raro!"

"I know," he nodded, and whether he had really heard them or not, Peter's words echoed in his head again.

What woman in love would have endless patience? Ria had it, but would she have it forever?

"Thanks for sticking with me," he said absently as he smoothed his hand over her belly, and Ria just smiled.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **1\. ¿Qué tal? / How are you; what's up?**

 **2\. Tranquila / Relax; calm down**

 **3\. Cariño / like darling**

 **4\. ¿Qué? / What?**

 **5\. Raro / strange, odd**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts ;)**


	32. Expectations

**Hi there,**

 **if you're looking for sun, you've come to the right chapter - time jump to a warm spring in Narnia.**

 **Along with it, however, comes quite a drama, so be prepared ;)**

 **I hope you have fun!**

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

 **Expectations**

They were all shouting at each other. What had begun as a justified discussion had, within minutes, degenerated into a heated argument among the Council members. Nobody had the patience to even listen anymore and they cut each other off from far across the room - not a single one of them could possibly benefit from the debate.

The King seldomly raised his voice, but it was one of those days - he could hardly control himself. It had nothing to do with the fact that he could not remember his last spare minute, or that his little princess, only seven months old, gave him sleepless nights. No, he lost his temper over grown men that behaved like quarreling toddlers in front of him.

"Silence!" Caspian roared, and to hear his voice echo through the high vault of the Council hall was surprising enough for the representatives from Narnia, Telmar, Archenland and the surrounding Islands to go quiet at once. They all tensed, some of the Lords cleared their throats slightly embarrassed - and eventually they were reasonable enough to go back to their seats and sit down again.

When he could hear himself thinking again, Caspian added much more quietly, "Gentlemen, as I've said - I was there recently. There's nothing to discuss."

Some of the Telmarine Lords exchanged irritated glances, but as so often only Argoz was brave and bold enough to speak up.

"With all due respect, Your Majesty," he shook his head, "that is not enough."

Resentment took Telmar over, slowly but insidiously.

When Restimar and Octesian were forced into exile - about six years had passed since then - the people had nothing to complain about. On the contrary, the death penalty for the formerly esteemed Lords would have caused much more discontent.

But as time went on, more and more Telmarines had growing doubts about whether Caspian still cared as much about his homeland. To everyone's annoyance the tax burden had increased since the unification with Archenland so the economically weakened Anvard could be supported. And with a foreign Queen, many Narnian advisors and a Council that joined all Northern nations, many Telmarines thought the King was not serving their best interests any longer.

Caspian straightened, repeatedly drumming his fingers on the round wooden table. It seemed completely pointless. No matter what he did, he could not please the people these days. When he returned to Telmar, they were usually angry about his short stays, and when well-known Lords accompanied him, they would complain about the lack of Telmarine presence in Cair Paravel...

"Lord Argoz, what would you regard as enough?" the King asked wearily. "How am I supposed to express that our home is dear to my heart? Should I perhaps move the seat of government back to Telmar? Or impose our language and culture on the whole empire to prove something?"

Argoz shook his head and sighed. "I'm just as clueless as you, Your Majesty. All I know is that our people have doubts. And nothing good can come about from doubts."

"I beg of you, this is nonsense," Valerik waved his hand dismissively. He had just arrived from Anvard a few days ago to join the Council meeting. "You never pass up an opportunity to be negative..."

"I'm afraid I'll have to agree with him, even though I'm a Telmarine myself," Emilio chuckled. Just like Valerik, he had only recently joined the Council to represent the Islands as Galma's most respected businessman.

Valerik was clearly pleased to get support and said, "The situation in Anvard was worse than that for a long time, and yet everything came together."

Argoz snapped, "Well, maybe that's the problem! Since the unity, it's always been about Archenland! We pay for your reconstruction and Telmar hardly gets to see its King because of the constant travels to Anvard."

Trumpkin rolled his eyes and groaned, "Please don't start that again! These unsubstantiated claims neither represent the facts nor do they help."

"As the King's Grand Vizier, I am the one to mainly organize his schedule - and I do that very conscientiously," Addison felt the need to justify himself.

Trumpkin patted him on the back, cynically adding, "Nobody doubts that. But Argoz probably wants us to know that his countrymen call for greater attention than others..."

"This is outrageous!" the Lord cried. "The King himself is a Telmarine, of course that's what our people expect!"

Before Caspian could even respond, Abney leaned forward provocatively, "And because his Queen is from Anvard, Archenland should be favored as well?"

Lord Bern also smiled when he said, "Of course, but because he lives in Cair Paravel, Narnia has to be put first... It's ridiculous to make such demands!"

"Ridiculous?" Argoz pouted and glared at Caspian. "All these countries were never ready to be united!"

"For sure they weren't," the King held his gaze calmly. "But you know as well as I do that they were all unable to defend themselves on their own."

Argoz shook his head acidly, "Telmar has never been in need of other countries's support!"

"No," Caspian agreed, "because under Nain's reign, Anvard's mountains as well as the desert created a barrier for Calormen. Not even the Tis'roc would've dared to cross this ancient border. But Nain's death opened the floodgates, and as soon as Anvard would've fallen, they would have made their way to Telmar. Times change, and so do alliances."

What Caspian explained was beyond doubt. But logic did not seem to ease Argoz's frustration.

"I wonder - did you explain this to our people at home as well?" the Lord sneered, cheekily adding, "Or were you too busy because of the many beautiful women?"

Caspian let out a sharp breath and rubbed his forehead in disbelief. Did Argoz really read each and every gossip column?

"Oh, should I not have mentioned that?" the old Lord mocked. "Why don't you take a look at it yourself then? It's in all of the papers!" He tugged at the inside pocket of his coat and shoved a crumpled piece of paper in Caspian's face to then place the Telmarine press article directly in front of the King on the table.

As many others, Trumpkin and Addison were quite interested and leaned forward, but everything, including the large headline, was written in Spanish, so only Caspian understood how insultingly crude it suggested that a well-known lady of society had turned his head during his stay in Telmar. He did not need to read on - the further content was easy to guess and Caspian did not have the patience to deal with incorrect hearsay. He only had to talk to a woman to spark rumors about the wildest affairs...

Everyone bent over the text curiously, but Caspian only looked up at Argoz in annoyance. "You believe that? Do you think there is even the slightest chance I have the time for such nonsense?"

The Lord gave a half-shrug, but in light of the King's dangerous tone of voice he decided to get the conversation back on track.

"The fact remains, you must be closest to the people of Telmar if you care about your homeland."

"Telmar as priority, that is..." Abney could not help but laugh, but Trumpkin nodded, "You're asking too much, Argoz."

"Listen, I will try my best to - " Caspian began, but was interrupted as the heavy wooden door behind them burst open.

He turned around and was quite surprised to see Joa running towards him, a broad smile plastered on his little face. Barely three heartbeats later, Ria was panting in the doorway. She had their youngest child, Kiana, on her arm and behind her, Rilian and Tavish glanced into the hall. Except for Joa, they all knew that disturbances of any kind were strictly forbidden during Council meetings. But maybe Caspian would make an exception today?

Joa was a whirlwind and much more agitated than his bigger brother had ever been. The King smiled tiredly at the sight of his son. Ria, however, got a reproachful look from Caspian, as though she had ought to stop the little one from rushing in. Nevertheless, Caspian stood up and caught his son in his arms.

"¡Papá!" Joa beamed. The lively child was completely out of breath, he must have run off wildly determined.

Caspian looked at him and, reluctant to do so, he had to say, "Joa, you can't just interrupt us. You know that, don't you?"

The Prince smiled recklessly, "Pero quise verte." (1)

His son could hardly be blamed for that. The King had not been able to spend a minute with the kids in the last few days. But the Council meeting was not the right time to catch up at all.

"I'll be with you all evening, alright?" the King said quietly and put him down again.

Joa, however, did not want to settle for that. "Pero - " (2)

"No buts," Caspian immediately talked over him, making it unmistakably clear that there would be no discussion about it.

Only Abney seemed to notice how Ria's eyes held a glint of indignation as she neared them. Nevertheless she put on a brave face as she held out her free hand to Joa.

"Come on, darling, let's go."

"See? I told you he's not exclusively speaking Spanish with them," Argoz tried to whisper to the other Telmarines, however he failed miserably.

"Come again?" Caspian turned around, dropping his voice.

Argoz looked quite caught for a moment, but then he tensed his shoulders and said, "You always claim your children grow up like you once did. But I wonder who you're trying to fool. They probably don't even know our Chronicles..."

It was audacious to claim that, and Caspian was about to let his temper rise just when Rilian spoke up behind them and came closer.

"No es verdad, bien sabemos las Chronicas de Narnia y Telmar." (3)

Argoz smiled at him faintly, but he only waved his hand, "Perhaps you have heard of the Chronicles, my Prince, but you also ought to know the important details. For instance, that the Telmarine conquest took place in the Narnian year two thousand."

"Mil novecientos noventa y ocho," Rilian corrected and Caspian could not help but chuckle. (4)

"¿Perdón?" Argoz's eyes widened. (5)

Rilian was eager to repeat his statement to defend his father, "Nineteen hundred and ninety-eight. That was the year of the Telmarine conquest, not two thousand."

Argoz's mouth fell open. He blinked a few times just to finally apologize in astonishment. "You're right. Well... Forgive my hasty judgment on your knowledge of history, my Prince."

Rilian nodded and looked up at his father, who was obviously proud of him. But the Prince knew exactly that they had to leave now. He joined his sad little brother, Ria and his little sister so they could leave the Council hall.

The young Queen almost missed the newspaper article on the table, but just as she was about to turn around it caught her attention for the briefest of moments. To her regret, she read the headline faster than it did her good, and for a split second she sucked in her breath.

Caspian realized what she had just looked at, and he knew at once that the words hurt her. But when Kiana got restless, Ria immediately caught herself and looked at Caspian with a blank face.

"Excuse the interruption," she also turned to the Lords, finding at least some sort of comfort in Abney's faint smile.

And before Caspian could explain himself, she took the kids and left.

Once again, unpleasant silence was very loud until Trumpkin summed the scenario up soberly, "Whatever this headline says, your wife doesn't like it."

"That's only understandable," Argoz agreed, "if my beloved read such statements about me, she'd probably kill me on the spot! It's fortunate that the women from Archenland are less temperamental..."

Caspian only groaned in annoyance, but Trumpkin glanced at the old Lord impatiently, "Oh, Argoz, please - we all know that gossip of this kind secretly cheers you up…"

* * *

"Ria, wait!"

Caspian tried to catch up, following her through the wide stone corridor, but she did not wait.

Joa and Rilian had just turned off into the gardens with Tavish and Kiana, and that was where she was headed as well, whether he called her name or not.

"Ria," Caspian finally reached her, out of breath, gently gripping her arm. "Look at me, love - that headline is a blatant lie, you know that!"

Ria only frowned and when, for lack of better words, he just let go off her, she simply went on.

"Oh, please…" he sighed and kept pace with her. When she would not at all react, he asked, "You're not talking to me anymore?"

She was disappointed, but also furious, and when she finally halted, she decided to give him a try to explain himself.

He tilted his head and repeated, "You know that I only have eyes for you!"

Her crossed her arms over her chest as she said, "None of that matters today…"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Did you even look at your son?" she asked in disbelief. "How could you send him away like that?"

Caspian was completely puzzled, and it truly made her wonder. At first she believed he simply saw no harm in his behaviour, but then it dawned on her that he had no clue what she was even talking about.

"It's his birthday, Caspian!" she shouted louder than she meant to. "Four years ago your son was born, and even if you were far away that day, you owe it to him that you at least remember it!"

The King was completely caught off guard. He briefly buried his face in his hands at the guilt that speared through him, then he wordlessly took a deep breath and broke into a run to find Joa.

* * *

The soothing sound of the well water helped her clear her head. The Narnian spring was unusually warm and stuffy these days, and it felt it bit like summer already when she sat on one of the benches in the gardens.

Cheerful sparrows jumped back and forth on the edge of the fountain and Ria was aware that she should probably join the others to finally spend time with the entire family, and Caspian. But the very idea of pretending that everything was fine in front of the children made her hang her head. She only needed a moment to herself, or so she thought.

She tried to push her disappointment aside until she heard someone in the palace step out onto the gravel path to approached her. She guessed it was Addison, but a look over her shoulder proved her wrong - the youngest of the Lords, Abney, smiled at her from afar.

"Would you like some company?" he asked attentively as he neared her.

 _Not at all_ , she thought, but she was far too polite to say that. She forced herself to nod and Abney sat down next to her.

"It's a shame to see you sad, it's such a beautiful day."

Ria forced a smile and had no idea what to say, so she watched the glittering well water just like him, beginning to appreciate that she was no longer all alone with her thoughts. She liked Abney a lot, he had always supported and defended her. He was loyal and a true friend in a world full of scheming nobility and arrogance. And, not to forget, it was his merit that Caspian was still alive.

"You're right, I should be happy," she finally agreed. "It's just easier said than done sometimes."

He regarded her intently. "Indeed, nothing is easy, Taliah. And yet you carry every burden on your narrow shoulders with admirable patience."

She gave him an amused glance. "Oh, I don't know..."

"You are a good Queen, never out of line," he went on, "That is admirable, yet… Please don't get me wrong - but lately you don't seem happy, and I care about you."

She almost blushed and quickly said, "That's very nice of you, but really not necessary."

Abney was not convinced. "You don't need to put on a brave face for me. You know that I have great confidence in our King, his reign brought us back into a Golden Age. But as far as you're concerned..."

He fell silent in the middle of his sentence and sighed. And she knew what he was getting at. He had noticed her frustration, not only that day, but also in recent weeks.

"It's a bit complicated right now," she admitted. "But we didn't expect it to be anything but that. He's just very busy - I don't blame him."

Abney nodded thoughtfully, but then he looked at her again, with strange fascination in his eyes. "You deserve devotion, never forget that. You're a bright, beautiful woman with a big heart, Taliah."

Although she fully believed he was exaggerating, it worried her to notice how nice it felt to hear such words.

Caspian loved her, but he took her for granted. And in a way, she understood that it was only a consequence of his duties - he was constantly traveling and making important decisions. Yet she missed how he had smiled at her not so long ago, how he had wrapped his arms around her and commented on details like a new dress. Only knowing that he tried to spend every minute he possibly could with the children comforted her. Kiana had been the apple of his eye ever since she was born, and he loved his boys, but he barely noticed Ria in all the bustle.

"I didn't mean to say something wrong," the young Lord startled her out of her thoughts, sounding a little worried.

"You didn't, I... Thank you!"

Abney's gaze was hard to interpret, something seemed to be on his mind and Ria was about to ask him exactly what was bothering him when suddenly everything was going much too fast.

He bent over her and before she could react, his lips met hers. She was so overwhelmed that she immediately froze, unable to understand what was going on until he backed away.

Her heart was pounding, her stomach cramped, and when her eyes widened, Abney knew he had made a mistake.

He gasped, unable to say anymore than, "I'm sorry!"

And he really was, he could tell that Ria was completely shocked. She simply nodded and her gaze met his. By that it was clear to him that she would never speak about it and thus give him the opportunity to erase this moment.

He was the one who had always understood her homesickness and longing for the mountains. He was the one who had told her children stories from Anvard. And apparently he also quietly loved her.

Abney wished he could go back in time when she got up hurriedly, asking him much too politely to excuse her.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **1\. Pero quise verte / But I wanted to see you**

 **2\. Pero / but**

 **3 No es verdad, bien sabemos las Chronicas de Narnia y Telmar / like: That's not true, we do know the Chronicles of Narnia and Telmar**

 **4\. Mil novecientos noventa y ocho / nineteen hundred and ninety-eight**

 **5\. Perdón / Excuse me; like: come again**


	33. Confessions

**Hi you all,**

 **all I say about this chapter is beach party.**

 **I hope you enjoy your summer, do take care :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

 **Confessions**

Her lips were tingling, and even though she knew well that she was overreacting, she could not help it. At a fountain far away from Abney she washed her face like in a daze, and the cold water was perfect to ease her strange state of shock.

 _It was nothing, never mind_ , she kept telling herself. But she could not get rid of the dull feeling in her stomach and no matter how often the water touched her lips, she still felt exactly where Abney's had been.

It was almost ridiculous, but never had she kissed another man before Caspian. She fell in love with the King as a blank sheet and it was impossible to tell Caspian what had just happened - she knew he would go mad with rage.

"Did he make your blood boil so much?" She was shocked to suddenly hear a voice behind her and froze immediately. Had somebody watched the kiss?

She whirled around just to see Trumpkin with a big smile on his face, and Addison right behind him.

"Who?" Ria tensed.

"Well, Caspian, of course," Trumpkin shrugged and laughed. "Are you so angry with him that you need ice-cold water from the fountain to cool you down?"

She relaxed at once and nodded much less anxiously, "Sure, Caspian, yes..."

Addison gave her a pitifully glance, turning to Trumpkin, "See, I told you - she's all out of it because of him!"

Trumpkin nodded and Addison, well concerned, went on, "The papers will always write these headlines, Ria. I had that translated and... I was always by his side, no such thing happened, you don't doubt that, do you?"

She had almost forgotten about the stupid article. Abney had indeed managed to distract her...

"But Joa's birthday is on a different page," Trumpkin grimaced. "We should've thought of it as well."

Addison agreed, though he was cheerful as he informed her, "You know, Caspian just sent Tavish to end the council meeting."

She looked up in surprise. He never ended them early. Without results or an agreement, it did not matter to him whether the Lords were willing to stay far into the night or not - they had to, without exception.

"The Council won't be pleased about that," she said quietly, hardly able to believe that Caspian had rescheduled government responsibilities for his son.

"Oh, no, secretly they were all quite relieved," Addison winked. "We wouldn't have come to an agreement any time soon anyway, and you know they all like to celebrate…"

"Celebrate?" Ria was startled, what exactly had she missed in the past two hours?

Trumpkin grinned, "Your King may be conscientious and stoic, but every now and then we get to witness his Telmarine spirits. 'La vida telmarina', that's what they call it, I think…" (1)

Ria was puzzled still, so Addison happily added, "He had Tavish tell us that Joa's birthday is being celebrated down at the beach. We are to let everyone know, including the household. And you, of course - we just couldn't find you right away..."

Ria's mouth briefly fell open because that sounded like the man she missed so much, the man she had married years ago.

"Also this bloody heat makes it almost impossible to concentrate in that stuffy council hall," Trumpkin gradually infected Ria with his good mood. "Even Argoz jumped to his feet to join."

It was the first time they heard Ria laugh that day. "Well, if even Argoz can have fun, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

It was not just the three of them who were heading to the port. Walking along the coast, the could already see that it was quite crowded down at the beach. In the palace, the King's plan had spread quickly, just as he had intended, and it resulted in a pilgrimage of both the nobility and the household. The latter were even asked to send their young colleagues to the old town to inform the people there as well.

The beach was probably the liveliest spot for miles and miles that day - some of the kitchen staff lit fires here and there to provide meals for the hungry at dawn and the air smelled deliciously smoky. Laughing people rushed them by and it reminded Ria of more carefree summer days.

A little chaos can't hurt, Trumpkin stated drily, and he was right. The otherwise so strict and regulated life at court could for once be forgotten.

Ria smiled because of the feeling of warm sand underneath her bare feet, and she was not the only one. Most people had already taken off one or another formal piece of clothing as they were dancing to the Spanish melodies of a couple of skilled Telmarine guitar players.

When the trio arrived at one of the bonfires, Ria paused for a moment. Was that not a very familiar laugh she heard?

"You have to turn the sticks slowly - slightly burnt is the smoky taste we aim for!"

"Henry, let the man roast his stick as he pleases!"

Juna gently pushed her beloved away from the fire and followed his joyful gaze until she saw Ria as well.

"Missy, where have you been? Have you only just arrived?" he giggled in disbelief and hugged her. She nodded and could not help but beam. Henry had always been able to cheer her up at once, and he had hardly changed in recent years. Only a few more wrinkles around his eyes revealed long tavern nights.

"How come we found out about all this before you?" he asked. "It's your son's birthday after all!"

"Long story, believe me. Trumpkin and Addison were looking for me," Ria sighed, went on to greet Juna and asked, "Is Mirena with Tavish?"

Juna nodded and mocked, "The two are inseparable. Just between us - I think she's really in love."

"Of course she is, even a blind man can see that," Henry was eager to agree. "I'm just glad he's such a decent lad."

"He really is," Ria said, "you can fully trust him."

He had been friends with Mirena for as long as he lived in Cair Paravel and, Ria was certain, he had been madly in love with her for years - although he had not admitted it yet because he was just too shy.

"So… Where are the two?" Addison wanted to know, well aware that Tavish and Mirena would be with the rest of the family.

"This direction along the water, you can't miss them," Henry showed them the way and pulled Juna closer. "We'll take care of a couple more dishes, but we'll join you soon."

The innkeeper was right. Ria could see the two lovebirds even from afar. They had made themselves comfortable in a safe distance from the water and Tavish held Kiana in his arms while he stealthily made eyes at Mirena.

Not far from them, Caspian stood knee deep in the ocean. Joa sat on his shoulders and, despite the calm sea, their clothes were almost wet. The King was talking to Emilio, who stood opposite him, carrying Rilian on his back.

"Go easy on him," Trumpkin asked Ria at the sight of the King, giving her a guilty smile. "As always…"

She was a bit reluctant to nod because she was still angry and disappointed. On top of that, the shock Abney had caused ran deep - she had to gather herself first, even though the Lord was nowhere to be seen.

Ria left Addison and Trumpkin behind, but she did not go directly to Caspian - instead she sat down next to Mirena, Tavish and Kiana.

"You're taking care of her so well," she thanked them and smiled immediately at the sight of her happy daughter.

"She's no trouble at all," Tavish gave a wave of his hand and Mirena was quick to nod.

By now, the Calormene was almost as old as Caspian when he had had to flee from his uncle, and Mirena was not much younger. Together, they looked sweeter by the day.

"And how's my pretty flower girl?" Ria asked and made Mirena giggle as lively as ever.

"Ria, I also want a daughter," she sighed and pressed Kiana's little hand wistfully. Given all the attention, the little Princess was clearly enjoying herself.

Ria laughed, but she did Juna a favor and winked, "Better take your time with that…"

"Yes, I'll have to find someone who loves me first," Mirena pouted, completely unaware of the desperate glance Tavish gave her at these words. "I want an everlasting love like yours, Ria."

"Who doesn't," Tavish nodded quite tormentedly.

"Your love story will certainly be even more beautiful," Ria promised, still trying to avoid to look to Caspian.

"Tavish's and mine?" Mirena shook her head. "No, impossible. Tavish doesn't love me."

Ria knew well that he was much too embarrassed to object her. The handsome Calormene had already turned pink and although he admired Caspian, he was not nearly as bold and confident as him - especially not in matters of love.

Ria would gladly have hugged Tavish, but she had to spare his blushes in front of Mirena, so she only gave him an encouraging wink instead.

Then she smoothed the sand off her dress and worked up the willingness to devote herself to her own love story again. Or whatever was left of it…

"Could you excuse me for a moment? I'll be right back to get Kiana," she said to the teens, but Mirena's eyes widened as she asked, "Can't she stay with us a bit longer?"

"Oh, sure," Ria nodded. It left her no excuse to get away from Caspian after exchanging a couple of words, but still she was glad to know her daughter was in good hands.

She set off for the water, to Caspian and Emilio and her sons, and as she was within earshot, Rilian - still sitting on Emilio's shoulders - turned around excitedly.

"Mamá, finally, where have you been?" he wanted to know as she lifted her dress to wade through the water.

"Why, have you missed me?" she smiled, thinking to herself that her kids were rays of sunshine.

Caspian came closer with Joa as well, but she did not bother to even look at him still.

"We all have," Emilio remarked, and being the good witness he was, he pointed at his friend and added, "Especially Caspian!"

Now she had to look at him, and she could clearly tell that he was sorry. About forgetting Joa, but also about almost scolding her for the fact that the little one had been able to interrupt the Council meeting.

The way he stood in the soft ocean waves, with his sleeves rolled up, the linen shirt almost unbuttoned down to the waist and those black, remorseful eyes almost made her want to forget everything.

Nevertheless she forced herself to ignore him a little longer, looking up to Joa on his shoulders. And she could not help but laugh at the sight of the birthday boy - he wore a far too big hat and kept pushing it out of his face merrily.

"Suits you well, sweetie," she said and he proudly declared, "I will never wear another hat!"

Emilio knew that Caspian and Ria had to talk in private, so he dropped Rilian off to also take Joa with him.

"It was a gift from a Lord, and now he'll only have to grow into it," Emilio winked as he shouldered Joa. "Chicos, will you come to Henry with me?"

He could not even finish the sentence - Joa cheered and Rilian ran out of the water at once.

"I thought so," Emilio grinned, then he glanced at Caspian and Ria. Under his breath, so that Joa could not hear it, he grumbled, "And you two make nice!"

Then Joa and him followed Rilian to the others.

Caspian was not often at a loss for words, but he did not know what to say for the life of him. He had forgotten about his son's birthday, which was inexcusable. But not only that, he had also sent him and his mother away before he had even noticed…

"Hello, cielito," he finally forced himself to contribute something to the soothing noise of the sea and celebrating people at the beach.

All of that, however, suddenly felt so far away. Ria even forgot Abney when Caspian drew nearer to take her hands into his. He had not done that in such a long time, yet it felt so good.

"I know I should be ashamed of myself," he said the words he expected to hear from her, "and I truly am. But I'd say Joa's no longer angry with me."

He pulled her closer and turned her in his arms so she could see their kids on the beach - Kiana and Rilian played with Mirena and Tavish while Henry whirled Joa through the air.

"Could we please never again mention the fact that I forgot his birthday?" he asked quietly, his lips brushing her ear as he went on, "And, please, let's not fight over that absurd gossip column headline as well..."

She had never given the papers too much thought anyway and she actually believed him. But it could not hurt if he was concerned about that as well - after all, she was the one who had to face the people whispering about such rumors.

"Not a word of it is true," he swore and kissed her neck again.

She remained silent, just to take in how wonderful it was to be in his arms again. But was that supposed to be her marriage now? Short moments like these for weeks of missing him when he was away or busy?

She turned around to look up at Caspian and she felt quite lost. Her heart belonged to him and whether he knew it and used it to his advantage or not, one guilty glance was all it took to cover up his mistakes.

"It really looks like Joa's no longer angry with you," she finally admitted evasively.

"And what about you?"

He noticed how good it did him to have her close, she could heal his longing soul - even if she was mad at him. Yet the moments they shared had become quite rare recently, to his regret - he hated how life would always get in between.

"Cielito, will you look at me?" he smirked, and that was usually contagious, but she tried her best to sound angry as she said, "This day is unbelievable..."

Ria did not quite manage to stay as serious as she wished - her twinkling eyes betrayed her. She had no idea how pretty she was. Neither was she aware of how much he needed her, just because he never said it. She was not even 25 years old and had already given him two beautiful sons and a daughter he loved more than words could describe. But she was so much more than just the mother of his children. Ria was his home. She had entered his life at such a young age and yet she had managed to illuminate his world ever since.

She gave, he took. Ria would always be understanding and he much too often forgot to put her first. He had the least time for her just because she would not complain and he believed their relationship was strong enough for it.

"Eres mi corazón," he lifted her chin, oddly anxious. "You always were, you'll always be." (2)

It was shattering for Caspian to see that she did not quite believe him, so for lack of better words he simply admitted, "I miss you. And I know that's my own fault - I'm never here, or at least I'm not really present. But you're the best thing that could ever have happened to me. I need you, I adore you - only you. Even if that sounds trite."

In contrast to his expectation, she was not really touched, but rather skeptical instead.

"Have you been drinking?" she grinned, at once reminding him of the fact that her levity was worth its weight in gold.

A bit caught he bit his lip. "As if I'd only say that when I drink…"

She smiled faintly and shrugged. "You haven't said anything nice in years. So, yes, I bet you've had a drink or two."

"Barely a drop," Caspian winked and, with the sound of guitars on the beach in the background, he said, "actually it might just be enough to dance - why don't you dance with me?"

As euphoric as he was, she shook her head at first. But he knew well that she was just trying to play hard to get and when she had to chuckle as well, he lifted her into his arms without further ado. He carried her through the water to the beach and she was laughing all the way.

"Alright, alright," she tried to get to her feet again. "We'll dance!"

"Claro que sí," he would not let her down, "báilame, Riacita." (3)

* * *

The sun went down soon, so only the bonfires lit up the moonless night. Nevertheless laughter echoed along the cliffs - the children did not care about the dark. Ria, Maía and Juna were still building sandcastles with some of the kids, a couple of others kept playing catch along the beach and the nobility, as usual, proposed far too many toasts. Caspian, Emilio, Henry, Trumpkin and Addison had meanwhile gathered around one of the fires nearby.

Ria did not notice how a troubled Abney, who had been nowhere to be found so far, tiptoed to the King. Neither was she able to hear him from the distance, and it was probably better that way. She would never have mentioned the incident, but the Lord, after careful consideration, had decided not to force her to lie for his sake.

"Abney," the King welcomed him and winked, "where have you been hiding all evening long? Come join us!"

Abney's heart was so full and it sunk, which clearly showed on his face. He was about to do the right thing, he knew that. But when he sat down next to Caspian, he almost regretted not being a coward.

"You make a face as long as a wet week," Addison laughed at the sight of the Lord, and it basically hit the mark. Abney had suppressed his feelings all these years, he always wanted to be a good friend for Ria and now everything was destroyed by a short, ill-considered moment. He had hoped he might speak to the King in private, but when was Caspian not busy? On top of that he had kissed his wife in secret, at least his confession would not be one of a quiet traitor...

Abney's silence grew quite loud, only the dull sounds of the guitars concealed it to some extend. The Lord stared into the fire until he worked up the courage to speak.

"What if I had a confession to make?" he asked, tilted his head and looked up at Caspian.

The King, just like the others, thought this to be a joke - Abney was one of the few men they all genuinely trusted.

"I don't know," Caspian chuckled and did not shy away from hypothesizing as well, "I'd probably be inclined to listen."

Abney forced himself to say, "How would you react if, at a weak moment, I had put your Queen in a most uncomfortable position?"

The mood changed at once. Caspian closed his eyes for just a second as his smile faded. The Lord had fancied Ria for years, at court it was an open secret and everyone present knew it well. There was little room for conjecture. Nobody ventured to say a word, but they all watched as Caspian drew in a long breath in order to stay calm.

"It'd depend on what you'd done in said weak moment," he dropped his voice.

Abney gulped, clearly embarrassed, and tried to get it over with. "I would have... I'd have kissed her, to her honest horror. What would you do?"

Henry and Emilio leaned back and groaned, they knew that Caspian was much too possessive to keep his head. Trumpkin and Addison held their breaths as well, everybody was aware of the fact that they were no longer discussing a hypothetical case. The King was clearly raging inwardly, but he tried not to lose his temper and remained surprisingly calm as he seemed to sort his thoughts out.

After all it was remarkable of Abney to tell the truth - Ria would never have mentioned it, trying not to put a friend in a precarious situation. She knew that Caspian virtually inherited jealousy. Ria, who had never been touched by anyone else, was sacred to him.

Yet the King could not forget about the Lord's years of loyalty - one mistake was not enough to condemn him after a lifetime of good deeds.

Caspian's jaw clenched and his face was darkly intent, but he calmly turned to Abney again. Everybody hung off his every word as he finally said, "I'd force myself to remember that you saved my life years ago, and that I'm in your debt."

Abney sighed gratefully when Caspian warned him, "Don't ever touch her again."

Abney nodded and got up. "You have my word on that. We're more than square, Your Majesty. Let me say goodbye to her, and I'll be gone."

Caspian was quite astounded at these words. "Where do you want to go?"

Abney seemed determined. He had thought it through over and over again, and with a heavy heart he explained, "You know how I feel about her. Since the day you've introduced us."

Caspian had known it all these years indeed, like every other man. It had only caught Ria off guard.

"Maybe I have to go back to my roots in Archenland to find my happiness," Abney said, "let me be your emissary and work with Valerik, Tesreau and the other nobles in Anvard."

Caspian was not at all enthusiastic about this sudden turn of events, but it was probably for the best of everybody, especially for Abney himself. For a decade he had been a true friend, and if anyone deserved to find contentment and luck, it was surely him. But it would not happen in Cair Paravel.

Caspian stood up as well, and his anger had given way to consternation. "Are you sure? You know I'd never send you away."

"I do," Abney smiled a bit sad. "But I must head southbound. If you allow, I'll leave tonight."

Caspian understood his motives and he nodded, even if it was a loss at the court in Cair Paravel. He reached out his hand and said, "You're always welcome here, never forget that."

Abney was almost relieved when he took his hand - it meant a lot to him to part with the King like that.

"Make her happy, and never let her go," Abney asked him under his breath. His honest concern for Ria was not appropriate, but touching for sure. Caspian skipped any commentary, nodded and watched him make his way to Ria.

"He kissed my wife," Caspian muttered, almost angry again.

"You handled it well," Emilio patted his friend on the back. "Don't be mad, tío. It's not her fault."

"Lo sé," Caspian sighed. (4)

"What a crazy day," Trumpkin aptly summarized their thoughts in the face of the ridiculously turbulent last hours.

"Unbelievable," Caspian agreed, repeating Ria's words.

From a distance they watched Abney breathe a kiss on the Queen's hand. Ria stood knee-deep in the sea, clearly perplexed. They could tell she learned of his plans when she covered her mouth with her hands and looked to Caspian as though she was unsure of what to do. But he smiled and understood that she had to hug Abney to say goodbye.

And when the Lord finally walked away from the beach, as a smaller and smaller silhouette, Caspian went to Ria to simply hold her hand.

"Did he tell you… I mean, has he mentioned that - " she stammered, but Caspian just put his finger to her lips and hugged her protectively.

"Don't worry," he kissed her on the forehead, "it's all sorted, cielito."

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **1\. La Vida Telmarina / The Telmarine Life**

 **2\. Eres mi corazón / You are my heart**

 **3\. Claro que sí, báilame / Of course, dance for me**

 **4\. Lo sé / I know (that)**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts :)**


	34. Delight, Pride and Prejudice

**Hi there,**

 **this is just a fun chapter - at least that's what I hope - and in my defense, I thought I owe Tavish and Mirena a happy ending as well...**

 **Have fun! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 34**

 **Delight, Pride and Prejudice**

"¡Papá, venga!" Joaquín nagged, hell bent to change his father's mind - and the now five-year-old could be very persistent if he wanted something. (1)

But Caspian only just shook his head absently. "Ni soñarlo, Joa." The King was skim reading various documents on his secretary, flipping through the pages in annoyance. (2)

"Or did we put it into one of those books?" Trumpkin sighed as well. "I really can't remember..." He briefly searched his mind for a memory in vain, then he just took a closer look at the bookshelves next to the door of the King's study.

"I don't know anymore," Caspian rubbed his temples, moving on from the secretary to the shelves on the other side of the high windows. They had already searched brick by brick, and it got increasingly exasperating.

But Joa did not really mind that. Ever since he had found his father in the study, he followed his every move. Whatever Trumpkin and Caspian were looking for, it was at least as important as his own concern.

The midday sun had no mercy on them, it shone through the windows on the palace's east wing and heated even the large, high rooms of the palace up to a point where it was almost unbearable. Everyone at Cair Paravel was a bit dizzy after countless summer days. In accordance to that, the King's patience was wearing thin.

"Papá, ¿por qué no?" Joa asked for what felt like the hundredth time and got in his father's way to demand attention. (3)

Trumpkin could hardly help but grin. Joa was the little rascal of the family. He loved to talk things out and negotiated with a lot of charm. It usually worked quite well with his mother and her family, Lorella, Maía and Valena. But when it came to his father, he bit his teeth. Trumpkin was curious to see Caspian's reaction, given that the Prince had already been getting on his nerves for minutes.

The King paused, closing another book, and gave Joa a warning glance.

"Por ultima vez," he tried his best to stay calm. "No." (4)

Trumpkin burst into laughter at the sight Joa pouting, and the boy now dramatically folded his arms over his chest.  
Joa whined, "Trumpkin, can't you tell him that we have to accompany him? You've also heard the exciting stories Byasha told us about her home!"

After all this time, Lorella and her former maid from Tashbaan, who had tried to warn them of the conspiracy years ago, were still good friends. Now and then, whenever the Tis'roc allowed it, Byasha visited Cair Paravel. By now, she had a daughter that Lorella wanted to meet, and so Alhajar let the Calormene and her little girl travel to Narnia for a couple of weeks.

Trumpkin shook his head with a smile and said, "Your father is right, Joa, you're too young. Tashbaan is dangerous."

"But - " Joa was despereate to argue, yet Caspian completely talked over him.

"Maldita sea, where is that bloody letter?" he cursed and began to doubt his sanity.

And Joa was similarly frustrated because no one really listened to him. He was impatient as he asked, "What is it you're looking for?"

Caspian just gave a dismissive wave of his hand, but Trumpkin explained, "The Tis'roc sent us a letter years ago, and in it he mentions his favourite candy from Narnia."  
Joa's mouth curved into a triumphant smile. "If I know where the letter is, are we allowed to accompany you?"  
Caspian was rather astounded to hear him say that - how on earth did the little troublemaker get his hands on the letter?

"No," the King grinned just as insolently as his son, "but you'll tell us where it is."

"Well, then I'm afraid I forgot..." the Prince said defiantly and shrugged his shoulders while Caspian buried his face in his hands.

"You can't bargain with me, Joa," he moaned. "It's only a few days and none of you will accompany me, not even your Mamá!"

"Tavish will!" Joa disagreed. "And I also want to see the city he always tells us about..."

"Tavish just wants to see his home again, and he's an adult by now, that's something completely different."

Joa reminded the King so much of himself, he had his sense for adventure and he loved hammering on locked doors. At that, he clearly got his light-heartedness and the insane risk aversion from Ria...  
His brother Rilian, on the other hand, was calm, thoughtful and conscientious. He was the ideal heir to the throne, and perhaps Joa was just testing his boundaries because he knew that, unlike his brother, he would one day be given free rein. Rilian had long accepted that they could not travel to Calormen with their father. Joa, on the other hand, refused to take no for an answer and tried his best to convince his father. Caspian almost started to feel guilty at the sad sight of the otherwise so lively little guy.

"Pequeñito..." he bent down to look at him. "I can't take you there this time. What about Telmar in a few weeks, would that make up for it?"

Joa's eyes widened. "I guess it would... Do you promise?"

"Sí, prometido." (5)

Joa briefly weighed his options, apparently coming to the conclusion that he got the most out of his negotiations. He finally nodded and seemed satisfied for once.

"And now," Caspian smirked, "the letter!"

* * *

It was quite a surprise for Ria, Lorella and Byasha to see Trumpkin and Caspian, guided by an eager Joa, hurry past them.

"Señoritas," the King acknowledged them quickly and went after his son.

"What are you up to?" Ria wondered, but only Trumpkin bothered to turn around.

"We've been searching for hours!"

"Searching what?" Lorella shrugged her shoulders.

"There!" Caspian grinned, pointing to Rilian, Kiana and Byasha's daughter who were sitting in the fruit trees' shade next to one of the fountains. The oldest Prince was helping the girls to sketch and they clearly had a lot of fun.

The women exchanged puzzled glances but did not hesitate to follow them as they approached the painters with Joa.  
Caspian winked at Rilian when he reached them, then he kissed Kiana on the forehead and bent down to the girls. They beamed at the King innocently as they looked up from their coloring books.

"There it is," Trumpkin whispered into the King's ear as he pointed at a crumpled document between the book's pages.

"Yes, finally," Caspian chuckled.

"Are you two... alright?" Rilian voiced his concern after he noticed their lunatic faces. Perhaps the heat was to blame?

"Todo bien, pequeñito," Caspian absently ruffled through Rilian's much too long hair and went on to ask the girls, "Do you mind showing me what you're painting?" (6)

Trumpkin was relieved Caspian took the lead. He was far more practiced when it came to dealing with toddlers...

"Birdies," Byasha's daughter informed him cheerfully and pointed at the sparrows hopping around the fountain. Kiana was even younger than she was, but as if she tried to answer as well, she clapped her hands excitedly.

"Ah, Gorriones, muy bien," Caspian smiled, "they're surely nice, may I have a look at them?" (7)

Kiana would not be angry with him anyway and her friend nodded proudly as well, so Caspian took the book somewhat relieved, praised the cute drawings and finally - after an almost hopeless search - he pulled out the letter between some pages when the girls did not even notice. He returned the book and thanked them, then he stood up and hurried towards the fountain.

"Read it out loud!" Trumpkin urged him, but Caspian had to take a rather frustated look at the letter first. It was wrinkled and full of stains and drawings.

"Your Majesty, excuse me, I should've stopped my daughter!" Byasha took a troubled look over Caspian's shoulder.

"Oh, Kiana was very creative as well," he all but grinned.

Byasha gulped. "Is that... an important document?"

"Not worth mentioning."

Had Rilian or Joa ruined a letter from the South, from Alhajar himself at that, Caspian would probably have been raging mad. But he simply could not be angry with his daughter and the little Calormene - they were much too cute for that. At least the text could still be read and Caspian quickly flew over the lines.

By now, also Lorella was interested and stood behind him, while Ria poked his arm and asked, "Is everything alright? You seem a bit - "

"Turkish Delight!" Caspian suddenly exclaimed and everyone flinched.  
Except for Trumpkin. "Of course!" he also hit his forehead and laughed out loud. "Turkish Delight..."

"What?" Ria was perplexed as Caspian linked his arm around her waist.

"Our gift for Alhajar will be Turkish Delight," he informed her complacently, but Ria only tilted her head.

Lorella raised a brow as well. "His favorite treat?"

"Yes," Caspian immediately frowned, "how do you know - oh. Well..." He hung his head and sighed. The letter had been addressed to his cousin. "Of course you know..."

Ria pinched his cheek teasingly, "Even I would've known that, darling."

"I could have told you that, too," Rilian chuckled.

Trumpkin shook his head in disbelief. "How can you all say that? We had no idea! We've been looking for that stupid letter for hours!"

When they all shrugged and giggled, Caspian and Trumpkin exchanged weary glances and had to laugh as well.

Since their last visit in Tashbaan almost seven years ago, the Tis'roc regularly sent tea and dry pastries to Lorella and Ria to stay in touch. And given the upcoming travel plans to the South, it was now Caspian's turn to think about a suitable culinary present for Tis'roc…

"But it's not exactly obvious, is it?" Trumpkin crossed his arms. "You'd think they have more than enough Turkish Delight in Tashbaan already…"

"Ironically not," Byasha said. "As King Edmund liked it so much, the legend holds that it always reminded Rabadash of Calormen's defeat and, even worse, of his rejected love for Queen Susan. He has therefore forbidden it..."

"Rings a bell," Caspian nodded in amusement. "Edmund loved Turkish Delight, but Susan did not love Rabadash - she's mentioned something like that."

"Isn't it nice that nowadays there are beautiful love stories between the North and the South?" Ria smiled, looking past Caspian to the coast.

He winked, "Cielito, I wouldn't quite count Archenland to the South - we're not that exotic."

She rolled her eyes in mock annoyance and pointed as discreetly as possible into the direction behind him, "I wasn't talking about us. Look..."

From a distance they could see Tavish holding Mirena's hands, apparently he tried to convince her of something. But she soon shook her head, hastily detached herself from him and ran away. He only watched her leave in astonishment.

"Maybe that was premature," Ria bit her lips.

Lorella also pitied Tavish and said, "Oh no, now he's desperate..."

"Never mind," Caspian waved his hand and was pleased when Rilian handed his little sister over to him. "Part of the game, they'll work it out."

Ria could sense that Mirena, who did not even look back as she ran away, expected Tavish to follow her. But the youth seemed terribly disappointed and simply too shy to do that.

"Will you talk to him?" Ria asked Caspian, who was completely sidetracked by cuddling his little baby girl. Kiana examined each and every golden button of his coat and giggled, so the King was barely responsive.

"Caspian?" Ria gave it another try and smiled expectantly. "Tavish needs some advice…"

The King looked at Ria for a moment, then he smiled at Kiana.

"Princesita, what do you say? Do you think Tavish needs help?"

Kiana was not too sure about that, but after looking at her winking Mamá she beamed and almost seemed to nod.

* * *

His heart was pounding as he knocked on the old wooden door. Even after sunset it was still stuffy in the capital, and although it was much too warm, Tavish had put on his best clothes.

He heard footsteps from inside and for a moment the thought to himself that he could still run away. But then he tried to straighten - had he not already worked up the courage to come here? He would not back down now.

When the door opened, he was right about to blurt out all the things he had tried to learn by heart in the last hour, but he managed to stop himself just in time. It was not Mirena who opened the door.

"Good to see you," Henry grinned. "I had a feeling you'd show up here tonight…"

"Is she here?" Tavish asked in hopes of not having turned crimson already.

Henry looked at the shy boy and could not help but smile. The King had always treated him like his own son, yet Caspian had never quite succeeded in teaching him to be confident around women. But that made the Calormene refreshingly authentic and likeable. He was almost twenty years old, went in and out of Narnia's magnificent palace, could have enjoyed his life to which ever extend he liked and yet he was more than nervous to stand in front of Henry and tried to put on a brave smile.

"Come on," the innkeeper said and pushed Tavish past him. "Of course she's here, in the attic. And, honestly, I'm sure she hoped you'd come."

"Really?" Tavish was quick to ask when Juna peeked out of the kitchen.

"I'm so glad you're here," she laughed quietly and hugged him. "I've already envisioned us having to deal with her mood even longer..."

"Did she tell you what it was all about?" Tavish wondered.

Juna shrugged and put her hands on her hips, "Only that you had a fight."

His heart was overflowing and he could not stop himself from saying, "She thought I wanted to return to Calormen. Without her."

The matter seemed to dawn on Juna now, but she immediately rolled her eyes and giggled. "I bet my whirlwind of a daughter did not even let you explain this, did she?"

Tavish only nodded and bit his lips.

"That's why she was angry with you?" Henry screwed up his face. "Oh dear, you women really are an eternal mystery to me..."

Juna elbowed him with a smile, but Tavish took a deep breath and, very hastily, before his courage could leave him again, he said, "I'd like to ask for her hand."

This comment left Henry and Juna speechless for a moment, then they looked at each other as though they had misheard that. But it did not take a second until their faces lit up.

"And now you're asking for our blessing?" Juna touched her heart, obviously moved.

The Calormene nodded, "Is it unusual to ask you first?"

Henry laughed and patted him on the back. "Never mind, there's no need to ask - of course you have our blessing! We'll even keep our fingers crossed for you, lad. Get it over with quickly."

"No!" Juna gave her beloved an almost outraged glance and then turned to Tavish. "Don't listen to him, do not rush - Mirena deserves a romantic proposal!"

Henry pushed Tavish to the staircase and agreed, "Well, you heard it, better be romantic. Now up you go!"

The young Calormene gulped as though he was about to slay a dragon, then he took the first step upside.

"Oh, Tavish, one more thing," Henry said and made him pause again. "Just this once, don't take your surrogate father as an example. If you propose to her, get down on your knees..."

* * *

All slumped over she sat on the wide windowsill, leaning her head against the glass. That was not look like her at all - Mirena was actually always cheerful. But her heart was broken and all of a sudden her hopes were nothing but dust and air. Tavish had betrayed her and it hurt so much because he was the least person she had ever expected it from.

Tears were streaming down her face when she heard someone coming up the stairs and enter. She wiped over her face, turned away and groaned, "Not now!"

"Then when?" Tavish asked awkwardly and to hear his voice was as surprising to hear as a shot in the dark.

"What are you doing here?" she shouted and quickly turned away again as she crossed her arms. "I thought you were already on your way."

"Well, no, tomorrow," Tavish muttered. "But I couldn't finish telling you that..."

"You've said enough, believe me," she frowned, and suddenly she did not care at all that he could see her crying. Had he not already seen that so often anyway? Whenever she had fallen as a child, whenever she argued with her mother or something reminded her of her father who had left them without a word at the time.

"I haven't, that's the point," Tavish tried to be brave and drew closer to sit down on the sill as well. "There's a lot to clarify, I think."  
She looked at him defiantly, clearly hurt and angry, but Tavish had decided not to leave without her again. He took a deep breath before he looked at her again.

"You misunderstood me, Mirena," he started, but she shouted right over him.

"I didn't, you want to leave me here! Why don't you get away already!"

He shook his head, groaning inwardly. For just a second he thought about giving up, but he knew her - she had always been impulsive and she would always be. So he leaned forward, raised her chin more courageously than he ever had and smiled at her.

"Hear me out, or I'll leave," he said, almost surprised by his own boldness.

Not unlike her. A bit skeptical she held her breath, but the very thought of losing him yet again that day made her nod obediently.  
"I will travel to Calormen, with Caspian, but only for a few days. I haven't been to Tashbaan ever since I left, and I want to see the places of my childhood again. But I never intended to go there all alone."

"Well, as you say yourself, Caspian will be with you," she pouted again but fell silent when he tilted his head in a silent warning.

"Mirena, he'll be busy. You don't possibly assume that the King of Narnia will have the time to accompany me to bazaars, or to take a stroll with me through the slums I grew up in, do you?"

She let his words sink in, then she shook her head reluctantly.

"That's why I hoped you'd... Well, it was always my plan to ask you to come with me."

She felt terribly stupid at once. Had she really misunderstood it all?

"Come with you?" she sang small.

Tavish nodded silently.

"Oh, well..." she mumbled and turned red.

But it was the exact moment Tavish forced himself to go ahead with his plan. He owed that to the love of his life.

"And it's not just about joining me for this voyage," he added. "You are my best friend."

Her mouth fell open as she was about to insult him again - she was so obviously more than that - but he was laughing by now.

"Don't! Let me finish! You're my best friend and the girl to whom my heart belongs. I wanted to protect you when we were children, and I wanted to hold you in my arms ever since I know what love is."

This time, tears of joy shimmered in her eyes. She had always known it, deep down, but he had never said it out loud.

"Mirena, we belong together. I can't imagine anyone else by my side, can you?"

She shook her head quickly.

"I know we're still young. But when you ran away today, I realized that I'd never want to be without you. No matter how long I shall live."

She glanced at him almost anxiously, but he knew in his soul that she would not refuse if he asked the question of questions. So he just did, he jumped up and pulled her with him into the middle of the attic, then he kneeled down and looked up at her.

"Mirena, please don't you ever run away from me again. Will you marry me?"

She struggled for breath and - she shook her head. Tavish's face froze in horror.

Then she explained nerviously, "That's impossible, I'm not a princess."

He buried his face in his hands for a moment, then he grinned, "Well, fortunately I'm not a prince. I'm just a slave boy who would be outrageously lucky if you wanted to be his wife."

She began to beam, obviously overjoyed, and wiped yet another tear from her face when she suddenly nodded in excitement.

"In that case, I will," she said. "I surely will!"

* * *

 **Translations**

 **1\. Venga / Come on**

 **2\. Ni soñarlo / No way**

 **3\. ¿Por qué no? / Why not?**

 **4\. Por ultima vez, no / For the last time, no.**

 **5\. Sí, prometido / Yes, promised**

 **6\. Todo bien, pequeñito / like: Everything's fine, little one**

 **7\. Garriones, muy bien / Sparrows, very good**


	35. Recuerda el día

**Hi there**

 **welcome to the last chapter of the Happy End version! Maybe I should explain this...**

 **I've grown very fond of this story, and at the very beginning I've only had a Sad End in mind. But after all those chapters I also believed that Ria and Caspian deserved a Happy End.**

 **I'm terribly bad at making decisions, so, as I've said before, we'll just have both :')**

 **Right here, everything ends well, with great prospects for the future and a flashback to the beginnings of this love story in Anvard.**

 **The next 12 chapters, however, will take place roughly 10 years later, and we'll find ourselves in the midst of a soap opera marriage crisis, including many rumors, old friends and, mind you, rebellious teenagers.**

 **Why? Why not! :D**

 **I hope you have fun, and I'd love to hear your thoughts :)**

 **Also thanks for bearing with me - my recent weeks have been quite chaotic, so uploads might take a bit.**

* * *

 **Chapter 35**

 **Recuerda el día**

Did someone call her name?

She yawned and wrapped herself even tighter into her blanket. She must have heard wrong. It was almost midnight, certainly everyone was fast asleep. The cold autumn nights in Archenland tended to make the wind sound like eerie whistling voices and her imagination was easily running wild.

"Ria, are you awake?" she heard it from the open window again.

That could not possibly be the wind…

"Damn it..." Jhara turned around and groaned.

Ria had accidentally fallen asleep next to her sister that evening, just like she used to when they were still children.

"It's the middle of the night," Jhara muttered. "Tell His Royal Highness to shut it!"

So it really was the voice Ria liked so much? She was wide awake at once and jumped out of the bed in euphoria. She could not suppress an extensive yawn as she peeked out of the window. But she could not see anyone…

"Look up!" she heard Caspian laugh, and that she did. He was leaning over the balcony platform above her.

Her hair was a ruffled mess, her nightgown was a bit too loose and wrinkled, but her smile was as bright as ever and it immediately made Caspian's heart melt. It was ridiculous to keep telling himself that he just liked her a lot. He was in love with her, and it almost hurt.

"Have you been debating until now?" she asked in disbelief. She had assumed him to be back hours ago, not in the middle of the night.

He shrugged and tried to whisper, "Tomorrow's the vote. I told you it'd take forever..."

"Sure, but I didn't believe you..." Ria grinned and made him laugh.

"I can't sleep," he admitted. "You have to distract me."

She looked up at him with a ready smile on her face and he asked, "Where's your favorite place in Anvard?"

"Ria, be gone!" Jhara hissed, hiding her face underneath her blanket like a tired child.

"Well, there are ruins in the forest, not far from here," Ria answered Caspian excitedly, completely ignoring her sister.

"Perfect - at the stables in ten minutes," Caspian nodded. "And tell Jhara to lighten up!"

"Lighten up," Ria giggled as she turned to her sister, but the only response she got was an annoyed growl.

* * *

Lestate was the horse that was already used to Caspian the most, so they were quick to secretly borrow her and when the wild landscape made it impossible to ride on, they tied her to one of the young trees. Their torches and the stars provided for light as they wandered through the forest of that cool autumn night, high up above and beyond Anvard's old town.

At least from afar, not a soul could be seen down there. The winter that was about to arrive seemed to cause a yawning void in Anvard. The few illuminated windows were nothing but shimmering glints in the distance, but it was oddly silent all around - the capital was like a ghost town. The palace, long deserted, far over countless old rooftops, was a sad reminder of better days.

"I never thought it could be so quiet here," Ria sighed as she glanced down into the valley. "Peace is fragile, isn't it?"

"For sure," Caspian paused beside her. "Not too long ago, Narnia looked just like that as well. But when you've hit the rocks, there's nowhere to go but up."

She tried to put her gloomy thoughts aside and took his hand, smiling. "Well, we'll also have to go up - to see the ruins!"

They went on and Caspian was somewhat surprised that Ria did not stumble over any of the treacherous roots on the ground - he believed she was clumsy enough to break her legs in the dim light... He stayed close behind her all the time, watching every step she took to catch her if she fell, but she apparently knew the way by heart.

She told him about her childhood and that she had often wandered through the woods with Jhara and her father. She knew the mountains, the hidden paths and exactly where to go to have the best view of the surrounding districts.

And the most beautiful and ancient place in the mountains was well-known to her, too. The ruins they soon arrived at were silent witnesses of a once thriving settlement that had to be built there centuries ago. Quite obviously, however, it was not a normal village - the dimensions made Caspian jump to conclusions...

They passed the mostly destroyed stone walls by, huge outlines of houses, all of it far too big for human farmers. Large shadows danced in their torches' lights almost eerily with each of their movements, while the branches, pine needles and roots beneath their feet cracked with every step.

The smell of tree sap was in the air as Caspian smoothed his hands over a huge mural, imagining what it must have looked like in the past.

"Who lived here?" he asked. "Giants?"

"Yes," Ria smiled and euphoria spread across her face. "At least that's what the legends hold. Apparently they lived all over the mountains in the Golden Age."

"Impressive," Caspian mumbled, genuinely startled. He had seen the world and sailed to its end, but he had never heard of such history in Archenland. Why had they been shown theaters and town halls in the city center when there was so much more to explore in the mountains?

"Come on, you need to see the arches," Ria went ahead, knowing he would follow her.

It was the night he realized, once and for all, that she loved her home. He caught up to her and grabbed her hand so she could drag him along, past the collapsed fountains, damaged facades and remnants of buildings. The village had fallen apart long ago, but it still took their breath away.

Ria paused when they reached the outermost edge of the area. A few meters in front of them was a gorge, but directly before it, archways lined up as though there had once been a huge portico there.

Caspian lifted his head to look up, and all of a sudden he felt very small, even in spite of his stately height. Monuments of long forgotten days often had this effect on him, and this was particularly spectacular. They could overview the whole capital through the arches, and from this point it seemed yet again smaller and less significant.

"What did these stand for?" Caspian heard himself wonder as he admired the arches.

"Nobody knows for sure," Ria said. "They're believed to be triumphal arches, symbolizing the victory of the Battle of Anvard in 1014. According to the stories, Rabadash's army assaulted the main gates with battering rams. But in the meantime, Narnian relief columns intervened and giants attacked the Calormenes, which left Rabadash no choice but to withdraw. And to alleviate the fears of Anvard's people, to remind them of their support and willingness to help, the giants probably built these arches. As a peace sign... If you know where they are, you can see them from almost any angle in the town."

"I've never heard of that detail to the story before," Caspian admitted, glancing at the dilapidated monument.

"You don't expect to find this up here, I know..."

"What happened to them?"

"To the giants?" Ria asked. "I don't know. There's not much information on that in the royal archives, and certainly nothing that could make Anvard look guilty for their disappearance. But I'd think that the people were only open-minded for a few generations, and over the years the giants were probably seen as a threat again. Maybe they didn't feel comfortable here, where they were only tolerated with suspicion..."

Caspian nodded and sighed. He knew homesickness well, also hostility because of prejudices. But what was left of the village did at least not provide for any evidences of an attack.

Ria took a few steps to sit down, leaning against one of the large pillars. Then she turned around to him to see whether he would join her. Caspian grabbed her torch and placed it in a cairn with his own, then, with the warm light behind them, he sat down next to her.

"This is all I've ever known," she smiled, reminding Caspian of how young she still was. "The old town, the forest, the mountains... But I'm sure Calormen is beautiful as well. And Ettinsmoor, and Galma. And Narnia..."

"There are many beautiful places - it's much more about who keeps you company," Caspian winked. He pulled Ria into his arms - she was obviously freezing - and he slid his cloak around her to keep her warm.

The last weeks had been nothing but a frenzy. They had spent every spare minute together and were as close as though they had known each other all their lives.

"Do you think you'd like Narnia?" he wondered out of the blue.

The butterflies in her stomach whirled around, up and down. But she could only nod dully because it was entirely irrelevant. Even if she liked Narnia, she would never be there with him - he would not take her with him.

"What's wrong?" he asked and gently lifted her chin when she took too long to reply.

Ria forced a smile, "What if you were no King?"

He sighed, then he laughed quietly. It was the question he kept asking himself, over and over again, and he would always come back to the same answer.

"Then etiquette would be a foreign word for me and I'd have a lot more fun," he replied supposedly amused, but he lied through his teeth.

Because the truth was a lot more complicated. The mere thought of being without her troubled him. She was a wildfang, unable to stop her tears from laughter in the most unsuitable situations and barely able to sit still. Ria was caring in nature and she was not even aware how much she had turned Caspian's world upside down.

If he were no King, he would have already asked her to marry him. For the first time in his life, this crucial question was on the tip of his tongue anyway. But he did not want her to give him an answer she would have to regret, he needed her to be happy - and at Cair Paravel's court that would never be possible. To know that he could not have her by his side in the future, for her own sake, was the hardest part. Nevertheless she knewll well how fond he was of her, and she could not deny her feelings for him either.

Ria felt as though she could never belong to any other man. Whenever he touched her, all her senses perked up, and the very fact that he had not tried to seduce her - though it would not have been hard - proved that his intentions were noble. She knew that his restraint took a lot of self-control, but obviously he did not wish to put her in the difficult situation of becoming a King's mistress.

They had not opened up about their feelings in recent weeks, but it was not necessary anyway. They both knew - Ria was aware that he was hell-bent on saving her from a life in a golden cage while he could tell that she wanted to be with him against all odds.

"What if we just ran away from all of this?" Ria leaned her head against his shoulder, already knowing the answer and that it was impossible.

"Then I'd never let you go. But Anvard would fall. And Telmar soon afterwards, then Narnia... "

"I know," she sighed and tried to get the idea out of her head.

"Look at me," he breathed and took her hands in his own. Ria's shimmering eyes made her heartache much too clear.

He tried to smile for her, "In another life... I'd probably be an artist."

She looked up at him, chuckled and shook her head.

"Fine, likely not an artist, probably a dubious vendor..."

She grinned and nodded and Caspian went on, "And then we'd be together, and I could always get on your nerves..."

"Mh, you know me, I'd give you hell!" she giggled.

"You say that now, love," he tried not to laugh because it was the sad truth, "but I can be obnoxious, and impatient and jealous..."

Ria winked, "Well, then I'd always suffer in silence..."

"You'd want me to have a guilty conscience?"

Ria grinned mischievously and shrugged, while Caspian felt his heart aching because of the very thought of losing her. All he could do was live for the moment - he pulled her in between his legs and wrapped his arms around her so they could both enjoy the view into the valley, as close as possible.

"You would teach me Spanish," she went on, "I wouldn't answer you in it, but I'd understand everything."

He toyed with a lock of her hair and replied, "And I'd hardly say it often enough, but you knew que te quiero." (1)

He sounded so serious, Ria was well aware of the meaning of these words.

And just as she anchored herself closer into his arms, he knew she felt the same way.

"You'd love the beach in Cair Paravel. Whenever we had the time, we'd go for a swim."

He could not see it, but she smiled wistfully as she asked, "Would we have children?"

"Of course, far too many," he said without hesitation.

Everything about their relationship felt so irritatingly right, and when he kissed her neck a couple of times, she forgot herself, as so often in his presence, and warmth rushed all over her body.

Still it would take a miracle for them to be together.

"Maybe this is our last night together," Ria said when a crazy idea crossed her mind. "That means we could exchange our worst secrets, no matter how embarrassing they are!"

"Terrible idea," he hissed into her ear, then he said, "You're first."

"Fine, let's see ... Oh, I know. Years ago, for a huge family celebration, Jhara and I wanted to help in the kitchen, so we tried to bake some pies..."

Caspian mocked, "So the Ladies know how to bake?"

"No, that was the problem..." she admitted, "we used salt instead of sugar."

Caspian chuckled, that sounded just like them. "Has anyone complained?"

Ria shook her head, "They were all too polite. We only had lots of left-overs... "

"Then it's not nearly as embarrassing as my worst moment," he stated. "When I was fifteen, I lost a bet, so I had to let Lorella and her friends paint my face. They wouldn't stop singing songs from Telmar and at some point we were all so drunk that even I sang along at the top of my lungs. When I woke up the next day, I thought I was dead. I had to give a speech for Miraz and not only had I almost lost my voice, I also couldn't wash the colors off my face..."

Ria had long burst into laugther, she asked giggling, "What did you do?"

"I gave the speech," he laughed himself, "I looked awful - black coal all around my eyes - and my voice sounded like I came straight from a tavern..."

"More of it, please!" she begged.

"Well," he nodded, "I was once overwhelmed by a mouse. Although I'm in good company, many have underestimated Reepicheep..."

Ria beamed. "Oh yes, even Anvard's people talk about his adventures."

They just watched the stars for a while, as though they wanted to absorb each and every moment they had left together. Their love was supposed to be a great one, but they both believed it did not stand a chance.

"Do you see the mountain top right there?" he suddenly asked and pointed into the distance. She nodded. "On clear days, I can see it in Narnia and Telmar. We can both see it."

"I'll always think of you, I don't have to be reminded by the mountains," she smiled bleakly, knowing exactly what he was getting at.

"You must be happy, Ria," he said with a heavy heart. "Promise me that. Be happy..."

* * *

The sun had not yet risen when he breathed a kiss on her shoulder.

"Recuerdo el día que rezaba pediendo lo que tengo hoy," he said quietly, having her and their three children in mind. (2)

Ria drew a deep breath in, barely awake, and folded her hand in his to make him come closer.

"Why, what are you thinking about?" she whispered, smiling with her eyes still closed when he pulled the blanket up to keep her warm.

"Do you remember the night at the ruins before the vote?"

She nodded and yawned, "I thought I'd never see you again. But Valerik negotiated successfully to get us married."

"Indeed," he grinned and could not resist to add, "You know, I could never really get rid of the thought that your mother had something to do with it as well…"

Ria shook her head and giggled. "No, she's not that manipulative."

She hesitated for a moment, then she snuggled closer and sighed, "Oh well, maybe. I guess we'll never know…"

"Whatever it was, whoever's to blame…" he smiled and kissed her cheek, "bien está lo que bien acaba." (3)

* * *

 **Translations**

 **1\. ... que te quiero / ... that I love you**

 **2\. Recuerdo el día que rezaba pediendo lo que tengo hoy / I remember the day I prayed for what I have today**

 **3\. Bien está lo que bien acaba / All's well that ends well**


	36. Una década después

**Hi there,**

 **who's in for drama? :')**

 **Today's title means "A decade later" and that's pretty much it - there's a time jump of 10 years between the last chapter and this one.**

 **So Ria's in her mid-30s, Caspian in his early 40s, Rilian is almost 18, Joa's about to turn 17 and Kiana is about 12 years old. (Might be easier to read on having this in mind.)**

 **I'm really looking forward to the next 11 chapters and I hope you find them entertaining in a way.**

 **I'd be thrilled to hear from you :)**

 **Have fun reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 36**

 **Una década después**

Priodas was a quiet old man, always trying to be friendly and patient. And in that he usually succeeded with Rilian and Kiana - Joaquín, however, made him question his principles and methods over and over again. When the governor of Avra had resigned his many year long public service to become the teacher of the King's children - he had married Caspian and Ria, after all - Priodas had imagined his life to become easier and more peaceful. But that was not the case at all.

"For this reason the gemstones are... They are..." Priodas tried to continue with his lesson, but by no means could he keep on ignoring how Joa's eyes closed again and again.

"Unbelievable, that's enough!" the teacher yelled and hit his fist on the table in annoyance.

The Prince, the spitting image of his father, looked up in shock. He was wide awake at once, but instead of guilt, his eyes held a glint of amusement.

"Are you even listening to me?" the old man let his frustration show and sank back into his chair. The Prince only smiled sheepishly and Priodas inevitably wondered whether he would ever be able to get through to his most insolent pupil.

"I know all these things!" the old man finally sighed. "But you need to learn them as well, that's why I try to tell you all about it!"

Joa could not help but yawn and suggest, "Maybe you should try telling them with a little more excitement, Maía could certainly show you how - "

"Joa, pull yourself together!" Rilian groaned. He only wished to leave the classroom soon, but his brother's behavior was maddeningly unhelpful. And yet the eldest of the siblings had to chuckle himself because Joa was actually right - Priodas spoke in a monotonous and boring voice indeed.

"See? Listen to your brother!" the old man felt supported for once, at least until Rilian also disappointed him by suddenly asking, "Could we just continue? We still need to prepare for the reception…"

A mere glance out of the high windows towards the stables to the innumerable carriages was enough to guess that more guests than ever had come. The annual summer reception in Cair Paravel made the staff rush through the corridors incessantly while the nobility already gathered for the evening.

Rilian knew that for him, as heir to the throne, it was one of the most important occasions of the year. Narnia's capital welcomed each and every high ranking noble of the surrounding countries of the empire, and they would all watch him closely…

"Fine," Priodas pouted. "Listen carefully and we'll continue fast enough."

Kiana, twelve years old and the youngest of the trio, had an excellent idea and simply proposed the obvious.

"Priodas, why are you only telling us what it looks like when we could just as well have a look at it ourselves?"

The old man blinked a few times, thinking the Princess to be quite clever, then he stood up and made the three get up as well.

"Your sister's right," he nodded. "We'll do just that - to make sure you don't fall asleep again."

So they followed Priodas through the corridors of the palace, and while Kiana was staying behind their teacher eagerly, Rilian could only roll his eyes in amusement when he noticed the many nobles' daughters secretly winking at Joa as they passed them by.

"My goodness," he whispered to his little brother, "there's nothing holding you back…"

"No envy," Joa grinned, "you should also take the time to appreciate the beautiful things in life."

Rilian chuckled. He did - he only distanced himself from the drama and the stress that Joa so merrily exposed himself to by being so obvious about it. The eldest of the siblings knew that he would one day become King, and even though he was only seventeen years old, he was more than conscientious. He was no saint, but unlike his younger brother, he tried to stay out of scandals.

"Here we are, take a good look at it," Priodas finally clapped his hands enthusiastically. "We've learned all about the kingdoms from which the materials come." The sparkling gems of the royal crown were reflected like colorful stars on his face. The insignia was kept behind glass in the main corridor of the palace, right next to antique armours, sculptures and tapestries that were displayed as well.

"The crown's been passed on to at least ten Telmarine Kings - just imagine ten generations…" Kiana said in awe. She was their best chance of ending the class early as she remembered Priodas' words and asked questions.

The Princes, however, examined the crown in silence. Rilian gulped - he was proud but also nervous to know that he would one day wear it. Joaquín, on the other hand, was quite amused by picturing how it might look like on his brother's head.

"What's so funny now?" Priodas sighed.

"Nothing," Joa bit his lip. "I just…" He paused, but then he decided to keep his mouth shut. "Oh, no. It's really nothing."

"Cough it up," Kiana grinned and urged him to speak until he finally gave in.

He had no idea that Caspian, who had just returned from his weeks-long voyage at sea, was already within earshot behind them.

"I just think it looks like it was meant to be worn by... well... a woman. With those colorful stones and… the details. It's just very feminine, don't you think?"

"That's why I don't wear it often."

Joa flinched when he heard his father right behind him.

"Papá!" Kiana jumped into Caspian's arms. For her liking, he had been gone far too long and it was clear that he had missed his little girl just as much.

"¿Qué tal estás, princesita?" (1)

She beamed at once and Priodas asked, "Your Majesty, was your journey successful?"

"Well," the King smiled wearily, "at least as successful as a voyage to the Islands can be…"

He patted Joa and Rilian on the back, hardly able to suppress a smirk at the sight of the unequal duo.

"Good to see you, Papá," Joa said a bit nervously, "err, I didn't meant to be rude, what I've just said was only - "

"I think it's too colorful as well," Caspian admitted dryly, and, once again, Priodas was reminded of the fact that the only person Joa really had respect for was his father.

"Was it theory only today?" the King turned to Priodas.

The old teacher nodded proudly and was almost taken aback when Caspian sucked in his breath and tried to charmingly remind him, "We've discussed involving Cuartio and Driscol, yes?"

"Sure, Your Majesty, I haven't forgotten about that," Priodas said. "I just thought, perhaps we should first devote ourselves exclusively to the theoretical lessons this year…"

Caspian forced a smile, he did not want the teacher to think he did not appreciate his devoted work. It was not easy for the former governor to teach his children, the King knew that all too well. And yet, everytime it came down to it, Priodas was loyal to them and lied to Caspian whenever he asked whether they behaved…

"Maybe we can mix theory and practice again," Caspian suggested as casually as he could, and Priodas nodded thoughtfully after some hesitation.

"Well, we might schedule archery, horse riding, sword fighting and all the other… athletic matters in the afternoon?"

"Perfect," the King replied and smiled because Priodas so obviously ascribed hardly any importance to it. "I hope that doesn't turn your plans upside down."

Priodas shook his head at once, still Caspian knew it did. Nevertheless, the boys were more than grateful to hear that they would be spared from reading plain history books all day long.

"I'm glad we agree - if you'd excuse me," Caspian said, already having the reception in mind. "Chicos, change your clothes soon - time's running out."

He was about to leave when a thought crossed his mind.

"Oh, and Joa," he turned around again, "No olvides, ropa adecuada." (2)

His youngest son had a tendency to dress a bit too eccentric from time to time, and today was certainly not the right occasion for it.

Joa simply grinned and nodded.

* * *

Even after all these years, Ria still felt a little queasy whenever she was to attend events like the reception. But at least all her loved ones would be present. She no longer felt alone after nineteen years in Cair Paravel. In addition to Rilian, Joa and Kiana, Tavish and Mirena truly belonged to the family. The two were happily married and lived in a small villa on the outskirts of the capital, but they were regular guests in the palace nearby.

Juna and Henry joined them often as well, Cuartio and Lorella had not changed either - they fought a lot to reconcile passionately - and if Emilio, Aláseya, Jhara and Dylan were also in Cair Paravel, it got chaotic but cheerful. Maía and Valena usually groaned whenever they all came together, but they loved the lot just as much as Ria did. Everything seemed perfect and the Queen did not at all miss friendship in her life.

But she missed Caspian.

The last years and his countless journeys had changed a lot. Although she fought against it and believed that he did, too, they could not help it - it was almost impossible not to live parallel to each other.

At some point, Ria had stopped running after him, and he had simply been too busy to notice. They had gradually lost sight of each other, and although they tried not to let it show, they could hardly hide it. Their love was clearly marked by all the years of dull self-evidence, the constant observation of their every move by the people and the pressure the nobility kept exerting on them.

"Ricura, you look enchanting," Maía startled her out of her gloomy thoughts and brought the children into to the royal chambers. They had put on their best clothes immediately after their classes.

"Yes, very pretty," Rilian smiled at the sight of his mother's elaborately embroidered dress.

"Reminds me of Anvard," Joa winked as well. "And Kiana's dress is very Telmarine."

It warmed Ria's heart to see her children lined up in front of her, dressed up for once and mischievous as always.

"I can't really breathe," Kiana admitted and blew out her cheeks. "But Lorella claims that's normal in these dresses."

Ria giggled and turned her daughter around to loosen the binding. "Lorella thinks that beauty requires suffering. But she will hardly notice if we open this a bit…"

As Ria helped with Kiana's tight dress, the Princess happily pointed to her brothers and asked, "What do you think about their appearance?"

"Your father will find that muy adecuado - you look great," Ria said as plainly as she could, even though her stomach turned at the very thought of Caspian. They had separated in the middle of a quarrel when he left, and although he had been away for weeks, he had not even come by that day. Almost as though he did not care.

"We should hurry up to be in time," Ria said, putting aside all her unsettling feelings. She approached Rilian after she was done with Kiana's dress.

"Sweetheart, the nobility will feel you out tonight."

Rilian swallowed. "They want to see whether I'm fit to inherit Papá's legacy because I'll be introduced into society next year..."

"Yes", Ria nodded with a smile and smoothed the shirt under his coat into place. "But you're more than fit, so don't worry."

Then she quickly tapped Joa on the tip of his nose. "And you'll behave, my dear, no trouble tonight. You know how important this evening is."

Joa vowed, "No trouble, sure."

At these words, Maía and Kiana grinned doubtfully, but when the heavy wooden door was suddenly swung open and their father hurried in, they were all a bit startled.

They were lined up in the finest tailor-made robes, just in time for the reception. The King, however, was still wearing the clothes from his journey - dusty breeches and a linen shirt, unbuttoned just a bit too much at that. He instantly reminded them of their ancestors at sea when he smirked at the sight of his family.

Ria's heart was pounding - she had been thinking about how their greeting would turn out for weeks. But the King did not seem to notice her at all, he only had eyes for his children and they did not suspect any of their parents' discrepancies.

"¿Te parece adecuada tu ropa?" Joa couldn't resist to ask his father and winked. (3)

"No," Caspian chuckled, "I've tried to change for hours, but I keep getting sidetracked."

After countless years of forced diplomacy and constant discussions with noblemen, he was so tired of all the fuss. He had a lot of important work to do and simply wanted to be with his family, but instead he had to represent Narnia's power and make merry for the aristocracy once again...

It had been clear to Ria that he would hardly have the time to choose any clothes after his return. She tried to sound as carefree as possible when she said, "Lorella and I have some suggestions for you next door. Something suits you for sure."

"Perfect, thank you," he replied somewhat surprised, as though he had just noticed her. But he also sounded like he hoped that everything was all right between them. Because if it was not, they had no time for that.

"Me encanta tu traje, princesita," he commented on Kiana's dress as he walked past her to disappear into the changing room. (4) The Princess was clearly happy to hear that and let her brothers smile at her when Caspian said next door, "Rilian, beware of Branan. He's annoyingly critical, but he funds all necessary resistance in the North when push comes to shove."

"I'll try my best," he replied a bit nervously, but his mother's confident smile made him feel better right away.

"And Joa, you and your friends don't touch anything fun tonight, ¿claro?"

"Por supuesto," the Prince replied at once, yet he could not hide the sense of mischief on his face.

When Caspian stepped into the room again, he was barely recognizable. He did not like the heavy, precious fabrics, but he had to stick to the etiquette of proper clothing once in a while.

"Better?" he grinned and the boys nodded in awe. As one of the most important Kings in Narnia's history, Caspian was a living legend and especially Rilian was aware that he would have to follow in great footsteps one day.

"Your choice?" Caspian went on to ask Ria as he pointed at his clothes.

She nodded and when he smiled at her, she wished she could just turn the time back to better days. Ria could sense that he did not even think about their fight anymore.

He sat down on the bed wearily and also seemed to regret how the last weeks had gone by.

"It's been a while," he sighed as he looked into Ria's pretty face. Unlike him, she had hardly aged. She was just as cute as ever, and Caspian realized that he had not even found a moment to say hello to her. Ria needed to hear that he had not avoided her intentionally, but it did not even occur to him that she could question that.

In contrast to the children, Maía seemed to immediately suspect that the two of them, as so often in recent times, needed to talk.

"Chicos, we'll be late, let's go ahead already, come on," she said and pushed the three out gently before she closed the door behind her.

Then it was quiet for a moment, until Ria repeated lethargically, "Yes. It's been a while."

They had already gotten to the point where most conversations felt forced. There was not much to say about it, and even less to do to change that.

"Would you help me?" he asked, oddly worked up.

She looked at him and did not hesitate. "Yes, how?"

Her excitement vanished as soon as he asked her to button the sleeves of his shirt. She took heart and summed it up aptly, "We used to jump into each other's arms whenever you were away for weeks."

"We also said goodbye differently..." he nodded just as touched. "I missed you."

Ria tried not to let on how much she doubted his words because she wanted to believe them so badly. When had they lost each other like that?

"I missed you, too," she admitted. "A lot. But that's good, isn't it? We still miss each other."

He smiled. "We'll always do, cielito. That's what we promised at the altar, remember?"

They had promised a lot, it was true. When she looked up at him she could briefly see the spark of long forgotten days in his eyes. Was he still the man she had married? Could she still trust him like she used to?

She kept hearing people whisper about his alleged affairs and for a long time she had tried not to listen. She never wanted to let doubts into her heart, and she never tolerated criticism of the man she had given her life to. Caspian had changed her like no other. She loved him too much, he was a part of her, the father of her children... Ria kept telling herself that he loved her as well, even though she never heard him say it anymore.

But people did not stop to whisper and constant dripping wore the stone. Sometimes he did not even seem to notice her for days on end when he was busy, so she gradually questioned his once so certain loyalty more and more anyway.

But Caspian had no idea she even felt that way. He knew that she had to constantly compromise for him, and that their relationship had become more difficult compared to the past, but nothing on earth could have changed his feelings for her. He was much too often absent and overworked, but he loved her. He was in no way aware that she doubted that.

They had not had a quiet moment in weeks, and the way Ria failed to put on a brave face reminded him of that. As if he wanted to console her, he cupped her cheeks in his hands, pulled her closer and smiled right before he gently kissed her. Once more, his pounding heart proved that he could never let her go, and yet he had no idea how miserable Ria felt.

She had never spoken about it, and she would not do so anytime soon. The fear that all the hurtful rumors might be true was too paralyzing, she did not want to hear anything that could shatter her heart.

After all, much more urgent was the fact that they had argued over one of his political decisions. Ria was simply unable to understand him in this matter and since it was about her homecountry, she could not remain silent.

So she had to ask the question that had been troubling her for weeks, even if she would start the same fight they had before he left again.

"I need to know... Have you stopped the payments?"

Ria tried her best to hide it, but even the question sounded bitter already, and Caspian's mood changed at once.

"Of course I have, Ria," he replied and kept a straight face. "I thought that was clear. We've argued long enough about that..."

"But apparently you didn't listen," she replied in frustration, knowing well that they were at the very beginning of this tiresome discussion again.

"How many times do I have to explain this to you?" he groaned, "It's been twenty years, don't you understand what that means?"

"But does time really matter when Archenland still needs the support?"

Impatience laced every word as he said, "It does, Ria. Time matters, as well as the huge amount of payments Anvard has received in form of raised taxes in Narnia and Telmar since the unification. How much longer do you think I can keep on fleecing my people for yours?"

"Fleecing?" she gave him an incredulous glance and shook her head. "You also wanted that union at the time, and suddenly we're a burden to you and your people?"

"You know well how explosive the situation in Telmar was in recent years, particularly because of the taxes," he frowned. "So don't twist my words now."

"But that's exactly what you've just said," her mouth fell open in bewilderment. "Not even Alhajar would have ever thought that way…"

"No, certainly not," Caspian let his temper rise, "without decent tributes for Tashbaan, Alhajar would've let Anvard bleed out years ago, making it the heart of his slave trade! I, on the other hand, have argued and urged my own council to support Anvard for years and years - and that's the thanks I get? You're not even trying to understand me."

"I am, but - "

"There's no but. Why do you question me like that?"

"It's my home we're talking about, and I'm just saying - "

"What you have to say is irrelevant," he cut her off. "That decision was made overwhelmingly unanimous, and after all these years it's far from arbitrariness. All I have to blame myself for is that I didn't stop the payments earlier."

She was lost for words for a moment, then she bit her lip and said, "I don't recognize you anymore."

"I don't have to justify myself to you," he said and got up.

* * *

 **Translations**

 **1\. ¿Qué tal estás, princesita? / How are you, little Princess?**

 **2\. No olvides, ropa adecuada / Don't forget, appropriate clothing**

 **3\. ¿Te parece adecuada tu ropa? / Do you find your clothing appropriate?**

 **4\. Me encanta tu traje, princesita / I really like your dress, little Princess**


	37. Trouble

**Hi there,**

 **next on The Bold and The Beautiful...**

 **No, I'm joking. I never watched that. Ever.** **(Anyone else out there who shipped Brooke and Ridge? Sorry Taylor…)**

 **Oh, well - in today's chapter, the annual reception takes place in Cair Paravel.** **But what would such an official event be without a bit of trouble?**

 **Have fun :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 37**

 **Trouble**

The large terrace complex with its wide view of the coast was the ideal setting for this warm summer evening's reception in Cair Paravel. Torches were scattered along the railings and standing tables to provide for warm light under the moonless sky, and after Caspian's friendly greeting - he hated that hypocrisy - the members of high society drank to their own wellbeing.

Ria, however, could not be seen by the King's side. She knew how much that had to annoy him. But she could not push her feelings aside just to stage the image of the ideal marriage for the upper class.

But would it even be noticed? They were both constantly in company and conversations, thus busy - probably nobody would be suspicious anyway.

"Sweetie, just between us, they're fighting again, aren't they?" Lorella gently elbowed Jhara and took a lethargic sip of her drink, not even minding Dylan and Cuartio listening as well. The two knew that they liked to tattle…

Now that Lorella had mentioned it, Jhara watched her sister from afar and soon screwed up her face. Ria probably seemed unconcerned to those who did not know her too well. But Jhara could tell at once that her sister was not feeling well. Yet another glance at Caspian, whose demeanor did not give the slightest indication of concern, was enough to guess what was going on.

"Why does he always play it off so well?" Jhara muttered.

"He has to," Lorella shrugged. "The nobility mustn't catch wind of their problems."

"Not even the nobles could be that blind…" Jhara gave a wave of her hand. "And mind you the newspapers are already tripping over themselves…"

"I know," Lorella bit her lips and sighed. "But most of those present don't believe in gossip. Even though they can't possibly get a harmonious impression of Caspian and Ria tonight..."

Cuartio's bewildered face spoke volumes. "I really don't think I understand your concern. They're just not holding hands all the time..." he shrugged his shoulders and was immediately supported by Dylan's nodding.

"Oh, cariño, men don't ever notice anything, mh?" Lorella rolled her eyes and went on to explain, "But it's so obvious. They avoid eye contact, they always stay as far away from each other as possible and they act as though everything was fine. It's a shame. They used to be inseparable..."

"But still... I can't believe those rumors, he would never cheat on her, would he?" Jhara mumbled as she watched Caspian attentively.

The King had conversations with many Ladies of society that evening, it was a matter of course. Although he kept appropriate distance, it could not be denied that the women were almost too easily impressed by his Spanish charm. Surely quite a few of them imagined a life of pomp and prosperity as his mistress and hoped for more political influence if they only made it at the King's side. But would he really take advantage of that?

Lorella drew in a deep breath and replied a little too hesitantly, "I don't think he's unfaithful..."

"Wait, what?" Jhara's eyes widened. "You think? As his cousin, you ought to know!"

"Well, that's it," Lorella seemed almost worried, "I know what he was like before he met Ria and, sweetie, he wasn't exactly a saint..."

"Dear goodness, the poor man has done nothing wrong, why do you judge him for his past?" Dylan chuckled and Cuartio also defended Caspian in solidarity.

"What happened decades ago is no longer important today. He loves her more than ever, believe me."

Lorella nodded, lost in thought, and Jhara did as well. People could think whatever they wanted. Ria and Caspian would always work it out somehow, would they not?

* * *

"Are you arguing again?"

Rilian spoke just loud enough for his father to hear it. The King and Addison were stuck in a rather shallow conversation with representatives of the Lone Islands, so the Prince saw no harm in briefly interrupting them.

"Excuse me for a moment," Caspian forced a smile for his guests, then he took a few steps aside with Rilian.

He had no intention of lying to his son, so he plainly said, "The payments for Anvard."

Rilian nodded immediately, he knew the topic well. Weeks ago and with a heavy heart, the Prince had accepted that the support for Archenland could no longer be justified before the Council. And although he was proud of his origins, he realized that his father's hands were tied in this matter.

"You had no choice," Rilian said, trying to hide the concern in his voice. "She's aware of that, isn't she?"

"All she sees is Anvard's weak economy," he replied and let out a harsh breath. "And I was probably a bit rough. But don't worry, it'll be all right.

Rilian gave a half-smile. "The economy or your marriage?"

Caspian confidently claimed, "Both of it."

"Well, if this isn't Narnia's young Crown Prince," they heard someone behind them trying to sound casual in vain.

Branan approached both of them and examined Rilian critically as he and his father turned around to him. But the clan leader did not seem to find anything indecent about the young man, so he soon smiled rigidly.

"Caspian, I still remember the day he was born. When they told you that your Queen was about to give birth, nothing could hold you back."

"You were there when I was born?" Rilian asked in surprise. He had never even considered it possible because his siblings were born when their father, to his own regret, was not even near the Empire's borders.

The King chuckled and nodded. "Here we are, almost eighteen years later…"

"And he's become a handsome boy. Is he modest and diligent?"

"More modest and diligent than I will ever be," Caspian admitted and patted his son on the back.

Branan looked satisfied, but he obviously wished for a private conversation. "My Prince, a word," he suggested and they left Caspian behind, who now had the unpleasant opportunity to converse with Branan's companions.

"The way your father reigns is highly appreciated in the North," Branan praised the King as they leisurely walked along the railing of the terrace. "I have great respect for him and value that he has always acknowledged our independence."

"He devotes his life to the responsibilities that come with his position," Rilian agreed, having all the duties in mind, as well as the many milestones that Caspian had already missed in the lives of his children due to other important obligations.

"He truly does," Branan said stoically. "But as a King, you have to make sacrifices. Are you aware of that?"

"I am," Rilian vowed without hesitation, and the old clan leader liked him better by the minute.

"I see all the good traits of your father in you - diligence, determination, courage," Branan sang his praises, but in the same breath he said, "However, I must admit, I recognize all the questionable ones in your brother."

Rilian was not prepared for this turn of their conversation, and Branan knew that he had to explain his thoughts to him. So he very discreetly pointed at Joaquín and his friends, who were clearly enjoying themselves on the other side of the terrace. It was the very moment they stole away with far too many girls.

Rilian had to fight the urge to roll his eyes in annoyance. The only thing that comforted him was the fact that Kiana had also been watching their brother, and she secretly followed him. The twelve-year-old was visibly upset and would hopefully talk sense to him…

"You are both a lot like your father. Only in different ways. Your brother undoubtedly inherited your father's hedonistic nature - it defined his young days a lot. You, on the other hand, fortunately display his prudence and that genuine flair for diplomacy."

"Joaquín is a kind person, he has a big heart," Rilian tried to defend his brother calmly.

"I do not want to question that," Branan said. "I just want to say that you are a very suitable heir to the throne, my Prince. And obviously also loyal to your brother. These are the traits that are praiseworthy."

Rilian tried to nod and look confident, but he did not quite believe in himself the way the clan leader of the North did, and Branan noticed it immediately.

"There was a time when your father doubted himself as well," he told him. "Like you do now. But it is exactly what makes a good King. Courage, young friend."

Branan patted him on the back and nodded with a smile, right before he mingled with his people again.

* * *

The dress fitted like a glove when she smoothed the fabric down one last time for her performance. None other than Lord Argoz had invited her to entertain the guests of the reception, and despite the many years of experience she had, her heart was beating with excitement for the first time in months.

Within aristocratic circles in Telmar, Tayana had been a well-establish artist for years. And it came natural to her, she had already started singing and dancing flamenco in her father's tavern as a youth. At that time, however, the pretty Gitana became mostly known for her much discussed affair with the Prince, King Miraz's nephew.

She had always been aware that Caspian was not in love with her. She even knew it long before he did, still she never held it against him to this day. They were cut from the same cloth and although they had not seen each other in years, she was sure they were still good friends.

When she stepped outside, the terrace was crowded by high-ranking nobles. The Telmarines among them recognized her instantly - they joyfully greeted her and some even indicated a bow. But Tayana only searched the crowd for her first love.

It was not easy to spot Caspian among the many people, but when she finally saw him chatting with some men from the North, she deliberately pushed etiquette aside. It did not matter to her that he had become King of Narnia, to her he would always be the boy who had laughed tears with her at the most silly things.

She snuck up on him and covered his eyes from behind, giggling, and she succeeded well in ignoring the shocked glances of the Northmen.

"¿Quién soy?" Tayana sang and her heart jumped when he immediately recognized her voice.

"No, eso es imposible," he said under his breath, clearly surprised and beaming as he turned around to her. "What are you doing here?" (1)

"What I do best," she winked, "don't you ever talk to Argoz?"

She was overjoyed to see him. So much time had passed, but in a way, it felt as though they were back in her father's tavern, drinking to freedom.

In spite of the suspicious glances from all directions, Caspian could not help it - he simply had to wrap his arms around her after all these years.

"¿Qué tal la vida, Tay?" he asked as he let go off her again, and she just grinned. (2)

"I'm perfectly fine." She was still full of life and a beauty, even though the long nights on stage gradually showed on her pretty face. But the same wild curls framed her smile, the full lips still called for attention and her black eyes were as mysterious as her graceful movements when she danced. She was a man's dream made flesh, but oddly enough, Caspian had never been in love with her. She was never more than a really good friend.

"And how are you, Príncipe? Help me - how many children do you have?" She had never been able to imagine Caspian as a family man.

"Two boys and a Princess."

She laughed and shook her head, then she poked his chest and said, "Who'd have known. A big family and beautiful kids. With a woman you still love?"

She winked, but he calmly said, "Like the first day."

Ria could not possibly have imagined how loyal he was - she did not hear him. She just saw him - like everyone else - much too close with a beautiful woman that obviously adored him, and it seemed to confirm each and every circulating rumor. Ria did not even know whether she was angry or heart-broken at the sight of the two.

Tayana took a deep breath and smiled readily. "I have to dance now, Príncipe. Let me know if you still like it as much as you did back in the days."

With a sensual sway of her hips she turned away and by clapping her hands she let the musicians know that they were about to begin.

"That was more than inappropriate in front of everyone," Caspian heard one of the Northmen whisper to his companions. And immediately the King noticed all the sensation-hungry looks of the guests around him. What had just happened, the way he had just shown himself in front of the nobility with Tayana, would certainly stir up unnecessary dust.

The instruments' strings sounded exactly like they did in Telmar, and the guitar bodies served as atmospheric drums like in the streets of the Barrio Gitano.

Flamenco was, as its Spanish roots dictated, an alternation of grounded, slow and fast movements and it demanded an upright posture as well as expressiveness. Tayana was clearly a master of her trade, keeping the hypnotic tension even in her fingertips. It was what she lived for, the stage was her home.

And yet Caspian, unlike all the other captivated guests, did not really watch her dance. He searched the distracted crowd for Ria as inconspicuously as possible - but in vain.

He groaned as he ran a hand through his hair - he knew what his encounter with Tayana must have looked like for Ria.

And yet... Had she not sworn to stand with him, for better, for worse? He really wanted to talk to her, but he could not leave the terrace - as she had apparently done.

* * *

Joa did not have the slightest idea of what was happening outside. Far away from the terrace he was much too busy to prepare for a fun night with his friends.

However he was not expecting that his little sister had secretly followed him...

"Bad idea," she hissed, "put it back! And you, too!"

She came out of the blue and scowled Joa and his best friend Aidén. The two were about to pour drinks of expensive carafes with a mischievous smile on their faces.

Whatever the youths had in mind, given that especially the girls that had accompanied them were in a mood to celebrate, could not go well.

Kiana crossed her arms and reminded Joa, "You promised not to cause any trouble tonight. Papá will be very upset!"

"Oh, beautiful, we're not going to cause any trouble," one of the girls giggled, probably unaware of how stupid she sounded.

Kiana was already used to the rather unreasonable acquaintances her brother chose to have fun with. This time, however, she was a bit surprised to also see Lord Evonil's daughters so uninhibited with Joa. After all, their father never stopped raving about their impeccable chastity…

And although Kiana was much younger, the Princess behaved more mature than the reckless bunch in every way. She saw it as her duty to at least remind Joa of possible consequences when, once again, all he was thinking of was fun, his friends and girls. The King's study, where they now raided whatever alcohol they could find, was the worst imaginable place for it at that.

But Joa did not seem to mind that much. He grabbed even more glasses, put them on the chest of drawers next to the shelves and began to generously distribute the liquor.

"Who are all these for?" Kiana's jaw dropped and she gradually became impatient. "Will more people join you?"

Aidén winked, "Sure, would you like a glass as well?"

"What's the matter with you, she's twelve!" Joa elbowed his friend, once proving that he could indeed be responsible. At least when it came to his little sister.

Nevertheless, Kiana only pressed her lips together and looked at her brother. She repeated, "Papá will be hopping mad!"

Kiana was often like bad conscience itself, but apparently nothing could stop hin in his euphoria.

"Kianita, cut me some slack. He won't even notice, trust me."

"Like last time, that is?" she teased only too gladly, reminding him of the spontaneous bash in one of the winter gardens a few weeks ago. It had, unfortunately, grown out of all proportion, getting the rebellious youth banned from doing just about anything that might have been slightly enjoyable.

But Joa seemed to be successfull in repressing that memory. He only grinned, "Well, now I know what to look out for when I clean up - I won't get caught this time." He sniffed at an interestingly shaped liqueur bottle when he added, "Besides, Papá is busy anyway."

"You could also be pretty busy later on," one of the girls dallied and Kiana buried her face in her hands for a moment.

"I don't believe the nerve of you people," she said acidly and also turned to Aidén for answers. "Why don't you just head to town, where you can't bother anyone?"

"Your Mamá didn't allow that," Aidén chuckled. "That's why we had to be creative. Nobody will look for us in here."

He dangled Addison's jingling bunch of keys in front of her nose, and it was clearly borrowed without permission.

She snorted and put her hands on her hips. "So Addison will want to help Papá kill you..."

"By the time Addison realizes they're gone, they'll already be back in his closet again," her brother winked confidently. "Will you tell Rilian that he can join us and then go to bed like beloved little Sisters do?"

His smile seemed ridiculously innocent, but Kiana just mumbled, "I'm not little. And Rilian isn't as stupid as you are, he certainly won't come."

When she left the study, she simply could not resist to add, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Her big brother grinned. "I love you too, hermanita."

* * *

It was well after midnight when the nobility gradually began to retreat. Caspian had spent the entire night trying to keep his composure and not letting his burning headache and the fatigue show after weeks at sea. He had forced each and every smile and even though he had tried his best to answer worried questions about it, his marriage began to concern him a lot as well.

When the reception was finally over and the last of guests went to bed, he literally fell apart. He did not know where his head was at and his life seemed to be such a chaotic mess in the nightly silence of the palace corridors. Caspian had always intended to do the right thing, but especially in the last months he only had to make critical decisions - he simply could not win.

His head was pounding when what felt like the longest day of his life came to an end. He found Ria sleeping in their chambers and he tried not to wake her up as he lay down beside her. They could still talk in the morning, he thought.

But even the way her chest rose and fell made him want to have her as close as possible. He put his arm around her and kissed her shoulder blade, more frustrated than ever.

She was his anchor, his home, and without her his life was neither bright nor magical. So why were they unable find the right words for each other?

Maybe she hated him - because of his decision regarding her home, because of everything he had said in his impatience and because he was not the husband and father his family deserved. But did that change anything about the fact that they were meant for each other?

He had no idea that Ria was awake, unable to sleep, just like the nights before. He was not even aware how she felt when he was gone for weeks without saying goodbye. Without settling their quarrel and without telling her that he still cared.

She had been lying in their bed, much too big for just herself, wondering over and over again whether he still loved her. Whether he was alone on the other side of the world, or cheating on her, as so many claimed.

When he looked at her, she could either see impatience, rush or sorrow on his face. That evening, however, he had laughed for the first time in long months, and it was not with her, but with a woman he apparently had a past with. Was that not the answer to her questions?

She had longed for his embrace, but after that night, Ria simply could not understand why he was still holding on to her at all.


	38. Truth or Dare

**Hi there,**

 **here we go again - I'm afraid this time, it's all about arguments *drama intensifies*. But keep in mind, everything will eventually be alright again ;)**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts, each and every comment means the world to me. (Reply to the kind guest reviewer down below.)**

 **Have fun and take care, God bless :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 38**

 **Truth or Dare**

"Joa, ¡ven conmigo!" (1)

Even Maía woke him up more gently than his father, and even through the closed door he could unmistakably hear that Caspian was ill-tempered. Yet Joa yawned and turned around in his bed.

"Papá, five more minutes," he moaned and was about to disappear under his blanket again, when Caspian entered with a stone cold expression.

"Now!"

Joa could barely keep his eyes open and it was no surprise in light of the way he had spent the last night and the early morning hours. He had to let all clues vanish and he could hardly imagine that his father had succeeded in finding anything suspicious.

Nevertheless, he followed him quickly with a queasy gut feeling until Caspian made him to enter his study without saying a word.

The Prince put on a brave face as he reluctantly walked into the room.

"Do you think I'm blind?" Caspian asked as he closed the door behind them. That this conversation was about to get uncomfortable was easy to guess.

"No," Joa hurried to shake his head and acted as though he was surprised, "Why are you asking?"

Caspian sincerely tried to repress his anger, but Joa was not exactly playing along. The King took a deep breath, leaned against his desk and silently nodded to the chest of drawers on the opposite side of the room.

Joa followed his glance and, looking at the antique furniture, he immediately wondered how on earth he could have missed the sticky remnants of where the glasses had been.

He briefly weighed his options - should he just admit what happened or try his luck?

"Why, where do these come from?" he clearly made the wrong choice.

"¡No te metas conmigo!" Caspian snapped. "¿Qué pasó?" (2)

"You know, we weren't allowed to leave the palace…" Joa began to explain himself, "and... we were bored and... we were only here for a minute and - "

"Whose keys?" Caspian frowned.

"We took... Addison's," Joa admitted and bit his lip. "But he's got them back already!"

"Am I supposed to sing your praises for that?"

Joa looked up at his father and, for the first time that day, consternation dawned on his face. He was a young adult, but he constantly proved that he neglected any sense of responsibility.

"Lo siento," Joa mumbled and stared down.

"You deliberately disobey me," Caspian said, sounding indignant by the very idea, "and on top of everything, you do it in here."

Joa nodded. "I didn't think."

"No, obviously not! Otherwise you wouldn't have brought your friends here, where government documents are kept freely accessible!"

Joa nodded again and hoped that the storm would pass, but Caspian could sense that his son had not yet told him everything.

"What else do I need to know?" he asked louder than necessary, and the tone of his voice allowed no doubt that Joa had to lay his cards on the table.

And the Prince really considered confessing it all, but he did not want to make the situation worse if there was still a chance to just get away with it.

So he began to shake his head, hardly able to hold his father's stern gaze any longer when all of a sudden they heard someone knock on the door.

Ria did not hesitate long before she entered. She quickly let her gaze wander from Joa to Caspian, then she sighed, "I could hear you from afar. Is that really necessary one day after you've returned from weeks at sea?"

Ria disappeared before he had even woken up - she could not bear to stay in his presence after last night's incident. And once again, on a new day, the first thing Caspian heard from her was that she erroneously questioned him. He had wished to talk to her, but apparently there was no point in that when she so obviously avoided him for no reason.

And so he could not help but be cynical when he replied, "Yes, it's necessary. We can't both let him get away with everything."

Joa watched his parents with concern, then he felt like he needed to clarify the situation.

"Mamá had no idea about it," he tried to smooth things over. "And Papá has every right to be mad. We shouldn't have been in here last night."

"You let your friends drink in your father's study?" she asked in disbelief. "Have you lost your mind?"

The Prince swallowed. If even his mother struck that note, he really was in trouble.

"I'm glad you still remember how to agree with me," Caspian raised a brow.

Ria gave him a bitter look and forced herself to stay calm as she said, "Anyway, Addison is expecting us. He wants to discuss the reception during breakfast."

The King exhaled, shoved his hair back away from his face and eventually nodded to his son. "Come on, go ahead."

Joa was visibly relieved to hear these words, knowing he would no longer have to answer his father's probing questions. So he rushed out of the study, leaving his parents alone.

Ria stood right in front of him, and she was all his happiness. Caspian did not want to have any doubts between them, he did not want to treat her like that and he did not want to hurt her. But he hesitated too long to tell her that.

"Don't keep Addison waiting," she gave up and followed Joa.

* * *

The tense atmosphere at breakfast was palpable. Trumpkin, Addison and the brothers knew what was going on. Only Kiana did not seem to notice anything.

"We want to hear your impressions from yesterday, what did you think?" the Princess asked Addison excitedly.

"Yes, sure..." he tried to smile. "Err, where do I begin…"

The Grand Vizier could not possibly mention all the concerns about the King's marriage - Ria and Caspian had not once shown themselves together - and certainly the various questions about the dancer's relationship with the King was not a good topic either. He had to emphasize the positive, maybe it helped…

"Well, Rilian, the guests from near and far, without exception, were delighted with you," he finally said. "You've made a lasting impression on the nobility, they are certain you'll be the ideal heir to the throne."

"Golden boy," Joa whispered and grinned at his brother, but Rilian could hardly believe it.

"That can't be true," he shook his head.

"But it is," Trumpkin winked. "It was hardly bearable how thrilled they were."

"Well, I'm honestly glad to hear that," Rilian blew out his cheeks. "I've actually feared that - "

"Your Majesty!"

The angry voice from the entrance of the hall made all of them look around in surprise.

Lord Evonil swiftly bypassed the guards and by that he at least spared the royal family from any further attempts to distract from the unspoken conflicts.

"This can't wait," the Lord cried, reaching the long table the family was gathered around with quick and determined steps. His face was red from anger and as he came to a standstill, he glared at Joa and crossed his arms over his chest. "You won't believe what has come to my ears!"

"Judging by your look, it's to do with my youngest son," Caspian suggested - well experienced in this kind of conversation. Joa immediately sank deeper in his chair.

"Of course," Evonil snorted, "when I asked my girls where the hell they were last night, their answer did not sit well with me at all!"

It was not necessary to take a guess. Everyone around the table had a vague idea of what Evonil was likely getting at, and most heads turned straight to Joa. The young Prince, however, was only worried about the indefinable glance of his father, whom he had lied to just a few minutes ago.

Joa swallowed hard. "Well, what exactly did your daughters answer?" He looked at Evonil as meek as a lamb, but the Lord considered this a provocation.

"Oh, just wait, I'll teach you some manners!"

Evonil was about to throw himself at Joa, and although the King was almost tempted to let things run their course, he took heart and stood up as warning, causing the Lord to step back for a moment.

"You will not lay hands on my son," Caspian groaned, and it was clearly not a suggestion.

Evonil stomped his foot. "But he laid hands on my daughters!"

"And you have every right to be furious," Caspian replied honestly, coming closer to the Lord, "but one may well ask why your pretty daughters were with my boy."

"This is outrageous!" Evonil shouted. "So now it's my girls' fault?"

"This is no question of fault."

The Lord shook his head at once, "Yes, it is! The matter is crystal clear! Your son is a ruthless Don Juan and you defend him!"

Also Ria could no longer remain silent. "Evonil, I know this concerns your family, but you also speak of mine. I know my son and I don't whitewash the fact that his behavior is unacceptable. But he's far from ruthless and I'm certain your daughters wanted to be with him."

"But that's not the point - by now I'm well aware that my brats are more reckless than I've ever wanted to realize," the Lord growled. "I just wonder how many more indecent daughters of your Lords you'll let your son seduce until you finally stop him!"

"Well, this time - strictly speaking - I was the one who got seduced," Joa shrugged his shoulders. He immediately regretted it when Rilian elbowed him and his father finally lost his temper and barked, "¡Cállate o te arranco la cabeza yo mismo!" (3)

His voice echoed through the high hall and, oddly enough, Evonil began to applaud at the sight of the intimidated Prince. "See? That's all I want. That you talk some sense to him!"

"Rest assured I will," Caspian frowned, trying to keep his composure as long as the Lord was still present.

Evonil nodded and right before he retreated, he gave Joa a dirty look. He believed the King would not let him get away with it this time.

Discomfort clouded Joa's features as Evonil's footsteps became quiet in the distance.

He gulped and forced an awkward smile for his family. "Excuse this mess, that was... very inappropriate. Like the last time. It just sort of happened and - "

Caspian almost burst at these frivolous words. "Joaquín, ¡no te hagas el inocente! ¿En qué estabas pensando?" (4)

The King never used the full name of his son. Not unless the waters were closing over his head…

"Do you even bother to think at all?" Caspian roared. "How many times have we been over this? You're not five anymore! I have more important things to do than constantly remind you who you are and that you bloody need to act like it!"

Joa nodded, visibly touched, because Caspian always had far more important things to do. But he simply replied, "I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"But you do. All the time, Joa," Ria sighed as well. "Your father loses face by justifying your escapades over and over again."

"I no longer have the patience for that," Caspian shook his head. "You clearly can't handle your liberties and that's due to my indulgence with you."

His expression hardened as though he was making a fateful decision, and Joa felt he urge to quickly say something.

"It won't happen again. Really, I promise!"

"Save your breath. Yesterday I declined Branan's offer to take you under his wing in the far North. But I'll correct that. Maía will help you pack."

"What?" Joa's mouth fell open. "Pack for... the North?"

"No pierdas tiempo. Branan will need you to be ready before noon." (5)

"Caspian, please..." Ria tried to calm him, hardly able to believe that he meant what he said.

"You're… you're sending me away?" Joa stammered. "With Branan? Because of Evonil's daughters?"

Caspian's jaw clenched. "Haven't I made myself clear?"

Joa noticed his skin tingling, and he felt more alone and unloved than ever. For the first time in his life it seemed as though he had really overstepped the mark.

"No, por favor, no lo hagas, te juro que la próxima vez - " (6)

"Por bien o por mal, no habrá próxima vez," the King completely talked over him. "I don't want you here anymore." (7)

That hurt - and no one ventured a reply for a moment. But at the sight of her desperate son, Ria was the first to overcome the silence.

"Caspian, don't do that!" she said under her breath. "He belongs here. Please tell me you're not serious about this."

Joa went even whiter when his mother interfered, but as he was lost for words, he hoped she might succeed in clearing the air for him.

But Caspian replied dryly, "I'm dead serious. He keeps refusing to behave at court and the cold will teach him a lesson. One year in the North and he knows what discipline means."

"What?" Joa's eyes went wide in horror. "A whole year?"

Ria also shook her head. "No, I won't let you banish our son to Harfang!"

Caspian was clearly not in the mood to argue about this - he turned to Ria, unimpressed. "Even at the risk of repeating myself - I don't need your consent. Neither for political matters, even if they concern your home, and certainly not when it comes my own son."

Every word was true. An order from him and Joa would be taken to the end of the world. But Caspian had never abused his position to override her so far.

"He's also my son," she protested, "you can't do that!"

"I can and I will," he remained relentless, and in her despair she literally exploded.

"You were just like him at that age - maybe you still are!" Ria all but shouted. "How can you blame him when you're no better? It's downright presumptuous to send him away because of a handful of bored out girls as long as you inflame rumors of you having affairs with dancers in the presence of the entire aristocracy!"

They all held their breath at these words. The kids, Trumpkin and Addison covertly watched the King's reaction as uncomfortable silence spread. Caspian blinked in disbelief, his face went blank and he stared at her as though she had just slapped him. Did she really accuse him of infidelity? Did she truly believe the sensation-seeking papers' headlines?

"Three children," he spread his arms wide and raised his voice. "We have three children, we've been married for 19 years and you seriously throw accusations like that my way? Don't you trust me anymore?"

She regretted it even as she said it, but the words just fell out of her mouth. "What kind of question is that? You're never here! You don't talk to me! How am I supposed to trust you?"

"That's just ridiculous," he moaned.

"The man I used to know would never have threatened to push our son into the cold instead of being the father he needs! You should know what it feels like to be chased away by family…"

The mere comparison made Caspian furious. "Don't you mention Miraz in that context now, that was an entirely different situation."

"Stop arguing, please," Joa begged.

"Then stay the hell away from my Lords' daughters!" Caspian shouted.

"Has it ever occurred to you that this might be a cry for attention?" Ria asked soberly and crossed her arms. "Even if it causes trouble? No cold on earth would help with that."

"¡Qué va!" Caspian gave an annoyed wave of his hand, but Ria did not let it go. (8)

"Sure, deny it, but you only deal with him when he's done something stupid," she straightened. "As long as he does what he's told, he doesn't get to see you for days. It's been like that ever since he was a child. And instead of thinking hard about what kind of father you are to him, you'd rather entrust that ossified clan leader with your own flesh and blood!"

"Does that fail to measure up to your expectations of a happy family? When will you understand that our life will never be the way you want it to be?"

"It already was, for a long time," she said, noticing her eyes well up. "But you take everything for granted these days."

"Of course I do," he shot right back. "I have to! I can't always be in four places at one time, Ria. I don't have the stomach for such trifles and actually you're supposed to have my back at all times!"

"And it's been like that for years, but you don't even notice that anymore."

"Come on, I'll be a saint from now on," Joa vowed desperately, "just don't fight like that!"

Ria took a deep breath, looked at Caspian and then to her son. Quietly she said, "Oh, Joa, you're not the problem, sweetheart."

Right there, she needed to hear that Caspian at least understood her concern, her worries, her doubts. But instead she got stoic silence - the King said nothing.

When Ria nodded and left without another word, he found himself torn. He knew he had to stop her and save whatever was left to save. But he couldn't, he was too angry. The three siblings exchanged worried glances and nobody dared to say a word.

Except for Trumpkin. He plainly remarked, "You need to talk. And least of all about Joa."

His reproachful glance only made Caspian shrug his shoulders and left Trumpkin shaking his head over his friend's stubbornness before he got up like Addison.

"We're in the council hall to prepare the meeting," the Grand Vizier cleared his throat and tried to encourage Caspian. "Better fix that quickly."

The King forced himself to nod and when the two had left, he looked at the children and, for lack of better words, he said, "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"Are you cheating on Mamá?" Kiana asked out of the blue, and for that he was not prepared.

Caspian's anger blossomed into dismay at once, and he damned Ria internally. He wanted to say something, but he could not. He saw the disappointed, anxious face of his daughter and he barely managed to shake his head.

Rilian had the presence of mind to take her hand and tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. "Kiana, he'd never do that, he loves Mamá," the Prince said. "You don't have to worry. But Priodas is certainly waiting for us, so come with me."

Joa wanted to join them, but he felt paralyzed instead and watched them leave as he mumbled, "I don't want you to have arguments because of me. I'll live in the North if it helps, I can - "

"It's not your fault, Joa," Caspian sighed as he sat down opposite his son. He took a deep breath and rubbed his temples for a moment, "And you're not going anywhere."

"I... I don't have to leave with Branan?"

Caspian shook his head. Ria had struck a chord with him by mentioning Miraz, even if he did not want to admit it. He simply could not put his son through similar pain.

"I find him quite odd, to be honest," Joa bit his lip.

"I know," Caspian could no longer help but chuckle. "That's why it'd be a punishment. But your Mamá is right. You belong with us. Nothing will ever change that."

"You said you didn't want me here anymore," Joa repeated and looked down to hide how hurt he was.

Caspian nodded and inched a bit closer. "I've just said plenty of things that I didn't mean like that. Lo siento, pequeño." (9)

Caspian squared his shoulders, then he asked, "I'm really never there for you, am I?"

His mother was right, even if Joa wished it was not so. All in all, he was constantly seeking his father's recognition, yet he never seemed to be good enough for it. Still the Prince shook his head diplomatically.

"No, it's true," Caspian sighed. "And I get it, Joa. I know exactly what it's like to have every freedom as a Prince. But I can no longer defend you. You have to pull yourself together, Joa. Compórtate." (10)

The Prince nodded hastily, but his heart was heavy, "And you have to make up with Mamá. You can't yell at each other like that."

"I know," Caspian said, however well knowing that he needed some distance first.

"Can't you practice archery with us today? Or sword fighting?" Joa's eyes grew wide in excitement.

Caspian paused for a moment. Actually he was busy. But was it not his duty as a father to make the time?

"Before the council meeting," he thought out loud. "Behind the stables?"

Joas face lit up. "¿En serio? ¿Hacemos Travesura?" (11)

Caspian smirked. "Más travesura, claro que sí." (12)

* * *

 **Translations**

 **conmigo / Come with me**

 **2\. No te metas conmigo, ¿qué pasó? / Don't mess with me, what happened?**

 **3\. ¡Cállate o te arranco la cabeza yo mismo! / Be quiet or I'll rip your head off myself!**

 **4\. ¡No te hagas el inocente! ¿En qué estabas pensando? / Don't play the innocent! What were you thinking?**

 **5\. No pierdas tiempo / Don't waste time**

 **6\. No, por favor, no lo hagas, juro que la próxima vez - … / No, please, don't do that, I swear to you that next time - …**

 **7\. Por bien o por mal, no habrá próxima vez. / For better or worse, there will be no next time.**

 **8\. ¡Qué va! / Like: Not a chance; are you kidding; I don't think so**

 **9\. Lo siento, pequeño / like: I'm sorry, dear.**

 **10\. Compórtate / Behave**

 **11\. ¿En serio? ¿Hacemos Travesura? / Are you serious? We get into mischief?**

 **12\. Más travesura, claro que sí / More mischief, of course**

* * *

 **Dear guest reviewer, thanks so much for your kind words. As I go over the story (by translating) it, I sometimes also think, oh hey, the mood in that chapter was quite nice, why didn't I go more into detail there and just skip YEARS? :'D Especially when the kids were still babies, I don't know, that would have been expandable - so I fully agree with you, too quick time skips.**

 **But at least I can do something about the sad ending ;) It will actually only be foreshadowing, it's not going to be too explicit about the sad part. Know what? I'll rearrange a bit of the text so the entire sad part will be in a small Chapter 48. I guess many don't like sad endings, and that way, it can easily be left out so the story ends with a nice reconciliation. The last chapter (47) is actually quite cheerful if the foreshadowing passage is left out, so if you like, you can safely read on until 47 :)**

 **Again, thank you so much for commenting and reading along, and I really hope you keep liking and enjoying the story :) Best, Dalia**


	39. Travesura

**Hi there,**

 **and on goes the drama… Caspian will be quite lost at the end of this chapter, and next time we'll head to Harfang - new location :)**

 **Have fun reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 39**

 **Travesura**

"Five? Why do we need five?"

Priodas followed Caspian and Cuartio, anxiously counting the old swords they had taken from the armoury behind the stables.

"I have long been tired of fighting, Your Majesty," the teacher tried to catch up with Caspian. "In this summer heat, you can't possibly want to maltreat me like that…"

The old man stopped, panting and wondering why on earth he had insisted on attending the Princes' sword exercises. Full of remorse he noticed how dry his throat was, so he took a big sip of water from his canteen.

The King and Cuartio turned around and were almost a little amused at the sight of him. Caspian simply said, "Don't worry, Priodas, the fifth is not meant for you. It's for Kiana."

Prioda's eyes widened in horror, and since it was his first impulse to fight for breath, he choked on his water. Cuartio just rolled his eyes, but Caspian took heart and tried to help him cough by patting the old man on the back.

"Your Majesty," Priodas gasped. "What's the Princess supposed to do with a sword?"

"Use it, of course," Cuartio said and let impatience lace his words.

"Are you alright?" Caspian asked the teacher and had to suppress a laugh when Priodas tried to nod and reluctantly moved on.

Not far from the stables, they reached the sanded practice field, half of which was already in the shade of an old oak at that time of the day.

The King's children were already waiting for them and the Princess was particularly excited.

Not least because of that, Priodas had to voice his concerns again, "But... Kiana is... she is... a girl! Why also a sword for her?"

"Can't hurt if she's able to handle one," Caspian said and left the old teacher and Cuartio behind when Kiana ran towards him.

"I want this one, or that one," she beamed as she pointed at two swords that Caspian carried - the heaviest ones. Priodas almost fainted, but to his great relief the King only shook his head with a smile and gestured at Cuartio.

"Do you see the one in the middle, Princesita? That's yours."

Kiana's smile slipped quickly when she saw the little wooden sword in Cuartio's arm.

When the officer handed her the so-called weapon with a wink, Joa could not help but laugh. He ruffled his little sister's hair and did not exactly comfort her by saying, "Don't be sad, Kianita, the others would be much too heavy for you anyway."

"As for you?" Caspian grinned and gave his son one of the real swords, knowing well that the unexpected weight would also trouble him.

"Oh - how old are these?" the Prince snorted when his brother took one from Cuartio as well. "Where are ours?"

"We're not using those today," Cuartio chuckled. "It's good to practice with blunt, old weapons for a change - your father's right. If you master them, carrying a good weapon is like child's play."

"So someone could practically get hurt?" Priodas cleared his throat, clearly worried, and Joa could not resist claiming, "It could always happen…"

"You'd better sit in the shade," Caspian smiled at Priodas and was surprised at how suddenly the teacher mobilized his last strength to make himself comfortable in the meadow in front of them.

Priodas watched their exercises from a safe distance, jerking each time things got actually interesting. Kiana let her father show her some basic steps, later on he and Cuartio watched the Princes fight.

"Stop thinking so much," Caspian advised his eldest, and Joa, who was already certain he would win, suddenly had his brother's blade on his neck.

"Well," Caspian laughed, shaking his head, "you have to think harder, Joa."

The younger brother shrugged his shoulders and tried to defend his honor. "I could've just turned around quickly, then I'd have - "

"You'd be dead, kid," Cuartio grinned.

"Maybe I'd have a scratch," Joa claimed, "but surely not - "

"No," Caspian laughed and the officer repeated, "believe me - you'd be dead."

* * *

"When I told him that he needed to talk some sense to him, I didn't have random fighting exercises in mind," Evonil grumbled, conversing with Bern and some other Lords.

"Well, word has reached ear that he was about to send him to Harfang," Bern shrugged and crossed his arms. "I say he's far too lenient on the boy."

No one had the chance to reply because the King entered the Council hall with Addison, Trumpkin and Valerik. The latter had travelled to Cair Paravel for the reception and stayed to try to change the mind of the local nobility about the payments for his homeland.

Ria did not have to inform him - Valerik knew well that she had already gotten into several fights with the King regarding the support of Anvard…

When those present gradually sat down around the large table, Caspian felt as though the walls - despite the high windows and the incident of warm sunlight - were surrounding the world's bleakest space. His world, which was gradually showing alarming cracks.

"Welcome to this year's eighth Council meeting, my dear Lords," Addison solemnly greeted all those who had gathered with them. "Before we begin with our scheduled agenda, I would like to encourage you to address the issues that are of particular importance to you first."

At this point, there was usually complete and stoic silence. But when Caspian let his gaze wander and looked into mostly uncomfortable faces, he forced himself to concentrate.

Bern folded his hands together like he always did when he needed to say something, Argoz crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his seat which usually led to a smug question, Evonil was understandably grumpy and Valerik was most likely on the verge of sticking up for his country. Even the other Lords, otherwise so reserved and quiet, seemed to be puzzled.

Bern, however, was the first to speak. "I do have a question." He turned to Caspian and said, "A question that I have been asked several times at yesterday's reception."

The old Lord had the exhausting habit of trying to add dramatic flair to his comments. When he paused and made the whole Council wait for just a tad too long, Caspian gestured at Bern to make him go on.

"I have been asked about the state of your marriage constantly, Your Majesty."

Now that it was said out loud, all eyes were on the King, which proved that not only Bern had been troubled by this matter.

Caspian forced himself to keep a straight face instead of groaning, especially in the light of the quarrel he had with Ria in the morning.

"There's no cause for concern about my marriage," he lied.

Trumpkin and Addison exchanged glances and shrugged their shoulders, but of course Bern did not let up so easily.

"Well, if I may be so bold, many wondered why the Queen could never be seen by your side."

Caspian had expected this very truth to become an issue, hence he was not surprised. However he avoided answering profoundly, "Lord Bern, you surely noticed that we were busy with our guests."

"Well - I hope so. Because you surely are aware that many of our allies in the North have only fully committed themselves to Narnia after your wedding. Your marriage, as controversial as it was at the time, has signaled the desired stability to the world for many years. Nothing should change about that for the Empire's sake, Your Majesty."

Argoz was quick to nod and he clearly enjoyed himself as he added, "I'd also suggest you to be aware of the currently sweeping rumors. The papers know no limits these days..."

"Again, gentlemen," Caspian repeated, "there is no cause for concern. If a different impression was created yesterday, I regret that. Do we have any other issues beyond that?"

Valerik cleared his throat and got up, seizing the opportunity. "If you allow, I would like to speak on a matter that is close to my heart."

The King knew exactly what he had in mind, and even though it had all been decided already, he let Valerik go on by nodding.

"Your Majesty, esteemed Lords, the support for Anvard is to come to an end - it was only recently decided."

"Yes, and not exactly overnight," Argoz remarked acidly. "It took almost two decades..."

Some nodded, some snorted in annoyance - Valerik clearly met resistance. The majority of the Council had voted against ongoing payments for Archenland.

"Lord Argoz, I'm well aware of that," Valerik remained calm. "Nevertheless it has to be mentioned that the duration of it cannot compensate for its suspension's inconvenient timing."

Caspian internally agreed with Valerik. And he appreciated that the noble stood up for his country, just like the King had tried to as well. But he could no longer bypass the will of the majority of his Lords. For years Caspian had tried to justify the increased tax burden, delaying the suspension of the support payments as long as possible. But they had indeed reached the critical point and it would have been foolish to ignore it.

"How is it even possible that to this day there has never been a good time for it?" Argoz raised his brows. "We have certainly paid enough taxes for you!"

"I agree," Evonil nodded as well. "No other country of our empire has received so much help of our people for nothing at all."

Valerik shook his head, "It can't be denied that Anvard represents protection from Calormen for the entire North."

"The Tis'roc hasn't been a danger for years," Argoz gave a bored waved of his hand.

"You forget that it was at the time," Caspian interfered and glanced at Argoz, then Valerik, "and for this very reason we have all invested in the common border protection by supporting Archenland's capital."

Argoz was about to be outraged because of the King taking sides, but before he could even begin to rant, Caspian added as objectively as he could, "The reconstruction was important to all of us. But our people paid long years for Anvard's civil war, and it was only due to the weak economy that we have extended our support over and over again. Valerik, I cannot vindicate another year."

Valerik could tell that the King was not happy with the situtaion either, and that he had not taken the decision lightly. Yet he owed his country to negotiate.

"Your Majesty, I understand the discord of the people, and your decision. But even half a year's delay just to overcome the winter would help us to establish the structures for complete independence."

"You've had plenty of time for that," Bern exclaimed. "Winters in Archenland are not that cold!"

"Perhaps not in the southern areas close to the desert," Valerik defended himself. "But Anvard is located in the mountains and almost as close to the North as Cair Paravel!"

Argoz immediately protested, "So what? We shouldn't have to pay even another month into that deep dark hole just because the Queen loves her homeland."

"Lord Argoz, don't insult me," Caspian muttered. "I haven't demanded higher taxes from our people to keep my Queen happy."

"Your Majesty," Valerik began once more, knowing that the King would at least think about his proposal. "I'm not in the habit of being so persistent, but this is about Anvard and all my fellow countrymen - what do you say to half a year?"

Valerik could see that Caspian was thinking about it, but Argoz also noticed that and he felt the urge to take action.

"You can't consider that!" he barked.

Trumpkin was all too glad to disagree with the Telmarine, and he did not mince his words to help Caspian, "He is the King of Narnia and of you, he can!"

Valerik regained hope while Argoz almost exploded.

"Majestad, the die has been cast! If you go over us in this matter today, there will be consequences!"

Caspian had barely listened, trying to rush through his options, but the word consequences made him tilt his head. His challenging gaze made Argoz nervous, but no more thoughtful - he just kept chattering in his anger.

"I'm not just going to watch if Telmar pays for only another day!"

"I'm curious - what would you do instead?" Caspian asked, leaning back.

Argoz slapped his hand at the table and vowed, "I lead a resistance if I must!"

"That would be high treason," Caspian remained calm even though anger was gradually bubbling up inside him.

"Whatever you want to regard it as - I don't care! If it serves our home, which is obviously no longer of importance to you, I'm ready for anything!"

"Slow down, Argoz, slow down," Trumpkin interfered. "Are you even aware of what it takes to lead a resistance?"

"Pride, courage and justice!" the Lord stood up and shouted, making those present fear that the situation might quickly escalate.

Argoz was an unpredictable man. As one of the oldest Lords, he had a great influence on Telmar to this day - and could therefore certainly find fellow Telmarines to act in his own interest.

"Lord Argoz, there's much more to a rebellion," Caspian said, his face darkly intent. "First and foremost it would mean blood on your hands in times of peace."

"You know exactly how our people feel about deceptive peace - you were trained in battle at home, you're a soldier, too! We'd rather die than suffer injustice!"

"You rather kill, that is," Trumpkin corrected.

"So be it if it serves the purpose of protest!"

"There is no reason to protest," Caspian decided. The other Lords watched their verbal exchange with excitement and Caspian clearly tried to control himself as he said, "And now I'd appreciate if you sat down and stopped barking redundant threats at me."

"Redundant? I - " Argoz snorted, but Caspian immediately interrupted him, looking at Valerik.

"I treasure your patriotism, but I will not undo what has been decided in this circle. Not even for half a year."

Argoz blew out of his cheeks in surprise, looked from one to the other, then he sat down as requested and seemed almost pleased.

Valerik nodded with a heavy heart, and he knew that Caspian had tried his best to help him.

"Very well, my Lords. I suggest we move on, then," Addison coughed.

* * *

It was dawn when Caspian ended the Council meeting, and it was dark when the last of the Lords went out of the hall, leaving Caspian by himself lost in thought.

He had put on a brave face the entire day long, but that did not solve his problems.

Argoz would gladly trouble him again at the next best opportunity, simply because he could - it had taken years, but he finally realized that his good standing in Telmar empowered him to some extend.

Valerik and Ria had to accept the decision for Anvard, still they would hold any difficulties it entailed against him incessantly.

He had spent an afternoon with his children, but he would not be able to make more time for his family in general though.

And, of course, there was his marriage, which, as Lord Bern had mentioned, was not allowed to be stained, though it was on its best way to break contrary to all claims.

And of all this, Ria worried him the most, even if he did not like to admit it.

They had never argued like that in front of their children until that day. Every doubtful word she said made him furious and with every reply he gave her, he hurt her even more. How long could they go carry on like that?

Caspian was helpless in the face of the fact that their once so pure love turned into a beautiful but bitter memory. He had unintentionally neglected Ria for so long without ever apologizing or making up for it. And if he was completely honest with himself, her disappointment in him was not surprising. Yet after a long day of discussions and justifications he did not have the patience or will to face her. He had to clear his head, otherwise he would only make the situation worse.

"Caspian? We need to talk..."

He had not noticed her entering until she quietly said his name. He turned around and Ria, wearing a long flowing blue dress, approached him looking like an angel.

And he should have told her that. But she sat down next to him like he was a stranger and the unfounded distrust in her eyes hit him yet again.

He had never been able to work through pain in a healthy way, he could only channel his feelings into rage and the words she said in the morning resounded in his head.

"We should have already talked yesterday," he nodded, "but you preferred avoiding me until now."

She tried to withstand his cold gaze, but when she did not know what to say, Caspian decided not to mince words. "Ria, we should have talked before you left me alone with a terrace full of sensation-hungry aristocrats that are now jumping to conclusions. We should have talked after the reception. Even this morning we should have talked instead of yelling at each other in front of our family."

"You were going to send your son away to the North," she said, praying he would see reason. "I couldn't remain silent."

"No, and you didn't," he snapped at her. "Quite the contrary! How on earth could you accuse me of cheating on you in the presence of our children?"

"That was wrong, I'm sorry," she admitted, however she wondered at the same time why these words never passed his lips.

"Maybe you inform your daughter about that - she immediately asked me whether it's true!"

Ria let a harsh breath out. Now or never.

"Please be honest," she bit her lip. "Is it true?"

"What?" he asked, visibly offended. "In all seriousness, do you think I'm unfaithful?"

Her eyes were glittering with tears, and Caspian was taken aback by the revelation that she really believed him to be what the papers claimed - and he could not help but notice that he felt betrayed by her.

"Are you?" she whispered, her heart pounding.

But by that, his last good intention not to lose his temper was gone.

"That's by far the most ridiculous question you've ever asked me."

"I need to know," she repeated.

He gave a bitter laugh, shook his head and buried his face in his hands.

Every second that passed made her heart rate sore even more. And Ria knew they could not go on like that. She was afraid of drawing consequences, but she had to. He had no idea how important his answer was to her. She just needed to hear that he still loved her, and that he did not cheat on her. But her skepticism made him so angry that he literally wanted to hurt her.

"And what if, Ria?" he asked, deliberately and cruelly putting her in her place. "In our circles it'd be nothing but commonplace. Or can you show me but one King that hasn't kept mistresses?"

That answered her question. She felt as though her throat swelled for a moment, making it impossible to breathe. Was this the feeling of her heart breaking? His complacency destroyed her, more each day. And there was only one way to put an end to it.

"The King," she used his wording surprisingly composed, "that I married would never ask me a question like that."

She forbade herself to shed another tear in front of him and took her wedding ring off her finger. She pushed it towards Caspian, stood up and left the Council hall. Without saying a word, without looking back.

"¿Qué haces?" he shouted after her, indignant by the very idea of her taking the ring off that she had worn for almost two decades. (1)

But she kept going as she said, "I have to go home."

"You are home," he tried to remind her, but she just shook her head.

Only when he sensed that she was about to head to the children he hurried after her.

"Ria, wait! Come on, let's sit down and talk about everything."

"There's nothing left to talk about. You've said enough."

"So you just run away?" he shouted in disbelief. "That's what your promises are worth?"

"You haven't lived up to what you've vowed in a long time either."

Ria did not turn around before she entered the fireplace room the children were in, and because he was still too far away from her, he could not stop her. Instead, he stayed in the doorway when the three looked up in surprise. The boys immediately knew what was about to happen, but Kiana did not expect it at all.

Ria tried to hold back the tears when she approached Rilian first. He jumped to his feet, alarmed, and took her by the shoulders. His glance made her question everything she was about to do, but in the end, she had no choice.

"Darling, I'm sorry, I can't... I have to..."

She could hardly say it, his bewilderment made her heart so heavy. He knew well what she could no longer do, what she had to do.

He turned to his father and gave him a challenging look, "Won't you say something? Do something?"

But Caspian's dark face made it clear that he would not stop her - he was too proud.

Rilian only shook his head, then he hugged his Mamá tightly to him. He had not failed to witness that Ria had been through a hard time lately, and yet he was convinced that his father never wanted to hurt her.

But it was perfectly clear that he had to stay - as heir to the throne he was to be in Cair Paravel.

Joa also touched Ria's shoulder, almost anxiously. She detached herself from Rilian and then cupped his cheeks with her hands. "Your brother needs you here, sweetie. Take good care of each other, will you? I love you, you know that!"

"That's all my fault," he mumbled.

"No, Joa, please don't think that," Ria shook her head, "it has absolutely nothing to do with you. Forgive me for leaving."

Joa nodded and sniffed, then he pulled her in his arms as well.

Kiana looked at Caspian as though she wanted him to do something, but he was paralyzed. Only when Ria bent down to her and forced a smile the Princess felt less lost.

"Honey, I'm sure you want to stay with your brothers and that's - "

"I want to be with you!" she cried and for a moment it took Caspian's breath away. Hearing that broke his heart. But why should she choose him? He was never there...

"But we can't just leave Papá," Kiana said, her eyes wide.

Ria's voice trembled and yet it sounded like a lie to Caspian when she said, "I'm sorry, love."

"No me lo digas," he frowned. He could not believe what was happening. (2)

Nevertheless, things took their course.

* * *

 **Translations**

 **1\. ¿Qué haces? / What are you doing?**

 **2\. No me lo digas / Like: Don't tell me that…**

* * *

 **Reply to comments:**

 **Dear Guest, I'm glad I could clarify and I promise Caspian at least tries to go after her quite soon :) Thank you for your time, xx**

 **Dear Leanne, thanks a lot for your kind words, they will find their way back after some struggles, I promise :) I hope you keep enjoying the story. Take care xx**


	40. Harfang

**Hi there,**

 **I'm a bit (a lot) excited about this chapter's setting in Harfang… I really loved the adventures of Jill and Eustace there :)**

 **Caspian won't be eaten in the far North, but still - it's going to be tough. Which might result in him doing impulsive, stupid things…**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts on it.**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

 **Chapter 40**

 **Harfang**

"You'd better not tell him too much," Addison whispered, trying to keep up with Caspian. The Grand Vizier was unmistakably freezing and pulled the collar of his coat around his neck tightly. Even within the thick castle walls of Harfang, every corner was cold and draughty and even words spoken left a visible fog of breath.

"The audacity to summon me like one of their hunting dogs..." the King frowned and Trumpkin understood him well.

It was not an easy time for Caspian. With cold anger in his stomach and a heart that was broken - which he did not even want to admit to himself despite all the obviousness - he now had to incessantly justify himself for his broken marriage to each and every noble of rank.

"You know Branan," Trumpkin sighed as they finally headed straight towards the huge entrance gate of Harfang's reception hall. "He knows that his border protection is not exactly insignificant for us and he takes full advantage of it."

As they reached them, the two guards in front of the gate did not make any effort to move aside or let them pass, not even when Branan's guests stood directly in front of them. Caspian was so tired of the ignorance of the Wild Lands, well symbolized by that, and he could hardly suppress a cynical undertone when he addressed the two gentlemen louder than necessary, "If you please!"

The two guards only exchanged glances and shrugged, and it could hardly have made Caspian angrier inside. He had been ill-tempered for weeks, day and night, and his patience was wearing extremely thin. But he knew that only diplomacy could help him in the North, so he forced himself to calmly say, "Gentlemen, you surely recognize me from my last visit. If you would be so kind as to not waste any more of my time..."

"Lord Branan does not wish to be disturbed," one of the two said, not even bothering to look at Caspian.

"On the contrary, Lord Branan is expecting us!" Addison protested.

The other guard just replied, "We do not know anything about that."

"Before you stands the King of Narnia, Telmar and Archenland," Trumpkin said louder than intended. "Even if your master hadn't invited us, you'd better let us - "

"My King!" Branan spread his arms wide after he opened the gate from the inside. "Please, do come in - my guards are a bit too officious sometimes."

The two men obediently stepped aside, but still none of them looked at any of Branan's guests. Harfang had always been a strange place... The dark castle walls, the ever murky light of the cloudy sky and the harsh weather seemed to have quite an impact on the people.

"You have just arrived, Your Majesty?" Branan asked as his guests who followed him into the gloomy reception hall - a Narnian town house would have fitted into the high room, its size was almost ridiculous. One could only wonder…

Two more guards right next to the entrance covertly watched them, but also a young housekeeper, holding her hands folded behind her back, acknowledged them before she stared into the ground again.

"Indeed," Caspian confirmed, briefly shuddering at the thought of having to live in Harfang.

Addison had similar feelings. Despite his secret hope for warmer temperatures in the hall, it was nearly as cold as outside. But at least there was a big fireplace on the opposite wall that radiated a glint of warmth into their direction.

"Have you already been shown your chambers?" Branan asked as stiffly as usual. "You must be tired and hungry, given the long journey. I understand if you preferred us to talk tomorrow."

For a fraction of a second, Trumpkin and Addison could feel the silent desire for rest arise within them, given their long and uncomfortable carriage ride to the North. But Caspian did not seem to know what rest was anymore since Ria had left him.

"Very attentive of you, but that's not necessary - let's get to it right away," the King replied plainly, but then thought of his companions at last. "However I'm sure you have a private conversation in mind."

"Of course," Branan nodded and it was only then that he noticed how Addison next to Trumpkin was freezing. Branan turned to the housekeeper at the entrance - the young woman that had been staring down without making a sound the entire time - and said, "Yiva, bring the two gentlemen to their chambers. See to it that the fireplace keeps them warm, will you?"

"Very well," Yiva replied and waited for her guests to follow.

As the gate's iron hinges clicked behind them, Caspian felt the brief calm before the storm and took a deep breath. He knew exactly what Branan wanted to tell him. He knew exactly how this conversation would end. What he did not know was what he could do about it.

"Shall we take a seat?" Branan startled him out of his thoughts and the clan leader's prosaic tone left no doubt about the seriousness of his concern.

Caspian nodded in silence and followed Branan to two huge armchairs in front of the fireplace, in the middle of which was a tea table. The old man took two huge cups, looking more like bowls, and poured himself and Caspian steaming greenish tea.

"Sugar?" Branan asked just to delay the inevitable, but Caspian could no longer wait.

"Thank you, no. Branan, what is so dear to your heart that you had to ask for my immediate presence in Harfang?"

The clan leader cleared his throat and stared into the fireplace for a moment, just to sort his thoughts. That was not a bad sign, at least it proved that what was about to be discussed would not be that easy for him either.

"Your Majesty, you know how much I appreciate you as King," he finally began. "I have supported you all these years, whichever decision you took, on every political path. I consider you a capable and kind ruler and I can see that the people are close to your heart."

Branan was aware that Caspian had likely already guessed the reason for his journey. With a heavy heart he continued, "But you know that, as leader of the Northern clans, I have a responsibility to my own people. They look up to me and are loyal as long as I act upon morally impeccable maxims. As long as I subordinate myself and thus also them to morally impeccable rulers."

Caspian felt hot and cold at these words, even if he did not let it show. Not only was his own life in ruins these days - as much as he wanted to ignore it - but also politically he had to fight a lot of pushback in the last few weeks. So far, no one had publicly questioned him, but if Branan, as their most powerful ally in the far North, began with it now, how many more would follow suit?

"You have concerns about my morals?" Caspian asked calmly, as though he had not already lost anyway.

"Well, Your Majesty, we Northmen, as you know, hold many a principle higher than the South," Branan tried to find the right words. "The principle of marriage is one of those."

There it was. Branan had said it, and the fact that Caspian was not exactly surprised revealed that the King had seen it coming.

Caspian forced himself to reply as casually as possible, "I understand and appreciate this attitude. But I am married."

For the first time in many years, something like pity spread across Branan's face, and it felt like an unexpected slap to Caspian.

"Your Majesty, can you assure me in good conscience that your marriage is well? Because even here, far away from your capital, the unpleasant rumor has spread among my people that your Queen and you are currently separated. Do I have to assume that this is the truth?"

For a moment, Caspian glanced at the clan leader with an indefinable expression and Branan knew he had his answer. The King tried to hide it, but even after weeks and innumerable repetitions, this question troubled him enormously. Everything he tried to repress, the frustration, the pain, the anger, was addressed over and over again. He had to tirelessly justify himself and, at the same time, try not to allow any emotions to bubble up in order to not completely lose his mind.

"Then it is true," Branan sighed and massaged his chin in thoughts.

"Taliah and I were also separated for weeks whenever I was traveling."

Branan shook his head in regret. "From what I have heard, I am sure you know for yourself that this is a different form of separation. Or is it clear when your Queen will return?"

And just like that, for a heartbeat, the disappointment at Ria's behavior was so great that Caspian found she could stay in Anvard, far away from him. But the mere thought of losing her forever made his stomach cramp. He quickly forced himself to push his feelings aside with all his might.

"It's not, no, but..."

Caspian paused, for what could he say? Branan did not deserve to be lied to, even if the political situation actually demanded it. But time would reveal it soon anyway, and that would only make the situation more dangerous.

"But?" the leader of the North asked and leaned forward, hoping for the best. "If there is anything that can help me defend you before the clans, please tell me."

Branan had never seen Caspian, the man who so early in his life had become King over a vast empire, doubt in any way. Even twenty years ago and subsequently lacking quite some experience, Caspian had never shown his cards, he had always stood above all things. But that day and for the first time, Branan could tell what was going on inside him when the King buried his face in his hands. And although the old man wanted to support him because he knew that he ruled better than anyone before him for a very long time, his hands were tied.

"I owe it to you to be honest," Caspian said under his breath and then looked him in the eye again. "And that's why I can't pretend it's all fine at the moment."

Branan nodded. "It testifies to wisdom, and it is noble to admit that. I appreciate it."

"What consequences do you have to draw? That's what you wanted to tell me in person, isn't it."

"Yes, that is unfortunately true," Branan was reluctant to reply. "I only hoped it would not come to this."

For a couple of breaths they both just looked into the flames and were tired of being forced to comply to the etiquette. But there was little to do about it.

"Your Majesty, to my own regret, as leader of the North, I have to withdraw the alliance with Narnia indefinitely. We can only be loyal to a King whose marriage complies with the rules of protocol, and that is obviously not the case these days. I hope you understand me."

* * *

"We will have a rough time informing the Council about that," Trumpkin moaned while gazing out of the window into the dreary moor landscape of the night. The cold seemed tangible, but at least behind the thick castle walls it got gradually warmer. Their chambers were connected by a common room with a fireplace and it heated their castle wing to some extend at least.

"The Council is not our biggest concern," Addison remarked and sat down in front of the fireplace, next to Caspian, who was just pondering as he stared into the flames. "It's most important that nobody in the North comes up with stupid ideas that critics in the South might also like... Is everything all right, Caspian?"

Even before Addison got an answer, the shy housekeeper repeated the same question as she looked after them.

The young woman was pale and barely looked up, nevertheless it was easy to tell that she was pretty. But she wore a loose, brown dress that did not even remotely suggest forms underneath and Caspian briefly wondered whether this might be the answer to the question that had troubled him for such a long time.

"Thank you, we're fine," he said. "Yiva, right?"

The housekeeper was obviously more than surprised when the King remembered her name. She nodded and smiled faintly. And so, out of sheer curiosity at the sight of her dress, Caspian went on, "Yiva, I'm sure it's outrageous to even ask, but... can you tell me if that's the kind of clothing Branan regards as appropriate for women?"

"Oh, yes, please, I've been wondering about that for ages as well," Trumpkin went away from the window to also hear her answer.

She glanced from one to the other, and Caspian was already certain that he had insulted her, but the woman, who at first seemed so shy, now looked at her dress almost in amusement, spread the fabric of the skirt to show it off and said, "Terrible, isn't it?"

"Oh no, my dear, not terrible," Addison hurried to smile. "It's just more like a cloak than a dress… But it is very tasteful!"

She tilted her head and burst out laughing before she could even apologize for it.

Caspian did as well - for the first time in weeks.

"What are you talking about, Addison?" Trumpkin chuckled. "Branan put her in a potato sack and you find that tasteful?"

"Please don't get us wrong, it's nothing to do with you," the King tried to pull himself together to explain it to Yiva, and the housekeeper looked at him curiously as she began to understand that no one present would judge her for the otherwise forbidden eye contact with men. "It's just that, in recent years, at least during Branan's visits in Cair Paravel, I've tried to ensure we all keep to a modest dress code. But I wouldn't have come up with that in a century."

"Everything else is not honorable in Lord Branan's eyes. Neither is this conversation. As a simple maid I should not speak to you at all..."

Trumpkin snorted contemptuously. "The ladies at Alhajar's court have more freedom!"

"Yes, too bad," Caspian shrugged his shoulders. "Especially considering that, after this more than unsuccessful day in my increasingly unsuccessful life, I truly wonder whether I can get a drink in this castle."

"Caspian, that's no solution," Addison tried to talk sense to him, but the King just gave a wave of his hand.

"Doesn't bother me after today," he shrugged and turned to Yiva again, obviously expecting an answer.

A bit awkwardly she said, "Your Majesty, I'm afraid alcohol is strictly forbidden in Harfang."

"But it is available," Caspian concluded and grinned as she did not shake her head quickly enough.

"Well, not in the castle," she admitted and a shy smile spread across her face. "But... underneath it."

* * *

The high society did not know about the mere existence of Harfang's catacombs. The nobles had not built or planned them, unlike the commoners who had feared giants centuries ago. Deep under the castle and well hidden in the ground, people got together. Muddy liquid dripped from the ceilings and the smell of mould took its toll on the senses. Nevertheless, they seemed to have found the liveliest place in the entire North.

Laughter led them as they followed Yiva through the narrow corridors and when they discovered where it came from, they found themselves at the entrance of a vast wine cellar lit by innumerable torches, bursting with cheerful people that were dancing to the violin tunes of the musicians.

"If Branan and his people ever find out what's going on right below them...," Yiva turned around to her companions, clearly worried.

Caspian glanced at her in all seriousness and suddenly she understood why a whole empire had trust in him. He vowed, "None of us will ever mention it - not a syllable. You have my word."

Looking into his black eyes, something inside her said she could believe him. She nodded and inevitably wondered what it would be like to be touched by him.

"Will you wait a moment?" she suddenly asked and pointed at her cloak. "I can't be seen like that down here."

The three were quite startled when she began to open a few of the buttons on her robe to pull the cloth over her head. What the cloak revealed was by far prettier. Yiva wore a long, gathered skirt, a low-cut white blouse with wide puffed sleeves and a dark, embroidered corsage on top, which, unlike the previous clothing, clearly emphasized her feminine forms.

"What a shame you have to wear that sack up there," Trumpkin honestly shrugged his shoulders and Yiva gave him a slightly uncertain smile before she went on to lead the three into the wine cellar.

"Wait, Yiva, no strangers!" she was immediately barked at by one of the hosts who had noticed their entering. Not only was his voice familiar to her, but strangely enough to the others as well.

She had feared that she would be stopped, but just as she was whirling around and trying to explain everything, the man exclaimed, "Caspian? King Caspian? Down here?"

"Collazo," he replied in similar amazement. "You saved Tavish's little neck almost twenty years ago at the trial in Tashbaan, didn't you?"

Collazo nodded cheerfully. "Indeed, and I never regretted it. Even if the other Telmarines in Calormen were quite resentful and a change of home was necessary."

"You know each other?" Yiva's jaw dropped.

"Well, I told you I've been around a lot, dear," Collazo winked at her before he went behind the counter and shouted, "But you certainly didn't come down here to be thirsty. What will it be?"

A few hours and many empty jugs later, Collazo had told his story. That he could no longer stand the South, had wished for the exact opposite and found it in the far North.

"Only love keeps me waiting," the Telmarine grinned and raised his glass.

"Believe me, it troubles me a whole lot as well these days," Caspian nodded dryly and took a big sip with Trumpkin and Collazo - Addison only watched in discomfort.

"But it's not like it had to be like that," Collazo winked at Yiva's sight next to the King.

Already after the first glass of wine, the Nordic beauty had gotten rid of her shyness. She had not left Caspian's side, clearly adored him all evening long and even leaned her head on his shoulder again and again. And Caspian was ominously receptive for it, but probably not for her sake.

Addison sensed that she was only his ideal distraction from Ria. Yiva looked like the exact opposite of the woman that Caspian would miss so dreadfully could he only allow himself to listen to his heart.

"But tell me, what's the truth to the rumors? Did your Queen really leave you?" Collazo drew closer to Caspian with great interest. "I still remember her face like it was yesterday. Whenever she looked at you during that trial, I thought she loved you sincerely, and that you're a lucky man. Would've been foolish to cheat on her, if I may say so."

"You may, the truth's the truth," Caspian said. He took another sip of liquor as though it could make it any better, then he leaned back. "But here comes the irony - I was never unfaithful."

At these words, a seemingly interested listener from a table opposite theirs shouted, "Then why did she leave you?"

Almost every conversation in the wine cellar paused, and suddenly all eyes were on Caspian.

The King knew situations like these all too well, yet he could never get fully used to it. He frowned at the man, who, without a doubt, was working with local newspapers in some way.

"Why'd you even bother to ask? You've only ever written what sold best," Caspian took heart to reply, however clearly unnerved, then, only audible for his table, he muttered, "I just try get drunk in peace for no purpose or reason, is that too much to ask?"

Caspian decided to ignore the man, even if he continued to watch the King closely.

"Must be difficult for you, all of that…" Yiva summed it up with big innocent eyes, yet she inched even closer to him.

And for the first time that evening, at the sight of her low neckline, he could not help but wonder what it would be like to distract himself with her, since the alcohol alone did not at all serve its purpose.

Ria had left him even though he had not done what the gossip accused him of. She left him and he had to deal with the consequences of her actions now. And after Branan's fateful decision, what else did he have to lose?

Hostilities and accusations awaited him regardless of the outcome of that evening. So it could hardly be surprising that he wanted to get lost in numbness.

As though she could read his mind, Yiva casually said, "Loud in here."

And it was true. He could hardly hear himself thinking. Maybe that was why he emptied his glass, looked at her dully and whispered 'Vámonos' when he got up. He did not have to ask her twice.

She had wanted to hear those words all evening long - and why not?

Addison and Trumpkin exchanged worried glances, but the latter knew it had to be voiced. "Caspian, you're married despite of what happened. If you two leave together now, you'll read about it everywhere in a few days."

The King nodded and it probably meant that he did not care. Had he not already been accused of numerous affairs before everything had gone down the drain anyway? His actions were irrelevant. He would always be condemned.

So, unimpressed and weary, with what he thought to be indifference in his heart, he wrapped an arm around Yiva's waist and left the wine cellar with countless shocked looks following them.

* * *

 **Sorry for that little cliffhanger, couldn't resist.**

 **No translations this time :)**

* * *

 **Reply to comments:**

 **Dear Guest, I'm so happy to hear from you each time that it would literally take a broken laptop to keep me from saying thank you :D As it's so dear to my heart, I'm just so glad to hear that you enjoy reading my little moody drama romance. So thank you a lot, and hopefully you keep liking the turn of events :) xx**

 **Dear Leanne, it's so nice to hear you're excited because of my story - it means the world to me! I really hope that what is yet to come will also be something you enjoy reading. Thanks so much for letting me know your thoughts so far :) xx**


	41. Nostalgia

**Hi there,**

 **let's keep on riding that emotional roller coaster, please fasten your seat belts ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 41**

 **Nostalgia**

He was so poisoned he could barely feel her soft lips on his. She had wrapped her legs around his waist and the barrel she was sitting on was surely more than uncomfortable.

They had gone no farther away than two corridors after leaving the wine cellar. But not even the musty stench or the fact that, at any moment, someone could find them behind the stacked barrels of the intermediate chamber seemed to bother the King. He was so hell-bent on losing himself in the night, as numb as possible, that he put any doubt about his actions aside.

But his head began to spin when Yiva hastily unbuttoned his linen shirt. Even in his intoxication he lost control over his thoughts for a couple of heartbeats, and it occurred to him that all of it felt just like the frenzy of his youth, before he met Ria.

And by that he realized the irony, what he tried to push out of his consciousness - he was only so hungry to kiss Yiva because he was thinking about Ria. And none of them deserved that.

His guilt struck him like a storm wave and made him come to his senses at once, along with the piercing longing for the love of his life. He could not go on.

Appalled by himself, he looked at Yiva and detached her arms from him.

Breathing heavily he turned his back against the cold stone wall of the catacombs, trying to regain some sense of consciousness.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, ashamed at once, and stood up as well to see his face.

"No, dear, not you."

He had not wanted to use her as a means to an end and yet there they were.

"I can't do that, Yiva."

"But I thought..." she began and paused because she did not know what to say. She was obviously hurt.

He buried his face in a free hand. "I'm sorry."

"Everyone will talk about it," she began to shake her head. "And for what?"

"I know," he moaned. "I shouldn't have left with you in front of so many people."

Her eyes were already glittering when he repeated, "Lo siento."

It took a moment, but her confusion soon blossomed into anger.

"Lo siento," she snorted in sudden outrage. "What does that even mean?"

With these words, she straightened and before he even knew it, an amazingly hard fist landed in his face. Surprise was an understatement when he looked at her again.

"Good left jab," he said in honest amazement and blew out his cheeks. "That's never happened to me in the South before."

"Well, Your Majesty, this is the North," Yiva raised her chin. "Honor is written in capital letters here." She smoothed down her skirt, and while walking away she said, "Maybe Branan's decision was right after all."

"Likely so," he muttered more to himself than her as he watched Yiva leave.

* * *

The icy country air northeast of Anvard allowed Ria to clear her head more each day. Although she always found the hunting lodge to be a depressing place to be during the civil war all these years ago, it now had become a refuge for her and Kiana.

Ria hugged her daughter to her in silence. The fact that she had come with her, without hesitation, had certainly broken Caspian's heart. But Ria was glad to at least have her youngest child with her. Kiana missed her father and her brothers dearly, but the Princess loved staying in Anvard and at least that was a little comfort.

There was no resentful nobility here, no whispering or hypocritical kindness. No etiquette and no rules that could cloud their lifes.

What there was, however, was poverty. And it was particularly dangerous these days, as the coldest time of the year began with no mercy. Not everybody in Archenland was about to be miserable, some had managed to count their blessings wisely in the past. But a frighteningly large share of the population had missed that entirely and, as a bitter consequence, was about to lose out.

Before the unity with Narnia, it had never been necessary to worry about the future. Century-old treaties, only invalid after Nain's death, secured the country as a matter of course, and even after that, Narnia's annual payments for the capital had always prevented the worst.

But now that the time for more independency had come, it became very clear that the majority of the people in Archenland had no clue how they were supposed to take care of their economy, storage chambers and dwellings.

Since the winter had begun, the capital and the poorest districts could only manage to keep their heads above water because of generous contributions of an unknown donor. But should that support not be forthcoming, and its sudden lack was possible at any time, they would all be heading for the disaster that was already hovering over them.

"There you two are," the frosty wind in the park suddenly carried Jhara's voice to them, and Kiana and Ria immediately turned around to her. "Why on earth are you in the gardens in this cold? Valerik and Abney are here, come on in!"

Kiana did not waist any time, she immediately took Ria's hand, pulled her along and ran towards her aunt. She was so euphoric in everything she did, and she clearly got that from Ria.

"Slow down, sunshine", Jhara laughed and caught her niece in the entrance of the hunting lodge. She grinned, "Soles, cloak, hair."

"Right," Kiana nodded mischievously. "Never enter with dirty shoes. Fold the cloak and hand it over - " she thought out loud and gave the heavy cloth to Jhara, "And... smooth down the hair."

It had been so tousled by the wind that it was hardly possible to tame her hair, but it was the thought that counted. Ria, on the other hand, stole a pin from her sister and put her hair up recklessly.

"Don't look at me like that," she chuckled at the sight of her older sister's facial expression. "They both know well I won't spend hours to do my hair for them."

"But maybe you should," Jhara whispered so Kiana could not hear it. "Fall in love with Lord Abney and forget Caspian."

"Just stop it," Ria gave a wave of her hand and followed her eye-rolling sister and Kiana into the high-ceilinged dining room, where the gentlemen were already waiting for them with Aláseya, Maía and Velma.

"Oh dear, Taliah, were you two outside?" the Grand Duchess asked in shock as she examined them like scarecrows.

She was quite troubled because her daughter was far away from Cair Paravel, the government and the King, but after Kiana had gone to sleep the very evening they arrived, Ria explained the situation with bitter tears and the Grand Duchess welcomed her daughter unusually motherly and with open arms. She only wondered when Caspian would finally show up and put an end to their quarrels. She had been waiting in vain for weeks...

"You look hale and hearty," Abney laughed at the sight of the Queen and her daughter. The Lord secretly hated himself for still having far too many feelings for Ria, especially in the present situation, but there was little he could do about it.

"All right, why don't we all sit down," Aláseya suggested as she clapped her hands, then she asked Velma to prepare a bit of food and drinks while Maía went upstairs with Kiana.

"Could you finally make it clear to the nobles that there will be no more payments from Cair Paravel?" Ria asked when she sat down with the others.

Valerik only leaned back in frustration and let out a harsh breath. "They're as stubborn as they were back then, right before the vote. Tesreau and Eskright rely on the mysterious donor, which is just terribly naive. And as for the King - they all believe he'll change his mind and come to his senses."

"Well, I've been hoping for that as well," Aláseya raised her eyebrows. Caspian was not exactly fighting for her daughter and their country the way she expected. "But if you ask me he's lost his mind…"

"Mother, please," Ria sighed, trying to push away the discomfort that every mention of Caspian brought. "Let's stick to the point, shall we?"

"I'm afraid that's exactly the problem," Valerik pressed his lips together. "The nobility doesn't believe me. They're convinced that the government will come to the rescue soon - as always."

"How can anyone expect further support? You've presented all the official documents, haven't you?" Jhara moaned. "They explain it all in great detail!"

"Doesn't matter," Valerik shook his head. "I think they have to hear it from him, in person. But I don't even know whether he's received my urgent invitation..."

"He didn't reply?" Ria asked, and Valerik only shrugged his shoulders.

"You know, Taliah... Perhaps you, as his Queen, could speak to the nobility in the meantime?"

She had feared that this would sooner or later be suggested. But she could not possibly do that.

"If I explain this to the nobility, the conversation will certainly not take a decent turn. I can't be involved in that."

Valerik groaned. "Taliah, you know the King best. They'd believe you immediately if you told them what I've been trying to explain for weeks."

"I cannot publicly speak out against him."

"Well, you'd definitely have to be neutral," Abney thought about it briefly, but then he shook his head. "No, it's true, too precarious."

"In the end he'll accuse her of conspiracy," Jhara snorted.

"Come on, Jhara, he would never do any harm to her," Valerik folded his arms. "But some headwind wouldn't hurt him, I guess. Taliah, you'd only confirm the truth, wouldn't you?"

Ria's hands were tied. If she only said a questionable word about Caspian's politics, it would be a blatant betrayal in many eyes.

"I'm sorry," she shook her head and hoped Valerik would not hold it against her.

"Caspian doesn't even deserve your consideration," Jhara pouted and, as if she was to say something forbidden, she inched closer to Ria. "But you'd know that yourself had you read the news today."

Ria's heart skipped a beat when Jhara got up, rustled some paper and threw said print on the table in front of her. And although she kept telling herself that she did not care about Caspian's actions, everything inside her was reluctant to read about him.

"Oh, right, the report from the North..." Valerik muttered and was a bit worried for Ria when he briefly looked at the headlines. He forced a smile for her and said, "For the government, Branan's decision to stop the support at the borders is catastrophic. And for you probably also the rest of the report's content..."

Ria felt bad for being so uninformed, but she deliberately avoided any kind of news about Caspian in order to heal her wounds. In view of what Valerik mentioned, however, she could not help but ask, "Branan refuses to provide border security?"

"The North can only support a married King, with an intact marriage," Aláseya said and was unable to understand why this was not reason enough for Caspian to beg her daughter to come back. "The clans have principles and honor, you have to give them that."

Ria was about to read the article on the front page, but Abney already knew what it said and wanted to spare her the pain. "You probably shouldn't look at it, Taliah. It gets rather ugly."

What was well intentioned completely missed its effect. Ria's worried curiosity left her no option but find out what the others were talking about. Throughout the last few weeks, the town had been teeming with rumors - Caspian had been turning nights into days and even let their sons celebrate as it suited them.

But the way everyone eyed the newspaper at that moment, Ria sensed that it had to be something more serious this time.

So she grabbed the front page and began to read anxiously. As she flew over the lines, some of them felt like a stab through her heart.

Last week in Harfang, unsuccessful negotiations with Branan, evening whereabouts unknown, eyewitnesses report of broken marriage, King leaves etablissement with Nordic beauty in his arms…

Ria hardly managed to hold back the tears when she pushed the news away resolutely.

"Perhaps that changed your mind?" Valerik suggested, but Ria's obvious dismay made him regret it at once.

When the silence grew loud, they suddenly heard the stairs creak and Kiana ran into the dining room, closely followed by a breathless Maía.

"Papá is here!" the Princess shouted and did not even wait for the reaction of those present when she went on to run to the stables outside.

"Upstairs, arriba," Maía tried to catch her breath and pointed to the floor above them. "We were upstairs and... ay, we saw the carriage."

* * *

"Princesita!"

Kiana was overjoyed to see her father. She had missed him more than ever before on all his travels and nothing could hold her back as she jumped into his arms to cling to him.

"¿Comó estás, vidita?" he was touched to the core by finally seeing her cute face again after weeks. He stroked her hair, blown in all directions by the wind, and asked, "Say, do you feel comfortable here, darling?" (1)

"Yes, Anvard is wonderful, ¡mejor compañía! But I miss you. And I know Mamá does as well." (2)

It made him flinch to hear that. It sounded like their reconciliation could be within reach, even though he sensed that it was not true.

"Are you here to take us home?" the Princess went on to ask with big eyes, but to his great relief, he did not have to answer.

"Kianita, let me hug you!" Rilian yelled as he, closely followed by Joa, came out of the stables.

The youngest of the trio beamed immediately when she saw her brothers and Caspian let her down to her feet again so she could hurry into their arms.

"You should have written much more letters!" she said almost in tears as the two embraced her. "You promised you'd think of me!"

"We wrote to you all the time," Joa defended his brother and himself with a grin. "Believe me, we missed you a lot, and no girl in the world has received more letters than you."

When Ria stepped out on the porch, she could hardly believe her eyes. It was true, there he was, there were her sons.

She covered her mouth with her hands and tried to pull herself together, but as Rilian and Joa headed towards her, their faces bright and shining, she could no longer hold back tears of joy and melancholy.

"I missed you so much," she said under her breath and let her boys catch her.

"You look beautiful, but that is rather... interesting," Joa chuckled and pointed at Jharas hairpin. Ria laughed out loud and ruffled his hair. "You look just as chaotic, sweetie, you know that, don't you?"

Joa grinned and buried a hand in his much too long hair, and by doing so he resembled his father so much that Ria intuitively let her gaze wander to Caspian in the distance. He was holding Kiana's hand as they slowly approached them.

The brothers exchanged brief glances, smiled at their Mamá, then they went on to greet the rest of the family inside.

Kiana also wanted to give her parents a chance to talk alone. She glanced up at Caspian as though she wanted to encourage him before she hurried after her brothers.

Ria and Caspian both knew well that they stood exactly at the spot where they had their first kiss, and it seemed like an eternity ago. It was right where their love had begun, during the banquet, like in a different life.

"Hello, cielito", he finally said the usual words, yet it was exceptionally wistful.

She did not know that he was struggling to keep his composure, and that he had no idea what to say. There she was, the only woman his heart had ever belonged to. Right in front of him, yet so far away. With the loose strands of hair that had fallen out of her improvised updo and her simple dress, she still looked exactly like the cheerful, fascinating girl he had married.

The wind kept whistling past them unforgivingly - but it was not nearly as cold as in Cair Paravel when he had departed. Caspian could tell that it took its toll on her, so he came closer and took heart as he said, "It's freezing out here, love, aren't you cold?"

He was about to take his cloak off for her, but Ria only shook her head and tried not to tremble, "Let me be cold like all the others in Anvard. That's nothing compared to the temperatures that lie ahead."

It was a bitter reproach and clearly alluded to the end of support from the capital in times like these, so Caspian took in a sharp breath.

"Ria, come on - "

"What?" she cut him off.

Seeing him inevitably reminded her of the latest headlines. Of course women loved him, his southern Spanish boldness, his calm confidence and those avid black eyes. And there was no denying it - even age looked outrageously good on him.

Still she forced herself to focus, crossed her arms over her chest and stiffened, "Why are you here?"

"Valerik sent for me," he began to reply much colder as well. "That's what all nobles do lately. Except for you, of course."

"Why would I when I don't want to see you," she avoided his gaze.

Her answer hit him hard, but Caspian, just as proud as ever, did not let it show. As though he tried to confirm it, he only gave a mirthless laugh and asked, "And how long do you think we can continue like that? We are married, whether you take your ring off or not."

These words tempted her to cry, or shout or insult him in the light of the humiliating news from Harfang, but what good would that do? She pulled herself together instead and merely said, "Keep the ring. I'm not coming back."

"How do you imagine that, Ria?" he moaned wearily. "You know the duty of nobility - you knew it from the beginning."

"I've never been much of a noble," she replied quietly, although more and more indignation was bubbling up inside her. "And that's what you knew."

He clenched his jaw in annoyance, she could clearly see that. Her alleged indifference troubled him more than he liked to admit, and she knew he would not much longer bear to even have this conversation.

"You're obviously not informed about the latest news," he finally said, giving her a reproachful look.

And once again, his complacency destroyed her very will to control her temper.

"Which news do you mean?" she asked acidly. "Branan's reluctance at the borders or your boundlessness in regard to Nordic beauties?"

"Oh, Ria..." he briefly burried his face in a hand. "You need to distinguish relevant facts from gossip. The support of the clans was important for us."

The rest of the family was pressing their nose up against the window panes from a safe distance. They were all watching the scenario with excitement and could only conclude what the two said to each other.

"I think it's not going too well," Rilian bit his lip. His brother, however, only rolled his eyes. "Don't be so negative!"

"But she keeps shaking her head, that can't be good," Maía remained doubtful as well.

"Well, considering the latest headlines from the North, that's hardly surprising to me," Jhara said as she inspected her fingernails with little patience.

"Why? What happened in the North", Kiana was quick to ask and Rilian gave Jhara a warning look.

"Nothing, Kiana. Not even worth mentioning," he said before his aunt could worry her.

Yet that sounded like a bad joke when they watched Ria slap their father the very next moment. They all held their breath for a second and Joa screwed up his face. "Uh, that looked quite painful, it's not going well indeed."

"There is nothing to distinguish!" Ria yelled. "Everybody knows what you did in the North only just a week ago! And yet you have the audacity to stand in front of me like nothing happened? How dare you?"

She could by no means interpret his stern gaze when he shook his head.

"That wasn't necessary", he said aptly. "Nothing happened."

Ria shuddered and tensed her shoulders to hide it. "How can you lie to my face when the whole world knows better?"

"The whole world..." he frowned. "That's our problem. You prefer to believe everyone but me, as if all those years we've spent together were worthless."

When she did not know what to answer and remained silent, it all affected him too much to stay and argue. He seemed to wrestle with his darkness, but it was a fight he could not win.

"You know what?" he said as sober as before again, "that's not what I'm here for. Where's Valerik?"

* * *

He had been shown the poorly filled supply chambers for the winter. The much too quiet marketplace, where only a handful of farmers could even afford to exhibit their goods. He had seen the many children playing in front of the ancient state theatre, and he had also witnessed how they seemed to sense they were about to face an uncertain future.

Nevertheless, and as requested by Valerik, he had made it unmistakably clear to the aristocracy in Archenland that, despite the alarming conditions, there would be no more payments from Cair Paravel.

Right after that, he wasted none of his time. As suddenly as he had come, he left Anvard again.

What happened that day was no surprise to Ria. But what struck her unexpectedly was the hard political line he took in spite of the critical situation in Anvard. Of course he could no longer ignore the will of his Lords, but according to Valerik, he barely flinched while he was shown around.

"He should have stayed at the end of the world," Jhara grumbled, tying up yet another bundle of clothing, however unnecessarily tightly, as though it helped her with her anger. "Kiana had to say goodbye once again, he managed to offend the assembled nobility with his indifference and, on top of everything, he even dared to reproach you despite all those headlines. Congratulations, Your Majesty!"

Maía and Velma, who were helping them in the roof truss of the hunting lodge, nodded in silence, only Ria could not fully agree with her sister. Seeing him had stirred it all up again.

"I don't know what to think of it," Ria sighed, wrapping a twine around her bundle of clothes to put it to the others.

Why did he look so hurt when she called him a liar? He tried to hide it, but it was so obvious. He had looked at her as though she was the one to blame for everything...

"I beg of you, let me tell you," Jhara snorted. "He is complacent, selfish and cynical. If the sad sight in the town really didn't alarm him, then something's terribly wrong!"

Ria shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe Valerik thought him to be so indifferent because he - "

"Stop it!" Jhara shouted. "Stop defending him!"

At first she glared at her sister, but then Ria could also see compassion in her gaze.

"Taliah, I know it's what you've done for two decades. You've always had his back, you've excused everything... But that has to stop, what's enough is enough."

Jhara was probably more than right, so Ria eventually nodded and went on with tying up bundles in her lap.

"He should be ashamed of himself," her sister ranted on. "We've been scraping together each and every piece of warm clothing for the people, up here in the attic, for days - and some stranger is donating enormous sums to prevent the worst from happening in this country. And what does he do? The King indulges in the excesses of his dynasty, far away from here!"

Ria knew him inside out, and yet, neither she could not read him. Unlike her family, however, it had been clear to her that Caspian had not made up his mind to apologize to her.

After all, she had left him - she had destroyed their supposedly intact world. It was her fault, a betrayal of her marriage vows. Her reasons for it did not matter to him, and it was exactly the attitude that had separated them in the end.

"Ricura, oye..." Maía finally spoke up because she saw how thoughtful Ria was. "Hay que saber dejar ir lo que nos dejó ir, ¿entiendes?" (3)

Ria knew what she was getting at.

"Sí, es cierto", she nodded and hoped that the message would finally not only reach her head, but also her heart. (3)

* * *

 **Translations**

 **1\. ¿Comó estás, vidita? / Like: How are you, life of mine?**

 **2\. mejor compañía / best of company**

 **3\. Ricura, oye, hay que saber dejar ir lo que nos dejó ir, ¿entiendes? - Sí, es cierto / Sweetie, listen, we need to know when it's time to let go of what's already let us go, do you understand? - Yes, for sure.**

* * *

 **Reply to comments:**

 **Dear Guest, sorry I kept you waiting for this chapter, I hope you don't hate Caspian now... He tried to do the right thing ;) Hopefully you liked the brief conversation between him and Ria as well. Thank you for taking the time comment the last chap, have a great day :) xx Dalia**

 **Dear Leanne, I hope you're not too disappointed in Caspian - he came to his senses after all. In a way... Well, not enough to make up for it, but still :') I really hope you like today's chapter, even though they still don't get back together. Thank you for your comment and your time! Happy friday :) xx Dalia**


	42. La Vida Telmarina

**Hi there,**

 **yet another chapter not that cheerful, but important for Caspian. And maybe for some of his background story in my context as well.**

 **Because, let me make a little announcement: I plan on uploading a 'prequel' with 11 chapters. (Again a translation of my already existing German version.)**

 **The title will be exactly the same as this chapter's - La Vida Telmarina - and it will explore Caspian's childhood and youth as well as his early years as King until my storyline in Anvard begins. Roughly in the style of chapter 14 and a bit darker than the original version. (I just believe that someone who's lost each and everyone dear to him would also kind of struggle with relationships, and just in general throughout his youth, so that's what I'll be exploring.)**

 **The (Miraz) trouble we already know will be mentioned (though I won't retell the books/movies Prince Caspian and Voyage of the Dawn Treader), and old and new friends - some of which have been introduced here - as well as certain lovers will be part of the storyline. (Hints in this chapter, Captain Obvious speaking...)**

 **I guess if you enjoy reading All that glitters is not gold, you might also like La Vida Telmarina :)**

 **But before all of that, let's tell this tale first.**

 **I really hope you'll like this chapter in Telmar…**

* * *

 **Chapter 42**

 **La Vida Telmarina**

He knew every stone of Telmar's rocky plain, even when it was covered in thick snow. Bounded by Archenland's white mountains in the South and Narnia's outskirts in the East, his roots could not have been farther away from the sea. And although that was rather depressing for him, even in the dead of winter, Caspian kept coming back, again and again.

It was a love-hate pattern - he always felt a longing for his home whenever he was quite unwell. Whenever the gloomy memories of his youth burdened him. In spite of the cheerful people, wrapped in thick coats, and lots of laughter in the barrios of the city, the same grey dreariness that had accompanied him all the years before he had to flee from Miraz came upon Caspian.

It seemed like madness to feel this way. For the cold invigorating air of Telmar's capital surrounding the castle carried the wind of the forests and the scent of traditional cuisine and the people enjoyed the evening hours in the taverns warmed by fireplaces.

It was long dark and the silent snow flurries in the streets were illuminated by the old orange laterns. Distraction was waiting around each corner and Caspian truly needed it. Even months after Ria had left him he still needed constant distraction because he could not allow himself to begin thinking…

Their brief reunion a few weeks ago had actually only made it all worse. He had felt miserable, like in a trance. He had hated himself and he had desperately missed Ria, but that destroyed him.

He could not and did not want to feel at all at this point, so he forced himself to push his troubles far away. He kept telling himself that he was just fine and that he did not need Ria.

He controlled his emotions so strictly, but he let himself go in other regards - he would distract himself with all available means.

In the daytime he imposed schedules without a gap on himself. In order to avoid silence, he used every spare minute to revise dusty old legal documents, just to have the Council vote on them in the end.

At night, however, he could not sleep, and he dreaded to be alone with his thoughts even more, so he had to keep himself occupied.

Emilio, Driscol and Cuartio would help him, just like they used to in the old days. After their visit in the North and accusations in Ria's favor, Trumpkin soon realized that he could not get through to Caspian and that he might just as well indulge in the alleged fun with him and the lively bunch. Of course it was frowned upon, but nobody within the Council dared to mess with the upset King...

Not even Caspian's sons would judge him - on the contrary, they followed his bad example. Rilian in moderation, Joaquín without inhibitions.

Of course Caspian felt guilt because of that, but when it got dark and the night tried to force him to deal with his broken heart, he simply did not have the willpower to face it soberly or on his own.

Not too long ago, that kind of behavior, of the King at that, would have been unheard of, but times had changed since Ria had left Cair Paravel. The people no longer whispered, they blatantly gossiped in the open street, and since the North had withdrawn its support to the indefinite anyway, there was simply no reason left for Caspian to keep up the hypocritical facade of his intact world.

He tried his best to clear his head, but it would not get easier with time at all, so his life degenerated into an ever more headline-providing celebration - at first in Cair Paravel, then in the North, now in Telmar.

And even there, Caspian could not help but escape the silence of the night by visiting far too many taverns with the others, despite his foul mood. Even though it was quite late, Emilio and Cuartio were still looking for traditional Telmarine Tapas and so their way soon led them to Ratón.

"We used to be here all the time," Emilio chuckled and took a bite of his bun like Cuartio, while the others only smiled quietly at the sight of the two. They stuffed their mouths like they had not eaten in days.

The innkeeper behind the bar also noticed their great appetite. Ratón - his guests had called him that for years because of his tavern, La Ratonera, but nobody knew his real name - looked a century older than back in the days, and he had known Emilio and Caspian for half their lives. The old man could not help but laugh and wink at Emilio, "Don't bite off more than you can chew, niño."

Caspian's best friend just grinned and made himself a little more comfortable on his stool. "We're about to dance Flamenco tonight, I need some strength! Isn't that right, Caspian?"

The King buried his face in a hand, smiling vaguely, "There's no way I could be drunk enough for that."

"I get you," Trumpkin admitted.

"Well, let's see," Ratón shrugged his shoulders and placed two glasses, full to the brim, in front of them.

"Oh, it's all in vain, they're just no fun at all," Emilio gave a wave of his hand. "Caspian didn't even want to dance back then…"

"And why would I?" the King asked and emptied his glass, only to then explain in a low voice, "Women look much more graceful doing it anyway."

"Well, my swaying can easily keep up with that of the pretty Gitanas," Emilio winked confidently and looked around in an attempt to receive some confirmation.

Many centuries ago, Gitanos, who were known for their talent in music and dance, came along with the world travelers from the South of Spain. Emilio, however, had inherited little of that, contrary to his own belief.

But it reminded Caspian of lively memories and he only teased, "Por supuesto, calé..." (1)

"Well, I can actually serve with Flamenco tonight", Ratón informed them as he bent over to Caspian. "Might cheer you up, Majestad."

"If you dance? No, please don't bother," Caspian said I mock generosity, but the innkeeper only pointed somewhere behind him, "Not me. Turn around!"

A pretty, broad smile and excited eyes rushed towards him. Tayana was much less reserved at home and in Telmar's nightlife than at the reception in the capital months ago.

"I can't believe it!" she shrieked and ran to Caspian to hug him, the interested gazes of the other guests following her.

His dark face brightened a bit, at least for a moment, as her euphoria was contagious.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in surprise. She also pinched Emilio's cheek with a broad grin. "We haven't seen each other for ages as well, had I only known that you're in Telmar… I'd have put something pretty on!"

"You're adorable in any gown, sweetheart," Ratón said out loud what everyone else was thinking, and she only winked because she was well aware of it, too. But there was something in Caspian's eyes that worried her - strange dullness - and that made her pause.

"Príncipe, tell me, are you alright?" she asked, having all the things in mind she had read about him lately. "Rumor has it you're out and about shamelessly since your Queen… you know..."

He looked at her as though he did not care at all. "It's not all true."

Tayana nodded and sighed, a bit afraid that he might not be happy to see her after all. At least until he took a bottle and another glass from behind the bar. He finally tried to smile for her and that made her heart beat faster. He would always be her first love - and she would always easily fall for him no matter what.

"Yanita, cheer me up, drink with me," he plainly said and it was obvious that he was not alright at all. But at least he wanted her with him. He filled their glasses and handed one of them over to her before they emptied it in one sip.

Ratón immediately refilled their drinks and while Tayana still tried to work through the first glass, Caspian simply went on. Just like when he knew that his escape from Miraz was imminent and all he aimed for was to numb himself.

"Perdona... That's how you deal with your break up despite the crown? Since months?" Tayana asked, taken aback, but he just nodded indifferently.

Tayana bit her lips. "What would your father think, Príncipe?"

"Me da igual, Yana. You'd be surprised - he was by no means a saint..." (2)

Tayana sighed and Emilio saw her concern immediately. He knew what she was thinking. "Déjà-vu, right?"

"Yes, I know the look on his face too well," she nodded and poured herself another glass, for it would be a long night.

"Enlighten me," Trumpkin said. "What does that look mean?"

Tayana answered, "That His Majesty isn't well, but too proud to admit it."

"Qué va," Caspian shook his head, but Emilio narrowed his eyes and raised his index finger when he said, "No, no, it's true. It was the same then. Whenever loved ones leave or hurt you - "

"Don't bother to converse about the depths of my soul again," Caspian interrupted his old friend. "And let's not speak about our youth, it's been a long time."

"When I look at you and your glass, I'm not so sure about that..." Tayana smiled.

And when she looked into Caspian's dark eyes she knew that it would be a long night indeed.

* * *

His heart was only beating because it had to, not because of excitement or passion. But should her full lips not feel like heaven on earth? Was she not every man's dream? Caspian had hoped that, if anyone, Tayana would be the one that could get him to finally live up to all the accusations.

He had poisoned himself so much that night, he could barely see straight, and yet his mind was clearer than in a long time. Nothing came of it. His running thoughts could not be silenced for anything in the world.

Even in his intoxication he was finally aware of the fact that he could not betray his mind and heart - all the feelings he had been suppressing for months would stay with him forever.

She kissed him again, with longing and love, because even after all these years she still cared too much about him. Tayana pressed him onto the dark canopy bed and perhaps it was the ice-cold sheets on his skin that really woke him up.

For a moment, he closed his eyes, sucked in his breath and let the cool air clear his senses.

"¿Estás bien?" Tayana asked quietly and sat up next to him. She had never been ignorant, she was a kind hearted soul even though she hated to admit it. "What's the matter?" (3)

Only dim light reached them from the balcony, but that was enough for her to clearly see the frustration on his face. It spoke volumes - Caspian had been dishonest with both her and himself all evening long.

"Claro que sí, you still love her," Tayana soon got it. (4)

It was a simple claim, without jealousy, without reproach. Still Caspian screwed up his face as though she had just informed him about the worst news of his life.

"Príncipe, look at me," Tayana demanded and tried to smile for him. "You love her. You always have, you always will. Why won't you admit that to yourself?"

Those words hurt herself because, just for a night, she wanted to believe the illusion that her first love had deeper feelings for her after all these years. But it was undeniable - she was only a good old friend, and as such, she simply had to talk some sense to him. He did not need a turbulent night to forget - he needed a sincere conversation that woke him up and reminded him of who he was.

When he sensed what she was about to do, he got up, evasively, and stepped outside onto the snow-covered balcony, as though he tried to flee from the truth.

Tayana was tempted to find it amusing, but in fact it was quite tragic. Determined to be a good friend she grabbed two blankets from the bed and followed him hastily.

"Same old story - drunk today, sick tomorrow," she grinned and threw one of the blankets at him.

He caught it and smiled as he wrapped himself into the warm fabric, just like Tayana. It was cold indeed, however stunningly beautiful. The view of the Southern mountains from the Telmarine castle was breathtaking, even at night. The sky was dimly lit by the waxing moon while snowflakes danced through the air.

Tayana let her hands glide over the snow-covered balcony railing when suddenly a memory rushed back to her and made her giggle softly. "Do you remember how I tried to teach you some dance steps, right here?"

He nodded with a smirk and pulled the blanket a bit higher. "How could I forget, Tay?"

"I know... Every time you touched me, I wished you'd just finally fall in love with me."

This obviously saddened him, he never wanted to break her heart. But she only gave a wave of her hand and winked, "No, don't say anything. I just think... You know, I believe you were never in love. Not with me and not with anyone else. You never loved until you got to know your Taliah. You need her."

He groaned and, resting his forearms on the railing of the balcony, buried his face in his hands.

Tayana knew she had touched a nerve and she did not even consider silence.

"Caspian, we've known each other for a long time, but I've never seen you so torn. You can hardly convince yourself that you don't care about any of this, can you?"

"Sure I can," he remarked cynically. "It works quite well as long as no one is asking ridiculous questions."

She chuckled. Of course he did not want to hear any of that. But he had to.

"No te lo creo. Instead of admitting your pain, you make it all worse by taking refuge in alcohol and meaningless affairs since weeks." (5)

"See?" he suddenly tilted his head to look at her. "That's not even true."

"Oh, Caspian," she sighed. "You're only fooling yourself if you - "

"I didn't cheat on her," he interrupted her soberly. "Not once."

Tayana shook her head in disbelief. "Lots of people could see you whenever you were out and about with other women."

"Not even you believe me," he gave a mirthless laugh.

"Everything indicates that you're back to your old self again," she shrugged her shoulders. He did not seem eager to comment on that, but Tayana had no intention of ending this conversation yet.

"Well, what about the unknown girl from the North? You can't deny that! Everybody's talking about it!"

He moaned, "I kissed her, that reminded me of whom I didn't kiss, I apologized and the most exciting detail about that evening was how hard that petite woman hit me in the face. End of story."

"No, come on, seriously?," she asked.

"Why would I lie to you," he said under his breath. "Damn many headlines for such a little scandal, don't you think?"

Tayana's mouth fell open for a moment. "But... All these rumors, all that gossip… Oh well. And what about the others?"

"Exactly the same, just fewer hits," he replied impatiently.

"You were never unfaithful? What's it all about then? Are you out of your mind?"

"Ria has questioned my loyalty so much, and I wanted to give her a reason for it. I just couldn't."

Tayana remained silent for a moment, shaking her head, and she fully believed him. But why were simple things that complicated sometimes?

"All right, this is all incredibly stupid, but... you just need to tell her that," Tayana finally got excited. "Everything could be fine again!"

He shook his head. "No, she doesn't believe me. A lot has happened, there's nothing left to say - she doesn't want to see me."

"Can you blame her considering your behavior?" Tayana asked in outrage. "You can't just give up! Swallow your pride, tell her the truth and admit that you can't be without her!"

"It's too late for that," he sighed and Tayana hardly recognized him.

Where was the man who fought for what was important to him? The Telmarine dancer shook her head and knew that there was no use in trying to convince him.

But she secretly swore herself to help. He was a mess without Ria and the Queen deserved to know the truth. Tayana did not know her well enough to tell her everything herself, but what did she know Lorella for after all?

* * *

The night tried to hide them in darkness, but the half moon's pale light over Anvard made the mountains shine bright enough to make the panorama enjoyable. It was dead quiet, not only in the country, but also in the town. Uncanny silence lay over the hunting lodge and still Ria could not find sleep.

She got up in the middle of the night, and, as if she was sleepwalking, her way led her up the creaking wooden stairs to the very chambers that Caspian had occupied at the time, before the union of their countries, during the negotiations in Anvard.

Ria could not explain to herself why she felt the urge to go there for the first time in years. The large bed still stood in the middle of the room in front of the balcony's doors. Not one candle had been moved in all those years, and even on the tables the same atlases could be found like they had been left. Nothing had changed and yet everything was different.

It was painful to hate Caspian on one hand, and miss him terribly on the other. All these memories that rushed to her mind made her step outside onto the balcony. The icy air embraced her, but it did not fulfill its purpose. On the contrary. The sight of the mountains in the West hurt her heart and, faster than she could even forbid it to herself, tears ran down her face. The night before the vote was an eternity ago, and yet she remembered every word he had said to her when they wandered through the ruins in the forest.

"Do you see the mountain top right there? On clear days, I can see it in Narnia and Telmar. We can both see it."

She had no idea that Caspian, far across the mountains, was thinking about the exact same moment. He was looking at the same panorama from the other side, and he felt at least as miserable and lost as her.

* * *

 **Translations**

 **1\. Por supuesto, calé / Of course, calé (a word for Gypsy)**

 **2\. Me da igual / I don't care**

 **3\. ¿Estás bien? / Are you alright?**

 **4\. Claro que sí / Of course**

 **5\. No te lo creo / I don't believe you**

* * *

 **Reply to comments:**

 **Dear Guest, I'm happy you liked the last chapter - I know it was a bit risky. And it still looks like they are miles apart, but Tayana's got us :) Once again, thanks so much for your kind words and time! xx**

 **Dear Leanne, I hope you still don't hate him :D Sorry they're still both super stubborn in this chapter, too. They'll work it out in just a bit, I promise ^-^ Again, thanks a lot for your time and comments! xx**


	43. When in Doubt

**Hi there,**

 **in this chapter: eager brothers and one proud father...**

 **Quick note as well - I probably won't be able to update on here for about 4 - 5 weeks. I'm going to be traveling and I don't know whether I'll have access to the internet… I promise I'll be back with the last 5 chapters asap, and I'm sorry to keep you waiting for the end :/**

 **Have fun reading though!**

* * *

 **Chapter 43**

 **When in Doubt**

When Caspian returned from Telmar, the deepest winter had also arrived in Cair Paravel. There, however, the snow did not pile up as threateningly as it did in the mountains. It was obvious how harsh the weather in Archenland was and the King got constantly plagued by a guilty conscience. He knew he could hardly dare to cross the borders these days - the people were angry indeed.

He had little time to ponder though.

As he got back to the palace, he ran into Cuartio and Driscol, who were on their way to one of the winter gardens to practice archery with Rilian and Joa. Caspian had not seen his sons in days, so he quickly decided to join them that afternoon. Though shooting bow and arrow was not exactly his best discipline, he had vowed to spend more time with them and seized the opportunity.

And before he even knew it, the sky changed its color again. The darkness of the night had something about it that forcefully reminded him how lost he felt without Ria. He really meant to spend a quiet evening, but that was like poison for him. He needed noise and hustle and bustle around him to not lose his mind.

"He hits the old town more often than I do," Joa remarked, a bit amused, a bit worried. He turned a coin in his hand, back and forth, just to ease his boredom, and it clacked each time it hit his seal ring. "Maybe we should've accompanied him. Would be much more interesting..."

The fact that Caspian basically allowed his sons to come with him whenever they wanted to was not understood by many. Rilian and Joa, however, got the meaning behind it - he could not lock them into the cage of modesty when he himself spent his nights quite recklessly. And as long as they were with him, he could at least keep an eye on them...

"Maybe next time," Rilian yawned as they wandered through the palace's corridors. "When Cuartio doesn't force us to exercise like there's no tomorrow... Every step I take hurts."

"We'll have sore muscles all over our bodies tomorrow," Joa nodded.

When Bern and Evonil approached them with stern looks on their faces from afar, it was already too late for the Princes to avoid them. As they were within earshot, Bern shouted out loud, "Well, look who's there, our young Princes."

"Good evening," Rilian said politely, but he kept his distance. Joa only nodded.

"I wonder where your father is?" Evonil said, answering the question for himself when the two were a bit too hesitant. "I see, the old town after sunset. Last week in Telmar, this week in Cair Paravel..."

"What do you mean by that?" Rilian smiled, wide awake, and at least Bern suspected that the future King was not to be underestimated.

"Well, as they say," Evonil replied nevertheless. He looked at Joa disparagingly and could not refrain from saying, "The apple does not fall far from the tree."

"I wouldn't say so," Joa cheekily disagreed. "You have very charming daughters, after all."

Before Evonil's face got red with rage and he could say something he would have to regret, Bern interrupted the two, turning to Rilian, "I hope your father is aware of the Western Dukes' visit tomorrow - and I hope he is prepared. Otherwise, we may find ourselves with reason for concern about his current... way of life..."

Joa was more than happy to let his brother answer, for he had no idea what to say.

But the older Prince nodded confidently, "Lord Bern, rest assured that my father has not failed to take any necessary action."

Bern took a deep breath and, as skeptical as he was, he could not see any trace of nervousness on the Prince's face.

He finally cleared his throat and raised a brow, "Well, I must admit I had my doubts as to whether the treaties had been revised as discussed at the council meeting... But you're surely right."

"Of course, Lord Bern," Rilian said and Joa nodded silently, hoping nobody could tell that he had doubts himself.

And before more unpleasant questions could be asked, Rilian politely added, "If you'd excuse us now…"

"Of course, Lord Bern?" Joa repeated his brother's words in a disbelieving whisper as they were far enough away from the old men. "He was in Telmar last week, and he spent the afternoon with us... How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not," Rilian sighed as his stomach turned. "But what was I supposed to say? If the nobility is granted even the slightest chance for criticism, we'll find ourselves in chaos."

"Brillant," Joa remarked dryly. "There's no way he's taken care of any contracts, let alone have them ready to be signed by tomorrow…"

"I doubt it as well," Rilian nodded.

Joa looked at his brother, clearly worried. "What do we do now?"

"What you do best - steal Addison's keys so we can get into the study."

* * *

"Why does it always have to be so cold in here?" Joa asked in annoyance when he entered the dark room right behind his brother. "One could think he wants to freeze to death..."

"Maybe it's his take on atonement because it's cold in Anvard, too," Rilian shrugged his shoulders. "I'll light the fireplace, you take care of the candles."

The study soon got warmer. However the two Princes had never felt at ease in there - the dark shelves displaying all those ancient books had plenty of heaviness to them, and particularly in the night the creaking of the wooden floor was uncanny.

"Why did you celebrate in here in summer? This is the most uncomfortable chamber in the whole palace," Rilian wondered when he rose from the fireplace again.

"Yes," grinned Joa. "But it's also remote."

"Sure... Charming daughters? Evonil hates you still..."

"I can live with that", Joa said. Then, clearly more thoughtfully, he went on, "But it also makes me the shame of the family. I guess Papá hasn't been proud of me ever since I recited that Spanish poem when I was seven, and I don't even remember it."

Rilian looked up in amusement, yet concerned at the same time. "That's nonsense. First of all, you remember the poem - Maía repeats it every year for the day of unity. And secondly, you have no idea how proud he is of you."

Joa looked at him, almost annoyed. "Come on, save it. We both know it is what it is."

"You obviously don't get him, hermanito," Rilian winked. "Of course he can't applaud your - what did Bern say earlier, way of life - publicly as King of an Empire. But still anyone can see how he secretly smiles whenever you're your rebellious self again. He knows well enough how much alike you two are."

Joa looked down indecisively, then he gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "Well... Let's just see if we have to save his neck."

They looked into the files in the old desk, the massive shelves, the compartments of the chests of drawers and even into the documents on the windowsills. But they could not find what they were searching for.

"I mean, there should be six documents in here," Rilian muttered. "Two counties, two declarations of independence for each of them, as well as two extensions of the alliance and two trade agreements."

"You say that as though you were certain these papers do exist," Joa said. "What if they really don't?"

Rilian paused for a moment, considering that in all seriousness, then he took a deep breath. "You're right. There's nothing here..."

Disheartened, he let himself sink into the armchair behind the desk and shoved his hair back away from his face.

"So now we know just as little as we did when we came here about an hour ago," Joa moaned and reached for some expensive alcohol and a glass, quite habitually.

"What?" he shrugged at the reproachful look of his older brother. "It's going to be a long night…"

"What do you mean by that?

"That we have to help him," Joa said. "If he doesn't have these documents prepared, it's us who will have to take care of them now."

It seemed to dawn on Rilian. "You're right," he smiled. "Pour me a drink as well."

Joa gladly did as he was told, then he bit his lip, "Did you actually listen to Priodas when he was talking about contract law?"

"No," Rilian laughed. "Did you?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Papá once explained a few things to me," Rilian groaned. "But it's been a while…"

"It's hard to believe that he already reigned at our age, and that he had to do it all alone."

"He was even younger than we are now," Rilian nodded and sighed with little confidence. "So we really ought to be able to get this right, but I truly have my doubts..."

"Do you know what? You think too much. Papá's words", Joa grinned and grabbed a parchment roll and ink. "We simply come up with some texts and give them to the old calligraphy teachers first thing in the morning. By the time the nobles want to sign, everything will be dry. We can do it."

Rilian looked at the roll skeptically for a moment, then he emptied his glass and seemed much more determined. "All right, then. Vamos."

For help, the two of them kept looking into old contracts to copy the wording. Entire paragraphs were crossed out several times and ink blotches here and there testified to some difficulties, but it was the thought that counted and the two felt like they were making good progress. They had heated discussions, they pondered, congratulated each other on good ideas and, slowly but surely, they also emptied the bottle. It was well after four o'clock in the morning when they were somewhat confident in their finished work.

"That was hard," Joa moaned, leaning against the desk. "I'm glad you're the older one - that's not for me."

"Without you I'd still be stuck rewriting the alliances," Rilian disagreed. "Maybe that's more for you than you think."

Joa was just about to shake his head, but instead, their hearts skipped a beat.

The handle of the door got moved and the very next moment, their father entered the room. He was clearly worn out by a long night, but primarily he was surprised to see his sons on the floor, next to a long, rolled out parchment.

He let his astounded gaze wander from Rilian to Joa, then he closed the door and shook his head in amusement. "Addison really doesn't care about his keys at all."

"Probably true," Joa winked, "And you smell like liquor."

"And no decent one for sure, I know," Caspian nodded and was surprisingly sober as he took a seat behind the desk. After taking a look at the bottle next to his sons, he remarked, "You, on the other hand, prove your good taste - that was expensive."

"Yes, and empty faster than we wanted," Joa apologized and collected their glasses to put them back on the chest of drawers.

Once again examining the parchment roll on the floor, Caspian asked, "But alcohol isn't the reason you are here, is it?"

The two Princes exchanged brief glances, then Rilian took heart and explained, "We met Lord Bern tonight. He mentioned tomorrow's visit. From the West."

He paused for a moment because he actually expected his father to be in immediate shock. Joa was also waiting for that reaction, but Caspian only kept looking at them as though he wanted to hear more.

So Rilian continued somewhat awkwardly, "He's mentioned the contracts that are supposed to be signed by tomorrow."

Caspian still did not react the way they expected, so Joa helped his brother and added, "We weren't quite sure whether you had a chance to take care of it. Of the paperwork... Because of your journey to Telmar, you know…"

A faint smile spread across Caspian's face, but they could also see a glint of dismay in his eyes.

"That's why we've tried to come up with this," Rilian finally pointed at the parchment on the floor.

It seemed so strange to Joa and him that their father had not already jumped to his feet. They looked at each other insecurely as Caspian drew in a deep breath, got up and crossed the room to aim for the very compartment shelf in which the liqour bottles were stored.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Rilian was a bit anxious to ask as the King placed two of the bottles onto the chest of drawers next to the shelf.

"By no means," Caspian said and added another two bottles. "But the documents in here might be of interest to you."

Rilian and Joa came closer at once, and their father pushed the remaining bottles in the compartment to the side to reveal six paper rolls.

Caspian smiled somewhat compassionately because their jaws dropped for a moment. He took the documents out and handed three of each over to the two.

"But... How?" Joa stammered. "When did you take care of that?"

"Right before Telmar, I don't sleep that much lately," Caspian informed him dryly and took a seat behind his desk again.

"Why were they hidden?" Rilian wondered, but Caspian only smiled, "Because Addison doesn't care about his keys..."

"You don't trust the Council?"

"Just a precaution."

Rilian could not suppress a relieved sigh. "I didn't expected that."

Caspian looked from one to the other, obviously touched. "Neither did I expect you two to be wide awake and bother with legal paragraphs all night long just to help me out."

"Well, but it wasn't even necessary," Joa shrugged, turning the three parchment rolls in his hand back and forth.

"No," Caspian smiled. "But I'm impressed, chicos. Thank you."

These words made Joa look up as though he had misheard his father. But Caspian still smiled at him calmly and for the first time in years, Joa felt like he actually meant what he said.

"Can I take a look at what you came up with - without any jurists at that?" Caspian asked as he stood up and walked around the table.

"You have jurists for things like that?" Joa gulped.

"Always - I can't afford to go mad," Caspian grinned, pointing at the paper again. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all, take a look," Joa was excited to say and Caspian sat down on the floor next to them so his sons could explain what they had in mind for each paragraph.

Caspian only listened for quite a while, overwhelmed by the fact that his boys had worked so hard to keep him out of trouble.

"Here, this one," Joa pointed at a sentence of their trade agreement. "Can that be correct?"

Caspian skimmed the paragraph. "If you state it in such general terms, any smuggling is a grey area. Emilio would be happy..."

"I thought so," Joa nodded, but Rilian was puzzled. "It's exactly what we found in an old document, though."

"How old?" Caspian smirked.

"Miraz reign…" Rilian had to laugh himself, but the next question immediately crossed his mind when he read the next passage on the parchment. "Well, and should we have added a more precise list of duties for the alliance?"

"No, that would only mean limitation," Joa immediately said, but then he added an uncertain, "Or wouldn't it?"

Caspian smiled at him in surprise, rather satisfied.

"Looks like it comes naturally," he remarked, and although Joa did not quite admit it, he also failed to deny it entirely.

"He's got a nose for it," Rilian grinned and got up yawning. "That's why you surely won't mind if I leave you alone with the rest. I can hardly keep my eyes open."

Caspian nodded, "Buenas, pequeñito."

"Oh, one more question, Papá," Rilian turned around again, a trace of worries on his face, "Will you be here next month, for my ridiculous official introduction into society?"

Caspian nodded firmly. "Seré aquí."

"Gracias," Rilian yawned again, however much more relieved.

"Sleep well, golden boy," Joa teased and had Rilian pat him on the shoulder as he went out.

It briefly got quiet when the door closed, but then Joa grabbed one of the bottles on the chest of drawers and sat down on the floor next to his father again, leaning against the desk like he did before. He took a big sip straight from the bottle, then he silently passed it on to Caspian, who followed suit without much hesitation.

"You call your brother golden boy," the King finally said. "But do you realize that it applies to you as well?"

Joa shook his head. "No. Because it's just not true. I'm always in trouble because I step out of line."

"Bailando todo se arregla", Caspian disagreed. "You are my son, through and through, charming and bold and cheerful and witty, with all your rough edges, and I'm damn proud of you." (1)

Joa looked at him with big round eyes, then he took another sip like he needed to digest what he had just heard. He had longed for words like these for years and now that they were spoken, he could hardly believe it.

"Just so I don't misunderstand anything..." he nevertheless began as mischievously as usual. „I still need to stay away from the daughters of your - "

"Por supuesto," Caspian interrupted him and burried his face in his hand laughing. (2)

"Well, I just wanted to clarify that," Joa nodded saintly. He began to play with his coin again, and after a while he said, "You know, we didn't want to doubt you today."

"But you had to," Caspian admitted with a heavy heart. "That's my fault. The last couple of months were disastrous. What you had to hear and read about me..."

"Never mind," Joa handed him the bottle again.

For a moment they just sat there, quietly, next to each other, until Joa was bothered by a question he simply had to ask.

"Do you miss her?"

There was no need to say her name. Caspian was thinking about Ria all the time.

"I feel like half a person," he heard himself say, amazed at his own sincerity. He looked at the bottle in his hand as if it was to blame, but then he took another frustrated sip.

Joa shrugged. "And why don't you just tell her that?"

Caspian stared into the room almost absently, then he asked, "Do you remember that girl from the old town?"

"Which one?" Joa moaned because his father was obviously distracting from the subject. "I know many girls in the old town..."

"You know exactly who I mean, she works for Henry now and then."

The King seemed to touch a nerve because Joa took the bottle from him a bit impatiently.

"Ana or Aya. Something like that," Caspian guessed wrong on purpose.

"Ava."

"Ava," Caspian smirked. "Well, pretty close."

"Had almost forgotten about her," Joa fibbed and did not even turn red. He was Caspian's son indeed…

"Sure," the King said. "But you were quite disappointed because of her."

"¡Qué va!" Joa hastily shook his head, but he knew that he could not fool his father. "Well, she didn't want to see me anymore because she thought she couldn't trust me. She said my reputation was preceding me..." The coin in Joa's hand kept clicking with his ring and he seemed almost offended when he added, "She didn't give me a chance to prove her wrong because she preferred to listen to gossip."

"Hurts quite a bit, doesn't it?" Caspian said and when Joa looked at him he suddenly understood that it had never been about distracting from the subject.

Lost in thought, the King said, "When the ones we love can only see our darkness, we begin to believe that's really all we have. And then we live up to it."

"Maybe. But it's still just a misunderstanding, isn't it? And misunderstandings can be cleared up!"

Caspian shook his head. "Not always, Joa. I wish you were right."

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **1\. Bailando todo se arregla / Like: Everything sorts itself out dancing**

 **2\. Por supuesto / Of course**

* * *

 **Reply to comment:**

 **Dear Leanne, thanks so much for your kind words again. I'm truly sorry it might take a while for me to add the next chapter... I hope you'll stay around though :) xx**


	44. Signed and Sealed

**Hi there,**

 **hope you're still around :)**

 **In today's chapter we are gradually paving the way for the end... A couple of familiar faces will be around again as well ;)**

 **I hope you have fun!**

* * *

 **Chapter 44**

 **Signed and Sealed**

"Dinner's ready, boys."

Mirena put the steaming stew in the middle of the table. Everyone knew and loved that dish - especially Tavish, because with all the ingredients like the chickpeas and spices it reminded him of his origins in a wonderful way.

"Are you hungry, Joa?" Mirena grinned and poured even more stew into his bowl as the Prince nodded quickly. She also fetched fresh bread for them, then, on her way out, she winked, "Enjoy. Sweet dates and pudding are in the pantry, for later…"

"Won't you stay with us?" Rilian asked and smiled as she admitted, "No, you can spend an evening without interruptions. I urgently need one with Anija and Tira."

"Don't rant about me too much," Tavish said. His big, honest eyes let Mirena turn around once more to kiss him.

"We'd never do that, darling," she giggled and hurried out to meet her friends.

When the door of the small villa on the outskirts of the old town closed behind her in the hallway, the three of them suddenly felt as though they were back in the past again.

The brothers still saw each other regularly, but since Tavish had gotten married, everything had changed a bit and visiting him was always a treat. The food was heavenly and it did not look like Narnia where they lived. Probably no other house in the North was as interesting as this one. Entering it meant entering a bit of the South. The smell of incense was in the air, exotic plants were blooming in every corner and embroidered, colorful cushions invited cosiness anyway.

"Mirena and you, you're just as cute as ever," Rilian smiled as he let his gaze wander through the lovingly decorated kitchen.

Joa nodded at these words and, while chewing, he said, "Yes, inseparable."

Tavish let his cutlery sink into the stew with concernment. "Yes, but... That's what I always thought of them as well."

Everyone knew who he meant. Joa sighed and screwed up his face. "That's true."

"Eternal love does not exist after all," Tavish thought out loud, supporting his head on his hand. "These two used to be our role models since our childhood."

"I don't know how it could come that far." Rilian smiled bitterly. "I mean, we witnessed how often she was all alone. Ever since were were kids… And also how indifferent he used to treat her now and then because he had way too much on his mind. But I never imagined them to be apart..."

"But by now it's really getting to him, isn't it?" Tavish shrugged and grabbed another slice of bread.

"He feels like half a person," Joa repeated what he had heard during the nightly conversation with his father a few weeks ago. When Rilian and Tavish looked at him skeptically, he waved it off and said, "At least that's what I think..."

"His gaze has been speaking volumes for weeks," Rilian bit his lips and tried not to laugh, but Joa immediately got into it. He resembled Caspian even more than his big brother, so he spread his arms around the bench behind them, tilted his head and looked into the ground seriously, as though he was completely unnerved. He mumbled, "That gloomy What-am-I-even-doing-here-look."

"Exactly," Rilian could not suppress a laugh. "Although everyone claims that he currently enjoys his life to the fullest, he's more unhappy than ever before. As if nothing would make sense to him anymore."

No rumor could deceive the boys. Caspian did not find any pleasure in the wild nightlife anymore. Nothing could truly fascinate him, nothing glittered, nothing distracted him. His precarious behavior, a few weeks ago, had caused headlines, but by now he simply seemed disinterested and tired.

"He's not just stressed out or angry," Rilian finally nodded. "He is unhappy. Whichever way you look at it."

Joa puffed out his cheeks. "But he won't even admit that to himself."

"That's just like him," Tavish groaned. "He'd rather destroy himself..."

Rilian nodded. "He does. Even worse than you could." With a faint smile, he gave his little brother a look and grabbed another piece of bread.

"He'd certainly drink me under the table," Joa admitted, a bit amused, a bit worried, then he added with envy, "The next day, however, he's always in ridiculously good shape. I really don't know how he manages to do that... Remember when the visitors from the West were in the palace a few weeks ago? He ought to have been completely exhausted."

"Well, there's a remedy for anything in Emilio's infamous herb collection," Tavish winked, "but does the council accept all of that?"

"Yes," Rilian nodded and went into detail. "Argoz has been critical lately, but in the end he's always been on his side because the tax burden in Telmar has been significantly reduced. And Bern and Evonil secretly scold his lifestyle, but they welcome the legislative changes he recently initiated. And although the decision of the North was bitter for everyone, the Dukes in the West and the Lantern Waste still stand by him. They all gossip, but everyone - except for Anvard of course - is careful not to criticize him, because he fulfills his duties just as well as ever."

Joa gave a sad smile. "It's nothing but hypocrisy. No matter what he does, everyone will talk about it all the time. He can only lose."

"But with Mamá by his side it wasn't always like that," Rilian remarked.

Joa agreed. "She was his anchor. The one thing that made him resist to give in to his demons."

Rilian looked at his little brother and shook his head. "Oh, come on, did you read that in the weekly papers? Do you realize that not everything they write is true? He never cheated on Mamá, I'm absolutely sure about that."

"Just like me," Joa remained unimpressed. "I'm as well informed as you are, if not better. I know, for instance, that our father has confirmed exactly that to the enchanting Tayana in Telmar."

"And how did you, young blood, find out about that?" grinned Tavish.

"Tayana is a friend of Lorella," Joa was only too willing to explain. "And Lorella rarely ever keeps a secret to herself. We've been talking for a while..."

Rilian looked at his little brother well surprised. "You get involved?"

"Only a little bit. He won't try to fix it. Mamá's absence is driving him crazy, but he doesn't act."

"Almost tragic, yes," Tavish said and pushed his empty bowl away. "Before you say more - dessert?"

His brothers nodded gladly, so he got up and went into the pantry next door. He came back with a full tray - as Mirena had promised, dates and pudding awaited them.

"Well, so again," Tavish came back to them as he handed over the sweets. "I just don't get it, explains it to me... He's not well. He's fully aware that she doesn't want to be without him either and he surely feels she'd come back if he just apologized to her. So why on earth doesn't he do just that?"

"Because she left him," Joa answered the question briefly as he grabbed some dates and stuffed far too many in his mouth. He mumbled, "He thinks she let him down."

Rilian and Tavish gave him an irritated glance, but when they looked into the face that was so similar to Caspian's, it dawned on them that Joa could see right through the King.

"But he loves her, he can't stay away from her much longer," Rilian tried to convince himself rather than the others.

"You have no idea..." Joa mumbled with a full mouth and raised his eyebrow. "We're talking about a Telmarine King. He won't do anything. He's much too proud and heart-broken for that, believe me."

Rilian leaned back thoughtfully and nodded when Tavish said, "I think it's only a matter of time before he can think clearly again - and then he'll travel to Anvard."

"No," Joa shook his head.

He had listened carefully to Caspian in his study, he knew the way he thought. "It hasn't happened until now and it won't happen anytime soon."

"But that'd mean they'll never find back to each other," Tavish summed it up sadly.

Rilian took a deep breath. "That would be... all wrong. There must be a solution."

"There is," Joa winked and clearly enjoyed the surprise in his brothers' eyes once more that evening.

"Say it," Rilian demanded and Joa smiled.

"The two must see each other."

Tavish and Rilian rolled their eyes almost mutually, but this time Tavish asked, "And how would you make them meet when they're both that stubborn? You've said it yourself - he won't give in. And for all I know - she will not return to Cair Paravel for anything in the world either!"

Joa's grin spread across his face as he looked at his bewildered brothers. "Not for the world. But for her oldest son, who came of age last autumn and will therefore be officially introduced into society in a few days. She'd never leave Rilian alone on such a day - and our father will be travelling, after all."

Rilian looked at him as though he was out of his mind. "What are you talking about? He'll come back the very evening before that just so he can make it!"

"Yes, claro que sí. But we don't tell her that. And we don't tell him anything either. We need a moment of surprise to make it work."

Tavish and Rilian let their little brother's words sink in, then finally their faces lit up.

"You're wittier than I'd ever have guessed," Rilian rejoiced. "A chance meeting..."

Joa nodded almost excitedly. "Completely in peace, no nobility. Only the two of them."

"Wait a minute, Cupid. That's all nice in theory. But what if they face each other and only argue again - just like in Anvard," Tavish asked.

"This time we'll prevent that from happening," Joa nodded triumphantly. "Papá is ready. Trust me, I can sense it. He's miserable and he'll certainly apologize as soon as he sees her. And Mamá only needs to finally learn he's only half as guilty and twice as depressed as she thinks!"

"And how exactly did you organize that?" Rilian asked calmly, already suspecting that he had everything planned out.

"You know me too well," Joa said. "While you two obviously lack creativity, I gave Lorella a letter for Mamá yesterday. As I said, Lorella knows all the details and she's only too happy to share them..."

"She's already on her way to Anvard," Rilian smiled.

"We thought she could do some travelling," Joa grinned.

* * *

"The winter was harsh, wasn't it?"

Lorella took a look around the marketplace, and she felt almost ashamed. Not many people had gathered here, yet the spring sun was finally carrying some hope to Anvard.

"Yes, it was," Jhara confirmed and did not even try to sound diplomatic. "Most people couldn't even afford firewood. During the coldest temperatures we had innumerable guests who were grateful for every night they could stay in the hunting lodge or the stables."

"Qué terrible", Lorella gulped as she followed Jhara. The eldest daughter of the Grand Duchess rummaged through one of the few vegetable stands, supposedly unimpressed, and did not seem to be very enthusiastic about the sparse supply. The choice fell, albeit rather reluctantly and as so often in recent times, on almost fresh kale and mushrooms. With some potatoes it would surely make a decent meal.

They paid, packed the bags and made their way back to Lestate. By now, the faithful horse lady was already remarkably old and in accordance to that their way back to the hunting lodge took some time. Nobody wanted to impose a gallop on Les anymore…

"Do you know what I've been asking myself all winter long?" Jhara could no longer remain silent when she helped Lorella climb up behind her. "Why the hell didn't your cousin care about the poverty in this country during the coldest season of the year?"

Lorella cleared her throat in dismay, for there was very little she could say in Caspian's defense. She admitted with a heavy heart, "I don't know what it was with him either. And even now I'm not so sure. None of this looks like him at all..."

When Lestate began to move, Jhara shook her head angrily. "Maybe now we get to see his true colors."

"But I know him," Lorella denied.

"Apparently not as much as you thought," Jhara replied. "He can't ever make up for it - if it hadn't been for that donor..." She paused because she did not want to think about the unspoken in the first place. The people would have frozen to death without the means to buy firewood from the North, without the money for food they would have starved...

"Does anyone know who it is by now?" The mysterious donor had been on everyone's lips throughout the winter - even beyond the borders of Archenland.

"No", Jhara sighed, no longer letting her anger about Caspian out on Lorella. She was and remained family and a good friend, so she found herself quite eager to gossip when she said, "But not too many candidates come into question with these incredible sums, don't you think? I guess it's Abney..."

"Abney," Lorella repeated in astonishment, and Jhara nodded as she explained her thoughts. "Yes, it's just a feeling, but... Well, he loves his home. And we all know that somehow he also loves Ria. He certainly wanted to help and that would be possible for him - as one of the few - because he comes from an ancient noble family with lots of fortune."

"Que posibilidad," Lorella said. "I've never thought of that before. That would actually be obvious."

"Yes, isn't it? He really is a good guy. Maybe it would have been better if Ria had met him instead of Caspian."

The wind was still fresh despite the spring and their hands were numb because of the cold. But Jhara's words were by far the frostiest of the day.

"Come on, Jhara, you can't mean that - just think of the children," Lorella protested and added meekly, "Don't demonize him. Caspian loves her sincerely."

Jhara gave a pessimistic look over her shoulder - Lestate was slow enough for that, after all.

"Excuse me, that's not love," she snorted contemptuously. "Have you perhaps forgotten everything that has happened in recent months?"

"We've already discussed that, Jhara," Lorella moaned. "And I will tell Ria exactly the same, whether you like it or not. That's why I'm here."

The irony in Jhara's voice could not be overheard when she said, "Yes, go ahead. Tell her how much he misses her. And while you're at it, you can explain to her that you got this information from one of his whores."

"Tayana's not a whore. She would never lie to me. And Caspian would never lie to her. On the contrary, because they've known each other for all these years, she's probably the only one to whom he has told the truth!"

"Oh, I beg of you," Jhara gave a dismissive wave of her hand. "Do me a favor - spare Ria, don't tell her fairytales. She should finally be able to move on."

* * *

"Did they really leave you all alone with this?"

Abney came right out of the cold spring winds, and it showed on his pink cheeks. Ria had not heard him enter the kitchen, so she turned around in surprise and his charming smile let her guess that he was alluding to the heap of potatoes she had already peeled without any company.

Which did not bother her. But the general loneliness that had entered her life did gnaw at her. She had been naive when she believed she could forget Caspian after a bit of time. She had met some men in the last few months, but no one was quite like him. It was crazy. She had so badly wished for it, but nobody made her laugh like him, nobody made her heart beat as fast as him, no man in the world could fascinate her the way he did.

"The potatoes, I mean," Abney said mischievously because he thought Ria might not be able to follow him.

"Yes, the potatoes, sure," she nodded hastily and shook her gloomy thoughts off. She reached for another one and started to peel again. "Jhara and Lorella are getting some vegetables for dinner, I also wanted to help in a way."

"This is a rather unusual task for a Queen, though," Abney said when he put his cape on the chest of drawers next to the pantry as he approached her.

"What's usual anyway," Ria sighed, adding in the light of his searching gaze, "If you want to talk to my mother, you'll have to wait a little longer. She's somewhere in the park with Kiana, Maía and Velma."

"I see. Well, the park is big and the weather's cold. I won't look for them, I think."

"Wise decision", Ria agreed. "They'll certainly be here for dinner on time. Why don't you just stay and keep us company?"

"Thank you very much," he smiled. "But wait a minute. Now that I am thinking about it... Your housekeepers are in the park and you are busy… with this?"

He gave her an incredulous grin and pointed to the pile of peeled potatoes. There was something so cheerful about him that it was almost contagious.

"Yes, why not?" she laughed and tried to explain, "It's very relaxing, you wouldn't believe it!"

"I have my doubts," he shook his head, but then he washed his hands and sat down on the old wooden bench opposite her. She watched him as he rolled up his sleeves and grabbed a potato and a knife. "But I'll see for myself as long as I wait for your mother."

Ria also reached for a new potato in amusement and Abney examined the one she had just peeled.

"You're still practicing that, aren't you?" he could not resist to tease because of the angularly cut surface.

"It's the thought that matters," she winked. "As the Grand Duke's daughter, I had never entered a kitchen, and neither have I when I was Queen. But it's never too late to learn something, right?"

"Yes," he nodded, all of a sudden almost thoughtfully. "But you still are Queen, Taliah."

As if he had revealed a secret to her, she looked up to him. She let out a harsh breath and replied, "By name, yes. But only because a ruler of Narnia cannot have his marriage annulled."

"But do you truly think he'd want that?" Abney asked softly, and when she nodded without hesitation, he added, "Would you want it?"

She looked at him with big eyes as though he had caught her. Abney knew her long and well enough to see that it was a No in her heart.

"But there's no going back," she forced herself to say casually as she grabbed another potato.

She was so obviously ashamed to miss Caspian despite everything that had happened. And Abney realized that he had to follow his instinct and put in a good word for him. Not for his sake - the King had broken his word. When they said goodbye many years ago on the beach in Cair Paravel, he had promised Abney never to let go of Taliah. The Lord did not defend Caspian to show blind loyalty to him. He did it only for her. Despite her efforts to create an unclouded facade to the outside, she obviously suffered. She seemed to actually believe that Caspian was no longer in love with her, and Abney simply could not imagine that to be true.

"Taliah, you probably don't want to talk about that. But I'm sure your husband misses you more by the day."

It was what she wanted to hear so much and yet she could not believe it. Abney seemed to be able to see right into her soul. He looked behind her disappointment, empathetic and worried for her. He had always been courteous to her, he had always supported her. And as unhealthy as it was, it was obvious that even after all these years he would still have put the world at her feet without batting an eye.

And all of a sudden she was forced to ask herself why she had not been able to fall in love with someone like him. Why had she not met a modest, contented man who could always be with her? Young and innocent she became the wife of a King who loved her madly, but he was always driven by the atonement he believed he had to make for his ancestors. She had lost her heart irrevocably to a man who now soothed the pain of their separation with affairs, like they had never loved each other…

"Taliah, everything will be fine in the end, I think," Abney said, tearing her out of her gloomy thoughts. "Even if it doesn't look like it now. It will always be all right in the end."

She struggled to keep her composure, then she smiled, "You are a true friend, Abney. Thank you."

"There's nothing to thank me for," he assured her, nevertheless he was a little bit proud of himself.

Then he looked at the potatoes again to cheer her up. "Very relaxing indeed - maybe you weren't so wrong about that..."

Another smile spread across her face. She pointed to the potato in his hand and winked, "You can certainly peel faster, can't you? We'd better be done by the time the others come back."

"Well, then we don't have any time to waist!"

Abney was right, in any way. There was no time to lose, especially not for Ria.

* * *

 **Reply to comment:**

 **Dear Leanne, thanks so much for your thoughts on chapter 43, and sorry I kept you waiting for 44 for so long - I hope you're still around ;) Have a great week! xx Dalia**


	45. Forget-me-not

**Hi there,**

 **this chapter's title along with the symbolism of Forget-me-nots is rather telling for my story. Feel free to google the meaning if you're unsure :)**

 **We're almost there - 45/48! Have lots of fun with this new chapter, though I guess it's quite sad in a way... Never mind. Happy End on its way.**

* * *

 **Chapter 45**

 **Forget-me-not**

When Abney and Aláseya went on to talk privately after the dinner, the others gradually spread across the hunting lodge. On that occasion, Lorella finally took heart to approach Ria all alone in the conservatory.

She hoped to find the right words. Lorella had travelled to Anvard to tell Ria the truth and she saw it as her duty not let anyone stop her. After Tayana told her about her conversation with Caspian, Lorella had argued with him - for days and days - because she simply could not understand why he had not intention to clear his name and reputation. But she failed to see that he had already reached the lowest point of his self-destruction - he was paralyzed.

It seemed hopeless to talk sense to him and so she had feverishly tried to find a way to help. In the end, however, Joaquín was the one with the striking idea. They had quickly decided that Lorella had to travel to Anvard to talk to Ria, and she would also give her a letter from his youngest son.

Caspian had no idea this was going on because Lorella pretended to visit Cuartio in Telmar. Not least because of that, she felt a little queasy when she approached Ria. She did not want to betray her cousin, but on the other hand, was he not asking for it? In any case it was even worse to only watch as the two kept avoiding each other.

"May I have tea with you, sweetie?" Lorella cleared her throat, she was unusually nervous. She always seemed so confident, but whenever she felt uncomfortable, it turned into the exact opposite. Ria could sense in which direction their conversation might head…

"Sure, take a seat," she was quick to say though. She pointed at the porcelain teapot on the table and noted, "That's nettle leaf tea. It wakes you up. At least that's what they say…"

She filled a cup as Lorella joined her almost skeptically. „Does it? Do you want to stay awake?"

The pretty Telmarine tried a sip when Ria shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't been sleeping well lately. So I just stay awake as long as possible."

"Caspian does as well. Do you see him in your sleep?" Lorella did not waste any time, and unfortunately she hit the mark at once.

Ria took a deep breath, then she nodded reluctantly. "I think it's worse at night because I try not to think about our breakup during the day."

"Maybe you shouldn't ignore that," Lorella bit her lip. "Sometimes you have to listen to your heart."

Ria shook her head at once. "I don't want to. He's not thinking about me for a second..."

Lorella gave her a worried smile. "Ria, if there's one thing I know for sure it's that all he ever thinks about is you," she vowed. "You can't even imagine how much he's missing you. He's at the lowest point of his life, I've never seen him like that before - and we've been through a lot... He bitterly regrets what happened."

Ria struggled to even listen to these words because she could not believe Lorella any more than Abney earlier that night. "You don't have to cheer me up or defend him. He hasn't had anything to say to me for months, he just doesn't care anymore. And I didn't expect anything else, because, after all, I was the one who left."

"What are you saying, dear? You never really wanted to!"

Ria's reproachful look proved to Lorella that she was on the right track, and that she successfully questioned what the Queen claimed to be true.

"You know well that he is the love of your life. And you also know that you can only be happy with him, don't you? Listen, sweetie, I don't want to protect him at all - his behavior was impossible sometimes. I know he didn't always treat you the way you deserve, but..."

Lorella paused when she saw what her words were doing. Ria struggled for composure and the King's cousin forced herself to proceed a bit more gently. She sighed and, all of a sudden, she remembered the pretty little flowers she had picked in the park in the early evening. They had survived her coat's pockets and stilled looked nice, so Lorella placed them on the table, almost devoutly.

"Honey, do you know what kind of flowers these are?" she asked.

Ria looked at the tiny, blue blossoms, the yellow spots in the middle - and she nodded. "Forget-me-nots."

"Yes. Forget-me-nots. They remind lovers of the loyalty they've once sworn."

"Is that so?" Ria nodded gloomily. "I always thought they were a symbol of farewell."

"Only if you make them one," Lorella smiled and gently lifted Ria's chin. She almost whispered as though she was telling her a secret. "Don't let the so called upper class and paper's gossip get in your way. Not everything is what it seems."

Ria shook her head, clearly discouraged, and said, "Everything is crystal clear. Ever since I left Cair Paravel, he's been enjoying his life to the fullest, and that really hurts, even if I'd like to deny it."

"He doesn't enjoy anything at all," Lorella disagreed. "You should see that empty expression on his face, it's almost scary. Sure, he tries to push his feelings in by almost all means, and that's neither healthy nor right. But no matter what people say - he needs you."

"He's really had enough female company to help him ease the pain lately - "

"He's never once cheated on you, Ria," Lorella interrupted her with big, round eyes. "Not before you left, not after it."

Ria briefly paused, as if she had forgotten something important. As if she had forgotten that this possibility even existed. But the spark went dark again immediately.

"He could never say that to my face," she shook her head in disappointment, feeling overwhelmed yet again.

"No," Lorella hastily tried to explain, "but only because he couldn't understand that you would ever question his loyalty."

"Lorella - with all due respect - you can't possibly know what he's really been doing, and what not, and what's a lie and what's not..."

"But there is someone to whom he's only recently told nothing but the truth. And I trust her, I've known her all my life. She told me about it, hoping I would pass it on to you..."

It was obvious that she felt uneasy, but Ria looked up again. And Lorella knew that she had to explain everything now. She told her about Tayana, she told her everything she knew. She did not care that the Queen could hardly believe her, she just kept talking. And when she realized she might not be able to convince Ria that Caspian was heartbroken, she gave her Joaquín's letter.

In the end, both of them cried as they read it. He described in all clearness that Caspian was lost and Lorella could see that Ria began to at least believe her son. He also mentioned, as casually as possible, how unfortunate Rilian was to be left on his own on the day he would be introduced into society - Caspian, as Joa wrote, would not be able to support him in Cair Paravel. And Ria seemed as dismayed as they had expected. Lorella could tell that their plan might work out well after all.

* * *

There was that one thought Ria could not let go of even until the next morning. Aravis. Was she not torn as well?

At the first ray of sunlight Ria looked after Kiana, kissed her and whispered to the sleepy Princess that she would be back by noon. Then Ria set off for the old town with Lestate and her destination, the old palace, was soon to be seen over the rooftops of Anvard.

She could not ride any further when she reached the market place, so she patted and left the horse lady in a narrow alley in front of the square. The streets and stalls were quite lively despite the early morning hours and Ria pulled her cape deep into her face to not get recognized on her way to the palace.

It was probably a mistake. The people, after the long winter, had rediscovered their desire to chat again, and in the middle of the crowd she could not help but overhear what they had to say.

"Is that all?" an old man shouted to one of the vendors, not even minding the other customers in front of him. As Ria was about to make her way through the queue, he went on. „That's not exactly what I'd expect to pay for..."

The owner of the stand was irritated at once and put his hands on his hips. "It's not my fault everything went down the drain in the winter. You know who our King is - complain to him!"

"Like he cared," the man gave a mirthless laugh, and some others in the queue snorted just as angrily. "How stupid Anvard was at that time, to believe a Telmarine King would ever care about our country…"

"Cair Paravel is far away, he has little sympathy for Anvard," a bitter woman remarked. "But he even let Taliah freeze right next to us, so clearly he is shameless. No wonder she left him."

It was not the first time that Ria was forced to listen to such a conversation. But, that day, it was particularly hard to bear. Maybe because it was true? He had not cared about Anvard, about her… Nevertheless Ria hurried to pass them by.

However she could still hear the old man say, "The poor girl shouldn't ever have become the mother of his children. I knew she would never be happy with him. He's always been complacent..."

Ria did not understand much more, fortunately. She was already quite confused. How could a stranger claim that she had never been happy in her marriage? And why had Caspian changed so much? When did her world turn upside down?

Ria tried to shake it off as she stepped towards the high gates of the palace.

She took her cape off and wrapped it over her forearm, with a queasy feeling when she finally entered the publicly accessible wing of the palace - the city archives. Almost all other rooms had been empty for years, especially since their former pomp was gone. The reconstruction of the then largely destroyed palace had been kept quite functional. The stucco decorations and all those magnificent wall paintings she had known from her childhood were not to be found anymore.

Only the round palace hall, which at the time served as the venue for the legendary vote that united Narnia with Archenland, had been restored in great detail - from the cupola vault to the marble floor. It was a try to preserve the history of Archenland. The many bookshelves in the library were silent witnesses of long gone and prouder times. Transcriptions, history and legal documents were kept here, so Ria might be able to find what she was looking for.

Although the guards at the entrance had mentioned a librarian, she could not make out a single soul. Ria walked up to the high shelves and randomly turned into one of the aisles to have a brief look over the titles of the spines as she walked past them. But there seemed to be no categories, no sorting… She already began to picture herself on an endless search for the needle in the haystack when someone cleared their throat behind her.

"What are we looking for, young lady?"

Ria looked around immediately, and the librarian's face was stern and skeptical until she recognized who was standing in front of her.

"Oh, Your Majesty, forgive me," the round little lady smiled much more relaxed. "One can never know who's skulking around, right? Better safe than sorry."

"Of course," Ria nodded and let her gaze wander to the top of the shelves one last time in hopes of finding a structure after all.

"Are you looking for something in particular?"

Ria smiled, almost caught, and the old librarian winked apologetically, "You'll need me, our books are all over the place..." She was kind of frustrated as she blew out her cheeks, then she said, "In former days there was so much order here. Every book had its place, but after the changes in the country, the palace and its archives were no longer of great importance."

"And I'm sure you've had much more to worry about in the winter as well," Ria said, a guilty look on her face.

The librarian could clearly see that she was ashamed of the alleged indifference of the King on the other side of the mountains. But despite the last couple of months, the old woman was one of the few who had not yet demonized Caspian. She was well-read and reluctant to listen to what the people were saying. And perhaps that was why she seemed to suspect that it was not easy for Ria to hear only harsh things about her husband in Anvard.

"How rude not to introduce myself," the librarian finally smiled. "I am Nela. And yes, the winter was hard. But nevertheless - and I don't know what you think about it or whether this remark is appropriate or not - I for my part can't quite believe that your husband has really given up on this country."

Ria looked at her anxiously. "You don't?"

"Do you?" Nela asked like the mother she never had and when Ria hesitated, the old woman took heart and said, "For two simple reasons I don't believe it. I think he loves this country and I think he loves you. I was present on the day of the vote. He was so passionate - about Archenland and you. That was sincere. And, you know, maybe I should just believe the papers like everybody else, but... Sweetheart, I never have. Because even a kernel of truth can provide for the craziest stories."

Suddenly Ria felt as though she had been searching for exactly this unbiased voice for weeks. Nela said what Abney and Lorella had also claimed, but only now did the words really reach her consciousness. Nela looked at her so kindly, as if she wanted to remind her of all the truth that Ria knew deep down in her own heart.

The librarian had read so many novels, poems and legends. She knew the Queen's situation and that her words would work on her. And yet Nela said cheerfully, as if she did not realize it, "So? What are we looking for?"

"I'd love to find something… thought-provoking," Ria answered honestly and surprised herself by it.

"I could offer you a lot," Nela winked. "Would you like to be more precise?"

Ria nodded and tried to say it as casually as possible, "Whatever we may find of or about Queen Aravis - I'd love to see that."

A knowing smile spread across Nela's face immediately.

"Caspian and you truly have a lot in common with Cor and Aravis," she nodded. "You want to see what the only Queen of ancient times referred to as unhappy has done."

It was like opening her soul to her, yet Ria believed she could trust Nela and nodded slightly embarrassed.

"That's good," Nela consoled her. "For it means that you doubt the unkind words about your husband. Come with me!"

The librarian went ahead and opened a small, inconspicuous wooden door that was hidden behind the shelves in the wall.

"We won't find anything down here," Nela decided. "But I'm sure there's something in the attic."

* * *

They could see all over Anvard from up there - smoking chimneys, the hustle and bustle in the alleys and the cloudy sky of the former capital. Nela led the Queen to the middle of the roof truss, to a small table and two chairs. "We grab some books, then we make ourselves comfortable here," the old lady rejoiced.

Ria got a vague feeling that Nela seldomly had visitors who were genuinely interested in literature, history or the city archives. She was really excited now that she had someone to show around.

"I know this one, we'll take it with us," she began gathering books. "And that one. If I'm not mistaken, this even contained a handwritten note. And this one. Will you hold it?"

Ria soon found herself going back to the table, with much too many books in her arms, light and heavy, and she tried to put them all down without dropping any. Nela followed her with a similar heap of books, sat down and immediately began to open one.

"Year 1022, year 1025..." the old woman mumbled until she finally pointed at a passage with her index finger. "Here, year 1029. At that time the two had already been together for fifteen years. Courtiers report: King and Queen rule in harmony, Queen Aravis often visits Calormen. That's it!"

"That's... what?" Ria asked cautiously in view of Nela's enthusiasm.

"That's what we're looking for! This is an official yearbook - see, each year got summarized into a report, and by the court itself at that! So I'm sure this is nothing but euphemism, you know? If they wrote that Aravis was often in Calormen, something may not have been right after all. She was homesick, unhappy, and she wanted to break free."

Ria nodded slowly, but actually she had hoped for more clarity. Nela knew that well and smiled, "Just be patient, there's more. Like any other little girl, I've been told the story of Aravis as a child. And in addition to that, I've had access to all of this later on."

She winked, but Ria got suspicious, "Which story do you mean?"

Nela replied, "Well, mothers in Anvard have been telling their daughters about it for generations - they warned them of pretty illusions when it comes to men. It doesn't matter whether it's a simple country lad or a King - they all have their flaws."

"Something my mother clearly failed to tell me," Ria sighed.

Nela shrugged her shoulders. "But the mere knowledge can't save us, can it? Or would you not have married the King had you been aware of it?"

Ria smiled in silence. Of course not. She would have married him in this life, in a past one, and if she got the chance to she would also do it in her next one. She would have fallen in love with him no matter who or what he was.

"Where did I see it," Nela thought out loud, looking through more books. She flipped many pages until she paused abruptly.

She swallowed, looked at Ria, then back at the page. And the Queen did not miss it.

"Did you find something?" Ria wanted to know, but Nela just smiled oddly and shook her head when she said, "Not that important."

Of course, that only made Ria more curious, so she bent over the table to read in the book as well. But the words were by no means beautiful. They told of the tragic, much too early death of Aravis.

"Very few people know it," Nela gulped. "She was hardly older than you are now."

For the first time that day, Nela avoided Ria's gaze.

"I had no idea either," the Queen admitted. "Do you know how it happened?"

"An accident," Nela replied. "At least that's what I read in another source. There are hardly any writings about it."

Ria nodded thoughtfully when the old librarian gave a wave of her hand.

"Sweetheart, please don't think too much about it", she tried to cheer her up. "Just because Aravis died young and you two have many similarities, it does not mean your fates are alike."

It remained strangely quiet for a moment, and the Queen was obviously worried although she tried to hide it, but then she caught herself and nodded quickly. "No, of course not. But, nevertheless, very interesting…"

"Very much so", Nela agreed, then they continued to rummage in the books for some time.

"Ah, yes, that's what I was looking for," Nela finally confirmed and held up a parchment paper before she handed it over to Ria. "This will be of interest to you. Can you read the hand-writing?"

It was a justified question as the faded color was not easy to decipher. Ria narrowed her eyes and read with great effort, "March, 1032 - Is it wise to write this down? My heart leaves me no choice. They say once written, never forgotten. But the opposite is my intention. My gloomy thoughts shall no longer plague me, this is my apology. This diary learns what no soul will ever hear. It knows my innermost struggles and is a silent witness of the sins I have committed. I have to confess that my dear Aravis perishes in her patience, and it is my fault alone. She misses her home so painfully, she wants to keep me company and yet, at court, she is much more unhappy than I ever imagined."

Ria looked up at Nela. "I never knew Cor was aware of her sadness. Maybe we shouldn't be reading his private thoughts, should we?"

"It certainly doesn't bother him anymore," Nela grinned. "You have to read on. The best is yet to come!"

Ria took a deep breath and lowered her head again. "Will she ever be able to forgive me? I am a King, but here I stand, with empty hands. I will never be able to give her what she really desires, despite all the riches, all the fame."

Suddenly the hand-writing changed. It was much rounder, much more... feminine?

"I think Aravis wrote the rest," Nela nodded and Ria swallowed before reading on.

"What do we expect from life? From love? Can untroubled happiness be what we want to strive for? My love, I have answered myself these questions long ago, and now I can assure you that there is nothing to forgive. I have willingly given you my life and in return you gave me what you could. Nothing is perfect in this world, perhaps that is the beauty in it. Our destinies are interwoven, we are made for each other. Is that not the only thing that matters?"

This was the end of the letter, but Ria recognized the small flowers of the drawing below the text.

"Forget-me-nots," she almost whispered, and Nela agreed eagerly.

"They are symbols for the promises lovers made to each other."

Ria could hardly look away. The sketch seemed to awaken all her feelings for Caspian, just like the real flowers that Lorella had given her the night before. _I am yours, you are mine_ , was that not what they had vowed?

"How could I ever go back after everything that happened," Ria said under her breath, hardly realizing that Nela could hear her.

The librarian smiled kindly, but she also seemed worried. "You read how miserable Cor felt. He repented, Taliah. That is the prerequisite for forgiveness. And forgiveness is important, because life can be unexpectedly short."

It was true. And also Lorella's words echoed through her head. That Caspian was lost… Suddenly the whole situation seemed so unreal.

What was really important in life?

* * *

 **Reply on comment:**

 **Dear Leanne, you wouldn't imagine the joy when I saw your review! Thanks so much for sticking with me :) Now that everything was set up in Cair Paravel, I had to work on Ria in this chapter. I guess they're ready, the next chapter will finally be the one in which they see each other again. Super dramatic and romantic - or so I hope :') As always, thanks a lot for taking the time to let me know your thoughts. Have a great week! xx**


	46. Volverte a ver

**Hi you all,**

 **here we go – after all this time. This is the chapter you've (hopefully) been waiting for ^-^**

 **Do yourself a favor and listen to Nikki's Juanes Cover of Volverte a ver on Youtube. I had this playing over and over again when I initially wrote this chapter, that's why it's called after the song :) (Yes, I'm that sentimental.)**

 **The next chapter will be more like an epilogue, putting everything into place again, and the last one might ruin it all for you, because it actually foreshadows the sad end in a way. But you won't have to read chap 48, so it's up to you whether you leave this story with a Titanic mood or not. Anyways I'll add warnings to the next and the last upload so you can't blame me in the end :')**

 **But first, let's play Cupid once more today - have fun with all the kitsch! (** **Ain't that a lovely German word? It's not always a harsh language ;))**

* * *

 **Chapter 46**

 **Volverte a ver**

Was he dreaming?

She kissed him lightly, and for the first time in months his heart was beating faster. For a while now he had been afraid it could not do it anymore, but the way Ria leaned over him, laughing, it almost jumped out of his chest.

Just as he was about to pull her closer, she anchored herself on his lap and he could barely feel her fingertips running over his upper body.

She smiled, and he had not felt desire in a long time, but there it was, with all its force. He pushed Ria's silk dress up along her thighs, pulled her closer and, almost intoxicated, he slid the straps from her shoulders to touch her skin.

He let his hands wander, but she quickly let herself fall into the pillows next to them and pulled him with her.

"I miss you - why are you wasting our time?" she said into his ear, and suddenly he was wide awake again.

All Alone.

Why was he wasting their time? What a question. How could he let it come so far? Why had he allowed Ria to be so far away from him for months?

Breathing heavily he stared at the ceiling and regretted. He regretted every careless complacency, every impatient word, every cynical remark, every kiss missed in the hectic of their life.

In the end, everyone was wrong - life did not go on. The days just passed by, incessantly and meaninglessly.

His heart belonged to Ria and when she was not with him, the throbbing organ completely lost its magic. What use was it to him without her? Since Ria had left Cair Paravel, everything seemed to stand still, although life could be so short. So what good did his pride ultimately do him?

* * *

Spring had always been a sign of renewal and peace in Cair Paravel. Centuries ago, Jadis got defeated and the long winter ended to give way to Narnia's flourishing golden age. This came as unexpectedly as the best new beginnings usually did.

Also Caspian had no idea what kind of renewal was being planned during his absence, and most likely, that would help the cause.

Addison and Trumpkin, however, were indeed initiated and told about the brothers' plans – albeit at short notice.

"Wait, wait, wait, you did what?" Trumpkin was clearly taken aback, but there was also a treacherous smile on his lips.

"She's already on her way?" Addison asked in surprise as well.

Tavish nodded, just like Rilian, Joaquín and Lorella.

"How on earth did you do that," Addison wondered.

Joa's grin was contagious. "She thinks Papá will be traveling tomorrow, and she doesn't want to leave Rilian all alone with the high society."

"So you trick her," Trumpkin remarked dryly. "And we are to play along." He crossed his arms over his chest as he looked out of the window towards the stables, where the carriage from Anvard would soon arrive.

"If you put it that way, it sounds terrible, of course," Joa shrugged his shoulders in defense and sounded just like his father when he tried to talk his way out of something. "But the end justifies the means!"

Addison frowned and hardly dared to ask, "Does at least your father know that she will be here?"

Joa shook his head mischievously, "That's the fun part! None of them has any clue."

Rilian could clearly see the others' lack of understanding, so he explained, "We believe they need to run into each other unexpectedly. He's grieving anyway and Lorella explained exactly that to our Mamá in Anvard last week."

When nobody replied and the looks remained questioning, he shrugged his shoulders and added, "It might go very wrong, of course. But it's worth a try."

"You seriously think they'll reconcile tomorrow, with the assembled aristocracy watching?" Trumpkin moaned lethargically, missing the boys' usual reason quite a bit.

"Don't forget we still have tonight", Tavish winked. "Joa's already planned something..."

He began to explain and their father's friends listened carefully. When Tavish was done, he was quite ready for sharp criticism. But Trumpkin only smiled and, as usual, expressed bluntly what was on his mind.

"Damn, that might work. When will she be here?"

* * *

Cair Paravel was just the same as always, and yet Ria felt uneasy when she arrived.

It was strange to hear the stables' gravel crunching underneath her every step, and the scent of the blossoming spring awakened so many memories within her that it hurt.

But it was surely wonderful to finally embrace her boys again, after all these weeks, and to see Kiana being tossed around by her brothers. It was wrong to separate them and it was wrong not to be with them, but it seemed impossible for Ria to change anything about the current situation.

She had sensed that her short return to the place she had called home for so long would be difficult, even if Caspian was far away. But she had not expected to be overwhelmed like that. She was touched and struggling simply by letting her gaze wander over the magnificent view over the coast again...

And when Kiana went into the gardens with her brothers and Ria found herself alone with her sister in the royal chambers, she could no longer hold the tears back.

They had only planned on changing their clothes, but what was too much was too much.

Nothing had changed – Ria found Caspian's and her chambers like she had never been away. Only countless books had been carelessly distributed on the tables, as though Caspian had read everything and nothing, just to distract himself.

She could almost feel his presence, she saw him in every corner, like a shadow of her past. And it was almost a shame that, deep down in her heart, she wished him to still be part of her present.

"Oh no, don't you cry," Jhara instantly tried to cheer her up and dragged her into the dressing room. "We both choose something beautiful to wear, then you think of something nice and forget him. He's not even here, Ria. These are all just memories. Just push them far away!"

However when her little sister looked at her with glittering eyes, almost dumbfounded, Jhara finally realized that she had been trying to convince Ria to do that in vain, and for almost half a year at that. Her sister could not and did not want to forget Caspian. She would never succeed in that because she had irrevocably lost her heart to him, despite everything that had happened.

Was it possible to really only love once in a lifetime?

"All right, come on," Jhara hugged her patiently. "Listen, we change our dresses, then we join to the others, yes? We must at least make the most of our time here!"

Jhara tried hard to put on a brave face when Ria looked at her. Did beautiful clothes and nice company not always help?

They soon made their way to the gardens. Addison and Trumpkin, however, met them as if by chance. Of course, the two had only waited to run into them, but the sisters could not have guessed that. The men approached them enthusiastically and their greeting was truly heartfelt.

"The Queen of Narnia in Narnia, what a beautiful sight," Addison rejoiced and Trumpkin was quick to nod at these words.

They had found Ria just in time, before anyone else – and therefore nobody had had the chance to chat about the King's imminent arrival, which, after all, was to be kept a secret at all cost. For some reason, Trumpkin and Addison believed like the brothers that Caspian and Ria had to meet each other completely unprepared. So now they would accompany Ria and stop anyone from talking too much...

"How have you been?" Trumpkin asked as they went on to follow the main corridor of the palace.

"What an easy question," Jhara replied bluntly. "Horrible. Anvard's winter was insanely cold and the starving people froze to death."

Trumpkin's smile faded. He stopped abruptly, looked up to Jhara in sorrow and nodded, clearly touched.

"We deeply regret how bad the situation got," he admitted, but Jhara only crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, do you?"

"Jhara, not now," Ria tried to slow her sister down. "Not here. Please."

But it would not be her sister had that stopped her.

"No, no, let's not lie to each other. Maybe you two, Addison and you, regret how terrible the situation in Anvard got, and I appreciate that. But the rest of the aristocracy here in Cair Paravel did not care _one_ bit."

"I understand that you're disappointed with the decisions we've made," Addison tried to calm her down, but he was interrupted at once.

"Disappointed?" Jhara gave a bitter laugh. "I'm angry! While everything went down the drain on the other side of the mountains, the King drank and enjoyed himself like there was no tomorrow!"

"Please don't scream, that's not the whole truth and a red rag around here..." Trumpkin smiled guiltily, but that did not silence Jhara at all.

"Well, rightly so! The way our King behaved this winter is such a disgrace!"

Ria knew that she meant well, but they could not discuss this in public. Practically anyone could listen without them even noticing, so she repeated, "Jhara, not now, not here!"

Trumpkin also tried to appease the Queen's sister, "We'd better talk this over in peace. I really have to defend Caspian, he has – "

"Defend him?" Jhara's jaw dropped. "That's ridiculous! I simply have to protest! Caspian didn't care about us, not for a second, and hadn't it been for Lord Abney and his constant and noble donations, you'd probably already have another civil war at the gates of your feudal palace!"

For a moment, it seemed as though all air had been used up. Nobody said a word. Until Trumpkin's horrified expression finally gave way to an irritated one.

"What are you saying?" he asked skeptically, looking unsure whether he had misheard. "Abney?"

They all turned their heads to Jhara, even Ria, because she had never heard of her sister's theory before.

"Well, of course Abney," Jhara repeated boldly.

Even the otherwise so polite Grand Vizier could not remain silent at these words. "What an outrageous nonsense! That's what he claims?"

Jhara looked from one to the other, then she shrugged her shoulders, "No, but… who else could it be? Of course it's him, it's not that hard to guess…"

Addison gave her an incredulous glance, just like Trumpkin, then the latter tilted his head and almost reproachfully said, "Apparently it is. Better guess again."

Jhara hesitated for a second, blushing a bit, then she glanced at the Grand Vizier and whispered with wide eyes, "Addison?"

"What?" the old man asked in surprise. "No, Jhara, of course not!"

Trumpkin's look was one of wary disbelief by now, so he sounded almost like he spoke to a little child when he said, "Who else might have spent his dynasty's private wealth on supporting Anvard for months on end?"

Jhara put her hands on her hips when it dawned on her. She came up with a completely unexpected suspicion. But had she overlooked the obvious all along? Had she misjudged the situation so badly?

Before she could even open her mouth again, Ria said under her breath, "Caspian... Of course..."

* * *

The merry bell above the door of Henry's tavern was well audible when Ria entered with dripping wet clothes. The spring rain had surprised her on her way, but she did not care much. She was so lost in thought that nothing bothered her until she saw the happy face of the old innkeeper again.

"My dear, finally, come on in," Henry cheerfully made her join him at the bar, and suddenly she felt like the girl she was when she had met him for the very first time.

He polished a few jugs and his apron was already wrinkled from all the drying he did. The many years began to show on his face as well, but his warm smile had not changed at all.

For Juna's sake, he had given up his tavern in Anvard to open one in Cair Paravel, yet the premises were very similar. Henry stood behind a dark counter again, as he did then, in the same dim light and with the same cordiality. Ria could not help but beam, Henry was like the father she no longer had.

"It's so nice to see you." She made herself comfortable right in front of him at the bar. "Are you and Juna all right?"

Henry nodded, put his jug away and smiled at Ria.

"Now that I know you're back again I feel even better," he winked and added much more seriously, "We miss you here."

Ria sighed and took a deep breath, but Henry was already busy again. He whirled around, grabbed a big tea cup and the boiling water soon got so loud that it almost made them notice how unusually quiet the tavern was otherwise. Ria looked around, but quite in vain. They were actually all alone...

"Am I too early?" she guessed.

Joa had asked her and some others in the palace to come to Henry because he wanted to toast to his brother's upcoming introduction into society. So the strange emptiness in the tavern truly made her wonder.

Henry only mock-rolled his eyes. "You know your boys, they're never on time. Relax a little…"

"But you always have guests at this time of day, don't you?" Ria wondered.

Henry chuckled, "Closed society, dear. We leave nothing to chance tonight."

"Ah," she smiled in amusement and nodded. "Well, then... We won't get together that young ever again. Would you drink with me, even if it's only tea?"

"But of course, for once," Henry was pleased. "To love!"

The innkeeper told her about Juna's and his life. That Mirena and Tavish were always with them and he needed to work in his tavern to stay sane. That he loved Narnia. But he was also honest, confessing that he was still homesick now and then. He asked Ria about Anvard, the mountains and the hunting lodge, even about Aláseya.

"Your mother is a force of nature, you know," he grinned. "Such an assertiveness is quite rare."

Ria sighed. "Yes, wasn't always easy with her. Especially not for Jhara and Dylan."

"Can you say that again," Henry agreed, then, all of a sudden, he fell silent for a moment, as if he had just seen a shadow.

At once he was oddly quiet, but also euphoric, and he asked her, "Tell me, Ria, do you still remember how you read the Chronicles in my Tavern in Anvard, waiting for your sister?"

Ria nodded as a matter of course. How could she ever forget that evening? It had basically turned her life upside down.

Henry smiled as he eagerly looked past her to the door, asking, "And do you remember who else was visiting my tavern that evening?"

She was fully aware that he was alluding to Caspian. But she had no idea why. Until she followed his gaze and the bell above the door rang again.

Her heart seemed to stop for seconds, and it felt like an eternity when she saw him enter the tavern, dripping from the rain as well.

Whatever sins he had committed, it had not overshadowed his handsome features. His appearance was just as captivating as ever, his posture proud, even though he was undoubtedly tired and worn out.

At least it seemed so until their eyes met. They were both shocked, and surprised, full of hope and frustration all together.

Ria was about to turn around to Henry when she realized that he had long disappeared. And suddenly the bandages were removed from her eyes.

"Joa never planned on coming," she almost whispered as it hit her.

Caspian was no less surprised. "Rilian neither..."

Their unexpected reunion kept them both startled for a moment. After all these months, they faced each other again, all alone in a huge empty tavern. And yet none of them felt lost anymore. Still they were so close and far away from each other.

But Caspian looked at Ria like she was a heavenly apparition, embodying everything that had ever been of value to him.

Ria finally recognized the man she had once hopelessly fallen for again. She saw why Tayana wanted to help them out with the truth and she saw the King who had supported Anvard in secret, like nobody else before him, in spite of all the scolding and insinuations. She saw the man she loved so much, the one she missed so painfully.

They said one look was worth a hundred tales, and for the first time in her life Ria fully understood why. Caspian's eyes could not lie. After all this time, she finally did not doubt him anymore – any question was superfluous.

They were paralyzed, yet they seemed to notice it together.

And when the first tear ran down Ria's cheek, nothing could hold them back anymore. They ran into each others arms like there was no second left to lose. And when she tumbled in his embrace, Caspian held her tighter than ever before in his life, causing all the pieces of her broken heart to heal again.

Crying, she buried her face in his chest and for a brief moment she was gladly intoxicated by the sensation of warmth and security that rushed through her. Had she not believed they had lost exactly that?

"Cielito, no te vayas nunca más," he soon lifted her chin so her eyes met his pleading gaze. He still held her in his arms when he said, "I've made a lot of mistakes. But Ria, I've never cheated on you." (1)

There they were. Were those not the words she had wanted to hear for so long? They seemed redundant now, because Ria finally knew in her heart that they were true.

She looked up at him like he was the greatest mystery of all, and she could hardly believe that they had come full circle. Everything was the way it had begun. At Henry's.

She nodded slowly, and with a quiet shaking voice she said, "Ya lo sé. I know. And I know what you did for my people this winter…"

He wanted to wave it off immediately to not mention it much more, but Ria only smiled. "I was so blind. Everyone believed you had forgotten us, but that's not true. It never was. Without you, many people wouldn't have survived the cold, and they don't even know it..."

"That's good," he was quick to answer. "Most of my Lords would feel betrayed. It's best if we keep it a secret, Ria."

"But why wouldn't you tell _me_? Why didn't you mention it when you were in Anvard?" she asked with big round eyes, but unfortunately he had no idea himself.

The melancholy in his eyes made her sigh in shame, "I shouldn't have doubted you."

"Mi vida, I will see to it that you never have to again," he vowed. "But don't ever leave me again. Without you, I can't… I don't want to…"

She smiled in tears and and put her finger on his mouth. "Me neither."

And as she looked at him, he simply knew that she still loved him.

"I thought you'd forgotten me," she confessed and lowered her gaze.

He shook his head in disbelief, cupped her face in his hands and made her smile at him again. "You will be on my mind until I take my last breath, Ria. I am yours, you are mine. I meant that twenty years ago. And I wish I was as perfect as you are, because you'd deserve it, but - "

"Nothing and nobody is perfect," she said as she took his hands, inevitably reminded of Aravis words again. And had Caspian not said something similar long years ago?

"No es oro todo lo que reluce, remember?" (2)

He nodded and she drew in a long breath before she remarked, "I think it's true. All that glitters is not gold. But maybe that's nothing to worry about."

He tried to understand what she was saying, but she had to explain herself further, "Maybe we're not perfect. But we're real. We're made for each other. Isn't that more valuable than gold?"

"It is," he eventually got what she meant. The nature of all things was not perfection, but the exact opposite. Love, however, was the key to understanding it.

"You know what?" He regarded her intently. "Some things must be made of gold though."

She was puzzled until he her wedding ring flashed before her eyes. Caspian examined it briefly, as though he was worried that Ria might not want to have it back.

"Will this be an offer?" she asked and bit her lips as excitedly as she used to when they were younger.

But he shook his head. "No. A fervent plea."

And then he caught up on what he had missed many years ago. For the first time in his life he got down on his knees in front of a woman - the love of his life - took her hands in his and looked up at her. „Will you take that ring back? Will you stay with me? And before you answer - I can't handle a No..."

She fully believed him – Ria could not help but smile. She nodded hastily and kissed him, and she knew they would never let go of each other again.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **(1) Cielito, no te vayas nunca más / Darling, don't ever leave (me) again**

 **(2) No es oro todo lo que reluce, remember? / All that glitters is not gold**

* * *

 **Replies to comments:**

 **Dear Leanne, thanks so much for letting me know you'll miss the story. That really means a lot to me, because I will, too :') I really hope this chapter could live up to the expectations as well. I guess these two deserve to be happy again, and the last chapter is going to be quite cute as well - or so I hope - so I'll try to update soon. Have a great time til then, and thanks so much for sticking with me :) xx Dalia**

 **Dear Guest, yes, isn't it c** **razy how time flies? T** **hanks a lot for your kind words, I really hope that especially this chapter was worth the wait :') Now that they're back together, I hope you'll also like the end of the story. Have a great week, hope to see you then! xx Dalia**


	47. No hay mal que por bien no venga

**Hola a todos,**

 **welcome to this story for almost the last time :) I'm excited and sorry for letting you wait that long, but here we finally go.**

 **This story has been with me since 2013, in two languages etc., so yeah, I could get really sentimental right now.**

 **Maybe you'd like to leave me your thoughts if you've been reading along since the beginning :)**

 **Have lots of fun!**

* * *

 **Chapter 47**

 **No hay mal que por bien no venga**

As Branan walked across the Throne Room, he almost felt overwhelmed by the many voices and conversations. Cair Paravel was overcrowded with nobility, as so often. Everbody who was anybody had gathered to be present for the most important occasion in the life of Narnia's young heir the throne so far.

"Well, if this isn't the man from the North," a familiar voice surprised the old clan leader, and Tis'roc Alhajar approached him with a broad smile, followed by his eternal shadow, the vizier of the South.

"Alhajar, may you live forever," Branan indicated a bow to pay the Tis'roc the due respect.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Alhajar thought out loud. "We haven't seen each other ever since Caspian's wedding twenty years ago, can you believe that?"

"Hardly," Branan nodded in awe. "A lot has happened since then. See, his son is becoming a man today…"

"And we're becoming old men," the Tis'roc laughed. "The way of the world, don't you think? But tell me, why have you so rigorously distanced yourself from Narnia ever since autumn?"

"I have not," Branan claimed. "At least not for good. But as long as the King lives in sin, married but not with - "

"Right, right, I forgot," Alhajar smiled. "You're still taking all of this very seriously up there in the North."

"Alhajar!" They suddenly heard a shrill, delighted voice behind them, and the next moment, Lorella jumped towards the Tis'roc excitedly. Branan had only little time to be snubbed about her stormy behaviour as they went right on.

"My beautiful desert rose," Alhajar caught her in his arms, almost wistfully. "What a pleasure to see you. How are you, how is your Cuartio?"

"Wonderful," she smiled sweet as sugar. "He'll be standing next to Rilian during the ceremony today - do say Hello."

Like two old friends they beamed at each other and for a moment, Branan wondered very irritatedly how this relationship, based on a decade old scandal, could have blossomed like that. The pen friendship of the two was well known beyond borders, as bizarre as it was.

"And how is your dear cousin, the King?" Alhajar asked her with great interest, ignoring the fact that Branan was still standing next to them. "Since his Taliah has left him, people in Tashbaan tell each other of the wildest rumors. I can't even make the ladies in my own harem stop…"

Branan drew in a sharp breath, but Lorella waved it off and laughed nervously, "There's not much truth to the gossip of the people - to be honest."

"Come, come, don't disappoint me, my love," Alhajar smiled mischievously. "I thought he was back to his old self. At least that's what the stories hold."

"He's not, Alhajar, I'm sorry." She looked at him and shrugged, and she also clearly said for Branan, "You know best how quickly false rumors spread. I assure you, not everything you hear is true."

"Well, I very much hope so!" Branan snorted impatiently, and Lorella nodded.

"Actually, you'd be quite surprised about the latest turn of events," she went on. "I think - "

That's as far as Lorella came.

When the great gate of the Throne Room was opened and the ceremony began due to the arrival of the royal family, even the last of guests fell silent at once.

Because the surprise that their appearance brought was clearly written all over people's faces.

"Oh, look, did you know?" Alhajar said to Branan under his breath. "Taliah's back, right by his side."

Branan nodded quite dumbfounded. "And she's even wearing her wedding ring..."

Everyone whispered and wondered whether Ria was only fulfilling her duty according to the etiquette that day. But when Caspian took her hand in his, they exchanged a smile so intimate that the question was clearly answered. And it caused far too many whistles and cheers in the Throne Room, which was, by far, the most beautiful moment for Rilian that day.

His actual ceremony went by fast and everyone involved was more than happy about that. Cuartio and Driscol, in whose midst Rilian was welcomed into the society by Priodas, were just as proud of their protégé as his parents and siblings.

And when it was all over, the day turned into night, and Rilian stepped into the crowd of applauding people. Everyone wanted to talk to him, and the nobles rushed towards him to congratulate him incessantly.

"I'm glad he's the older one," Joa giggled at the sight of his brother in high demand. "That'd be way too much pressure for me. I couldn't handle that."

"No, you'd get used to it," Kiana hit him into his side rather affectionately. "You always make yourself smaller than you are."

He looked at his little sister in surprise. "Not true at all."

"No, I agree with her," Aidén shrugged his shoulders and patted Joa on the back.

"See?" Kiana nodded. "Even your best friend thinks so. You're the reason Mamá and Papá are back together again, so don't deny that you're witty and capable of anything."

"I'm pretty proud of that, I'll give you that," Joa grinned.

"And you should be," he heard someone behind them say, and it made him freeze instantly.

He knew this voice. Or was he wrong?

For a moment there, he glanced at Kiana in astonishment, but she only smiled knowingly, looking past him. And when he turned around, his suspicion was actually confirmed.

"Ava?"

She seemed a little bit embarrassed because he was so surprised. "Good to see you, Joaquín."

She was about the only one who would ever call him by his full name. And when she said it he even like it, more than it was appropriate.

"I had no idea you'd be here," he admitted, feeling a bit uneasy.

She looked up at him, clearly disappointed. "Because I'm only a girl from the old town between all the nobility?"

"No," he was quick to assure. "Because I thought you... didn't want to see me anymore."

"That's too good to be true," Aidén chuckled and made Kiana step onto his foot in a warning.

"Ouch," he failed to be subtle, however, and Kiana smiled wearily. "Excuse us", she cleared her throat and pulled Aidén along so the two lovebirds could talk in private.

"So it's really true," Ava finally said before silence could arise. "Your parents are back together because of you?"

"You know, maybe I… helped," he said unusually modest and clearly tried to hide his excitement. But the girl standing in front of him was not just anyone to him, to his great discomfort, and he did not want to say anything wrong, even if it did not look like him at all.

Ava cleared her throat. „Well, your help worked, they're a wonderful couple."

"With ups and downs, yes," Joa nodded and a smile spread across his face. "They can't live without each other, I just had them to remind them of it."

"You know, your father told me that he used to be just like you when he was younger. And look at him now - he only loves your mother."

"What?" Joa asked, obviously alarmed. "My father spoke to you? When? What exactly did he say?"

"This afternoon, at Henry's," she admitted. "He recognized me immediately. As if I was important to you... He said that I had... well, turned your head and that you're not as careless as you want everyone to believe."

"My goodness," Joa tried not to blush. "You're only here because my father asked you to come…"

"No," she shook her head at once. „I'm here because I want to be. But I needed a little push, and for yours I've really been waiting in vain..."

"You were rather clear about our situation once," Joa tried to defend himself and stared into the ground. "But it's true. I'm pretty fond of you."

"Pretty fond of me?"

"Very, very fond of you," he gave her a lopsided grin. "My heart skips a beat when you're around, and I'm clearly unable to find the right words, as you can tell, but… I mean it…"

"Oh really?" She giggled.

"Sí, lo juro," he replied sincerely and took her hand. "Listen, don't go away! I'll be right back, with some snacks and a drink, yes?" (1)

* * *

"How could you? You went to Ava today?" Joa hissed into his father's ear, just as the King ended his conversation with some representatives of the Lone Islands. Joa had much too many tapas stacked in his arms, he could hardly hold them and his pouting expression was so funny that Caspian could see him as his five year old throwing tantrums once again.

"Sticks and stones, pequeñito," Caspian replied, stealing a tapa from his arm.

"But why didn't you warn me?" Joa's eyes grew even wide. "I would have dressed differently, I could have prepared myself, thought about what I -"

"I know," Caspian talked over him. "And you would have ruined everything."

Joa looked up at his father, clearly caught, and Caspian smiled, „Just like me, hadn't you helped me yesterday."

"That was an entirely different situation!" Joa snorted, then he reconsidered his statement. "All right, maybe not..."

"It did work, right?" Caspian shrugged his shoulders and took a rather unimpressed bite of his tapa. "Ava's here."

"She even wants me to accompany her to Henry later tonight," Joa added excitedly and for a second, Caspian was tempted to ruffle his hair in front of all those people, just like when he was still a child.

"Just be yourself then," he winked instead. In amusement, until he noticed Branan and Rilian heading up to them on one side, Argoz, Abney and Jhara on the other.

The clan leader's hasty steps caused him and his eldest son to stand next to them first.

"Your son is an ideal heir to the throne, Your Majesty," Branan praised Rilian as he usually did, but he also lifted his index finger and almost sounded much like Lord Bern. "But the way the people converse about you and your… lifestyle… in recent weeks really alienates me."

Caspian almost choked on his snack because he had not seen this unpleasant question coming, and to his regret, Argoz, Abney and Jhara joined them now as well.

That, of course, could not keep Branan from speaking his mind. "Caspian, when you came to visit me in Harfang this winter, I did not believe the newspapers afterwards. But today I am beginning to have my doubts. And when I think about it, my housekeeper was behaving very strangely after your visit…"

"I can hardly imagine that," Caspian tried to brush Branan's remark off, but there was no way to distract him.

"Yiva even had a hand tied, if I remember it correctly," Branan added skeptically.

"So it hurt her as well," Caspian muttered more to himself than to him, almost absently.

"Excuse me?" The old clan leader's gaze was threateningly serious. "Your Highness, do tell me what happened."

Caspian finally forced himself to say, "Believe me, it's too embarrassing to explain."

His sons desperately tried not to laugh at these words, they were the first ones to look at his blue eye after all…

"Too embarrassing?" Branan asked as his eyebrows shot up.

"Too embarrassing," Caspian confirmed. But because the rest of those present looked at the King in complete bewilderment, he quickly added, "No, not what you think! The lady's simply had a brilliant left jab."

"She hit you?" Branan asked in shock.

"She did, and rightly so," Caspian said and prepared himself to fib boldly. "She's a very decent woman, as you know. And when she realized how I - and I hate to admit that - was outraged by your decision regarding Narnia, she immediately stood up for you and... what can I say? I repeat myself, but she really has a good left jab."

"She hit you to defend me," Branan repeated and sounded so irritated that Caspian almost felt caught for a moment.

But the clan leader suddenly began to smile like a little boy. "Well, I'm sorry for you, but this proves that the modesty and discipline in the North is of undeniable value!"

The King nodded, and Branan asked one last question, "So this mysterious place where people supposedly celebrate and drink - it doesn't exist, does it?"

"No," Caspian claimed convincingly as he had given Yiva his word. "Quite a pity, if you ask me."

"Caspian, Caspian," Branan sighed, visibly relieved. "Well, I guess I am just glad to know that Taliah is by your side again."

"Is she really by your side again?" Abney could not resist but ask and Branan nodded hastily. "I've asked her earlier - the Queen has returned to court yesterday."

"I see," Abney nodded with a heavy heart and scrutinized Caspian a bit too disparagingly. "How fortunate you are, Your Majesty."

"Believe me, I'm aware of it," Caspian replied and kept his distance.

"Well, the reason for Yiva's… reaction, the support of the North – I'm glad I can declare that we will fully embrace Narnia again," Branan said. "You can count on our clans."

Caspian tried not to let the surprised relief show too much and simply nodded. "Thank you."

Branan almost tried to smile, then he turned around and mingled with the people, almost elated by the belief that his housekeeper had been so loyal to him.

"That was hardly the whole truth about said evening," Abney shook his head, rather disgruntled, and watched Branan for a bit longer. Argoz, who had always been eager to gossip, nodded gladly at these words. But Abney was almost reproachful when he examined Caspian.

The King knew that he only cared for Ria, but he hardly felt the need to justify himself to Abney. He took a deep breath, though, and said indifferently, "It's closer to the truth than what you seem to have read about it."

"Oh is it?" Abney's eyes narrowed. "So you didn't leave your Queen just as carelessly as you abandoned our homeland?"

Jhara, who still felt she had done Caspian so much wrong in the last months that she had to pay her debt, interfered. "Abney, before you go on, I must make very clear who stands before you."

"I know exactly who stands before me, and how Taliah and our country suffered because of him," Abney began to get excited, but Jhara interrupted him before Caspian could stop her.

"He's been Anvard's unknown donor, all this time," she proudly said and Caspian held his breath.

A storm could not be avoided now. Abney, and Lord Argoz as well, seemed clearly puzzled after this statement.

The King wanted to put his hand over his sister-in-law's mouth, but it was already too late. "Caspian has spent enormous sums to support our home. Without his help, the winter would have turned out very differently and the people, including myself, were really wrong for scolding him so much."

And so things took their course.

"You did what?" Argoz fumed. "How could you betray us like that? This will be of great interest to the other Lords!"

"I didn't betray anyone, Argoz, it - " Caspian tried to explain, yet he was talked over immediately.

"Outrageous! You have never stopped directing our peoples taxes to Anvard!"

"Argoz, of course I have," Caspian tried to calm the angry Lord. "Each and every bit that went to Anvard was from my family's fortune."

Argoz was just about to start rumbling again when the words' meaning finally reached him.

"I can prove it, in case you don't believe me," Caspian sighed.

"For heaven's sake, no, I do believe you," Argoz pouted. "It's just more than irritating that you support Archenland instead of Telmar!"

"Did Telmar suffer from the cold this winter?" Caspian suddenly asked.

Argoz looked up at him, quite taken aback, then he shrugged his shoulders.

But Caspian did not let it go. "Were Telmar's children suffering from hunger this winter?"

"No, maldita sea, of course not," Argoz moaned, finally understanding what the King was getting at. "Fine, you're right..."

"Then you surely won't feel the need to share this information," Caspian glanced at Argoz until he finally nodded reluctantly.

"So it was you," Abney asked, well astonished, gradually overcoming his shocked stiffness. "The people need to know!"

"Not at all," Caspian shook his head. "Anvard owes me nothing."

"Yes it does," Abney sighed and muttered, "Valerik and I judged you without seeing the full picture - but we'll correct that."

"Had I wanted everyone to know, I'd have used my name," Caspian said. "You can't buy a country, and neither the loyalty of the people. I'll be in Anvard in a few weeks, and hopefully I'll be able to sort out a thing or two."

"Well, then bring Taliah as well," Abney said. "They love her, so maybe they won't throw rotten cabbage at you. After all, there was no other vegetable option this winter..."

"Thanks for reminding me," Caspian smiled wearily.

"Oh dear," Jhara bit her lips and forced a smile for her brother-in-law. "I shouldn't have said anything, right? You'd never have mentioned any of that..."

"How did you even find out about it? Ria knew it as well, but I have only told about three people in the world..." he wondered.

"We have our sources," Ria snuck up behind them. She grinned and let Caspian welcome her in his arms. "What have I missed?"

He could not help it, the mere sight of her made his face light up. He gladly drew her as close to himself as decency would allow him to, just to feel her warmth he had so missed.

"Not much at all, cielito," he said at first, then a thought seemed to cheer him up. He added with a wink, "Well, except for our son spending the evening with a girl..."

"Which son?" she asked almost excitedly, looking from Rilian to Joa. The latter shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh Joa, and look at you, you're nervous," she beamed.

"They'll pay Henry a visit," the King remarked, no less in the mood to gossip than Argoz.

Ria was quite astonished. "Is it that serious already?" She made big eyes and stole one of the tapas on Joa's arm without further ado as well.

"What... what do you mean by that?" Joa gulped.

"Oh, sweetheart", she began to explain, "you know, whoever meets at Henry's is quite likely to get married."

Joa, who was always concerned about his audacious reputation, turned a little pinkish when everyone around him began to laugh.

"Maldita sea," the Prince sighed and looked at his father, almost helplessly. "What's all that? I'm never excited, but tonight…"

"No te preocupes. No hay mal que por bien no venga, pequeñito", Caspian patted him on the back and Joa knew that his father was right. With a heavy heart he nodded, breathed deeply once more and then he set off for Ava with considerably fewer tapas than initially intended and a supposedly self-confident smile on his face. (1)

His father was right. Nothing was just bad, nothing just good. Everything could go wrong or become wonderful at any time, was that not just what life was about? And maybe it was exactly what made each and every day worth living.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **1\. No te preocupes. No hay mal que por bien no venga, pequeñito / Like: Don't worry. Everything bad has its good aspects, kid.**

* * *

 **Reply to comments:**

 **Dear Leanne, I'm so happy you liked how they found back to each other. I know, I know, the sad end … Well, it's an indication, and hopefully a reminder to live life while we can :) Thanks so much for your kind words xx**

 **Dear Guest, I'm glad you liked how they made up again. And I really hope you'll like the end as well :) Thanks a lot for your time and comment xx**


	48. Shadows (Beware, Sad End!)

**Hi there,**

 **beware, this chapter spoils the Happy End.**

 **No need to read it, only if you feel like it.**

 **Trigger warning: Implication of death :(**

* * *

 **Chapter 48**

 **Shadows**

When Caspian saw the blooming Northern parts of Narnia in his dreams that night, he knew it was not real. Yet everything seemed like it – eerily so. The many streams that crossed the landscape, the radiant green meadows and the ancient trees looked like he might touch them.

And Caspian did not want to wake up at all. He saw Ria, right in front of him, and Rilian, looking for a shady spot directly under an old pasture along a small stream. He heard them laughing and conversing about many things as they walked along the creek.

And yet Caspian was not really with them. Like a silent observer, he saw them, he heard them, but he could not approach them in any way. Maybe that was where the nightmare began.

"I won't ever understand the reasons to go on a hunt," Rilian said when he made himself comfortable by the foot of the largest of the old trees.

Ria laughed quietly as she let her hands glide through the water of the current beside them.

"That's why we're not participating, sweetheart. Let the nobles think whatever they want."

"The Queens and Kings of Old would never have hunted," Rilian sighed. "But some Lords will never understand."

Ria nodded thoughtfully. "You've always had a feeling for what is right. I'm incredibly proud of you, do you know that?"

Her son turned around to her almost in surprise, and he could hardly stop a satisfied smile from creeping onto his face until it suddenly faded into a questioning look.

"Mamá, something's next to you..."

Caspian was unable to move, in his own dream. And so there was no way for him to warn Ria of the snake that lurked beside her hand out of nowhere. Her bright green color did not bode well and Rilian saw it just a moment too late.

The Queen pulled her hand away and looked at it perplexed, then she saw the bite marks.

Rilian got up immediately, he tried to chase after the snake in the high grass, and Ria only looked after him in horror.

It was the moment Caspian could not even be stopped by the barriers in his dream anymore. He ran towards Ria and leaned over her, with rising panic in his soul.

"Caspian, that happened... much too fast..." she stammered like in a daze as he nervously grabbed her arm.

He examined it and then looked at her with big eyes. "That's nothing, darling," he tried to assure her wellbeing much more to himself than to her, as though it could change anything about the poison that had already began to spread within her bloodstream.

She smiled at him, clearly in love, and nodded wearily, "I don't feel anything."

"That's good," he claimed and felt his eyes sting as the first tears almost clouded his sight. "That's good, Ria. Mírame, don't be tired!" (1)

She let out a harsh breath, as if she suddenly felt unbearably hot, and Caspian desperately shoved her hair back away from her face after he pulled her tightly into his arms.

"Cielito, mírame, you must stay awake with me!"

"Thank you for letting me accompany you to the banquet," she sighed as he wiped away a tear from her cheek in despair. "I've never regretted saying Yes."

"Are you sure?" His black eyes were full of remorse. "I wasn't there for you, not enough at least, but I'll change that. Everything will change. There's still so much to do and see, you can't leave me yet!"

She shook her head tiredly, but she smiled because he was with her and she was allowed to die in the arms of her beloved. "I've had everything I ever wanted."

When she could not fight her tiredness any longer, she closed her eyes wistfully, but contentedly, and, in a way, Caspian died with her as he held her lifeless body in his arms.

It was the very moment he was torn from his sleep, struggling for breath. He felt hot and cold at once and could not think clearly for a couple of heartbeats.

Had this actually happened? Would it happen?

"Darling, are you all right?"

It was like a gift from heaven to hear Ria's tired, worried voice. He turned around and looked at her so longingly that she almost got suspicious.

"Have you seen a ghost?" she yawned in amusement. "Too many Leyendas?"

"Just a nightmare," he forced himself to say.

Ria let her hand slide over his back and asked, "What happened?"

"I saw how…" He started and paused for a moment. There was no reason to worry her, so he explained, "I've lost something, cielito. Forever."

"I believe nothing's lost forever," she said confidently and drew nearer to him. "Except for sleep, my love."

He smirked and nodded in silence, then he hugged her to himself and swore to never let her go again.

"I can't ever be without you, you know that," he said under his breath and kissed her forehead.

Her stayed in his arms with a smile on her face, and that was all he could ever wish for.

He tried to get the picture of her death out of his head as fast as he could. Now that she had returned to Cair Paravel, Caspian felt alive again - how could he dream of something as horrible as her death in the light of that? Their happiness was real and genuine, and he could not afford to lose her a second time.

"Do you believe in eternity?" Ria suddenly asked as she turned in his arms, and the mere question put chills up his spine. He saw her eyes sparkle in the dim light and nodded decidedly.

"That's good," she whispered. "Me too. Let's hold on to that, shall we? Then nothing can ever separate us forever."

"Yes," he said as firmly as he could, struggling for composure. "Juntitos para siempre, tú y yo. Lo mejor está por venir." (2)

"Done," she was quick to nod and let herself sink back into his arms, where she stayed until the morning.

It was only a strange feeling, like a lurking shadow behind them, because they both had no idea what the future would hold.

They had no idea how soon Caspian's nightmare and the words of the librarian from Anvard would become bitter truth. That Ria would leave her family behind far too early due to the bite of a snake, much like Aravis.

There would come a day when she would not be able to return to Caspian and her children, just like Rilian, who would disappear without a trace, for many years.

They had no idea what the future would hold and it was precisely what made the remaining time they were allowed to spend together so precious.

They treasured the here and now, hand in hand, and it was surely made of pure gold.

* * *

 **Translations**

 **1\. Mírame / Look at me**

 **2\. Juntitos para siempre, tú y yo. Lo mejor está por venir. / Together forever, you and me. The best is yet to come.**

* * *

 **Oh boi,**

 **I hope this is a bittersweet ending, given it is actually in line with the Chronicles. I never wanted to rewrite Caspian's story, I just wanted to write it.**

 **C.S. Lewis has never outlined the years between the Dawn Trader and the Silver Chair in detail, so I wanted to add some color to them.**

 **I've always had a heavy heart knowing that Caspian's Queen dies. Yet it also seems quite realistic to me that death won't even stop for the sake of a children's book like the Chronicles.**

 **We all lose someone, sooner or later in our lives, and sometimes it can come as a terrible surprise.** **I lost a dear friend three years ago and suddenly I knew why they always advice us to say what we need to say in time.** **(I personally believe that I will see her again because I have faith in Jesus, but still I'd have loved to tell her what an angel she was in my life while there still was time.)**

 **Therefore, even though it may sound terribly kitschy and old, tell those close to you that you love them, as long and as much as you can.**

 **Don't lose too much time over worries, anxiety and doubts, and try not to be afraid to give too much. Love always comes back to us in a way, I'm sure of it.**

 **And if things go wrong - what would life be without escapades, embarrassing moments and a bit of drama? ;)**

 **That being said, let's go through the wardrobe and return into our own world - it's also full of wonders if we dare to open our eyes.**

 **Take good care of yourselves, be kind to yourself and others, and thank -you- very much!**

 **Thanks for each and every of your favorite entries, follows and comments. Thank you for sticking with me through this whole journey, it was a blast for me :)**

 **Lots of heartfelt love**

 **Dalia**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **PS: I've mentioned it once, I have 11 German prequel chapters in my archive somewhere, with Lorella, Emilio, Addison, Tayana and many more. But I'm not quite sure whether any of you would be interested in my version of Caspian's childhood / youth until Chapter 1 of this story. So if you'd like to read any of it, you need to let me know.**

* * *

 **PPS: In case you leave me a comment as a guest on the last two chapters, I won't be able to comment on them due to the lack of the function on . I'm sorry about that, but be sure I'm super thankful :)**


	49. P - No matter the Blood

**Bienvenidos a todos,**

 **welcome (back?) everybody :)**

 **The world is such a mess these days, and my heart bleeds whenever I watch the news, but I find a bit of peace in distraction, and maybe you do, too?**

 **Because - not much of a surprise ahead - by staying at home, I've found the time to also translate a couple of those mentioned chapters that explore Caspian's past, from his tragic childhood and turbulent youth in Telmar to his coronation and first travels up to the events of this story's chapter 1.** **Hence the following 11 chapters can be understood as prequel and, for better orientation, will be marked with a P in the chapter title.**

 **Trigger warning:** **In this chapter we'll get to know Caspian's parents, and the dark side of their marriage. What follows will include topics such as domestic violence and murder (well, thank you Miraz …).**

 **That being said, please don't worry, these additional chapters are not only going to be dark and sad - it's also about friendship and young folks finding their way, love and joy and celebrating life to create a better future.**

 **Alright, that's it for now. If you decide to keep on reading, I hope you have good time, and it'd honestly mean the world to me if you left a comment :)**

 **Now let's raise the curtains and dive into the world of Narnia, beginning in Telmar…**

* * *

 **Chapter 49/P1**

 **No matter the Blood**

"¡Cállate, no lo quiero oír!" (1)

Whenever his father's voice sounded that gruff, it gave Caspian chills.

He stared at the dark wooden panelling of the high ceilings, and at the bare stone walls of the grey castle, but the sad sight could by no means distract him from his parents' quarrel in the royal chambers. He could not quite understand their words behind closed doors, but he did not have to - as young as he was, he could tell that his father was raging mad.

His Mamá, on the other hand, sounded desperate, frustrated for sure. She carried lots of love in her heart, and she gave it all to her son.

The King, however, was not a man of great emotion, except for annoyance with his Queen.

"Why won't you believe me just this once? You cannot trust him!" She kept repeating that to her husband in vain. "I know he's your brother and I know you don't want to believe any of it, but he's cold-blooded and hungry for power - I can see it in his eyes!"

"Stop it, Lykiana, just stop!" the King all but shouted. "I'm warning you, not another bad word about Miraz!"

"But don't you see how he's even looking at your son?" she asked in disbelief. "He's a thorn in his side - your son, the rightful heir to the throne!"

All of a sudden, Caspian could hear her moan, and he knew exactly that his father had grabbed her firmly so she was forced to look at him. He had done it before, even in Caspian's presence, it was a pattern repeated.

"Miraz simply doesn't approve of how you pamper the boy - and neither do I," the King hissed. "You seem to hate our ancestors, otherwise you wouldn't constantly try to teach him the exact opposite of our traditions and values!"

"Because he's to learn what's right and wrong?"

"Don't push me," he growled. "His upbringing will be identical to mine. So don't dare to secretly exempt him from exercises of my officers again! Did you believe they wouldn't tell me?"

"He's only five, Caspian, he's still a child, not a soldier! He's hardly as heavy as the bows they want him to shoot with! He can't march with grown men, let alone for hours, don't you see that? Even some of your Lords took pity on him!"

"Each and every beginning is hard," the King remained unimpressed. "But he's tougher than you think and what doesn't kill him makes him stronger. My son will be brought up like any other heir of this family, and someday he'll thank me for it."

"That's what you believe?" Lykiana snorted, then she suddenly whined in pain. "Caspian, you're hurting me!"

"¡Escúchame bien!" he said, "there's nothing to discuss. You do as I say, just like our son! And you will apologize to my brother, for your impudence tonight - whether you like it or not!" (2)

"By no means!" she protested, "he called me bruja gitana, in front of everyone, and I'm the one to apologize?" (3)

"You have accused him of unthinkable betrayal, of high treason, in front of everyone! He wouldn't hurt me - he's my brother, our son's uncle!"

"That's precisely what makes it so grotesque," she shouted. "Be angry with me, that's fine, but I tell you, if you don't see Miraz for what he really is, your son will soon grow up without his father!"

The next thing Caspian could hear was a dull blow, cutting to the bone, and his mother fell to the ground.

The door was swung open and when the King saw his son's face, his rage turned into consternation immediately. He sighed, bent down to the Prince and asked, "Did you hear us?"

Caspian could neither nod nor shake his head, he just looked at his father with big round eyes.

"Of course you did…" the King concluded and let out a harsh breath. He went on to stroke his son's dark hair, saying, "You're my flesh and blood, my pride and joy, and I will always be grateful to your mother for you, don't ever forget that. Take care of her, will you? I didn't mean to hurt her…"

Caspian gulped and nodded when his father rose again. He went out without looking back when his son hurried into the chambers next door to find his Mamá lying on the floor.

As gentle, little hands cupped her face, she regained consciousness.

"Mamá, despiértate" Caspian pleaded quietly. "You have to wake up, Mamá!" (4)

Not long ago he had realized that the bruises he occasionally noticed on her body were his father's doing. But the King had never gone that far before - at least that's what he believed.

"Cariño," she tried to put on a brave face and drew in a deep breath as she leaned onto the bed, somewhat dazed. "You shouldn't have witnessed that."

"He said he didn't mean to hurt you," Caspian repeated his father's words, clearly overwhelmed.

"And we'll believe him, cariño," she forced a smile and hugged him to her so he could not see her tears.

"What if it happens again?" Caspian asked the very question to which his Mamá knew no answer.

"He's the King, pequeñito," she sighed wearily, almost as though it was an excuse.

"He can't hurt you," Caspian shook his head and detached himself from her to take a look at her wrists. He could still tell where his father had held her.

"You're my sunshine, do you know that?" she said in an attempt to distract him, hastily hiding the King's traces under the embroidered sleeves of her dress. "Don't worry about me."

Too many loose strands of her updo fell in her face, so she removed the hairpin from her dark curls and put it on the chest of drawers next to them. Then she took Caspian by the shoulders and said, "You will one day be the hope of your people, and you'll see the faults of our ancestors - I know it. You're destined to do great things. You won't be like the Kings before you…"

"How do you know?" he asked anxiously.

She could not suppress a quiet laugh. "I'm your Mamá, I can feel it," she replied and hugged him tightly to her again. "Never doubt that, cariño."

* * *

On her way to the ballroom, each of her footsteps echoed on the stone floor of the castle. Only the bittersweet, orange dusk she could see from every window on the horizon reminded her of her quiet longing for happiness and love.

But the Queen strictly put aside all doubts about her life, for Caspian - the only good thing she ever had the King to thank for. For her son, she endured it all, and she had to focus. She had to stay clear-headed and wait for Miraz to finally make a mistake.

She could already imagine the triumphant smile on his face - to be forced to apologize to him would be worse than choking on her own tongue. Yet she would have to face this humiliation, even though she knew it was all wrong.

Why did nobody seem to notice how taunting and insidious the King's brother was? Why did no soul believe her when she claimed that he was up to no good? She had felt paranoid for weeks, constantly looking over her shoulder - and she could have sworn that someone was behind her. What was going on was a stitch-up, she was almost certain. Miraz came closer and closer, step by step, hiding in the shadows to this day. He was not a man to underestimate and yet his brother made that foolish mistake.

When she arrived in front of the ballroom she was hesitant to enter. She smoothed down her skirt one last time and tried to gather herself. She was so lost in thought that she winced when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

Had she really been followed?

Was she going crazy?

"I didn't mean to scare you," the King hurried to say, no less surprised by her unexpected reaction.

It took a moment for her heart beat to slow down again, but when it did, her stomach cramped at the mere sight of the King.

"¿Estás bien?" he asked quietly, obviously feeling guilty. "Did I hurt you?" (5)

She was too proud to admit the truth to the man who had inflicted pain on her for years - and for the life of her, she did not know what to say to him.

The King could clearly see the contempt on her face, even if she tried to hide it. "Lo siento mucho, querida," he tried to make up for it, though he knew deep down that he could never apologize enough for the mistakes he made. (6)

"Querida…" she was lethargic to repeat, "you couldn't raise your hand on me if you loved me."

"It won't happen again," he swore and took her hands into his. She let it happen, what choice did she have after all? "It's no excuse, but… I cannot tolerate you speaking like that when it comes to Miraz, you know that."

The King was unable to see the truth - the obvious displeasure at the fact that Miraz was the second born son. Caspian had defended and supported his younger brother all his life. The King was not a bad man, only what his family had formed him into. But still the Queen could not forgive him for his physical violence. If it had not been for her son, she would have fled her marriage long ago. But she could not live without her child and leaving with him was out of the question as well - everyone everywhere would recognize Telmar's Crown Prince.

"And I promise you I'll keep him in line as well - Miraz won't publicly insult you ever again, believe me," the King assured. "But in return, I expect you to do the same, querida."

She was hesitant at first, but she eventually nodded. "If I do, will you reconsider your decision regarding Caspian's participation in the military exercises? Please?"

He gave a half-smile and said, "He's lucky to have you as a mother. I'll give it another thought…"

* * *

"Lykiana," Miraz greeted her in mock euphoria, however he could not quite hide the darkness that surrounded him. "We were thinking along the same lines, mh? Fresh air under starlit skies…"

He joined her on the ballroom's spacious terrace and positioned himself next to the Queen. They had already exchanged hypocritical apologies as demanded, right at the beginning of the dinner in front of the curious eyes of the Telmarine nobility.

"What a brilliant display of your acting skills," he praised her and leaned over the railing of the terrace a little bit more to make himself comfortable.

"The same applies to you, Miraz," she shot back acidly. "No one could ever tell just how much you despise me after those flowery words of yours."

"Oh, I beg of you," he said, his eyes holding a glint of pleasure. "I don't despise you, my dear - that would never occur to me, as a part of your past."

She hated how bad she was at hiding her emotions, and especially at these words she could no longer bear to look at him and gazed into the stars instead.

"Oh, don't worry, our secret has been safe with me for years," he said and gave her a dirty smile.

He drew closer, much too close, and, lost in thought, he began to wrap one of her loose strands of hair around his finger.

"My brother had no idea about us. He was just fascinated by your pretty, angelic face," he thought out loud and bit his lips. "He didn't care about your heritage. He couldn't even imagine that we'd known each other for quite some time. But how could he have guessed that a decent man like me had travelled to the Calormene border? How could he have guessed how much we've enjoyed the silence of the night?"

She could not stand his warm breath on her skin any longer, so she pushed his hand away and hissed, "You didn't bother to stand by your love when it mattered, Miraz! Your rank has always been more important than anything else, so don't even mention the silence of the night!"

"I've sometimes regretted my decision," he gave a mirthless laugh and, for the first time that evening, she believed she could see sincerity shining through. "But that doesn't matter any more, there's no turning back."

"No," she agreed, "but it changed you a lot. It's almost haunting." (7)

"Haunting?" he sneered. "Interesting choice of words. Makes me think of ghosts… Do you sometimes hear or see them?"

Every word was laced with sarcasm, and by the way he said it, she knew the truth at last. She was not paranoid…

"Do my ghosts leave traces?" he smiled, his gaze piercing into her soul.

She had no doubt anymore, it was crystal clear to her what he was talking about.

The disorder in her chambers had, again and again, been hardly noticeable, and inexplicable at that. Things disappeared and reappeared in other rooms, as if by magic. The King did not notice any of it, unlike Lykiana. And it gave her chills to think about the underlying warning. Miraz shadows drew nearer, each day, incessantly.

"I hear and see a lot, Miraz," she returned as calmly as she could. "Even if no one else does."

"You know what?" he said with a distant look into the mountains. "Astuteness can have disastrous effects..."

"So you suggest I should be afraid now?" she asked, clearly disgusted by his words.

"Well, I hate to say it, but now and then, when I've had a drink or two, I sometimes open my mouth too wide - even in front of my brother. And, after all these years, wouldn't it be too bad if he learned about our past?"

"You would've told him long ago hadn't you feared his reaction just as much," she said, raising her chin. "You're well aware that you can't do me more harm than yourself. You know him, your brother surely is no saint, he's jealous and possessive, but he would forgive the mother of his only son rather than you. So I guess I should tell him myself - maybe it would make him see who his brother really is."

Miraz chuckled, his expression was almost an approving one. "You've always been clever, I'll give you that." He cracked his head to one side, then he lowered his face to her again. "But you're really bad at taking care of yourself. Your words are proof that I have to use other means to prevent you from pointing your pretty little finger at me again. I won't let you cause another scene like today, Lykiana. You can't just tell my brother to watch his back. I won't let you endanger everything I've worked for."

"You don't have one bit of decency left in you," she said under her breath.

"Decency leads to dead ends," he replied plainly. "That's why I need you to keep your mouth shut."

Lykiana's disgust gradually blossomed into angst. He knew that only the stars could hear him and that he had nothing to fear, even if he boldly threatened her and her beloved.

"Your words are sound and fury," she nevertheless frowned. "No honest man would ever think that way."

"Very true," Miraz leered. "You see me as I really am. Dishonest. But nobody believes you, my love. Nobody believes in ghost stories."

"Maybe," she admitted. "But since we both know that your minions are not really ghosts, there will be traces. Sooner or later."

"Sooner or later?" he asked and his cold look made her shiver. "Might be sooner than you think, my dear. Your mistrust is annoying and you've been playing with fire long enough for my taste."

"No temo fuego, Miraz," she put on a brave face though she felt trapped. (7)

And, oddly enough, something about that statement of hers caused a spark - he looked at her almost longingly all of a sudden. "I know that you're fearless," he nodded, "I've always adored you because of that. You're a force of nature."

She held his gaze proudly as he went on, "But so am I. And in the end, that only makes it more exciting."

She could tell just how serious he was, and only when he noticed it he hid behind a scornful smile again.

"I'd better accompany you back to the ballroom now, mh? We're surely missed already."

"I know the way back, don't bother," she replied, seemingly unimpressed, and turned her back on him.

Miraz watched her leave with peace of mind. He never wanted to hurt her. But she gave him no choice. He could see it in her eyes - she knew what he was capable of, and he could not ignore that.

* * *

"Mamá, are you awake?"

Caspian closed the door behind him quietly to approach her bed.

She was not sleeping, she could not sleep a wink. Miraz's words and his true colors scared her, more than she liked to admit, and the worst part was that her hands were completely tied.

"You're obviously not asleep like you're supposed to, cariño," she tried to sound lightly and lifted him up so he could sit next to her on the bed. Knowing that her son was with her immediately made everything easier, and she held him tightly in her arms as if he was her anchor.

"Is Papá with friends again?" Caspian asked, still too little to be aware of the meaning of those words. And the Queen only nodded. She did not want Caspian to be forced to speak of his father's mistresses at such a young age, and so she was at least comforted by the euphemistic terminology they used.

"Yes, he is," Lykiana said and forced a smile. "He won't come back anytime soon. But thanks to you I'm not even alone anymore. What is it, cariño? Why can't you sleep?"

"No quiero dormir," Caspian said and snuggled closer to her, almost as though he was afraid of something. "Acabo de leer una leyenda..." (8)

"You can't sleep because of a Leyenda?" she could not suppress a quiet laugh. "Oh, cariño, those are just scary stories people tell for fun, nothing more. What scares you?"

"Santa Compaña," Caspian admitted, and Lykiana stopped laughing at once.

"Who told you about that story?" she asked hastily but Caspian only gave a half-shrug.

"There was a parchment underneath my door..."

The stories held that Santa Compaña, in the form of ghostly apparitions, announced the imminent death. So whoever had shared this Leyenda with the Prince either had a macabre sense of humor - or consciously conveyed a grotesque message.

The Queen could feel panic rise within her, and fear crawl up. But it was not ghosts or Santa Compaña who threatened her son, it was flesh and blood.

Miraz.

"Did you see who put it there, or did you hear anything?" Lykiana wanted to know.

"No," Caspian said anxiously. "Maybe a ghost?"

"No, cariño," she shook her head firmly. "There are no ghosts. That's just superstition, do you hear me? Don't be afraid of Leyendas or ghosts! Beware of people, even if you think you can trust them..."

"So nobody dies tonight?" Caspian's eyes widened, and it almost broke Lykiana's heart. She shook her head and held him in her arms.

"No, over my dead body," she mumbled, inwardly cursing the King for his absence, his ignorance and his frivolous trust in a man without a conscience.

She closed her eyes to gather herself for a moment, but then she suddenly startled because of something sharp that stung into her back.

Caspian looked up at her and wanted to know what happened, but she did not answer immediately.

She reached for her back and a moment later she held the very hairpin in her hand that she had placed on the chest of drawers in the late afternoon. She was staring at it, knowing well it was further proof of all her suspicions - and yet a hairpin would never make anyone believe her. If she was to speak up, everybody would assume she had just thoughtlessly misplaced the needle. But in her bed? Another clear warning left her helpless.

She was bleeding a bit, but that was not important now. Miraz had threatened her son and no matter the consequences, she had to finally act.

"Come, come, we'll have to look for Papá," she told Caspian and got up.

But out of nowhere her mouth felt terribly dry.

Was it the fear, almost paralyzing her?

For a moment there she believed she should drink a sip of water, but in her mistrust she suspected it might be poisoned.

"Why do we look for him?" Caspian asked as he stood up as well.

"We must speak to him, cariño," Lykiana said, but she had to briefly lean against the cold stone wall of her chambers. Her legs got heavy and she could hardly breathe. Unexpected fatigue was making her whole body stand still.

"Mamá? What's wrong?"

It was nothing but intuition, yet she let her gaze wander back to the hairpin - and scales fell from her eyes immediately.

Miraz did not want her son.

Not yet at least, he wanted her.

Neither did he have to poison her water. He only needed to wet an inconspicuous needle in poison and place it in her bed.

Who would ever suspect anything once she could no longer tell the tale?

"Caspian, listen, I need you to hurry. Wake my maid up, she must accompany you - find your father," Lykiana said under her breath and let herself sink to the ground along the wall. Her legs could no longer hold her up as her heartbeat shot the poison through her veins with every pump.

"Mamá?" Caspian tried to help her up in vain. "Mamá, what is it?"

"You have to do what I just said." She tried her best to stay calm. "Do you understand? Don't you go alone!"

Her son's black eyes swam with tears, but she put her index finger on his lips and smiled tiredly. "Everything's going to be alright, cariño, but you have to hurry up."

And that he did.

Caspian had found his father, in the east wing of the castle, with two women in his arms, and he had hastily told the King to follow him.

But they were too late. And the Prince could not explain what had happened, he knew nothing of poison or Miraz's betrayal at that.

But Lykiana's time was up and, for the first time in his life, Caspian's heart was broken.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **1\. Cállate, no lo quiero oír / Stop talKing, I don't want to hear that!**

 **2\. Escúchame bien / Listen up**

 **3\. Bruja gitana / Gypsy witch**

 **4\. Despiértate / Get up**

 **5\. ¿Estás bien? / Are you alright?**

 **6\. Lo siento mucho, querida / I'm very sorry, love**

 **7\. No temo fuego / I'm not afraid of fire**

 **8\. No quiero dormir, acabo de leer una leyenda / I don't want to sleep, I've just read a folk tale / scary story**


End file.
